


How do you catch Deckard Shaw?

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Top Luke Hobbs, bottom Deckard Shaw, definitely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 73
Words: 123,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: On their last mission, Deckard Shaw turned on Hobbs and Dom family, again. This time leaving Hobbs out in the cold to bleed out to death. Hobbs would be pissed until he found out that he had lost 9 months of his memory because of the injury and has no idea what he'd done during that time.Adding to this, Deckard is now acting villain again, working with Brixton and it's time for Dom family to fight the unstoppable force that is now Brixton and Deckard combined together.Hobbs just wants to catch the bad guys, throw Deckard in prison, and make people stop looking at him like he's a ticking time bomb. Oh, and he also wants to stop himself from thinking that Shaw is hot, despite all the craziness the man brings into his life. Things happen.





	1. Hobbs: What? What?

**Author's Note:**

> twit @afterlifedal

"How do you catch Deckard Shaw?"

A voice said. It somehow sounded familiar, to Luke's blood-lost state of mind, he tried hard to open his eyes and see who was talking. Did he know that voice? 

"Your ribs are definitely broken, you're 100 percent concussed, it's a miracle if you remember any of this,"

The voice said, and Luke's head was swimming, it was going back and forth, back and forth. Why was he lying on the floor? Why was the floor so cold? 

There was a black smoke spread around the sky in the ceiling. Oh, the ceiling was also gone. 

White snow was falling from the sky, and a snowflake touched Luke's cheek. Somehow, it wasn't cold as he thought it would be. 

"But either way, this is going to be a world of pain for you."

The voice was blurred like there was a wall of water between them, and Luke couldn't tell if he was laughing at him or pitying him. Suddenly there were voices shouting everywhere, and before he felt himself being lifted up- was that a stretcher?- there was a brief moment where Luke finally managed to open his eyes.

A pair of eyes were looking down at him. What was that color? Luke narrowed his eyes, it was like his brain was trying to mess with him, he couldn't tell what those colors were even when he was staring at them. Somehow those colors were familiar, those were-- those were--- 

"Now it's time for you to go." 

The voice said from his right side, and before he could turn his head to see whose voice that was, he passed out. 

*** 

"Glad to see you back, big guy." 

Roman said when Luke shrugged. He was on his hospital bed(again) and Sam was perched on the side of the bed. She was expertly peeling an apple with a knife, and she glanced at him every now and then, as if worried her dad would disappear if she looked away too long. 

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

Luke said, laughing despite the fact it hurt his ribs. His body looked and felt like he was run over by a 1-ton truck. Blood loss, broken ribs, swollen ankle, and extensive bruises all over, but he still managed to survive from whatever hit him that day. It hurt like hell even with the drugs they were giving him at the hospital, and Luke wondered if this was what the voice said about the world of pain. If he was, he was way underestimating the pain of patching up 7 broken ribs. 

"So who was it?"

Hobbs asked, drinking orange juice on the table. If he wasn't mistaken, everybody flinched a little at that moment. 

"What?"

Roman said, suddenly looking suspiciously interested in what was going on on the little television in the hospital room. He couldn't be that interested in national geographic of praying mantis.  
Hobb slowly looked around. 

"... The one who put me in the hospital. The last voice I heard. I guess by now you've found out who it was, am I right?"

Curiously, everybody in the room somehow found interest in the dust on their shoes or spot on the ceiling as Hobbs tried to meet them in the eyes. Even Samantha blinked rapidly and shut her mouth. Hobbs blinked. What the hell was going on? 

"You don't remember?"

Letty said, her voice careful. Hobbs blinked. 

"I don't,"

Hobbs said, also carefully. 

"You were-"

Letty said, and she paused. For the last few years that Luke had become to know the woman, Letty Ortiz hadn't wavered in the most daring situations. But now she looked hesitant, lost for words. 

"You were blown up by Shaw."

Little Nobody said when the silence in the room couldn't stretch any longer. Hobbs blinked. 

"No,"

Hobbs said, 

"I was blown up by Shaw last year, remember? When he was still the bad guy. Fighting all of you, remember?"

Luke said, and somehow the look Letty and the others were giving to him made Luke's throat close. He felt agitated, tension rising underneath his skin. 

"Yeah, that we remember, but we're talking about the last time he blew you up, two days ago."

Roman said, and Luke stared at him. He stared, because what the hell was he talking about? 

"Is this some sort of joke?"

Hobbs said, laughter escaping from his lips, and looked around. If this was a joke, it was a hell of a score. 

"Now tell me where that Irish elf is, did he put you up for this?"

Letty and Ramsey exchanged quick looks. Then Letty turned to Dom, and the man who had been standing behind with his arm crossed the whole time, finally stepped forward and met Luke's eyes. 

"He admitted it on the message that Eteon sent us."

Dom said, his voice calm and heavy, watching Luke's brows being furrowed as he heard the other man's words. 

"It was him. With Brixton. They turned on you."

If Luke had been missing the feeling of punch in the gut, he was now feeling it. Little Nobody shook his head. 

"He turned on us. Betrayed us on the last mission, left you out in the cold to bleed out to death. It was sheer luck we found you and got you back in time, otherwise, you wouldn't be sitting on this bed talking to us."

Hobbs stared at him. Samantha was picking the end of the blanket nervously, her little brows furrowed and chewing her lips, and Hobbs closed his eyes. 

"Damn."

It was disappointing. There were no other words to explain how he felt. He thought Shaw had become his ally, friend even(though neither of them would admit it out loud), through all the shit they've come through together. They've fought on the same side during the war with Cypher and Brixton, he had trusted his back with the man and he trusted his with Luke. Shaw even trusted his sister's life on Luke's hand, and it was something, considering how much crazy he got over the wellbeings of his younger siblings.

"Well then, I can't say that I'm happy. But as soon as I get out of this bed, I'd better buck up and put him back into prison myself. Which would be the second time I'll do it, right?"

Hobbs smiled at Dom, and Dom had this weird look on his face. He was staring at Hobbs like he had grown two heads. Taken aback slightly, Hobbs looked around, and again everybody in the room was staring at Hobbs in that weird way again. 

"What."

Hobbs said, feeling his patience wearing thin. 

"Are you... really okay with this?"

Ramsey said, her voice careful. 

"Of course I'm not happy about it, but what other choice do we have? He's a criminal, again, and dangerous, again. So what else is really left for us to do?"

Hobbs said, and he really started to feel agitated that everyone was looking at him like he was saying something crazy, that they expected him to blow up any second. 

"But you were--"

Ramsey started to say, but Mr.Nobody quickly stepped forward. His piercing blue eyes smiled down at Hobbs kindly, but he knew better than to trust this man blindly. 

"What do you remember last about Mr.Shaw, Mr.Hobbs?"

The man said, and Little Nobody blinked next to him. 

"What do I- I remember fighting alongside him to fight Brixton."

Hobbs said, 

"I remember Brixton running away, without the virus we managed to extract from Hattie or Shaw's life. I remember us parting at the Faleolo Airport, where he and his sister parted for London and I went back home."

"And?"

Mr.Nobody asked. 

"What 'And'?"

Hobbs furrowed his brows. 

"It happened only a week ago, right before that ungrateful elf in a three-piece suit decided to turn on us. So it means that it only took four goddamned days for him to decide, despite the fact that we've fought back to back in Samoa, he thought it better to stab me in the back."

Hobbs said, feeling his temper rising. 

"So I'm really ready to put his sorry ass into prison, this time to never see the light of day again."

There was absolute silence that had fallen in the room. 

"... Oo-kay."

Mr.Nobody said, and everybody's face paled. That definitely sparked a fire in Hobb's gut. 

"What. Is going on? If somebody doesn't tell me right now--"

Hobbs started, sudden anger pitting in his stomach and Mr.Nobody raised both his hands. 

"Nothing, nothing. We were just shocked."  
"At what?"

Hobbs bit out, and the man turned around and exchanged looks with Dom. Dom who was watching Luke with concerned eyes met his gaze and slowly nodded. Mr.Nobody turned to face Hobbs again. 

"It seems that you've suffered more than a concussion, Mr.Hobbs."

Hobbs stilled. 

"What do you mean?"  
"The fight in Samoa didn't happen a week ago. It was 9 months ago that you fought Brixton on that Island."

Mr.Nobody said slowly like he was afraid Hobbs' head would explode or something if he spoke too fast. Which Hobbs felt exactly like right now. 

"What are you talking about?"

Letty was looking at him sympathetically. 

"It means you've lost at least 9 months of memory, instead of just suffering from a bad concussion."

Letty said, and Luke knew exactly how he looked while blood drained from his face. 

"What?"

Hobbs said. 

Then he looked around his friend and said again. 

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol classic case of memory loss and shenanigans, i just love this topic  
hope you enjoyed


	2. Hobbs was going to kill Deckard Shaw, really

"Do you like pressing me down to the floor or is all that muscle of yours really know nothing than to push everything down?"

Deckard said, and Luke scowled down at him.

"Sit tight and hope I won't break your arms."

Luke growled, making a point of it by pressing Shaw harder onto the floor. Shaw just grinned up at him, and Luke tried very hard not to find that smile pretty. Shitty Brits spies and their grins. This was a villain, a terrifying villain that just tore up half of New York with his partner, so Luke really needed to focus on his game.

"Please shut up while I handcuff you."

Luke said instead, making sure the cuff was tight and the Brit was secure. Shaw was lying on his back, on the half-torn building that he just ripped apart with a blast of an explosive. It was lucky that the building was under construction, no inhabitants and was just a pile of highly stacked concrete, but still. Hobbs looked down at the landscape, tutting as he saw what the man before his eyes just did to the building.

"Why are you doing this?"

Luke said, leaning against the desk that was left on the floor.

"Just wait 2 minutes."

Shaw said, and Luke looked down at Deckard. The man who threw him off a four-story building when they first met. The man who he fought Cypher with, the man who he fought Brixton with, and now he'd turn again and pair with Brixton again. Sure they bickered even under the heavy fire, but there was a bond there, Deckard had trusted his sister's life in Luke's hand once when it was clear that he was like berserker when it concerned his family's safety. When they parted at the airport of Samoa and they shook hands, Luke thought he saw something close to friendship in the other's eyes. Begrudging friendliness even, if he dared be punched in the throat for saying out loud in front of the said man, but there was definite trust and warmth there that wasn't there before Eteon incident and Luke felt something flutter in his heart when he saw that look.

Luke had really thought Deckard was a good man, hell he thought there was more to the story to the man who once tried to kill all of Dom's family when they first paired up to catch Cypher. Really, that was why he felt this inexplicable rage and mixed feelings when he faced this man, Hobbs tried to convince himself. Anybody would feel betrayed and hurt.

"We saved the world together,"

Luke said, and Deckard huffed.

"We saved Hattie together."

Luke tried again, and that got Deckard to furrow his eyebrows.

"Don't talk about my sister when you've snogged her on your island. You're lucky I haven't killed you for touching my sister."

"I didn't touch-- She kissed me first, and I thought of---"

Luke didn't finish that sentence because he thought something cold pressed up onto his throat. At first, he thought Deckard had somehow managed to secure a knife and finally cut his throat, but Deckard was lying there on the floor, his look equally cold and daggering like a knife but there was no literal one in his hand. Luke blinked. Why did he stop talking? What did he think of? What was wrong with him?

"You're lucky Hat likes you."

Deckard said, taking pity on Luke's puzzled look and Luke took a breath.

"Yeah, I like her too. Like a sister, that kiss confirmed it for both of us, so you don't have to plot 128 ways to neuter me."

Luke said, and Deckard flashed him a grin.

"It's like we're one mind."  
"Yeah, yeah."

Luke sighed. It was not as great as Luke just told him however, Hattie had flown straight from London when she heard that Luke had an accident. She also came to check up on her brother who had again turned rogue and joined hands with Brixton, hasn't heard how that Shaw reunion went but when she came for Luke, she had come bearing fist.

'You really don't remember my brother,'

She had said, when she was done putting him down to the floor. For a woman who had 110 pounds less and 8 inches short on him, she was surely resourceful, just like her brother. Hattie looked like she was ready to kill him, and it was when Letty called her and brought her to the next room and came back 10 minutes later that she did not try to strangle Luke again.

'I do remember your brother,'

Luke had said, words careful so not to get strangled again by the little Shaw,

'I just don't remember him for the past nine months.'

Luke said.

'Fuck.'

Hattie said, and before Luke or any other people could respond to that, she said

'Fuck fuck fuck!'

And Roman truly looked terrified of her back then, and she took a deep breath, and breathed out.

'There there,'

Letty said, patting her on the shoulder and Hattie took another deep breath, and breathed out again.

'I have to go find my brother. Fuck.'

Then she threw another dirty look at Luke's way one last time and left. That was how Luke's last meeting with another Shaw went.

"Did she find you?"

Luke asked, pulling himself out of his thought and Deckard raised his eyebrow.

"What?"  
"Hattie. Did she find you?"

That earned Deckard another furrow of his brows and there was that little automatic flinch. Ouch. Luke could sympathize.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Luke said, and Deckard bit his lips to stop himself from grinning. He had that look when he thought about his sister, Luke noticed.

"She gives one hell of a kick."

Deckard said, and Luke nodded.

"She was mad that I didn't remember you. She nearly killed me when she flew back from London last week, it took Dom AND Letty together to get her off from me when she almost choked me to death."

Luke said, and Deckard laughed.

"Yeah, serves you right. You've got 50 seconds."

Deckard said, and Luke gave him a suspicious look.

"The Support team will come in less than 5 minutes and I'm more than capable of hauling your ass down to the Nowhere myself, so don't get any ideas."  
"Keep babbling,"

Deckard said,

"40 seconds."  
"I do remember, you know."

Luke said, looking out the building and Deckard blinked.

"What?"  
"I remember us fighting at the DSS office, I remember being thrown out the window and how we escaped prison. I remember us joining the team to help Dom and I remember---"

Luke halted, his hand automatically reaching for his right knuckle. There it was, a white shadow of a trace of the wound, where he hit the metal wall when he thought Deckard was killed. Deckard was looking at him with a confused look when Luke suddenly stopped talking, and Luke shook his head.

"I remember us being a team, despite all those differences. I remember us fighting side by side against Brixton. Who you are now being best pals with, again."  
"Yeah, and you blew up whole 9 months of me out of your head. I'm just amazed at how little your brain seems to be, even there really is one in that tiny head of yours. 30 seconds."  
"It's not my fault that I got concussed at the accident where you betrayed me, left me out cold to bleed out to death. Do you think I like having a 9-month hole in my memory?"  
"Well,"

Deckard said, then seemed to have drifted into his own thought.

"Makes my job easier."

Deckard said, almost whispered, and Luke glared at him.

"What?"  
"20 seconds. Listen Dumb-bell, when you are lying on the hospital bed in the next 2 hours,"

Deckard said, completely ignoring Luke and sitting up facing Luke,

"I hope you'll learn a valuable lesson not to try to catch me again. Or to follow me. Or find myself irresistible."

Luke looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"What the hell are you talking--"

Deckard grinned.

"10 seconds."  
"If you don't stop counting,"

Luke started, but Deckard jumped up from his spot, and Luke immediately tensed up, bracing up for the fight.

"Last time I threw you off the building, it helped there was a car parked downstairs, right?"

Deckard said, and Luke blinked at him, then it hit him,

"You son of a,"

There was a clanking sound and cuffs that were holding Deckard's wrists and ankles rolled on the floor. Deckard stepped back, making a salute gesture to Luke.

There was a loud 'crack' sound that tore the building. Luke turned his head as the building shook with a loud blast as a bomb went off somewhere down the building. Then the floor between Luke and Deckard cracked open and Luke felt his side of the building shake and slide off.

"There's a nice truck on the right side of the building where you can jump off on, if you know what I mean."

Deckard said, waving him off. Luke could have given thousands of fingers if he had the time or the place.

"I'll----"  
"Yeah yeah, don't miss the truck, wanker."

Deckard waved off Luke's outrage and walked away, leaving Hobbs to slide off with the building. Hobbs turned around, looking frantically for that fucking truck that was supposed to be somewhere on the right, and found it as the floor started to collapse. The truck was stacked with what seemed like a pile of clothes, but it would still hurt to fall from the four-story building, again.

He was going to kill Deckard Shaw. This time, for real. Luke swore a million times before the floor gave a final crack and it began to crumble down.

Fucking Deckard Shaw. Why did his life have to be this way?

And he jumped.


	3. Evil Deckard Shaw and his enigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the line from the 'Good Place' which i found hilarious, Elinor says "I think they're a couple of horny people, so let's say we just do it." in good place and i just wanted to use it in this fic too haha

"Three buildings and one highway broken into half and 21 cars burning up like a Christmas tree."

Tej said, 

"These guys are NOT holding back."

They were monitoring the scene from the last place where Eteon hit. There were black smoke and fire consuming buildings and streets, and two men were last seen driving away in the car without a scratch.

"It looks like the work of an army."

Roman said, his tone horrified and Mr.Nobody shrugged. 

"Believe me, with those two? It could have come out way worse than the work of an army."

Little Nobody huffed. He had a bandage on his forehead, and still had black eye where Brixton had hit him square in the face. 'It felt like I was being pummeled by a 1-ton truck', he'd say, and speaking from experience, Luke couldn't agree more. 

"If Brixton Lore wasn't threatening before, now there's Mr.Shaw adding to our problem and it's a whole new problem for us."

Mr.Nobody said, and Luke remembered Shaw from the last time they met. Threw him off the building twice for now, and now Luke was covered in bandages. No broken ribs or bones, that was one relief. 

"He used to try to kill us,"

Little Nobody said, 

"then he became our friends,"

Tej said, nodding, 

"And then he became our worst enemy."

Roman said, "Again." 

"Saved my life,"

Ramsey said, and everybody looked at her. 

"What? He did. And he did plenty more. Just saying."

And everybody fell into their own thoughts. 

"Fucking enigma that Brit is,"

Roman said finally, throwing up his hands in the air. 

Luke couldn't agree more. That was why he was thinking about Deckard Shaw, constantly. Nothing wrong with getting curious about the enigma, nothing wrong with wondering if Deckard Shaw really turned evil, again. 

That was all. 

*** 

Deckard Shaw was a definite evil. 

Now, this Hobbs could tell for sure. 

"This is your fault,"

Deckard said, trying to kick Luke despite the chains holding him down. He managed to give quite a good kick in the shin anyway, and Hobbs bit down swear as he glared at the man. 

"Will you stop? What is wrong with you?"

Luke hissed. 

"This is your fault,"

Deckard said again, and chains clang loudly above their heads. They were tied up by both wrists and ankles to the ceiling and the floor, and if they were given more privacy or time they would have somehow managed to get free but neither was available now. There were two guards staring right in front of their cell 10 feet away with guns and their time of execution was any minutes away. 

He was on a mission to extract civilians who were held hostage in a terrorist cell. Except he ran into Shaw the minute the mission went down and Eteon's soldiers were everywhere, and things started to blow up and bullets started to fly when they were supposed to be a shadow mission. Dom and his team managed to pull out most of the hostages despite the chaos when a little girl screamed from the back of the warehouse.  
Luke remembered meeting eyes with Deckard back then, and before a blink of an eye, they had both jumped back into the warehouse and started to strive through mercenaries and obstacles to reach the little girl. Hobbs had shot a soldier square in the shoulder when Deckard blocked the falling debris from the girl with his body and Deckard had passed the girl to Hobb's arms when he kicked a terrorist's face out of the way. Hobbs picked up the girl, tucked her to his side like a rugby ball and ran toward the exit. He managed to slide her to the gap, just after which all the doors of the warehouse shut close and they were surrounded by a very angry group of terrorists. 

So now they were where they were. 

Luke grinned despite the situation. 

"Oh, now you've gone completely mad. What are you grinning at, Baby-oil?"

Deckard said, frowning at Luke who was grinning goofily at him. 

"You saved that girl's life."

Luke said, 

"You literally threw yourself to block that debris from falling on her head."  
"If you won't shut up before the last minute of my life before the execution, I'll shove your feet right up to your mouth myself."

Deckard growled, which only made Luke's grin wider. 

"Admit it, you did it for Ramsey too when you were literal strangers. Or do you have a habit of throwing yourself in front of bombs?"

Luke had no idea why this made him so giddy. 

"If you're going to talk nonsense I'm going to strangle you with this chain before they try to execute you."

Deckard said, and Luke tried to pass it over as a friendly joke but Shaw's chains were clinking and he shut his mouth. 

"So.. do you have any idea how to get out of this cell?"

Luke said after a full minute of silence passed.  
Deckard was glaring at the two guards outside the cell now. Luke thought he was going to ignore him completely, when Deckard shrugged. 

"I think they're a couple of horny people, so let's say we just do it."

Luke blinked. 

"What?"

Deckard let out a frustrated sigh. 

"What do you mean, what? Didn't you just ask me how to get out of this fucking cell?"

Deckard said, annoyed, like Luke was the unreasonable party in this conversation. Luke looked at Deckard in disbelief. 

"Of course I want to, but I'm not gonna just have.."

Luke lowered his voice, 

"... intimate time with stranger to get out of sticky situations."

Luke said, so badly wishing he was having any other conversation than this. Deckard rolled his eyes. 

"Don't be a baby, it'll get them to shut up and we could get out of this jail. You can take the Ms.Redhair and I can take Mr.Blond. He's been eyeing me since we got here and it'll be a piece of cake."  
"Yeah, I've noticed,"

Luke gritted, glaring at the Mr.Blond that Deckard had mentioned. He was a jock with a typical haircut and Luke decided he hated him on principle.

"I'm not going to have sex with someone to get myself out of sticky situations and neither are you."

Luke said, hoping this would be the end of the conversation. Deckard rolled his eyes. 

"Like you haven't."  
"No, of course, I haven't, "

Luke said hotly and then he stopped. He looked at Deckard. 

"... I mean, have you---?"

Deckard grew weirdly quiet. Luke blinked, then opened his mouth feeling sudden heat coiling his gut but Deckard beat him to it. 

"Well, if you're not going for the easy route, then we'll have to do this the hard way."

And as Deckard said he looked at the guards who opened the door and approached them with electric bat and guns. He gave Mr.Blond a flash of a grin when the man approached and hooked his legs around his neck and snaked the chain around his neck as well, pulling both of them down to the ground. Ms.Redhair yelled and lunged forward, which Luke stretched his legs and tackled, and they both fell to the ground too, and in 6 seconds the fight was over, Deckard having released their shackles from the keys from the guard's belt and two guards lying unconscious on the ground. 

"So that went well,"

Deckard said as he shrugged and brushed off the dirt from his jacket as Luke, who finished checking their new acquired guns and turned to him, looked at him incredulously. 

"That, could have almost gotten us killed."

Luke said, and Deckard grinned. 

"I still think it's adorable you threw yourself for that little girl, you know."

Hobbs said, laughing. 

"I usually leave no witnesses so please go on if you want to be strangled."

Deckard said, but he was fighting a grin too. 

So yeah, Deckard was a definite evil but he had his moments.


	4. How Luke lived through his Monday to Sunday

Monday Deckard blew up a building. Luckily it was empty and the worst hurt people were two boys in their twenties who got too near the building against police restraints. They wanted to film a Youtube then scraped their knees falling down, when they thought the sound of a car backfire was a gunshot.

Luke and Dom family were there, there was an exchange of bullets and angry car chasing and Deckard was gone with 2 million dollars in his bag.

***

Wednesday Deckard saved Roman and Luke's life. Actually they were hanging by a thread when they just pulled one of the most daring(yet again) operations and succeed extracting a capsule of a deadly virus but didn't manage to extract themselves from the burning building.

Deckard was around, somehow, and after mocking them ruthlessly for being stupid, reckless and outright incompetent giant babies, Deckard 'accidentally' hit the rod that was blocking their exit and left in his Lamborghini.   
Luke and Roman hurriedly made it out of the building, and just by a 2-second gap between their escape, the burning building made a giant roaring sound and collapsed while behind them. 

"We probably could have escaped without his help," Roman said. Just as he said it a loud explosion took place on the floor they've just jumped out of.   
Luke looked at Roman. Roman blinked at the huge fire that was engulfing the building and then shrugged. 

".... Maybe not." 

... So that was Wednesday.

***

Friday he robbed a bank with Brixton. This time it was not just a regular bank but top of the notch, 0.0001 percent of the richest only use this bank- kind of bank. The evil pair left after nearly blowing up the street and disappeared unhurriedly while the rest of the team coughed in ashes and smoke.

Brixton gave Luke this very condescending grin right before he put his arm around Deckard's waist and Luke would have shot him right there and then, if he wasn't cop and justice and 'killing is bad' and all. Just because he didn't like the bastard's grin that's all, it was none of his business if they were lovers, boyfriends, or whatever, he didn't care.

Deckard just seemed too busy checking escape routes and just pushed lightly against Brixton's arm when he noticed he had his arm around his body, and even that motion seemed familiar and intimate, which made Luke's teeth grind for no reason.

"Let's go,"

that was all Deckard said before he left, not even glancing once in Luke's way before they parted.

Luke hated Fridays.

***

Sunday Deckard saved his/their lives again.

"Did he just really accidentally save us? Again?"

Roman had said when they escaped the narrow death of horribly being drowned, which Deckard again somehow prevented by 'unintentionally' missed his shot and knocked off the lock that was holding everybody inside the tank.

"He missed that shot,"

Locke said, when they were all soaking and dropping water like a drowned cat but at least out in the open air where the water wasn't up to their nose.

"I once saw him hit the raisin off the mob boss's muffin from 0.4 miles away, and it was on a dare. And he missed that shot."

Locke said, who happened to be in the neighborhood and almost got drowned with them because he just couldn't stop stalking Luke. Luke didn't feel too bad about him almost getting drowned after all.

"I don't' know."

Luke who had his hands on his knees and heaving, shook his head.

"I don't know what to think when it comes to Shaw anymore."

And it was really the most honest opinion he'd said aloud.

****

"Arghgh."

Luke groaned.

"Why are you moping alone in the dark?"

Letty said, passing by the living room and looking over at the hunched mountain of a man on the sofa. They were at Dom's house, Dom had invited the family for dinner and everybody had spread around the house after a very enjoyable, satisfying meal.  
Sam was with Ramsey when he last saw his daughter, whispering and talking about something on their computers, and Luke had picked this spot in the living room, dimly lit with only a few lights on the table and otherwise dark and quiet. A perfect place to be left alone in peace and wallow in his misery.

"Letty."

Luke said, looking up at her who was leaning against the foot of the sofa. She was wearing a comfortable light grey cardigan and she had a sympathetic smile on her face. Luke sighed.

"It's like he's trying to drive me crazy."

Letty grinned.

"Let me guess, Deckard?"

That's when Luke realized how obvious he was thinking about one man. If it was obvious to others, then it was really embarrassing.

"It's like he's trying to mess up with our heads. One day he's tearing down buildings just like when he started gunning for Dom and the next day he's...."  
"Shaw."

Letty said, grinning and Luke sighed.

"I know he's being crazy around me, I now I'M being crazy around him, but I really thought that he was a good guy. After all, those things Brixton did to him, made his country turn against him, his own sister disown him... and he was still good enough to help me stop Brixton when it mattered."

Luke said, and Letty sat on the edge of the sofa, pushing Luke's feet away playfully and crossed her arms.  
"I know. You did see the good in him first when we first started working with him get Dom back. You were beside yourself when you thought he was dead and you did make one hell of a team when you two put your mind together."

Letty said, and after that they fell into silence. Which was a comfortable, relaxed one that Luke kind of appreciated a lot in this situation. Letty was a determined, centered presence that helped you calm your mind and think straight, when everything around Luke seemed to be either messing with him or trying to kill him.

"But back then Brixton had something on him."

Luke said, looking up at the ceiling. The ceiling had a light that was now turned off, and the light from the nearby pool was wavering on it instead.

"He had his family's life in his clasp, he and Eteon bent the world to make sure Shaw was the most wanted man in the history of all agencies. Deckard knew he would danger his own family by getting near them so he couldn't even try to explain to them why he was marked as the betrayer of the country."  
"That would have sucked."

Letty agreed.

"And we've all seen what he's like with his family. No wonder Dom grew so close to him in such a short time, even besides little Brian."

Letty said, and Luke huffed out a laugh.

"Yeah, two mamma bears protecting their family."

And Letty laughed too, her voice pleasant and joyful, and that already made Luke feel much better. Then Luke nodded.

"I checked. Hattie and Owen are fine. His mother is out of prison, and I know she's more than fine because Hattie said so and Dom said she sent him a birthday cake."  
"His birthday isn't until August,"

Letty said, knitting her brows, and Luke huffed.

"I know, the kind you wouldn't eat but rather use when you plan on making a loud escape."  
"Ohhh."

Letty said, and they both shuddered a little in the dark.

"So what has he got to lose? What has he got left that is so important that he could risk the trust of his friends, the love of his sister and the faith of his country?"

Luke said, and Letty halted. She had this look on her face where she wanted to tell Luke about something, then she nodded slowly instead, seemingly deep in thought of her own.

"I don't know,"

she said slowly, and before Luke could groan into the pillow some more, he heard her saying,

"But it had to be really important, right? For someone or something, I mean."

And she patted Luke's calf rather awkwardly because the angle was all wrong, and said goodnight to Luke and left.

Luke blinked into the darkness, alone again. He tried to guess what Letty had meant, trying to think of something or someone so special for Shaw that he'd risk all the things he'd ever held dear.

What could possibly be that important for Deckard?

Luke tried very hard not to remind himself of that Brixton's arrogant grin when he had his arms around Deckard's waist.

"... It can't be Brixton, right?"

Luke whispered into darkness for no reason. No one was there to answer or laugh at Luke for being such a sap, so that was a relief.

"I mean, he's a hotty."

Locke's voice said, against the sofa and Luke nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Really? For fuck's sake, Locke?"

Hobbs said when he saw the glinting pair of eyes on the couch where the CIA agent stared down at him. This was getting uncomfortably close to when Hobbs woke up in the middle of the night and found the said man gazing lovingly at him.

"What did I say?"

Luke said, and Locke grinned.

"Don't upload the photo of us photoshopped together in Disneyland on Instagram?"  
"Another one."  
"Don't invite myself to your Christmas party and show up in reindeer costume?"  
"The other one."

Locke grinned hugely.

"Aww, don't give me that look, Becky. I couldn't overhear your overloud thinking. I mean, I can't blame Shaw for falling for that hot, sizzling, god of a man. Seriously, have you looked at the guy? He's like a freaking god, man."

Locke said, and Luke really, really wished now he could have drowned on Sunday. Preferably with Locke. So that he didn't have to suffer now.

"I mean, you're not bad yourself, Beckie, so don't be too hard on yourself. I mean that guy Brixton looked like a freaking movie star or something, but you don't hurt people's eyes when they look at you, right?"  
"Thanks a lot."

Luke deadpanned and Locke gave him a big hug and said goodnight and left.

Again, this time really left alone in the dark, Luke closed his eyes and sighed.

"He's not that good looking."

Luke whispered, and opened his eyes to make sure Locke was really gone. When he knew he was safe, he sighed and pulled up a blanket to cover himself for the night.


	5. A storm is coming, Hobbs

"Let's say there's a guy,"

Luke said, one day after a blast of explosion nearly took their heads off. 

"Okay,"

Roman said, nodding along as he watched open-mouthed at the place where they had barely escaped, now grey smoke rising thickly. 

"Or a woman,"

Luke added hastily, and Roman shrugged. 

"Whatever, so?"  
"Let's say he OR she is... a bad person. He's bad news, you really shouldn't be messing around with him. Or her."

Luke said, and Roman nodded. 

"Okay,"  
"But you think there's more to a story to him. Or her. Or that he is not really a bad person, you just have to try hard and fight hard to make him see the way, you know?"  
"Is he hot?"

Ramsey said, suddenly poking her head between them and both men jumped. 

"Jesus, girl."

Roman said, and Luke blinked. 

"I didn't say it was a 'he'."

Luke said, 

"I think Deckard is hot without asking."

Letty answered, winking at Ramsey and Ramsey shrugged like 'Of course' and Luke stared at them with shocked eyes. 

"I never said it was a 'he'. Or Deckard."  
"You're lucky you're not a spy, it would have been a disaster."

Little Nobody said, gesturing black SUVs to come their way. There were choppers in the sky now, and the wind from their wings was making their jackets waver. 

"It would be a dangerous road to pursue, you have to know that."

Little Nobody said, after they stood up from the pile of crumbs that was once a building. 

"You have to be fully aware of what your enemies can do in order to survive, and when you are trying to see what is hidden behind that person, or what's there not of, you give that amount of opportunity to be struck down, or stabbed in the back."

Ramsey nodded to his words. 

"So what's important is,"

she said, 

"To know why you want to give it a shot. Why do you really want to do it? Is it a moral reason? Enemy-to-friend friendship? Pity, empathy or something else?"

Ramsey said, and that made Luke halt. 

"I hope you'd figure it out before it's too late, because I think the storm is coming and we wouldn't want to see either of you get hurt."

She said, lightly squeezing Luke's shoulder before she headed for the SUV. Luke blinked. Why did he want to give it a shot, they ask? 

Then another cold breeze came ruffling his shirt and Luke looked up the sky. The sky had darkened in no time and the clouds were moving fast, swept away by an invisible force.

'Because I think the storm is coming.' 

Ramsey's words hovered over Luke, and he looked at the glittering night sky of the city below. What shape will that storm look like? 

** 

"Let's see who showed up for the party, shall we?"

Brixton said, putting on his gloves and smiling. The agent of the CIA building, Mia, was trembling where she was, among tens of bodies that the two men with their bare hands had knocked out. The large window outside were all shattered, wind sweeping their faces and Mia tried to stop herself from trembling. 

She was a typical desk-job worker who by Hattie's word, 'couldn't lift a pencil if she tried' type, and neither Brixton nor the man beside him bothered to look over at her which she tried to take the best advantage of. Nick, another desk job agent who also survived the two without harm(yet), was shuddering like a leaf next to her, quickly glancing between the door and the two men. Mia wanted to grit out at him, shout 'Don't be stupid' to him but even that would draw unnecessary attention to them, so she just clenched her fist and kept quiet. She needed to survive this. She could do it. 

"Stop talking and let's get the bloody job done."

Nick trembled when he heard the voice of the man and Mia knew why. It was the voice of the former rogue spy- then somehow part of the team that saved the world(twice)- then now, the most terrifying villain who turned on his team(again) and was now terrorizing the entire country- Deckard Shaw. Mia saw with her own eyes how terrifyingly efficient they were in neutralizing their enemies, the swift and methodical way they just seemed to cut through fully trained, veteran field agents, and how they now started hacked into the main system, while Brixton tapped into the computers and Deckard Shaw was on guard, waiting for the backup forces to arrive. 

Deckard was looking out the window when a siren went off and that's when Nick made his move. Mia wanted to scream. No, you idiot! but he was already standing up, running desperately at the door of the emergency exit and he couldn't even make half the way before Brixton had his gun out and pointed at him. There was a sharp, 'fuck!' and Deckard came out of nowhere, grabbing Brixton's wrist and twisted his arm. A loud shot was fired, making Nick yelp and tumble down on the floor, body shaking like a leaf and Mia screamed because at that horrible moment, she was sure that Nick was shot and was dropped dead. But Nick was alive, the shot missed him narrowly and hit the wall next to his head and Nick looked like he was having a heart attack. 

But then Brixton, without missing a beat, turned flexibly and pulled another gun from his pocket and pointed it at him. Deckard had his gun pointing at Brixton at the exact same moment Brixton's pointed at Nick between the eyes. All these happened in the span of a blink of an eye and Nick was again facing a barrel of the gun again and he looked like he was going to faint. Deckard tilted his head. 

"I wouldn't try that,"

Deckard said, and he had his one hand grab the back of Nick's neck while the other hand still grabbed Brixon's arm to stop him from breaking Nick's neck. Nick didn't dare move an inch. 

"I don't know, I'm kind of in a funny mood."

Brixton said, and Deckard looked at him with an impassive look in his eyes. 

"Try me."

Deckard said, stepping closer to Brixton and Nick sobbed when that movement made the barrel of Brixton's gun scratch lightly on his forehead, but Brixton smiled. Not taking his eyes off Deckard, the larger man purred. 

"Go,"

Brixton said, and both man and woman stared up at him. Then Mia came to her senses first, bit her lip and she grabbed Nick's arm and sprinted. The sound of their footsteps heading down the hallway, and Brixton casually lowered his gun, while Deckard still had his gun pointed straight at his head. 

"Now,"

Brixton said, turning to Deckard with a gentle smile on his face. 

"I have to deal with you."  
"You've dealt with me plenty,"

Deckard said, 

"And you've lost, every time."

That made Brixton's smile grow wider. He looked at Deckard, and stepped closer until they were eye-to-eye, and the effort made Deckard tilt his head a little because Brixton was taller. Brixton had brushed off Deckard's gun to the side, and Deckard grit his teeth but didn't fight him. 

"Yet here I am, still standing right in front of you, again. Somebody would call me a hopeless romantic."  
"Somebody would call you bat crazy."

Deckard gritted, and Brixton laughed and grasped his shoulder gently with his left hand. Deckard flinched, but didn't make a move to step back or escape. 

"I hear Hobbs likes you,"

Brixton said, and that name made Deckard flinch harder. 

"I hear he's way over his head for you."  
"Your intel is crappy."

Deckard said, avoiding his eyes. 

"He and I are enemies, remember? Like you've ordered me to be. He doesn't have a single good memory left of me, and I'm this monster that betrayed his friends and family twice."  
"Oh Deckard,"

Brixton smiled, like it was a big joke and Deckard was missing it whole. 

"You don't know what men are like."

When Deckard raised his eyebrow at that, Brixton shook his head. 

"I mean, the guys who are hopelessly involved with you. You'd think that putting bullets in our bodies or bringing down few government operations would make us want to give you up. That's cute."

Brixton's hand had now climbed to Deckard's cheek and he lightly brushed his finger on Deckard's face. Deckard furrowed his eyes and tried to move away but there was another hand that had crept to his other side of the face and held him there. 

"Or, he could really get over you and move on, as you said, he's got no memories of you and I was fine by just torturing you and him by dangling you in front of his eyes, confusing the hell out of the man. I mean, I gotta admit it was way funnier than I first thought it would be."

Brixton said, and Deckard glared at the man. 

"So tell me, Deck. Which would break you more? Him falling for you again and then getting stabbed in the back? Or him falling out of you and loving someone else because he finds out what an awful, monstrous person you are?"

Don't react. Don't react. Deckard screamed in his mind. Brixton was a lion smelling blood around him, circling to find his weak spot and he couldn't let it be seen to him. He grit his teeth until he tasted blood to stop his hands from trembling. Don't react. Don't react. 

A hand ghosting over Deckard's cheek stopped in midair. Brixton smiled. 

"I think I've figured out what I want to do with you next."

He said, and he looked down at the smaller man in his arms and grinned. 

"Let's see if your rescue skill hasn't rusted, shall we?"


	6. And there came darkness

It was always two-tricks with Brixton. Deckard had to know that. Brixton always laid down traps before the inevitable hit came, the blow that hit you right before the punchline. He was met with the look of betrayal on his team's face right before he saw his lover kill all of them, persuaded to come with him to Eteon and was forced to kill him with his own hands. 

"Fuck, fuck I can't breathe."

Letty was on the floor of the warehouse, her hand desperately clasping the piece of cloth she tore out from her shirt. It was a smart move, if the gas hadn't affected her and others. And by the others, he meant the rest of Dom's crews. And Hobbs. Of course fucking Hobbs. 

"Shaw,"

There it was, the look of relief that Hobbs gave him when he saw Deckard enter the place. As if it wasn't the first thing that got Deckard into this trouble. 

The Doms and Luke were at the warehouse where they probably had another mission, but it was apparently a trap, as Brixton told him it would be. 

'Go there,' he had whispered to Deckard and Deckard had no choice but to step on his accelerator and drive here, all the while wondering if he hadn't killed them all by now. 

Deckard's eyes immediately started to burn as he broke the lock and ran through the corridor to enter the inner room, tears welling up due to the toxic gas hit his eyes. He saw his once-friends on the process of passing out on the floor. Fortunately, the gas hadn't fully filled the room and they still had time, but half of them were immobilized already and they couldn't carry themselves out in time the toxin fully occupied the room. 

"There's, a kill switch."

Ramsey rasped, as Deckard looked down at her. She was barely conscious but she held onto her laptop, indicating how she managed to hack into the system even when she was suffocating and was barely conscious. Deckard looked at the door with a window, through the door there was a hallway leading down, and that's where the smoke was directly coming from. 

"But there's no mask, no way to get in there without being directly hit by the gas."

She whispered, and Deckard didn't say anything. He could see through the window that the black smoke filled the corridor inside the door like she said, and it would have been suicide to enter there without the hope of immediate backup. 

"Help us,"

Tej said, he had torn out his shirt to give Ramsey and Roman something to cover their face from the gas, and he was desperately watching Deckard. 

"We need to get out of here, take Ramsey outside, please."

Deckard looked down at his friends, slowly dying on the floor. 

'I hear Hobbs likes you,' 

He could hear Brixton like he was standing there right next to him, watching his next move. 

"Shaw,"

Luke called him again, and Deckard closed his eyes. It was always two-tricks with Brixton, this was his way of warning Deckard that yes, they were dying because he had made them feel like they could save Deckard again. And that Deckard needed to fix that. 

"Help them. Get them out of here."

Luke said, his voice raspy and he was barely succeeding in keeping his consciousness, but Deckard turned around and when he met Luke's eyes, Luke blinked. He thought he got to know Deckard again these past few weeks. Though he was acting as a villain, Luke knew that he really meant no harm when he was surely capable of wreaking much serious havoc. There were no deaths, even when Brixton who came along with him didn't seem to mind killing a number of civilians in the process. There could have been more to the story. There could have been the reason why Deckard was acting with Brixton. 

That's what they all thought, that's what Luke had thought. 

But Deckard stood there, sighing like this was all a very pathetic misunderstanding. 

"And why would I do that?"

And as they all looked at their once-friend in horror, Deckard walked out. 

The last thing Luke remembered was his footsteps turning around and walking out on them, as he heard a thud that he knew was Ramsey's head falling on the floor. 

Luke tried to stand up with all his might, but his body was too heavy, and his lungs were burning. And there came blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke looked out the window. The street was quiet, and the lights coming from cars were bright over the river. It was a beautiful sight, but none of the people in the building mentioned it. 

"He really left us."

Roman said, after everybody was busy not talking and all about just trying to avoid talking about the elephant in the room. Everybody looked at him. 

"We begged him to save us, hell just save Ramsey and Letty, but he walked away. I thought that this whole 'back-to-villain' thing was some kind of bad joke, or even he got some blackmail. But that crossed the line."  
"He was never a villain in the first place,"

Ramsey said, stepping in. 

"He was set up, remember? By Eteon and he had lost 8 years with his families for it."  
"Yeah? And look who he's gotten cozy with again, that freaking Black Superman, AGAIN."

Roman said, and Ramsey halted. 

That started a heated argument between the crews, and Hattie was there too, with Owen outside the corridor and she had her arms crossed over her chest protectively and watched them with furrowed eyebrows. 

Ramsey was talking to Roman with a lowered voice, which made Roman heat up even more. Tej had his arms crossed, looking at Roman and Little Nobody go into a heated argument and Dom was quiet all the while, looking at Letty with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"We didn't die, right? Somebody saved us, and we don't even know what had happened there. Not exactly."

Ramsey said again, and Roman threw his hands in the air. 

"So what do you expect happened? Why are you so eager to cover for that guy? He was standing right next to you, you of all people saw him leave."  
"I---"

Ramsey halted. 

"You what?"

Roman said, and Letty made him stop and watched her. 

"You saw what, Meg?"

She asked gently and Ramsey bit her lips. 

"Nothing, it was just-- I saw his face when he left and it didn't' look like he wanted to leave us there, I know this sounds crazy,"  
"It doesn't sound sane either."

Roman said and Letty gave him a look and he sighed. 

"So you think he saved us? After he left us, he came back when we were all passed out and then came back to save us all secretly?"  
"No, he didn't."

A voice said and Roman and others turned around. 

"I did."

The man on the door said.  
Luke blinked his eyes. On the doorstep was Locke, standing with his arms crossed and shrugging. His expression was serious for a fleeting moment, then he grinned. 

"I saved you all, so hope that solves the great mystery."

Luke looked at Locke. 

"After all, we all know he was there with you with no mask or any protective gear. He would have died if he went into that hallway barehand and he's still alive, right?"

Everybody fell silent. They all saw the news that night, news about Deckard bringing havoc across New York street while there were only police and CIA agents trying to stop them. They got what they wanted, got away from the scene scot-free. Deckard didn't seem like a man who got poisoned by toxin at all, he looked sharp and fully functioning as he skillfully dodged bullets and worked hand-in-hand with Brixton to extract another valuable information from the government building. 

Mr.Nobody got furious phone calls from various government agencies, but there was nothing he could do because his best team members were in the hospital bed, still recovering from toxin. 

"This is all bullshit. I can't believe you guys are not trusting my brother after all the things he went through with you. I'm out of here."

Hattie said angrily and kicked off the wall she was leaning against and brushed past Locke who smiled sympathetically at her. 

"So that settles that then, right?"

Roman said, and Ramsey sighed. Luke looked outside the window again, his mind stormy unlike the calm and beautiful night scene in front of him. 

What was the right way to think of Deckard Shaw? Hazle-green eyes that glinted with mischief when he looked at Luke haunted Luke's mind. He really needed to stop thinking of Shaw's eyes. Or his smiles. When it was obvious he left Luke to die out cold, not for the first time but twice. 

***

[[... So that settles that then, right?]]

Out on somewhere, Deckard was looking down at the recording device that transmitted Locke's words with Dom family. They talked about some more about the next mission but none of those words entered Deckard's mind, as hard as he was listening to the only person who stayed silent through the whole deal. He could hear Luke's mind whirring, he could picture him standing by the windows and listening to his friends finally come to the conclusion that yes, Shaw had really betrayed them again. 

Brixton came walking and gently hugged him from behind, his chin on Deckard's shoulder and Deckard really tried not to flinch. 

"So that seems to have worked nice and well."

Brixton said, planting little kisses on his neck. Deckard closed his eyes, trying not to let the shiver that had nothing to do with the kisses satisfy Brixton. 

Now he knew Luke knew that he couldn't be trusted. What next step was the man behind him going to take?


	8. Chapter 8

Brixton got home, loosened the collar of his shirt and opened the fridge. The light flicked on the fridge and he picked up a fresh can of beer and closed the door, heading to the balcony. The cool breeze welcomed him when he opened the balcony window, and as he leaned against the railing the whole city spread out in front of his eyes, a true sight to behold. 

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Brixton said, sipping his beer and looking out the window. It was quiet, but then a shadow moved out from behind him. 

"Hands behind your head, and slowly turn around."

Hattie said, pointing her gun steadily at Brixton's head. Brixton shrugged. 

"It'll be a waste of good beer. You can grab one from the fridge, it's on the house."  
"Do I look like I'm in the mood for your bullshit?"

Hattie said, and Brixton turned around slowly, leaning against the railing and facing her. 

"Little Shaw."

He said, grinning at her. He seemed to enjoy the sound of that name and Hattie growled at him. 

"Don't say that name, you do not deserve to do so."  
"I like calling that name. It reminds me of your brother."

Brixton said, shrugging. 

"Strong, stubborn name, isn't it? Just like the rest of you younger Shaws. So interesting to watch you guys being protective of each other, wreaking havoc all the places in different ways and waiting for your big brother to come up and clean it up."

Brixton said, and he nodded at Hattie's raised gun. 

"I won't try anything, and you won't shoot me until you get what you wanted when you got here, so don't waste your strength pointing that thing at me and just have a nice little chat this evening, all right?"

Hattie bit her lip, and shot him a disgusted look but lowered her gun. The weapon stayed ready and sharp at her side but she carefully took a step back to get enough distance and vantage point in case Brixton did try something. Brixton chuckled and shrugged. 

"You look nothing like your brother but you sure is his blood."

"Damn right I am."

Hattie said, still glaring at him and Brixton laughed. Hattie watched him. He was a dangerous person, one of the most dangerous ones she's ever met. Considering how many dangerous people she's met in the line of business she was in, that was saying something. He seemed to be at ease and friendly despite the fact that Hattie was any moment away from blowing his head off, but she wasn't fooled by appearances. The man was a monster and a carnivore. Hiding his claws and being playful just until he pounced. 

"What did you do to my brother?"

Hattie said, carefully searching around if there was anything amiss. 

"Oh, he's not doing anything I haven't given him choices of."

Brixton said, feigning innocence and cocking his head to the side. Hattie grit her teeth. 

"Then why the hell is he doing those stuff? I know for a fact that my brother isn't a bad person, and he's destroying the city, fighting Luke and Doms with you. You are the reason for all that."

Hattie glared at the man. 

"What do you have on him? Did you threaten him with my life again? Or Owen's or mum?"  
"I wouldn't do that."

Brixton said, grinning. 

"Well, not until I have to, you ARE another one of his liabilities."

Hattie huffed at him. 

"I'm his strength, not a weakness. Deckard taught me so, I have a great big brother, unlike you."

Hattie said proudly, and Brixton grinned. 

"Yes, you do. Touche."

Brixton said, shrugging. 

"But it's not you or your family."

Hattie cursed silently. 

"It's Luke."

It wasn't a question, and Brixton didn't miss it. He just put down the beer and leaned against the railing, feeling the cool breeze and the night of the city wash over him. 

"I was killed by the love of my life when I tried to convince him to join Eteon. I had already set up every trap for him to have nowhere left to run, but he still ran. He cried when he killed me, called me a monster and it broke my heart, more so than those three bullets he put in me."

Brixton said, and Hattie watched him stare blankly at the night sky, not seeing the beautiful scenery but somewhere only his memory could show him. Hattie had known this man had loved her brother since the moment they first saw each other again, and it was confirmed when the man said her brother took his soul when he was dragging her to her death. 

"He loved me. I know he did. I was the love of his life too, and those bullets did more damage to him than to me in the end."

Brixton said. 

"It was worth something, being that eternal scar in his mind, being his love he couldn't shake off, even when I know he desperately wanted to. So imagine how I felt when I saw the way he looked at that man."

Hattie huffed out a laugh. She knew how her brother looked at Hobbs, the way his eyes lit up all the while he was throwing insults to the said man's face. It fooled nobody really, long before they even actually started dating, that the two of them were hopelessly fallen for each other. The way those two tried to hide their feelings from each other, believing the other didn't feel the same way for him was hilarious, because even the blind could see how they were gone for each other. 

And the way Luke looked at her brother made Hattie feel so happy and proud, for her big brother had always, always had put her and Owen first and cared less for himself. Now he had someone who truly looked out for him(she and Owen will have his back till the end, that was given) and put him first of everything. Deckard deserved that, she believed it with all her heart. 

That was, until her brother suddenly turned evil and Luke lost his bloody memory on that bloody mission. Hattie really wanted to know what the hell happened that day, how the hell Brixton got to hold the leash on her brother's neck and why he left Luke to bleed out cold. Nothing made sense and it was all because of the man before her eyes. 

She really wanted to shoot the bastard, if it could stop her brother from suffering and in pain. All this, because the man before her loved her brother. 

"Eteon has always been just a means to my goal. I've never changed. Not really."

Brixton said, looking at Hattie. 

"You're a bad man, Lore. You don't deserve Deck."

Hattie said, quietly but sternly and Brixton smiled. 

"I know that."

It was a hint of a smile, grin barely touching the lips but it was more genuine than any condescending grin he'd ever thrown at her. 

"He's not killed anyone yet, I know he's been killing himself not to cross that line but if he continues down this road with you, he'll have blood on his hands. Intentionally or unintentionally, it will happen and it will break him."  
"Only for the greater good."

Brixton said, quietly. 

"And you'll kill everyone in the process."

Hattie said, and Brixton grinned. 

"Only the weak ones, remember?"

He was talking about that conversation back when they were at Eteon's hideout, and Hattie remembered it all too well. 

"Deckard Shaw is the strongest and the most beautiful person I've ever met. I won't kill him, or let him die if that's what you're concerned about."

In a twisted, crazy way, Hattie almost felt like Brixton was a hopeless romantic. Instead, she gave him a cold look. 

"There are worse ways than killing a man."

Hattie said, finally stepping away and retreating. Brixton made no move to go after her or reach for weapons. He just crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. The night sky was quiet and brilliant against his back. 

"Don't I know that."

That was the last word Hattie heard before she left his apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

"Deck,"

It was a weak voice. Deckard knew it otherwise, it was usually a much stronger voice, a bright and sweet one at that. Deckard's hands grew cold the moment he knew why her voice sounded different. 

"They said they're going to kill me."

Samantha said, her voice trying to remain calm but she was 9, still too young an age and too terrified with grown-ups surrounding her and pointing a gun at her. 

The number of swears that screamed through Deckard's mind died down, he pushed them down in one great effort and opened his eyes. There will be other times when he could bang his head on the wall or rip someone's head off, now he had to remain completely cool. 

"They won't lay a hand on you, Sam."

Deckard said, feeling his gear change to a professional mode in a click, his voice still calm and reassuring. 

"Breathe with me, Sam. Close your eyes, and breathe in, and out. That's it. Brave girl."

He heard Sam's breath calm down over the line. He concentrated on that sound, forcing his own heartbeat to slow down and match hers. Sam was terrified, rightfully so, but her voice got much better after Deckard was done with her. Deckard was already on his laptop, connecting the calls to other servers and trying to figure out the location where the call was coming from. 

"Now let me talk to the guy next to you, Sam. And remember, I won't let them hurt you. Do you trust me?"

Deckard said, looking at the ping-pong of signals as the program tracked down the call's signal. 

"I do."

Sam said, her voice still shaking but a little stronger.   
Good girl. Brave girl. Deckard thought, and that was when another voice interrupted his thought. 

"So this is the infamous Deckard Shaw. Not what I expected, I have to say."

Deckard decided he was going to memorize that voice, make everyone who participated in this act scream and pick this one out, and gives him the most agonizingly slow, memorable death. 

"I will promise not to kill you if you let her go right now. I will even make the police and every intelligence agency from hunting you down myself if you do so. Let the girl go."  
"Why would the entire intelligence agencies come after us for just one girl?"

The voice said, and Deckard had to scream inside. Great. Not only was Sam hostage but the man was an idiot. He should have known that he and his team took hostage of a daughter of a formal DSS agent, let alone a guy who could wreck an army by himself if he had to. And when it came to his daughter's safety, Luke Hobbs was more than motivated to do so. 

"You have no idea what hellhole you've dragged yourself into. Trust me, you will regret it when Hobbs finds you."

The man on the other side of the line laughed. 

"We can handle him. We're just giving you a courtesy call, as instructed."

Deckard didn't have to ask whose instruction it was. It was always a two-way trick with Brixton, and he knew that having to leave Luke and his friends on the toxin-filled warehouse was just the beginning. Now that he knew Luke couldn't trust him anymore, he knew what he had to do. 

Deckard was looking at the screen on his computer. The tech they were using was apparently Eteon's top-notch detection proof system, making the screen on Deckard's computer busy just trying to pinpoint where the source of the signal was coming from among hundreds of different locations around the world. 

"Don't bother trying to locate us."

The man said, seemingly have already assumed Deckard's shot at trying to figure out their location. 

"You wouldn't find us, we're just that good."

Deckard ignored the cocky taunt of that bastard's voice. 

"Don't touch her."

Deckard said, before the line went dead. But Deckard was not sitting there hopeless, he was already picking up necessary gears and was preparing to leave. The screen on the computer pointed exactly where they had taken Sam. They could be good, but Deckard was always better. 

A pair of SIG Pro SP2022 pistol and a military knife, along with some grenades that he had snuck out from Nowhere before he left. 

Deckard was already on the road within 20 seconds after the end of the call and as he stepped on the accelerator, he looked at his cell on the passenger seat. He debated the thought, then sighed and clicked a button on the handle. 

"Shaw?"

After five rings, a voice picked up the phone. Deckard didn't give the receiver a chance to ask questions. 

"Hobbs's daughter was kidnapped. I'm sending you the location of their hideout and I'm going there now. Get the crews together and come and get her."

Letty, who was on the other side of the line, paused, seemingly to try to absorb all the information. 

"... What are you going to do?"

Deckard appreciated the decided calm and cool of her voice. He could hear the fast whispers of her voice gathering up her teams and the sound of their gears packing, already on the go with just one word from their friend. He appreciated Letty for being swift and efficient, not bombarding him with million questions when what he needed the most was the fastest backup in case things go wrong. 

"Deck,"

He was about to hang up the call when Letty's voice stopped him. Deckard blinked. He did not think she would ever call him by that again, after he betrayed Dom's friends and family for the second time and broke half of New York these past weeks. 

"I'm going to kick your ass when we meet again, but until then, be careful."

She said, and Deckard huffed out a laugh. He knew she was more than capable to hold true to her words, yet instead of asking him a million whys and yelling at him, she was already seeing what Deckard hadn't told her and giving him a glimpse of hope that he could come back to them. That was what Deckard always found hated and admired about being a family, their stubbornness and blind trust to someone who once let into their home, even after he left them to die in a toxin-filled warehouse. 

Deckard breathed in. There were several cars parked outside the building which told him their number might be a little higher than he anticipated. He should be worried, but instead, he turned to the call. 

"Don't tell Hobbs I gave you this information, I'll be gone before you guys get here."

Deckard said, as he saw the approaching building ahead. 

"What? Why are you-"  
"Oh and Let,"

Deckard said, stopping her from asking questions. Deckard didn't know what he wanted to say, or needed to say. So he just said, 

"Thanks."

before he hung up the call. 

He killed the headlight of his car and stopped the vehicle 500 meters from the building, blending into the other parked cars around the building. He checked his weapons, and his eyes fell onto his hands on the wheel. 

His fingers were dark-purple, looking severely bruised and poisoned. Those were the marks of the last time he walked across the toxin-filled corridor without any safety gears, trying to shut down the switch that Ramsey had told him about. He had made sure that everybody saw him leave the warehouse before he snuck in and passed their unconscious bodies to the corridor, his eyes immediately almost blinded by the sheer toxicity of the poison and he had to crawl out of the building when he was done. 

Brixton was there when he had shut down the switch at the end of the corridor and crawled out of the building, leaning against his bike and looking down at Deckard's dying figure in pity. 

[I half-wished you wouldn't try that.]

Brixton had said, watching as Deckard's burnt skins darkened and he kneeled next to Deckard's burning body, making eye-contact with Deckard's blinded eyes. Deckard was in too much pain and tried to squirm away from his hands, but Brixton held him down easily, pulling out a syringe and pushing the needle into Deckard's arm. 

Deckard gave out a cry and passed out then, feeling Brixton's strong hands holding him down from convulsion. 

That injection was apparently Eteon's technology, reviving Deckard's collapsed lungs and healing Deckard's burnt skins. It still took time before he could stop coughing like he was going to spit out lungs and the bruised-shape dark-purple shade took longer times to disappear from his upper body, but most of the parts that were shaded he could cover up with clothes and gloves. He continued his work with Brixton to show Luke and his friends that no, he did not really crawl into that gas-filled corridor on a suicide mission to save them, and yes, he left them to die there. 

The effect of the poison was still lasting, though it was much subsided from the first day when Deckard had to scream into his pillow even after dozens of painkillers. His fingers and almost of his hands were still looking painful, deep-purple shade staining them and his muscles were still sore from the shock. His condition was far from his usual self, but- 

But there was Sam. Deckard closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to calm down the unvoluntary tremors in his hands. 

When he opened his eyes, there was nothing but sheer determination and focused anger in his eyes. 

He was going to save her.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke was entering the building when he saw everybody run out of it. Dom was already in his car and Letty was heading to him fast. 

"Sam was taken."

Letty said, short and fast but her eyes were sympathetic even as she was jumping into her car. Luke stared at her for a second before he realized his heart was pounding in his ears, his hands grew cold and shaking when she had grasped his hands. 

"We have to go. We know the location already and Mr.Nobody had already sent scout drones and we're all going to get her back. She will return home unharmed, safe."

She said, gently nudging Luke toward the car which Luke took as a wake-up call Luke's instinct as an agent kicked in. He felt the blood rushing back to his brain, as he forced himself to keep his heartbeat calm and clear his head. Sam needed him. His daughter needed him and he had to be his strongest and sharpest for her. He was already running back to his car, jumping into it and stepped on the pedal. 

"Where are we going?"

Tej's voice rang through the communicator in the car and Letty's voice answered. 

"I've just sent you the coordinates."  
"How did we learn where they took her?"

Roman's voice asked, and there was a brief silence. Luke who had been furiously stepping on the pedal and making the car screech across the highway also noticed, and looked at the silent communicator. 

"Let?"

Dom's voice asked, and her voice was back on. 

"I got it from.. an intel."

Letty said, and she didn't say anything more so everybody assumed she didn't want to talk about it. Luke thought about pressing the matter but the thought of Sam wiped any doubt or hesitation from his mind. 

"It's 5 hours drive from here."

Ramsey said from the communicator, and Luke stepped on the pedal hard. 

"I only need three."

Luke said, and prayed for god that his daughter was safe. 

*** 

Sam was watching the men around the house. There were seven of them in the living room and the kitchen where Sam was bound, but she knew more men were outside guarding the house. Her aunt was bound next to her on a chair, unable to move an inch without hurting herself. The men have tied down Sam too, and as she blinked hard to keep the tears to herself, the man who had phoned Deckard looked down at her and smiled. 

"It's not a shame if you cry, little one."

The man said, and Sam glared at her. Her dad had taught her everything she needed to know if she was kidnapped or any other dangerous circumstances, and she knew it was not wise to look in the eyes of the kidnapper. But the man didn't make any effort in covering his face or blinding Sam or her aunt, so the possibility that he and his team were going to let them go alive was a slim chance already. She knew her dad was coming this way, Deckard would have made sure of it. And if her dad was on his way to save her, there was no way in heaven that he'd let these guys lay a hand on her again. Deckard's voice had been a single anchor that had grounded her for the past hour, and she waited patiently. 

"How many minutes had passed? An hour? Or two maybe?"

Then it was there, a slight sound of a thud on the outside. It sounded like someone had put down a heavy bag from far away, it was barely out of ordinary but the men around her immediately turned alert and tense. The man in charge quickly looked at the surveillance monitors, but where there should have been multiple screens streaming several spots of the house, only grey statics were there. 

"What-"

The man said, furrowing at the screen. 

"Go check it out."

The man in charge said, nodding at the balcony. The two men near the door drew their guns from their holsters and carefully opened the door and left. 

Sam's aunt made a desperate breathing sound from her nose and the guy next to her hit her with the back of his hand. 

"Quiet. I'll kill you if you snivel as much."

The man said, and Sam's aunt quieted down, her eyes only looking desperately at Sam while her mouth was still gagged. 

"Check the other rooms. Make sure nobody gets in."

As the leader of the team said, the men around Sam and her aunt slowly spread out, guarding each corner of the large living room. Sam could hear the silent tension that strained the air, almost to the point of breaking that it deafened her ears. The silence was getting too intense that she felt like she was going to burn. 

Sam didn't hear any sound, but the moment there was a hand on Sam's head, she proudly didn't flinch or make a noise. 

There was a gun cocked at the man's head. 

"If you so much as snivel, I'll blow you bloody head off."

Deckard said, as the men turned around and quickly pointed their guns at him. The leader had his hands in the air, his gun dropped to the floor and his body tense in front of Deckard who was shielding himself with the man's body. 

"Deck,"

Sam whispered, not sure how she found her voice again. Deckard didn't look down at her, couldn't take his eyes off with all those gunmen desperately pointing their guns at him, but he smiled. 

"Brave girl. Held on bravely till I got here, didn't you?"

Sam managed a small smile on her face as she looked at Deckard's face. 

"I did. I knew you and dad would come for me."

Sam said, feeling a wave of warmth and relief wash over her with the sound of his voice. Deckard patted her head swiftly untied the ropes behind her back. As soon as she got free, she scrambled to her aunt's side, grabbing a kitchen knife and cutting open the ropes that bound her aunt. 

"Now, we're going to make this as peaceful as possible."

Deckard said, nodding at the men glaring at him. 

"You don't want to lose this bossman's head, so you're going to let these girls go, not a scratch on them and you'll be all fine. Sam?"  
"Yes?"

Sam answered, helping her aunt stand up with shaky legs. She and her aunt stared at Deckard, who still had a gun pointed at the leader's temple and Sam's aunt let out a shaky breath. 

"Your dad and his friends will be here shortly. Go out on the left balcony and go into the second window that is opened. Find a room and hide, you only need a few minutes until your dad gets here."

Deckard said, and Sam's aunt gave Deckard one last thankful look before she pushed Sam out to the balcony. Sam struggled. 

"But Deck, you--"  
"Don't worry about me. I've dealt far worse guys than these dummies."

Deckard said, a smile on his face. Sam stared at him, then bit her lips and followed her aunt. Then it all happened in a flash. The guy who had his temple pointed by Deckard's gun made a move, quickly punching away Deckard's gun in the other direction while he ducked. A shot was fired and killed the man pointing a gun at Deckard and immediately bullets were showering at Deckard. Deckard jumped behind the counter and ducked, firing five shots that hit two men nearby when the leader shot another four shots at him and Deck had to duck. Sam screamed, as glass shattered onto her and her aunt and they had to duck down under the counter too to avoid the showering bullets. 

"Sam, Sam, it's going to be okay."

Deckard said, winking at Sam while shattered glass and debris were flying everywhere. 

"Close your eyes, and count to a minute. Will you do that for me?"

Sam watched Deckard's face. She saw nothing but sheer determination and love for her, so she nodded. 

"Good girl."

Deckard grinned, and Sam hugged her aunt and closed her eyes. As soon as she had done that, Deckard flashed to action. 

Deckard shot a few more shots as he jumped to the next counter, throwing glass jar and knocking one gunman down while he ran to the nearest gunman and tackled him down. There were bullets everywhere and each shot was like a giant explosion to Sam's ears, hearing men shouting and more shots were fired than she could count, and there were the swift sound of crashing and fists making contact and men were screaming, yelling angrily and there were more guns--- 

Deckard was out of breath. It never happened while he was on the mission before, but his hands were shaking badly and his vision blurred from time to time. His gloves and jacket were torn, he had several bruises and cuts already which was a real shame because if he was at his normal condition, he would have made this out without a scratch. His lungs burned again like he was crawling down that smoke-filled corridor and his arms and legs were screaming in protest, his purple-bruised fingertips feeling like knives every time he pulled the trigger. But he was overpowering them, swiftly and methodically despite those disadvantages, and as he crashed a vase onto the last gunman's head he finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  


"Sam! Are you okay?"

Deckard said, looking around if any of those guys were lurking around in the corner. The ground was piled with gunmen's bodies and it looked like something had exploded in the kitchen, but Deckard was still standing and those guys weren't, so that's what it mattered. 

"I'm okay! My aunt's okay too, are you okay Deck?"

Sam replied, and Deckard didn't let his guard down and still looked around the place warily. He quickly walked past the bodies on the floor to get back to Sam and as soon as he reached the counter, Sam jumped out and grabbed him. 

"Deck!"  
"It's okay, you've done great. Great work, brave girl."

Deckard planted a kiss on the girl's temple. More fear and worry that he had for himself for the past 10 minutes crashed out of him like a tide, as he held the little girl in his arms. Things got out of control just because his reflexes were a second slower because of the toxin, he would have never missed that first shot if his fingers were betraying him and making him slow like a snail. 

But Sam was still here, desperately clinging to him, she was the bravest little girl he'd ever met but she was still a 9-year-old, she shouldn't have had to go through this, any of this but she held on anyway, like a true Hobbs. Deckard huffed out a laugh. A very annoying, stubborn, would be the death of his life, Hobbs. 

A quick footstep approached the door and Deckard pushed down Sam while he drew the gun and shot another gunman that had just run through the door. He hadn't even blinked when suddenly there was Luke on the door, and Luke had pointed the gun straight at him when he saw Deckard pointing a gun at his way. 

"Drop the gun, Shaw. And let my little girl go."

Deckard blinked.


	11. Chapter 11

Deckard looked at Luke. It felt like his brain had stopped working, and everything suddenly looked like they were twisting. It seemed like the poison remaining in his body concentrated on his lungs, making his breath short and his body heavy. Deckard couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. Luke Hobbs was pointing a gun at him, yelling at him to stop hurting-- 

"Dad!"

Sam shouted, but Deckard was looking at Hobbs. 

"Are you serious?"

Deckard said, even before he realized he was saying the words. 

"Are you bloody serious that I'm going to hurt your little girl- Sam- in a million years?"

Deckard said, not realizing he was almost yelling, his voice was rising and his hands shook. His hand which was holding a gun was nowhere near Sam but Luke was eyeing his face and his motion carefully, even with a sliver of doubt and regret in his face. 

"Dad, he's not a threat, Deck just saved us-"

Sam started again, but Hobbs shook his head determinedly. 

"I can't believe your words while he's got a gun and has his arms wrapped around you, Sam."

Hobbs said, his gun still pointing steadily at Deckard. 

"No, dad!"

Deckard knew he shouldn't be angry at Hobbs for being a dad who felt protective of his little girl, Luke had every right to do so and Deckard would have been pissed if he had acted otherwise- but it still tore him. The look of doubt and distrust in Luke's eyes that showed him that yes, Luke was considering him a valid threat to Sam, was like a giant punch in the gut. Deckard wanted to shout. He wanted to scream, shout or more than best of all, punch Hobbs in the face. He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Those eyes had once loved him, trusted him beyond anything in the world and had put his own daughter's life in his hands. Now he seemed ready to shoot him if Deckard made any funny move. 

Deckard felt tempted for a moment, to make just that slight wrong move and dare Hobbs to shoot him. Would Luke shoot Deckard? Would he really do that? The man who had loved Deckard more than anything in the world now had nothing but the worst and craziest experience with him--- would he feel nothing if he had shot him down? For the cruelest moment, Deckard really, really wanted to find out. 

But there was Sam, in his arms and shouting desperately like she was the one being torn to million pieces, stopped him. Instead, he lowered his gun, dropped it and kicked it away. 

Hobbs was on him faster than Deckard could react, partly because of the remainder of the toxic's influence and because right now, Deckard didn't care for anything in the world. He let Hobbs pull him away from Sam and push him down to the nearest counter. A loud bang echoed and Deckard grimaced because Hobbs's giant fingers dug into his arms where he was bleeding. 

"Why were you here with the kidnappers when nobody knew Sam was even kidnapped? Why are you keep doing the worst things when I just started to-- started to---"

Hobbs was glaring at him with wild eyes and saying, crowding on Deckard and Deckard just wanted to scream too. He was so tired of these shit, he was tired, hurt, he wanted to hurt Luke for making these happen, for losing his memory, for being the target of Brixton's cruel revenge and everything, not caring if it wasn't fair for Hobbs or anybody but just because he had to find something or someone to punch or break. He felt so angry and tired and just, just so- 

"Don't-!"

Sam's voice cut through the two people's raging emotions. Sam was clinging to Luke's arms that was holding Deckard, pushing and punching her dad's torso and crying. 

"Don't hurt him, dad. He saved me, he saved me and he's hurt and you're hurting him, can't you see that you're hurting Deck?"

Luke was looking down at his daughter like he's never seen her before. Sam's face was all wet, she was crying and hitting his dad with her little fists. 

"You're going to regret this, you're going to regret hurting Deck, dad. Please don't."

Deckard felt the hands that had grabbed his collar loosened, and he slid down the wall a little. Luke was staring back at Deckard, his eyes so confused and hurt. 

Hobbs seemed lost for words, his lips was opened loosely and Deckard knew what to say first. 

"Fuck you."

Deckard said, quietly, looking at Hobbs. Hobbs looked at him with confused eyes. 

"Fuck you, Luke Hobbs."

And limping slightly, Deckard left the house, the sound of cars and trucks approaching near behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke stared at the big table in the conference room. It was a long, fine-looking glass table that was installed in the office of Nowhere, with 12 seats at the maximum at once. Luke never paid attention to it until now, since he didn't want to look at anybody in the room and he was really, really trying hard not to scream or break something. 

He had pointed a gun at Deckard Shaw. 

The fact shouldn't have bothered him so much, Shaw was a villain. Who has been harassing his team for the past few months, terrorizing the cities. He had infiltrated government facilities, stole countless valuable materials that were supposed to be confidential and there were buildings and bridges that were still burning because of his and his partner, Brixton. 

Then why did it feel like he had done something so terrible, and he wanted to rip out his own arms and hit his face with them? 

The look on Deckard's eye that he had last seen before Shaw left the room haunted him endlessly, and he tried to close his eyes and brush that thought away, already knowing it was a lost cause. 

"So he sabotaged our plans, missions and had set fire to multiple government places."

Luke said, more to himself than for anybody but everybody jumped to attention. Nobody made any sound but look at Hobbs. Luke shook his head. 

"Yes he has been causing havoc but he's never left any casualties. I've looked at Brixton's past records and he's not afraid to drop bodies if the job requires. He and Shaw haven't killed anybody since Deckard joined together, 9 months ago."

Luke said, his voice still low but the room was so quiet and Dom and Tej and others were still looking at him carefully. 

"Shaw hasn't meant to kill or let people die at any point since he'd turn to Eteon's side. There were times when he actually saved me and the lives of people in this room several times, though he never made it obvious. Until he left us to die at that poison station. That's what's killing me."

Luke said, not realizing his voice has risen and his breathing had gotten faster. 

"He suddenly turned to kill us then, leaving us all to suffocate in toxic gas but then he was there faster than anybody to save my daughter when she was kidnapped. I can't understand him. Which side do I have to believe? Why is he acting like two completely different people? And you know what I think?"

Roman gave Tej a worried look. Tej silently shook his head, looking at Letty. Letty didn't say a word but looked at Dom, who was watching Luke with an unreadable expression. 

Luke looked up from the table and met Dom's eyes squarely. Neither of the men avoided eye contact and they glared at each other silently. 

"I think you're all hiding something from me."

Luke said, and Ramsey bit her lips. Luke didn't look at her, but she could feel how her slight break gave confidence to Luke's thoughts. 

"You've all been hushing around me for the past few months. You've exchanged looks whenever I talked about Deckard, whether I've fought with him or I wanted to believe in him. Either you all thought I wouldn't notice or I was too stupid to connect the dots but I think it has something to do with my 9-months gone memory. Tell me if I'm wrong."

Luke said, not taking his eyes off Dom. 

It seemed like Dom was going to pass Luke's accusation. But after a long pause, Dom nodded.

"You're not wrong. And nobody thought you were stupid. We just had to keep our words."

Dom said, and it felt like something had broken in the air. Luke felt a flash of heat running through his body. 

"I'm not wrong."

It was more like an announcement than a question, and Dom nodded again. 

"You and Deckard were in love. Until you've lost your memory that day and we had to bring you back to life 2 times when your heart stopped."

It seemed like the sound stopped. Luke could hear the sound of his heart beating and his ears rang. Luke clenched his fists and grit his teeth, trying to remain focused. Not now. He had other times to freak out. Luke breathed in, and then out. And he looked at Dom again. 

"You said you're keeping your words."

Luke said, 

"With whom?"

Though he was already knowing the answer. Letty sighed, and looked at Luke. 

"Deck. He made us promise not to tell you."

"Well, more accurately he threatened to burn the whole building down, and hunt us down one by one and everyone we loved if we ever breathed out the truth, but the message was taken."

Mr.Nobody said cheerfully, and Luke glared at him. 

"And you've all just taken his warning and cowardly accept it?"  
"He came here one day after you left the hospital to go home."

Tej said. 

"And he seemed to have already known that you've lost your memory. It was the first time we've seen him since that last mission you went out together, and we didn't know why he had abandoned you out there but we still wanted to give him a chance to explain himself. But he didn't want to talk to us, just bombed other floors and set them on fire just to make a point. And told us not to tell you that you two were together, or he'll make sure none of us or the people we love will be left breathing. He had his gun pointed at Dom."

Luke looked at Tej with opened mouth. 

"So you decided to bury the truth. Not just any truth, but I've been fighting someone I love for the past months. That I've pointed a gun at someone I was supposed to love. Do you know how crazy that is? Do you know, that just 2 hours ago, I saw him covered in blood with 12 bodies on the ground and my daughter in his hands, and I almost shot him down?"

Luke said, and by the time he was nearing the end of the sentence he was yelling, has stood up and pushed the chair away so hard it fell over and made a loud crashing sound. But nobody made a noise, just looked at him with wide, guilt-ridden eyes. 

"He looked desperate."

Ramsey said quietly, and Luke and others turned to look at her. Ramsey looked like she was near tears and she was shaking, but she pushed on, meeting Luke's eyes straight. 

"When he made us promise not to tell you, he looked terrifying as hell but also looked scared of something. He tried to look cold and emotionless, but we knew him and he looked sad. He looked sad when he left us at that warehouse when we nearly all suffocated and we- I just couldn't----"

Luke wanted to scream. It was like he was in a mental house. Everything didn't make sense and the new information was pouring down at his head and he kept seeing flashes of Deckard's hurt look when he pointed a gun at him and---- 

"I saw it."

Sam's voice broke the silence. Luke blinked, and turned to look at his daughter. Everybody's eyes were on her and Sam was looking at his dad. 

"He was unusually slow and he looked like he was hurt somewhere when he tried to save me and aunt. At first, I thought it was because he had to fight while he protected us but Deck is too good to let it deter him."

Sam said. 

"Then I saw it. His gloves had broken and I saw his fingers all bloodied and bruised, this painful-looking bruises that climbed up all the way to his sleeves."

Luke stared at his daughter. Then Ramsey gasped. 

"That's the bruise mark we all got after the poison."

She said, and Luke really wanted to cover his ears and make all the sounds go away. Because he knew what she was going to say next. He closed his eyes. Don't. Don't. Don't. 

"... He had walked into that gas-filled corridor that day."

Ramsey whispered. 

And Luke wanted to scream.


	13. Chapter 13

Deckard looked at his hands that were grabbing the sink. They were still tinted purple, trembling a little. Eteon had a decent - quite frankly, scary - technology and it saved his life from the toxin, but it still had a lasting effect. This had cost him a few more scars when he fought the scums who kidnapped Sam, Deckard cursed slightly as he pulled off his shirt and looked himself in the mirror and saw how much damage he got. It was more embarrassing than painful, it would have never happened if he was in his usual condition. The wounds looked more serious than it felt, partly because Deckard still felt too numb to feel anything. 

"That looks painful."

Brixton said, who had silently approached him from behind and leaned against the doorframe and meeting Deckard's eyes through the mirror. Deckard tried not to flinch, he rarely got careless enough to Brixton come near unnoticed and here they were. 

"I heard what happened in that house. Hobbs drew a gun on you."

Brixton said, and Deckard tried hard not to roll his eyes. Yeah, 'heard'. Brixton orchestrated that whole scene, every step of the way. Luke may not have had the best impression of Deckard after he had lost his memory but they were falling into that strange enemy-frenemy kind of relationship. Luke even acted friendly enough to exchange casual banters with him, and sometimes it felt like they found their original rhythm, no matter if Luke had lost his memory. It didn't matter though, Luke was not in love with him anymore, he thought he was a psycho that terrorized the city and threatened his daughter. Which was just fucking great. Great. Just great. 

Deckard was grabbing the sink so hard that his fingers got almost black when Brixton pulled him away from the sink. Deckard tried to push him away but Brixton wrapped his fingers around Deckard's wrists. It was a gentle, slow motion that stopped Deckard from tying and pushing his hands away, and instead just watched Brixton with cautious eyes. 

Brixton looked down at Deckard's hands in his hands. They were smaller than his, which made Brixton smile. 

"Don't."

Deckard said quietly. Brixton raised his brows.

"What? I didn't say anything."  
"You said plenty with your looks. Don't get sentimental with me, I can't take it."

Deckard said, warning tone in his voice but it wasn't threatening. Brixton smiled. 

"I always liked your hands."

Brixton said, grinning. His hands were larger than Deckard's, which made it feel perfect for him to hold his hands. 

"I never liked small and weak things. But you were none of that."

Brixton said, more to himself than to Deckard and Deckard huffed. 

"If you think holding my hands and buttering me up would stop me from kicking your ass-"

Brixton looked up from his hands and met Deckard's eyes. 

"You were always lethal, capable, smart and beautiful."

Brixton said, and his eyes more than his words stopped Deckard from trying to laugh him off. 

"Never bent before any bigger or stronger men than yourself. You always had that impossibly strong will and determination to pull through any hardship that challenged you."  
"Stop."

Dekcard said, this time really pushing him away. He couldn't hear this, not after all that, not after he had personally put three bullets in his body, the man he thought he'd spend the rest of his life together. Not after he just barely put his pieces back together after he shot his boyfriend, not after he fell in love with Hobbs, and not when Brixton was looking at him that way. 

Brixton backed off as Deckard pushed him away, letting go of Deckard's hands and taking a step back, but he was still crowding over Deckard's space and Brixton could feel Deckard's breath hovering ovre his collarbone. Brixton looked down at him, watching how the light cast a shadow under his eyelashes and thinking how much he missed seeing that. 

"I would never forget the feeling when I first saw you, let alone any seconds I have spent with you since then. Shame Hobbs doesn't feel the same way."

Brixton whispered, and raised his hand slowly, brushing his knuckles against Deckard's cheek. Deckard fluttered his eyes close for a brief moment. He had loved Brixton. Not even loving Hobbs could change that fact. But that time had passed, Brixton had come back a different man and so did Deckard. 

Deckard opened his eyes again, looking at the man. Brixton knew the moment he saw Deckard's eyes and smiled. 

"So that's it then."

Brixton said, smiling softly. 

"Yes, it is."

Deckard said. Brixton looked down at the man, watching silent anger and determination flashing in those hazel eyes. The sight was beautiful, and Brixton was almost tempted to push further, but he knew when he was defeated. Deckard didn't give two chances, and if he tried that, he'd walk out here one or more limbs less. Brixton knew him enough to be sure of that. 

"You've had your chances, you should stop when you're told to."

Deckard said, staring Brixton until he pulled his hand away from Deckard's cheek and stepped back, his both hands in the air as a surrender gesture. 

"Well, you know what I do to the ones that have no use for me."

Brixton said, his tone playful but Deckard knew that it was none of that. 

"You'd better shoot me dead right now if you're waiting to hear me beg. Cause you won't get it."

Deckard said, and Brixton smiled at him one last time. 

"Don't make me say I told you so, luv."

Brixton said before he left the room. Deckard watched him go, and when his footstep was gone, he finally breathed out and leaned against the sink. 

Breathe in, and out. In and out, Deckard ordered himself, forcing him to keep his breathing calm and regular. His hands shook, not from the pain but from the tension he had pressed down when he faced Brixton. 

Deckard knew he was going to pay for this. Though Brixton acted all gentlemanly and mannered, Deckard still saw raw energy and anger in his eyes. His hands had twitched like he wanted to grab Deckard right there and push him against the wall, demanding obedience and submission. 

Despite the tension and anger, he felt during the confrontation, Deckard also felt heartbroken. It was painful to watch the man he had once loved turned so corrupt, dangerous and destructive to others and to himself. ... Luke would have been there to console him because he would have known how much this would destroy him. Deckard bit his lips when that thought passed in his mind. 

Luke Hobbs wasn't here anymore. The man who had loved Deckard was gone now, erased him out of memory like good riddance and was ready to shoot him down when needed to. It was nothing fair to Luke, Deckard knew that, but he had to hold onto that thought not to make himself vulnerable right there. 

Deckard bit his lips, breathed calmly for more with his eyes closed for a few more minutes. When he opened his eyes again, his eyes were calm and steady, his head clearer than anytime before. 

He needed to be alert now more than ever. 

'Well, you know what I do to the ones that have no use for me.' 

Brixton had said, and Deckard knew too well how he got when he got revengeful. And Deckard had to weather the oncoming storm, whether he was ready or not.


	14. Chapter 14

It had started to rain. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

Deckard leaned against the wall. Blood was seeping through his shirt, which Deckard knew he was not helping by squeezing onto it. He had done what was important to stop the bleeding, but it was a temporary expedient and it was not looking great. He had already lost a lot of blood, and Deckard knew if he didn't do something about it soon, he won't have too much time to regret how stupid he'd been. 

Things had gotten out of control for the past two weeks. Brixton had been pissed since the day Deckard had pushed him away in that bathroom. He kept giving Deckard impossible missions, one after another without a break since the day Deckard pushed him away. 

Deckard knew Brixton was waiting for him to crack, that he was waiting for Deckard to surrender or beg him for a little break. But he wasn't going to satisfy him by giving him what he wanted. He'd survived the full force of Eteon's sabotage and slander for 8 years, being an outcast and branded traitor by his country and his family. It was nothing new and he just had to bear with it. If his hands kept sliding past the wound and his eyelids seemed to be getting heavier by seconds, it didn't mean that this might be a close call, that maybe this time, he might not make it. 

So maybe, that explained why Deckard was standing here, watching the light coming out from Hobbs's window. 

It was pathetic. Deckard knew that. The rain kept pouring down on him and Deckard knew every second he was standing here looking pathetically at the house meant that much loss of blood and little time he had left. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from that light in the window. 

God he had hated everything, he had hated Hobbs so much for the past few weeks, cursing him every time the bullet grazed past him, whenever a knife sliced his skin. He forced himself to remind him of the look Hobbs gave him when he pointed the gun at him, reminded himself times and times again how much he hated Luke Hobbs. 

He had almost succeeded, he was good at persuading like that, but right now, in the middle of the pitch-black night and nobody to see him, hiding in a corner and looking at Hobbs's window like a fucking crazy person, he had to admit it to himself. That right now he was afraid he was going to die. And the craziest thing was that it was not the imminent and sure possibility of death that scared him but the fact that the memory of Luke smiling at him was fading in his memory. 

It really was crazy, Deckard laughed to himself. He had what was close to a photographic memory when it came to memorizing things, but right now, he had trouble recalling Hobbs's smile. Deckard bit his lips, wincing when he tried to straighten up and tasted blood and rain on his tongue. Fuck Luke Hobbs. Fuck him for fucking him up so much. Why did he have to smile at him? Why did he have to make him fall for him? If he was going to make Deckard this sad mess, why did he ever smile at him? 

Deckard forced himself to close his eyes. The sight of the bright window afar disappeared under his eyelids and he willed himself to turn around. He was not going to go crawl into Hobbs's house. If he was going to die, he was going to make sure his body was as far away from Hobbs as possible. 

Hobbs knew him as a criminal and a scumbag and he was going to leave it at that. Hobbs didn't have to suffer knowing his death, or have to risk getting his memory back when he found his body. That was too unfair for Hobbs, after the past few months of suffering Deckard had given him. Hobbs deserved peace after all those crazy stunts Deckard had put upon him and if he could make Hattie and Dom shut up about his death, then maybe Luke didn't have to wonder what happened to that crazy bastard that haunted his life for a few months. 

Deckard ordered himself to walk. One step after another. Every step was agony not because of the blood-lost state of his body but because it was away from Hobbs's house. Every step of the way to Hattie's house was another step away from Luke's and Deckard tried not to let that fact get to him.

.. Deckard didn't know how much time had passed since he moved. His legs were moving mechanically, his senses were all numb and he could barely hear the sound of the pouring rain on him. He knew he was nearing the house of Hattie's but his brain was not working too well. 

That was when he saw the light on Hattie's window. Without thinking, he stepped forward and tumbled on the street. The rain poured down hard on him and he couldn't move. Fuck, Fuck. Deckard cursed but it didn't seem like his voice was working too. God Hattie was going to be pissed at him. He knew she paid a visit to Brixton herself when she first found out Luke had lost his memory and Deckard had turned sides. She knew something was wrong and she acted more bravely than her brother and that was always what made Deckard both worried for his little sister and be proud of her. 

Tell him the truth, Hattie had begged him when she came to meet her brother after she met Brixton. She would have punched him, kicked his ass even if Deckard himself hadn't looked so pained. 

So she was going to be pissed at him, but Deckard needed to see her. He still had a sister and a brother to live for, and they were just a few feet away. Deckard's fingers scratched against the asphalt. Just a few more steps, he was going to make it. He was going to see his sister. Another drag of his body and Deckard saw white with pain. He bit his lips till it bled to make himself focus. Don't get distracted. Don't think about Hobbs now. Just a few more feet. Then his hand slipped on the floor and his face hit the asphalt hard. He tasted blood but it was there for quite a while now. 

"For fuck's sake."

Deckard whispered. There was no way he could reach that door now, he knew when his body gave out. 

The light on Hattie's window glimmered in front of Deckard's eyes. It shifted a little, and it almost looked like the one on Hobbs's. Would have been nice, if he could see that light on Hobbs's house one last time. Would have been better, if he could see Hobbs's smile one last time. 

"... Shaw?"

A face appeared in Deckard's sight. Deckard blinked, trying to see through the raindrops that kept pouring into his eyes. He then grinned at it. 

"What the fuck--"

The face said. It looked very real for a hallucination. Very pissed-looking too. 

"Fuck, fuck, what the fuck happened?"

Maybe, it looked a little scared too. That was too bad. Deckard wanted to make that face not scared or pissed, but words jumbled up in the haze of mist that clouded Deckard's brain and he just managed to cough a little blood instead. That made the face jump in surprise, more scared. Big, almost-real-feeling hands touching him everywhere. Well, a guy could hope. 

"Hey,"

Deckard slurred. He grinned at the large brown eyes that stared at him. A big frown on a big, mountain of a man. 

"That's not a smile."

Deckard said, watching the stupid face looking at him. Then everything went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

Deckard blinked his eyes open. 

Unfamiliar white ceiling, with two little star-shaped glow-in-the-dark stickers on it. What? 

There was something warm pressed against his side. Deckard looked down, and saw two bodies hugging him. A little body was Sam's and a bigger one was Hattie's. Deckard blinked again. 

What? Deckard thought, his hand betraying him and touching their hair gently already. Sam moved a little, and Hattie made a sleepy noise and hugged him more tightly. It made Deckard hold a breath because it was a little close to the wound(which was bandaged clean), but it made Deckard smile nonetheless. Waking up to find his two favorite people in the world hugging him, it couldn't get better. Deckard stroke Sam's brown hair with practiced ease and bent down a little(not without having to suffer a sharp pain in his side but it was so worth it) and pressed a kiss on Hattie's hair. Hattie smiled in her sleep, and it almost felt like when they were a child again. 

Deckard felt more relaxed and safe than he ever felt for the past few months, and closed his eyes, and breathed out slowly. 

"... If you're gonna look at us creepily over there for a while, get me some water."

Deckard said, with his eyes still closed. 

"You're awake."

Luke said, smiling sheepishly and opened the door fully and walked in. He already had a freshwater bottle and some pills in his hand, and Deckard opened his eyes and huffed. 

"If this is an afterlife, I chose a terrible one."  
"I deserved that."

Luke said, nodding apologetically and sitting next to the bed. He handed Deckard the water bottle and watched him drink it hungrily. 

"Why am I here?"

Deckard said, after he finished half the bottle with one long gulp. He didn't know he was that thirsty before he drank it. Deckard talked in a low voice so as not to wake the girls sleeping next to him. Hobbs was watching him with unreadable eyes and that made Deckard feel a little uneasy. 

"You went to Hattie's house."  
"This isn't Hat's."

Deckard said, and Luke took the bottle back from Deckard and rolled his eyes. 

"No, this is my house, but you went there and we were there."  
"'We'?"

Deckard asked, and Luke shrugged. 

"Owen and me. We three were there and I found you on my way out of her house and Owen started screaming, we had to patch you up while he threatened to go out and kill whoever did this to you. It wasn't an easy job."

Luke said, and Deckard had to try not to laugh. The look of dark shadow under Luke's eyes told him how much of a pain in the ass Owen was when he saw his big brother half dead and he could sympathize with what Luke and Hattie had to go through. 

"You weren't any better. You nearly cried your eyes out."

Hattie slurred, and Deckard blinked and looked down at her. There she was, his little sister, her bright blue eyes staring sleepily up at him and smiling. Deckard smiled back reflexively, and Hattie leaned into her brother's hand a little more. 

"I didn't,"

Luke quickly said, and Hattie huffed. 

"You did, and you were worse than Owen. I had to put you two big crybabies aside and patch up my brother all by myself, and I have to talk to you about how you got so messed up to let yourself get-"

Hattie paused, and then put her hands on sleeping Sam's ears and whispered, "Stabbed."  
Deckard rolled his eyes affectionately at his sister. 

"I'm not kidding. I may not have cried like those two morons, but I'm pissed."

Hattie said. 

"She cried."

Luke said, smiling at Deckard. Deckard bit inside his cheek as not to smile back. God, it was too familiar to smile back at him. Damn Luke Hobbs. 

"I didn't, and if you say otherwise I'll bury you under the deep ground of some very creepy cliff so that no one will every find your body."

Hattie said sweetly, and Sam stirred. 

"Bury my dad where?"

She chirped, rubbing her sleepy eyes and putting her chin on Deckard's stomach and yawned. Deckard sighed. 

"And that you couldn't cover Sam's ears for?"  
"Sorry."

Hattie said, blinking innocently and mimicked Sam and put her chin on Deckard's other side of the stomach. Deckard couldn't laugh because that would wake the little girl completely. 

"That doesn't explain why I'm at this Dumbbell's house instead of yours, Hat."

Deckard said, and Luke shrugged. 

"She insisted. Said 'This way, Deck wouldn't be able to run away because my big brother can beat your sorry ass down with one hand tied behind his hand but he can't beat your tiny little girl.'"

Luke said. 

"Those were her exact words."  
"You remembered all that correctly. Impressive."

Hattie said, smiling like a cat with cream. Deckard shook his head. He raised his siblings too well, or he went horribly wrong at some point. Maybe both, but he couldn't have hoped for better anyway. 

"And you know I'm right. I know you'll try to run away from us the moment you get better-"  
"I'm going home."

Deckard said, trying to figure out a way to slip away without waking the 9-year-old clinging to him like a Koala bear. 

"See what I mean?"

Hattie said, with a sigh. 

"This is not going anywhere, I'm not even supposed to be here, he tried to shoot me because he thought I was a threat to Sam-"  
"I'm sorry."

Luke said. That shut everybody up. Deckard looked at Luke in disbelief. 

"I know it was you who saved us at that warehouse when we were all suffocating. I know you walked into that smoke-filled corridor that night, alone and without a mask just to save us all. You could have been killed,"

Luke said, his breathing becoming fast and his eyes fell onto Deckard's fingers. Deckard hid them reflexively but he knew Hattie and Luke both saw the purple mark still staining his fingertips. 

"And you made us believe you were betraying us, leaving us to die. You also didn't say anything when I accused you of... trying to hurt Sam, when in fact you suffered everything and was in bad shape and still came to save my daughter from danger. I was a huge jerk. I'm sorry, Shaw."

Deckard blinked because there was nothing to say. Nothing he could say and he was lost for words. Luke looked so sincere and truly heartbroken, and this was not what he had expected to hear from Hobbs. How could he have known all that? How did he find out? Deckard's mind started to race. Was this going to go against Brixton's plan? What if Brixton found out? What was he going to do, if he found out that Luke now knows----? 

"Deckard, Deck."

It was Luke's voice that brought Deckard's racing mind back to earth. Deckard watched the man's brown eyes in front of him, and realized he'd been breathing too fast. 

"It's okay. We've got you. We've always got you. You just need to trust us, please."

Luke said, and he looked at him. Then he realized. Oh. 

Oh. 

He knows. 

Luke nodded, seeing understanding dawning upon Deckard's eyes. 

"Dom told me. That... I loved you. That we were in love."

That made Deckard laugh despite himself. Luke looked sheepish, despite how hard he was trying to look not to. His cheeks were blushing a little, and it reminded of Deckard how they first started to date and Luke Hobbs was so bad at everything and that memory made Deckard's heart ache. Deckard laughed, because that was the only thing he could do right now. Fuck Dom. Fuck Luke Hobbs. Fuck every situation that was happening right now. 

"So..."

Luke said, and Deckard sighed. He knew this moment might come, and he had prepared for this moment for a while now. 

"So what? That doesn't matter anymore now, does it? You don't have your memory of loving me, and I don't love you anymore, so that's all in the past."

He should have felt something right now. He should have felt a giant, bleeding pain penetrating his heart by now but he didn't feel a thing, just a dull numb feeling that he could barely acknowledge so that he could say his words without even blinking an eye. Luke looked shocked, and he looked at Deckard pleadingly, like he wanted to refute that badly and opened his mouth. But Deckard was quicker. He couldn't let Hobbs take another chance. 

"You and I are at different places right now, Hobbs. What you're feeling now, is your mind tricking you because you think you're obligated to feel something for me now that you've realized our past. But I've moved on, and you've got no reason to newly fall for me while all I've been doing was causing mayhem and destruction in this city."

Deckard said, looking at disbelief and hurt look on Hobbs's face at his words. But he couldn't let his wall break. This was the best thing to do for Hobbs, it was giving him an easy way out. 

"There is no possible reason for you to love me, so you don't have to feel responsible to hold on to your past's feelings. I've moved on, and you're free to do so. Luckily, with quite convenience, I might add."

Deckard said, and smiled. 

Luke was staring at him silently. As understanding slowly dawned upon Luke's eyes, Deckard's heart sank down despite his words. He was glad his heart was too tired to feel anything, and Hobbs took his opening so well- 

"I know you're under some pressure that you can't tell me,"

Hobbs said, his voice calm but strong, looking straight at Deckard. 

"But I know that your past few months' actions were forced. That you didn't enjoy stealing government secrets or burning down buildings or fighting us, that you've spent every opportunity even at your own safety's expense to try and prevent casualties or desperately save our lives."  
"What, you're not-"

Deckard started to interrupt but the look on Luke's eyes made Deckard lost for words. Luke didn't miss a beat that Deckard slipped. 

"You're not the monster you're pretending to be, and you love my daughter, as obvious as I can see right now with my own eyes. You may or may not have truly lost the feelings for me, but I can't agree with you that I have no reason to fall for you even after I lost my memory."

Luke said. 

"You've been a pain in my ass for the past few months, you've set me on fire, made me jump into rivers, crashed my many cars and made me run for my life."

Luke said, and Deckard couldn't refute that, as they were all true. His heart was running too fast that he could not take off his eyes from Luke and Luke was smiling, he looked determined yet he smiled so genuinely at him and how was that possible, 

"You threw me off the buildings, again. You've thrown grenades at me, again. Every time I look at you, you looked absolutely like a disaster gone wild and I would think, god you are beautiful." 

Luke said, and Deckard stared at him. 

Deckard knew Hattie was staring at him, he knew Sam had been wide awake for a while now and there was Owen standing at the door and watching them open-mouthed, but he just couldn't look away from Luke's face right now. 

Luke smiled and Deckard knew when he was defeated. Fuck that bastard. 

"So no, don't tell me it's over for me and you're giving me this easy-way out crap, because I'm definitely not over you, with or without my memory. You're not getting rid of me so easily and we're going to fight this out together."


	16. Chapter 16

Deckard did not plan to spend any more hours at that house after he woke up, but there were several very annoying reasons why he couldn't escape this house of horror(of pancakes). 

First, there was Hattie. 

"If you leave this house before you're healed, I'm moving into this house. I'll be Hattie Hobbs by the time you next see me"

She had said threateningly at his face after she planted a very sweet, somehow very threatening kiss on his forehead after they all heard Luke's totally inappropriate, out of the blue confession. 

It would have been a credible threat if Deckard didn't know that she was seeing this nice baker in Brooklyn, and she was smitten with him no matter what she said. (Deckard reminded himself to give the baker a very thorough, national-security level of a background check when he was out of bed.) 

Then there was Owen's, "I'll run away from home if you leave this house when you're practically cut in half" speech. 

"That's a rude thing to say to your big brother", Deckard said, trying swat away his little brother's clingy hands that snaked around his waist. Owen had always been a touchy-feely kind of sibling, had always been, following around everywhere Deckard went and came sniffling to his bed when there was a bad storm at night. 

Owen was a cute kid, a very cute kid(no matter the horror on Dom family's faces when he mentioned it to them) and Deckard could never deny his little brother a space in his bed when his baby brother would give him this huge puppy-eyes and trembling lips. 

It had worked on Deckard for far too long than Deckard would have liked to admit, and Owen was using that face again when he tried to snuggle against Deckard, currently pushing his sister's face away with his butt. ("Get your butt out of my face or I swear to god I'll blow up this house", Hattie growled when Owen finally succeeded in pushing his sister away and managed to cling to Deckard like a Koala to a tree, "Don't blow up the house, I still have mortgage", said Luke, horrified.) 

So there they were, Deckard, pinned down by his little brother and sister, wounded, exhausted beyond words and making a futile attempt at escaping and then dragged back to bed by his ruthless siblings in front of Luke. Luke looked down at the three Shaws with a somewhat horrified, somewhat awed expression on his face. 

"You three have the weirdest, alarming brother-sister relationships I've ever seen."

Luke said, and the three Shaws gave him stink eyes in unison and said, "Buzz off" and hugged each other. Luke huffed and shrugged. "Just so you know, this is my bed. In my house. Just so you know." 

And Hattie raised her head from the bed and glared at him. 

"Your point?"  
"So... stay as long as you like. That's all I'm saying." 

Luke said, laughing as he said so and muttered "Such divas." Deckard tried not to laugh out at his words but he had a feeling that Luke knew he was laughing too. 

So maybe that had delayed Deckard's escape from Hobbs's house for a couple of days. To be honest, Deckard had spent most of the time sleeping and eating and sleeping again, barely conscious when he was doing things other than sleeping. Deckard remembered Hattie's low voice humming lullabies when he woke up from pain in the middle of the night, gently soothing him back to sleep. He remembered in fragments how Owen helped him change clothes and bandages, then putting him back to bed. He remembered tiny footsteps coming to the bedroom, warm, tiny hand taking a temperature on his forehead and giving him a small peck on the cheek. It always made him smile even when he was barely conscious, knowing Sam was there to protect him. 

Then he also remembered waking up to feel a cool towel gently dabbing at his face, then a much larger, warmer hand gently brushing against his forehead. Deckard never opened his eyes when this happened, he was being a coward and he knew that but he dared not open his eyes and meet Luke's eyes now. He could feel Hobbs's eyes on his face, staring at him and sitting there deep in his own thoughts and he would pretend to sleep, knowing Hobbs could see right through his pretense and letting Deckard do so. Deckard felt both relieved and terrified by it, not daring to ask himself if he really wanted Hobbs to stop chasing him or not. 

So when a week passed and Deckard opened his eyes one morning, he looked at what was now a familiar-looking ceiling with two stars on it. A big star and a little star. Deckard smiled as he looked at those little things staring down at him. Luke was sleeping on the couch next to the bed, he had his face toward Deckard and deep in sleep, looking painfully uncomfortable on the sofa that was clearly meant for much, much smaller people. Deckard tried not to smile at the scene, trying to shout at himself to think, No, that was NOT an adorable sight. 

Hattie and Owen were not here. They had to go back to their houses sometime and it made things much easier. Deckard quietly slipped out of the bed, grabbed a shirt and pants in Luke's closet without looking and quickly changed into them. They were both ridiculously bigger than him-thanks for the mountain of a man over there- but it was manageable. His body was still hurting but he could live, and Deckard stared at Luke for a moment. 

Light sunlight was hovering over the bedroom and the look on Luke's face was something that Deckard wanted to engrave to his memory forever. Deckard wanted to reach him, kiss him on his neck and then on his cheek like he always did, gently waking him up and listen to his whine and tease him about it. But that memory felt like a lifetime ago, a different person's memory. 

Deckard walked past him without making any sound, and if he had noticed Luke's light breathing sound had stopped a while ago, he didn't allow himself to think about it.


	17. Chapter 17

"You said you liked him."

Roman said, as a matter-of-factly. 

"I do."

Luke said, nodding. 

"Like, you have feelings for him."

Roman said. 

"I do."

Luke said again. 

"Serious feelings for him. Actual feelings for him. Again. You know, after having lost your memory and still I love you kind of thing?"

Roman said, 

"I said that, yes."

Luke nodded again, a little sheepishly. Roman glared at him. 

"Then why the hell is he trying to kill us?"

Then Roman looked up, glared at the man who was looking down at them. 

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!"

Deckard grinned. It made his stomach hurt a little to grin too hard as he was still healing, but it was so worth it. 

"Hello, Roman."

Deckard waved his hands at the two men, who were currently dangling in the middle of the air with only two ropes sustaining them. 

"Don't call me Roman, my friend Deckard used to call me Roman and right now, you're not my friend Shaw!  
Roman shouted, and Deckard made a mock-hurt face.  


"You wound me, Pearce.You really wound me."

Deckard said, smiling sweetly. The Dom family and Luke were in the middle of the job(something about saving the world, stopping the villain with his evil plans, etcetera etcetera the usual) and Deckard was there just to mess with them. 

It had passed two weeks since Luke and Hattie had found Deckard on her doorstep, nearly bleeding to death and giving both Luke and Hattie heart attacks. Luke still had nightmares when he thought about that night, when he thought he had lost Deckard for the second time in his life. 

Heavily injured and faced with seriously pissed off young Shaws Hattie and Owen, Deckard had stayed at Luke's house for a week under severe surveillance of the two Shaws. He then disappeared without a word, and the next time they saw each other, Deckard was not with Brixton, which was a great relief in so many ways. (Luke was not jealous, he was NOT). 

It didn't seem like Deckard was doing Eteon's bidding these days, he seemed like a free agent for now. But that didn't mean that Deckard was not having fun messing around with Luke and his friends. 

"Will you please let us up? I'm really getting nervous down here!"

Luke said, and Deckard laughed. 

"Afraid of little heights, Hobbs?"  
"If you're suspended at 50th floor on a rope, you'd feel the same way, you ungrateful, mean, ridiculously-"

Then Deckard pulled a swiss army knife from his back. Both Luke and Roman's eyes got bigger. 

"Why did you pull that knife, Shaw?"

Roman asked, grabbing the ropes tightly while Luke said at the same time, 

"What are you going to do with that knife, princess?"

Deckard grinned sweetly down at the two men. 

"Don't you dare flip open that knife-"

Luke said, and Deckard flipped open the knife. 

"Okay, but don't you dare put that knife anywhere near the rope-"

Roman said, and Deckard tapped the ropes with his knife like a cat trying to gauge what would happen to humans if he just pushed this vase off the table. Luke and Roman both knew that look, and they paled as they desperately tried to cling to the ropes and the devil that was Deckard Shaw smiling down at them. 

"God I hate y-"

Roman didn't get to finish the sentence. He and Roman were falling in the air the next second, the wind blowing furiously at their ears and they didn't know if Roman was screaming like a girl or Luke was(maybe both) when a window on the 39th floor blasted open and they were caught by Dom and Letty. 

"Gotcha."

Letty said, as terrified Roman clung to her like his life depended on him and swatted his hands away. Ramsey pulled him inside the building as Dom who had caught Luke, looked up to meet eyes with Deckard. 

"Got yours right here, Shaw."

Dom said, grinning. Deckard was looking down at them, making a salute gesture. 

"Right on time, Toretto."

Deckard said, nodding at Dom who nodded back. 

"You knew he was going to throw us from the 50th floor?"

Luke said, looking both at Deckard and Dom incredulously. Dom shrugged, and if he was the sole reason Luke hadn't fallen to the ground and made a very nasty mark, Luke might have wanted to punch him. A little. Maybe. 

"Send Sam my love, Hobbs."

Deckard shouted at him, the wind blowing his jacket and he was smiling. Luke was staring up at him, hearing furious winds blowing past him and his body was still halfway outside the building on the 39th floor but he couldn't take his eyes off Deckard. He was smiling up at Deckard, and Deckard was smiling right back at him, his knife still in his hand, and at that moment Luke wished nothing more to jump up the building and taste that smile on his lips. Deckard grinned at him for the last time, and disappeared. Dom dragged him inside the building. 

"He's shaking badly."

Tej said looking at Roman, as the said man tried to cling to him desperately. Tej made a disgusted face and pushed him toward Dom, and Dom let Roman hug him like a Koala bear. 

"And he's way over his head."

Letty said, looking at Luke who was still grinning. Letty huffed and shook her head, but she was also smiling. 

Deckard watched as he saw Dom and his crew's cars drove away from the scene. He was on top of another building after he retreated, and as he watched, the dark brown Range Rover sped away on the highway. Deckard knew it was Luke who was in that car, as he felt the wind blow past his jacket. 

After he left Hobbs's house(and with much disapproving looks that Hattie gave him afterward), Deckard tried to avoid Luke altogether. Brixton may have almost gotten him killed, but Deckard was still tied to him. Brixton hadn't contacted him yet, and Deckard decided he was going to enjoy whatever time he had left for himself. It felt strange, not having to wait in hopeless agony what kind of mission Eteon was going to give him next or fraying his nerve whenever Brixton was around for the first time in almost a year. Yes, it was a calm before the storm but Deckard was going to take what he could get.

So for the past few weeks, he had been meeting with Hattie and Owen(somehow managing to avoid their interrogation about Brixton and their plead for him to leave Eteon) and Magdalena Shaw. He had a few things to ask her, and when their talk was done, mother Shaw looked both ready for murder and to hug her son. She opted for the latter and if both Shaws sniffed a little when they parted, no one was going to mention it. 

"I know I can't talk you out of it, darling." 

Magdalena said as she grabbed her son's hands with her own, her blue eyes shining sharp and looking into Deckard's. 

"I love you, you know that Deck."

She said, and Deckard smiled and nodded. He knew there were so many things she wanted to talk about, and how badly she wanted to talk her son out of the path he was going to take. But instead of that, she pushed down her feelings and just held Deckard's hands, biting her lips and staring into him strongly. Deckard felt eternally grateful for that. 

So that had left Deckard to take care of what's left of his business and free to tail and mess around with Dom family and Luke, and enjoy the insults and banter that went between them as they danced their usual dance. Deckard would laugh at Luke and Doms as they fought the bad guys and Deckard would help them now and then, mess with them a little now and then. It was a good game and Deckard felt more alive then he had for months. 

He should feel miserable. He should feel helpless being a sitting duck and waiting for the inevitable to happen. But instead of that, Deckard felt tingling under his skin, something so bright and sweet that made him keep smiling. He knew what was causing it, and he knew exactly whom to blame. 

[Every time I look at you, you looked absolutely like a disaster gone wild,]

He shouldn't feel this way. Not when he knew what was coming for him. He should know better than to let a few words sway him, to let someone in his heart when he knew how this was all going to end. 

[And I would think, god you are beautiful.]

Damn Luke Hobbs. Damn him for making things absolutely terrible. Deckard shouldn't smile like a fool just because Luke Hobbs said he found Deckard beautiful. Just because that man said it was not over for him, that he hadn't given up on Deckard. It was a miracle really, after all the things Brixton had ordered Deckard to do, after what Deckard had done after Luke met him for the first time after he had lost his memory, that Luke Hobbs fell for Deckard again. 

Stupid, impossible Luke Hobbs. Then why couldn't Deckard stop grinning? 

He should know better, and he should definitely, absolutely, not feel the butterflies in his stomach just because he was unspeakably, indescribably just, happy. But Deckard let himself smile for now, and despite the part of his brain screaming at him and telling him to abort, abort, this is the worst idea, you'll get killed because you're being stupid, he couldn't not feel happy for now because Luke Hobbs found him beautiful.


	18. Chapter 18

Luke looked around the room. It was a large hall, filled with people that dressed fancy and screamed wealth and power. Everything here screamed expensive, from the shiny marble floors and white pillars and chandeliers the size of a car, and Luke kept bumping into those servers who held dishes the size of a bean. (Really, who were they for, Hobbits?) Luke was with Letty, trying to blend in with the crowd. 

"Don't fret."

Letty said, looking at the crowds but hissing at Luke next to her. Luke looked down at the woman who was looking fantastic in her glittering black long dress. 

"What?"

Luke said, and Letty grinned. She met eyes with Dom who was standing across the hall and had his eyes on her this whole time, looking handsome and composed in the swarm of tuxedoes and glittering dresses. He was with Ramsey and Tej, who also looked very sharp in their tuxes and dresses. Ramsey was in this stunning silver-white dress with a deep cut in the back, and both men and women kept glancing back at her as they passed. They were blending into the crowd as well, looking for the target who was supposed to show up to this event with a plan to sell a very dangerous, could-kill-millions weapon in his bag. Everyday job for the Dom family.   
Letty blew a kiss to Dom across the hall, and Dom smiled they way he reserved only for Letty. Luke felt half-disgusted and half-happy for them as he watched them. 

"You look great. You have nothing to worry about."

Letty said, finally taking her eyes off Dom and looking at Luke. Luke huffed. 

"What do I have to worry about? We're here to catch the bad guys in nice suits. I'm not worried."

Letty gave him you're-being-cute-while-stupid look and Luke frowned at her. 

"You're fussing like a prom boy in a ridiculously expensive new suit and you keep fiddling your cuffs. Leave them alone, will you?"

Letty said, smiling politely at the old couple who had passed them and nudging Luke's ribs painfully to smile. Luke forced a smile to them until they were out of sight and hissed back at Letty. 

"I'm dressed in 2700 dollar suits which almost costs a month's salary back when I was a DSS agent. Of course, this is a ridiculously expensive suit and I'm nervous."

Luke said, and Letty rolled her eyes. 

"You look fine. There are actually quite a few women who have been eying you since we got here."

Letty said, and when Luke didn't seem to hear her and his eyes wandered around, she added with a knowing grin. 

"Yet I have a feeling they're not the ones you're hoping to see after all."  
"What?"

Luke said, and Letty laughed. 

"Come on, Hobbs. We both know you've been eyeing the crowd hoping to see if Shaw's going to show up."

Letty said, and she halted as she saw someone entering the hall. 

"Speaking of the devil,"

Letty said, her lips pulled up in a smile. Hobbs followed her eyes, and he could swear he felt his heart stop for a moment.   
Deckard was in a dark suit, with a black shirt and a black tie. A beautiful tall blond was linking her arm with him, but Hobbs could only see Shaw, as everybody near that side of the hall did as they watched Deckard and his partner walk in. 

"Damn."

Letty said, looking at Deckard. 

"Damn."

Luke said too, absentmindedly repeating after her as he watched Deckard with open mouth. He knew he looked like a moron, but he couldn't keep his heart and his brain work at the same time. 

Hobbs knew Deckard was a handsome man, a stunning one really, but seeing it was not compared to knowing it. And as he watched him seamlessly blend in with the gathering crowd and making conversation with them did not make him come out of his shock easily. The blond at Deckard's side quickly left with a peck on his cheek and a whisper into his ear, but that didn't mean Deckard didn't have a company. 

Luke's eyes narrowed as he saw a few men gathering around him, their eyes glued to Deckard's face as he laughed and they joined him. They looked and behaved way too familiar to Deckard to Luke's liking, and Luke especially hated that tall one in a black suit that immediately beat out all the competitors and filled Deckard's side. He looked like someone who just walked out of a GQ magazine shooting and Luke immediately decided to hate his gut. Just because Deckard laughed at something he whispered in his ears and the man oh-so-subtly put his hands on Deckard's waist. Luke could run him over with a Land Rover. He really wanted to. 

"Do not plan a murder of that beautiful man who's hitting on Deckard, you're in a charity event."

Letty said casually next to her, and Luke glared at her. 

"What?"  
"It's all over your face right now. Anybody with eyes could see you're planning a not very subtle murder in your mind, so cool it."

Letty said, still smiling at the passing crowd and sipping her champagne prettily. Luke huffed and tried to look away from the two men that were making him fume. It was not an easy job. Luke really wanted to punch that smooth bastard who kept making excuses to lean into Deckard's space and whisper what was probably good for nothing into his ears. Hope he could punch that face right now. 

"I said, cool it."

Letty said, stepping onto Luke's shoes rather sharply. Luke had to bite back a cry and glared at her. 

"Okay, okay, Jesus."

Luke said, and breathed deeply to keep his attention away from that burning anger toward the GQ guy. 

"And he's not a beautiful man."

Luke muttered, and Letty huffed. 

"Then you must not have eyes."

Letty said, raising her one perfect brow and sipping her champagne and looking away. Luke thought about pushing a beautiful woman(or man) into Dom's arms and see how SHE'd react, but thought better of it because A.Letty could probably kill him and B.Letty would probably kill him. Luke hated his life. 

He then accidentally looked away from Letty and met Deckard's eyes across the hall, and it felt like everything stopped for a moment. Luke felt like Deckard could see right through him, see how much he wanted him and needed him. Then the man next to him leaned into Deckard's space and whispered something to his ears, and Deckard smiled while he still met Luke's eyes. Luke felt like he was trapped, wanting to swim in that hazel green in Deckard's eyes and wanting to rip off that man from his side at the same time.

Fortunately, before Hobbs made a move to do either of which would have caused serious trouble at the event, a woman walked between the two men and split them up. Luke froze as he saw the woman hook her arms onto Deckard's neck and kissed him. Few people near them gasped and laughed, and the GQ-guy smiled awkwardly and stepped back into the crowd. Getting rid of that man was good, but what the hell was that woman doing kissing Deckard out of nowhere and why the hell was Deckard not pushing her away? 

Then Luke saw the woman's face and a cold dread washed over him. The beautiful woman, who had just kissed Deckard senseless and was now pulling him away from the crowd as the crowd cheered and gladly parted ways for them, was someone he knew. Margarita. The hot ex-lover of Deckard who Luke had first met when she had, again, kissed Deckard senseless in Moscow. 

Luke watched in speechless horror as the two disappeared upstairs. This was a first-class hotel, so the only upstairs was hotel rooms. Where they were going. After a hot, smoking kiss they shared. They were going. Together. 

"Luke, Luke?"

Letty was his arms but he couldn't feel anything. All he could think about was the two people who were probably in the elevator by now, kissing hotly against the wall and he could see Margarita's hands grabbing--- 

"... Luke! Luke Hobbs!"

Letty said, and Luke blinked his eyes and stared down at the incredulous face of Letty. Letty was looking at him with both pissed and sympathetic looks in her eyes. 

Fuck. 

Luke hated his life.


	19. Chapter 19

Luke was staring into the crowd. Those happily-laughing, couple-filled crowd. They were all arm-in-arms, staring into their partner's eyes adoringly, laughing at their probably not that good jokes. Couples. Luke did not resent them. He did not. 

"Enjoying the party?"

A voice said next to him and Luke almost jumped. He was pretty sure Letty was next to him, but there was Margarita instead, staring up at him with a mischevious smile on her face. What? Luke gaped at her. 

"What are you doing here?"

Wrong move. Margarita's eyebrows went up higher, her grin spreading wider. 

"I mean, what are you doing here, not being with.."

Luke didn't manage to bring up the name, it was a cowardly move but he really wanted to know what she had done with Shaw and why she was downstairs and where the hell was Deckard. Margarita seemed to know exactly what was going on in Hobbs's mind, and she grinned like a cat with cream and Luke pretended he found the crowd suddenly very entertaining. 

"I'm pissed."

Margarita said, leaning into the banister and looking down at the first floor where a group of people was waltzing slowly to the music. She looked stunning, with black glittering dress and silver heels and several men and women passing by gave her appreciating looks but Luke just raised his brows, looking confused. 

"Um,"

Luke raised his brow, trying to find the right response. 

"I'm... Sorry?"

Luke said, and Margarita huffed. 

"Not at you. At that idiot. He got himself almost killed again. All for what, a guy who can't even remember what he's supposed to mean to him?"

Luke had no words for that. 

"Sorry about that again."

Luke said, and Margarita blinked and furrowed her brows. 

"Come to think of it, I'm kind of mad at you too."

She said and glared at him. For a woman that little and looked like a supermodel, she sure knew how to look terrifying. 

"Whatever. I thought HE was acting stupid, but right now as I'm talking to the only guy who hasn't appreciated how I looked since I entered here, I think you got it bad for him too."

Luke choked on his champagne. 

"I mean, you look lovely. Beautiful, really."

Luke said, trying to gulp down the drink but Margarita raised his brows skeptically at him. 

"Shut it. I'm happy at least Deck chose the right one, however equally stupid one at that."  
"... Thanks?"

Luke said, and Margarita bit her lips not to smile back. Luke was a good one, she knew it from the first sight when she first saw him with Deckard at Moscow. Big, handsome, more righteous and virtuous than Deckard's usual taste but she could see how much they fit each other, and how Deckard seemed more at ease and alive with the man, no matter how much he bickered at the said man. That was a welcome new sight after a long dark period that she had to watch the man she loved to suffer pain, Deckard had grown quite dark and aggressive after he had killed Brixton. 

That pain and suffering were still there on Deckard's shadows, but she could see clearly how Luke's energy brought the old fight and humor in Deckard, how lively Deckard looked in a long time. She had decided then and there to help those two's impossible mission, and taking things further, their relationship. It had seemed to work so well when they finally admitted their feelings for each other and started to going out. All until this big, handsome mess in front of her decision to come back with his memory gone and everything blew up on her face. 

She remembered how her heart almost stopped at the picture Hattie had sent her with Deckard looking half-dead and unconscious on the bed, explaining what had happened. And when she had flown all the way from Russia to New York just to see her ex is actually alive, Deckard looked just as good as before but there was a certain shadow under his eyes. She could see how he had lost weight and just as she started to fume at him for getting almost killed like a fool, he dared smile beautifully at her.

Fucking Deckard Shaw and his knee-weakening smile. How dare he. Margarita could have killed him herself, rage and relief burning in her heart. Deckard had tried to smoothly run away from her as he saw anger in her eyes, but she had kissed him as he deserved and pulled him away from that annoyingly handsome GQ-looking man to upstairs. Now she was going to do what was necessary.

"I was planning on making him pay for what he put me through,"

Margarita said, reaching into her dress and slipped out a black card. 

"But here,"

She said, slapping Luke's chest with a hand and Luke blinked as he got what she just put on his chest. It was a card for the hotel room, black with a golden line crossing in the middle. 

"The room is 2120. Tell him I was going to throw this card to a pack of hungry women but I changed my mind and decided to bet on stupidly-righteous, handsome idiot. Again."

Luke looked down at Margarita increduloused. 

"You were going to do what?"  
"It's a big deal for me too, there are a few of my friends who would readily give me 5 million yachts and this lovely pack of Koch 416 for that card. Now that I think of it, I do love a lovely Koch 416..."

Then Margarita tried to snatch the card back from Luke but Luke hurriedly stepped back, his hand carefully protecting the card away from her. Margarita grinned at Luke, and they had a short staring contest before Margarita tilted her head and crossed her arms. There was no smile on her face now. 

"Fuck him up again and I'll be back for you, Hobbs. Don't make me regret this."

And she smiled at him sweetly, and walked away. Luke was standing there, rooted to the spot, a new card in his hand. He was almost squeezing it and when he realized, he hurriedly opened his palm and looked down at it. 

Room 2120. The golden letters were looking up at him coldly like Margarita's glare, but his heart was beating too fast for him. 

Room 2120. Upstairs. 

Deckard was waiting for him.


	20. Chapter 20

Luke was staring down at the man.

"Of all the things that I thought I'd see today,"

Luke said, and if the looks could kill, the glare that Deckard was giving him was enough one to murder Luke multiple times.

"Don't. Say. A word."

Deckard gritted. Hobbs found it hard to breathe because of the huge laughter threatening to break out of his chest.

"Not. A Single. Word."

Deckard said again, and though Luke really wanted to laugh out loud, he knew how dangerous Shaw could be even with the restraints so Luke held his laughter(for now).

"So... what happened?"

Hobbs asked, giving Deckard a break and sitting down at the chair nearest to the bed, a grin still hovering over his lips. They were in a hotel room where Margarita had given him the key, and when Luke had entered the room, he was met with Deckard as she had promised. What he didn't expect to see was that the man was naked, was tied to the bedpost, and was half-drunk. Fortunately(or unfortunately) his lower half was covered in sheets, which was leaving very few things to imagination and Luke reminded himself not to get too distracted at the sight. Really not now. Not really.

"So you're tied down to the bedpost naked because...?"

Luke said, trying to look amused and not a bit interested. Luckily Deckard was either too embarrassed himself or too drunk to notice Luke's inner fight.

"Margarita. Vodka. Bad mix."

Deckard said. His tongue was tripping a little, and Luke focused hard on the pattern on the wall to keep himself from finding it cute. Get a grip of yourself, Luke Hobbs.

"She got pissed."

Deckard said, closing his eyes.

"Pissed at what?"

Luke asked, curious.

"She was upset I got stabbed, then stabbed again, and then..."

Deckard said, his tongue slipping like he was extremely sleepy. Luke stopped him.

"Stabbed. I get it. Lots of stabbing. Which for the record I'm not happy with also."

Deckard glared at him. Luke crossed his arms and raised his brow like daring him to retort, and Deckard huffed.

"Why do I have to get the most annoying exes?"

Deckard said, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Because you date them. One crazy one after the other."

Luke said, helpfully. Deckard slid open his one eye and glared at him.

"You do know you're one of my exes now, right?"

Deckard said, smiling prettily and Luke rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Yes, only the crazy and hot ones."

Deckard seemed to decide not to deal with that cocky remark.

"Anyway, Margarita put the drug in the drink and held me at... at...."

Deckard slurred, making this weird gesture with his hand. Luke tilted his head.

"...At gunpoint?"  
"Yes, at... whatever you just said."

Deckard nodded, too wildly at that like a drunk person. As Deckard tried to stand up, his torso fell to the right side and he almost tripped to the floor. Luke hurried forward, helping him to lean against the headboard. The sheet slid down a little, and Luke bit the inside of his cheek and pulled them to cover Deckard's body more. Deckard shook his head, like trying to shake off the influence. His hands were each tied to the left and right post of the bed, so unlocking them was out of option. Shaw would have to get out of them by sheer force, which he seemed to find hard because right now Deckard was just shaking the shackles like an extremely displeased puppy.

"I can't believe she drugged me."

Deckard said, huffing as the shackles made a clanging sound.

"I mean I can, it's Margarita, but still, I can't believe her."  
"She wanted to throw you to a bunch of hungry women, I believe those were her words."

Luke added helpfully. Deckard shuddered at his words and Luke laughed.

"I have to say I'm glad I got the key. You had to date the craziest ones."  
"The reason why I'm in this mess right now."

Deckard said, finally giving up pretending not to find this situation funny and laughed. Luke laughed too, and they both burst into laughter for a while, looking at each other and thinking how crazy this whole situation was. When Deckard was done laughing, he pulled at his cuffs for some more. Luke walked over and with a slight effort, broke both cuffs in half and freed Deckard.

"Show off. I could have gotten out of them myself."

Deckard said, rubbing his wrists.

"Ungrateful, as always."

Luke shot back, but his voice was playful. As Luke threw away the cuffs to the side wondering what would cleaning man would think of them the next time he cleaned this room, Deckard tried to get off the bed and almost tripped on his own legs.

"Fuck fuck fuck."

Deckard said as Luke quickly stopped him from falling face-first onto the floor.

"Jesus. Hey hey, stop."

Luke said, trying not to lose grip on the man's waist when the said man was squirming like a disgruntled cat.

"Let me get you home. You're not fully recovered yet and you're slipping."

Luke tried not to look as the sheet on Deckard's body was slipping off, and having to hold the naked body in his hands did not help with the situation also. Luke desperately looked up at the ceiling, trying to blank his mind, and absolutely think nothing of the fact that a naked Shaw was practically clinging to his body and breathing hard. Luke held Deckard with one hand while his other hand desperately reached for shirt and pants on the chair on the other side. It was not an easy job, and Luke had to blame the one person that put him in this position now. Really, Margarita? Really? Why would she do this to him?

A slap on his face made Luke blink. Luke looked down, and met with Deckard's furrowed brows then realized he had said that last sentence aloud.

"Because she knew exactly this would happen. That you'd be hopelessly smitten with me and I would seduce you into bed and everything would magically go back to normal with one great, mind-blowing fuck. Typical Margarita solution."  
"What?"

Luke blinked. Deckard shrugged.

"Okay, maybe not one. Two."  
"Not, not what I'm talking about."

Hobbs stammered and Deckard gave him a look.

"Seriously, I know three great fucks would go a long way but I'm not exactly fit for that kind of exercise right now--"  
"Would you stop? I won't lay hands on you while you're intoxicated."

Luke said, horrified and Deckard grinned at him. Luke knew when he was fucked. Before Luke could pull himself away, Deckard's surprisingly strong and fast arms snaked around his torso and Deckard pressed his body against Luke's. If Luke made a very inappropriate, funny sound, that was NOT true. Do not look at Shaw right now, do not,

"Hobbs?"

Do not look at him-

"... Luke?"

Luke looked down at him automatically. It was like a pull of a magnet, and Luke immediately regretted his decision as soon as he laid eyes on that face, those hazle eyes that smiled with mischief and those lips smiling up at him. Luke's own hands were already planted firmly on Deckard's hips without himself realizing it, and Luke's brain blazed out siren of warning in his head but he couldn't take his eyes off those eyes. God Deckard had the most beautiful eyes, especially when they were smiling. He had always loved them so much.

"See? I can s....."

Deckard stopped. He then tilted his head, his face puzzled like something was bothering him.

"I can- I can s---"

Luke blinked. It was like a giant hammer hit his back of the head, as Deckard bumped his forehead on Luke's chest like an extremely frustrated woodpecker.

"Fuck, what was that word?"  
"... Seduce me?"

Luke said, helpfully. He was laughing again, realizing how easily and helplessly he had fallen into Deckard's charms. Deckard, not knowing the hurricane going on in Luke's mind, smiled triumphantly.

"Yes! I can seluce you if I want,"

Deckard slurred, his legs wavering again and Luke held him tight again. Luke finally managed to grab the shirt and pants on the chair and started to quickly dress him up.

"Yeah dream on, sexy boy."

Luke said, getting his work done while Deckard's body swayed left and right like a reed against the wind the entire time.

"Sr... Sreiously, you have no idea what I'm capable of-"  
"If you can't even say the words 'seriously' and 'seduce' properly, I'm not afraid of being seduced by you."

Luke said, holding his laughter. Deckard glared at him. Well, he tried to while his brain was busy trying to stop the world from spinning.

"I can say the world. I can seluce you. Seluccccce you."

Deckard said, his eyelids closing fast.

"Stop trying, you're gonna hurt yourself."

Luke said, finally managing to fully clothes the man and picked him up. Despite Luke half-expected Deckard to fight back and demand to be let go, Deckard was knocked out as soon as his head rested on Luke's shoulder. Light comfortable breathing tickled Luke's neck, and Luke had to smile despite the hell he'd had to go through.

"What a high-maintenance diva."

Luke said affectionately at the sleeping figure in his arms, but Deckard's breathing didn't even waver. Luke knew he had to move, but he stayed like that for a while, listening to the quiet calming breathing of Deckard's, feeling the warmth and weight of his body in his arms. Then finally, very slowly, he reached for the suit jacket that he had flung on the chair and put it carefully on Deckard's body. Deckard's body was hot, and he shivered a little in his sleep.

Something squeezed at Luke's heart just as Deckard's lips brushed against his shoulder and his breath tickled his ears. It was a feeling close to pain, close to the happiest stillness he'd ever felt. It was acceptance, and it was so close to an impossible fulfillment.

Luke left the room, carefully holding Deckard's body in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I do feel this is getting way longer than i originally planned to, but i like writing on my own rhythm xD   
Hope someone reading this would feel the same way, haha


	21. Chapter 21

It was so quiet. 

Deckard opened his one eye. A giant silhouette was hovering around the headboard and Deckard looked at him. 

Luke was asleep, his arms crossed and his neck was bent in a way that would definitely hurt when he woke up. Deckard looked at him. The quiet breathing of Luke's calmed Deckard in a way. 

There was a silent blink of light on his cell and Deckard checked the message. It was Brixton, on the screen there were just two words.

[One week] 

So that was his ultimatum. So he decided to give him one week. That was generous of Brixton, considering. Deckard turned off the cell and pushed it away, deep under the pillow and looked back up at the ceiling. Familiar looking stars looked down at him, and it made him smile in spite of his situation. One week. Would that be enough? What was he going to do? 

So here he was again. At Luke's house, on his bed, wondering what had happened to his life and how it will go. Deckard looked at Luke's face.

Stupid, stupid bastard. Deckard thought about him vengefully, just because he could. Stupid Luke Hobbs and his giant, mount-like body and the way he's sleeping so uncomfortably at Deckard's bedside because he was worried about him. Who had turned his last few months hell single-handedly. Stupid. 

"I can hear you thinking,"

Luke said, his eyes still closed and his lips were grinning sleepily. 

"And that's a rude thing to say to the person who had to drag you all the way from that hotel while you were being a complete drunken mess."  
"I was not drunk,"

Deckard shot back automatically, furrowing his brows. 

"I was drugged."  
"Yes, you were drugged,"

said Luke, pointedly raising his one brow at Deckard, 

"By your ex-lover slash mafia-robber, while you were doing something fishy with your another ex slash world-class villain, while you ran away from your another hot, smoking ex, which happens to be me."

Then Luke paused. 

"... I don't know about you, but that sentence I just said made me want to rethink your whole life choices."  
"Shut up."

Deckard said, glaring at him. But Luke was already grinning. 

"I can kick you out of my bed anytime now, princess."  
"You wouldn't dare."

Deckard said, grinning in a way he knew looked annoying as hell. 

"I'm the hottest thing that ever laid on your bed. You wouldn't dare kick me out."  
"Well,"

Luke tilted his head, pretending to weigh Deckard's words by pointedly looking Deckard up and down. 

Deckard knew he looked terrible now, he just woke up, tired to his bones. He felt like his eyes were washed up by sandpaper and he was wearing a hideous pajama that Luke probably dug up from the very deep back of the closet. All in all, Deckard didn't feel so hot right now, and felt a little silly for saying that. 

But then Luke just looked at him in that such Luke-way, and the sudden anxiousness in Deckard's gut melt away just like that. Deckard couldn't believe how Luke could see him with such eyes as that when Deckard was literally sick and sleepy, but that didn't keep Deckard's lips from grinning. 

"You are right about the first one, but that's not the reason I can't kick you out."

Luke said, teasingly. 

"Samantha told me to take care of you, and you're going to keep your hot ass in my bed until she says it's okay."

Luke said, and Deckard laughed. 

"Is that how you talk to every unfortunate person who tumbles into your bed?"

Deckard said, and Luke laughed too. 

"Just sleep, jackass."

And surprisingly, Deckard did. The last thing Deckard remembered was a warm hand on his forehead, and a soft sound of Luke sitting down on the chair into his uncomfortable position, to keep Deckard company. 

Stupid. 

*** 

Another day on the mission and it was all going so well until they apprehended the bad guys, and one of the last goons decided it was a good idea to bomb the entrance of the mine to make a distraction. Instead of making the desired effect of distracting Toretto and his team, the result was a landslide, where rain-soaked mud and giant rocks began tumbling down toward them. 

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

Letty said as she grabbed Ramsey who was nearest to her and pulled her into her car, starting the engine and furiously stepping on the gas. Others were doing the same thing, while the ground was shaking like an earthquake. 

"Dom! Watch Tej!"

Letty shouted as Tej's car slid by, narrowly missing the large tree that was falling down and slipped onto the muddied ground. 

"I need help!"

Tej shouted, as his car's wheel spun out of control on the jolting floor, and Roman and Little Nobody tried to grab him from his car while they tried to pull their cars near him. Little Nobody's hand slipped at the last moment while he was pulling Tej out of the car that was being dragged to the mountains of mud, and Tej yelped as their hands slipped and Tej tumbled back into his car, hard. 

"We can't reach him!"

Roman shouted, as they watched Tej's car getting pulled deeper into the mudslide. Another wave of the landslide was coming, and they needed to pull Tej out of that car, right now. 

"Roman!"

Luke shouted, pulling his car next to Roman's. Roman got the idea and paced the car with his, and Luke eyed the road while he opened kicked open the car door. The door crashed away when it hit the rock that flooded by. 

"Are you ready?"

Roman shouted, and Luke jammed a tree branch on the pedal to keep the car moving and nodded. 

"Now!"

And Luke jumped out from his car and onto Roman's truck, narrowly missing Luke's car making a screeching noise as its wheels caught the flooding and got sucked into the landslide. 

"Luke!"

Dom shouted, suddenly appearing to the side of Roman's truck and shouting at Luke. He was holding a thick rope which he tied to the pole of his car, and threw the rest of the rope to Luke. Luke caught the rope, tied it to the pole of Roman's truck as well and tied his waist with the end of the rope.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

Roman asked through the loud roaring noise of the following landslide, and Luke shrugged.

"You've got a better idea?"

Roman looked at him, and they exchanged looks and Luke climbed up to the back of the truck, watching as Tej's car being almost swallowed by the giant land swamp. Luke looked around the truck and as he saw the pile of wooden boards stacked on the corner at the back of the truck, he picked one of them up, and looked back. Tej who was on top of his car, looking both determined and terrified. 

"If we make this,"

Tej said, hopping on the hood of his car, watching Luke getting ready to jump, 

"Shut up and jump!"

Letty shouted, and Tej jumped just as the car beneath his feet gave out a loud sound and got swallowed into the swarm of mud. Luke who had jumped from the truck flew right into him, and they met in the middle of the air rather painfully hard but-

"Got him!"

Luke shouted as Roman pushed on his pedal as hard as he could. They fell onto the board that Luke was holding on top of the flooding mud, and Luke started to pull at the rope with all he's got to get to Roman's truck. 

"Almost there,"

Tej said as their board narrowly missed the giant pile of broken trees and Luke's hand grabbed at the end of the truck. 

"Get up there, now!"

Letty shouted, as both men grabbed onto the end of the truck and as Roman saw a huge rock coming their way and spun the wheel, both Luke and Tej's bodies jumped up and they landed on the back of the truck. 

"Yes!!!"

Roman shouted as the wooden board that was carrying them a second ago got whipped into the swarm of mud and got snapped in half like a twig. 

"It's too soon to relax,"

Ramsey said, just as the mud slide's speed got faster and their cars began to jump up unstably down the mountain. Letty's car was at the tail, and her car was quickly losing control over the slippery road. Luke had just untied the rope that was tied to his waist when Dom's car appeared next to Roman's, and he threw the rope to Dom. Dom who caught it, wasted no time to drive back to throw the rope to Ramsey. 

"Tie this to the pole!"

Dom shouted, and Ramsey quickly did so next to Letty who was driving, and just as she finished tying the knot their car finally lost the control and started to flow on top of the mudslide. 

"We need to speed up!"

Luke said, and with no need to be told twice, Roman and Dom stepped on their gas pedal, driving furiously down the mountain to get ahead of the landslide that was chasing their tail. 

"We're never gonna make it!"

Roman said as the speed of the landslide seemed to grow even faster and they watched as the giant mudslide came furiously at them through the rear-view mirror. 

"Hold on."

Dom said as he pushed through, and the rest of the cars were pulled and narrowly avoided the greedy grab of the landslide. 

"Yes!"

Roman and Tej shouted at the same time but then Letty shouted, 

"Watch it!"

And a mudslide sped through without warning and a giant rock crashed right into the rear of their truck, making three cars bump to each other and lose their balance. 

"This is not looking good,"

said Tej as their wheels got stuck in the mud and pieces of tree branches and there was a large obstruction coming their way straight ahead. Roman and Letty tried to turn their wheels but it was too late, they were going to crash--- 

"Brace yourself, Toretto."

And a hook shot out of nowhere and hooked itself on to Dom's car. Then the white Land Rover which came out of nowhere pulled Dom's car forward, giving Dom's car the much-needed momentum to untangle itself from the mud. Dom didn't miss the chance and the car sprang forward, pulling the following three cars on his tail. 

"Shaw?!"

Roman shouted incredulous as they saw the newcomer riding fast side by side with Dom in the lead, pulling the three cars with Toretto. 

"We need to turn around at that corner! There's a hillside that stands aside from the course of the landslide!"

Shaw shouted over the roaring of the landslide, to Dom and Luke. Their cars were already again been caught up by the reach of the landslide, and their wheels started to jump up and down uncontrollably again. They all knew this was their last chance. Luke looked at Deckard's eyes for a millisecond, and Deckard gave a short nod. 

"On my count,"

Deckard yelled, 

"Three, two, one, go!"

And they all stepped on their gas hard, their engines roaring and giving everything they've got and made a left turn, and they screeched to the side of the road and narrowly missed the crushing flow of the landslide that grazed their sides. Their cars scrambled upward to climb the hillside, and the giant flow of landslide roared by them like a herd of buffalos. 

They climbed up the hillside for a good measure before they got out of the car, and looked down at the still flowing landslide swallowing everything on their way and flow downward. 

"That was... close."

Tej said, still open-mouthed gaping at the disaster that would have consumed them whole. Luke was already walking toward Deckard. 

"You saved our lives. Again."

Ramsey said, looking at Deckard and Deckard furrowed his eyes. 

"Seriously, can you guys not get into death-threatening trouble when I'm gone?"

Deckard said, his tone annoyed and exasperated but he was grinning. 

"Admit it, you just couldn't stay away."

Letty said, shutting the door on her car and walking toward him. They met each other's eyes and there was a flash of a grin on their faces. As Deckard turned his eyes, he was met with Luke's, who was standing right in front of him in a blink and staring down at him. 

"You came back."

Luke said, grinning. Deckard rolled his eyes. 

"Don't get all misty-eyed with me, Hobbs. I'm just here for little Hobbs, I promised her to keep her father alive till she gets into college."

But Deckard was still grinning, not running away from Luke's side or feigning disinterest. He was looking straight up at Luke and met his eyes and Luke could feel his heartbeat, see every speck of light in those hazle-green eyes and feel his body drumming with excitement. Hope. Something.  
They were all covered in mud and tree leaves and debris and looked like an absolute disaster, and still Luke couldn't keep himself from smiling. 

"Okay guys, stop making googly eyes at each other because you're making me sick."

Letty said, her hands wrapped around Dom's torso and laughing. 

"Hey Little Nobody, do we have a ride to Nowhere?"

Roman said, and Little Nobody grinned. 

"It's already on its way."

And they heard the loud sound of helicopters approaching, the wind blowing on their feet. Luke looked back at Deckard, already half-expecting him to have vanished or getting ready to leave, but Deckard was still there, right in front of Luke, using Luke's body to shield himself from the wind and the blowing dust. 

"Are you coming, Deck?"

Letty said, getting on the chopper, and Luke felt his ears drum with his heartbeat again. Don't get your hopes up, don't get your hopes up. But then Deckard looked at Luke, grin still on his lips. 

"Let's go, twinkle toes. I don't know about you but I could use a hot bath, right now."

And Deckard brushed past him to walk toward the chopper. Letty and Ramsey gave him a room as he approached and Luke turned around to look at him. 

Deckard had left his house again without saying goodbye, and then he showed up to save his life, again. It's been an emotional rollercoaster every time since Deckard had stepped into his life since he lost his memory, and yet Luke couldn't keep himself from getting his hopes up and every time he was near him. 

"This is definitely going to kill me."

Luke muttered to himself and Roman, who had been standing there next to him since god knows when, patted his shoulder sympathetically. 

"I think you're right, brother."

And walked to the chopper where all the family waited for them.


	22. Chapter 22

Luke kept thinking about the snow. He didn't know why this kept coming back to him, but he found himself thinking about that sky he saw the day he was found when Deckard had betrayed him. The sky was bluish-gray, white flecks of snow blowing in the cold wind. 

"... Was it snowing?"

Luke asked, suddenly. Letty who had been gently scrubbing her Jensen Interceptor, looked at him with her brow raised. 

"What?"  
"The day you found us. The day you found Deckard had betrayed us and left me- left out bleed to death, you had put it that way. Was it snowing then?"

Letty was looking at him funny. Then she scrunched her nose, shaking her head. 

"No, it wasn't. It was summer when that happened, remember? There couldn't have been snow. Why, are you remembering something?"

Letty said as she saw a flash of disappointment across Luke's face. Luke shrugged. 

"Well, if it wasn't snowing, then I'm not remembering things correctly anyway."  
"Why did you think it was snowing?"

Ramsey asked, who was working on her laptop next to the car. She was looking up at him expectantly and so did Tej and Roman seemed interested in the conversation. Luke tried to leave it at that, realizing he's drawn too much attention to a thought he'd been mulling over by himself. Then Tej narrowed his eyes. 

"I saw the photo the retrieving team took of the scene, when they found you there."

Tej said, looking like he was trying to put together an invisible picture in front of him. 

"There were smokes, the whole building in the middle of nowhere was burnt to the crisp, and you barely had the blood left in you and they had to treat you for hypothermia."

Tej said, and the rest of them fell into their own thoughts, getting quiet. 

"What if what you saw wasn't snow?"

Ramsey said, and Luke laughed. 

"Could be. I might well as have been hallucinating. I was suffering from blood loss and hypothermia."

Luke said jokingly, but nobody smiled. 

"Why are you trying to think about it?"

Letty asked quietly. Luke shrugged. 

"I don't know. Maybe if I can remember that day more clearly, aside from me staring at the fake-snow falling in the sky, I might remember what actually happened that day. Why Deckard had to betray us. What had Brixton held against him. What-"

-made Deckard turn away from him, Luke didn't say but everybody seemed to hear what Luke had left untold.

Luke shut his mouth, his hand automatically feeling the scar tissue on his chest. It was a late habit of his, feeling the small scratch on his skin whenever he thought about that day. The rest of the scars and wounds he got from that day had long faded. He could see the stitch marks he had from the surgery on his right thigh, the scars that had left the barest hint on his skin. But this one on his chest, about the size of his knuckle, right on his heart. He found himself thrumming on it absent-mindedly whenever he fell deep in thought, trying to remember that day. It almost felt like his body was trying to tell him something, something his brain couldn't. A bunch of scars and a scratch on his heart. Exactly what Deckard had left him that day. 

"What do you remember?"

Letty asked, looking at Luke like he would fall down if she spoke too loud. Luke shrugged. 

"I remember the gray sky. The snow-not snow falling from it. There was this voice-- my eyes were open and staring at them but I can't remember his face- promised me a world of pain. And that I wouldn't be able to remember any of this when I woke next."

Everybody stared at Luke. Luke realized this would have been the first time they all heard this from him. 

"Guess he was right."

Luke said, and when he looked at Ramsey, she was looking over his shoulder. Luke turned around, and saw Deckard on the door, his face white like he had seen the ghost. Then he was gone before anyone could call him. 

Six days left. 

*** 

"... This is not looking pretty."

Deckard said, and Luke couldn't agree more.

They were covered in what Luke would not dare name, something of a combination between mire and trash dumps. They caught the bad guys all right, but at what cost, Luke thought remorsefully as he watched even flies avoiding them. No cabs or Uber would accept them(they came and ran away faster than lightning) so they were left on the field, while strangely nobody answered their calls. (Luke seriously suspected Roman was ignoring their calls because he didn't want to spoil his latest Jaguar with their smell). 

".. My place is 4 blocks from here, we could just walk."

Luke said to Deckard, who had looked equally pissed off and disgusted with himself. Deckard glared at him when Luke spoke. 

"Sam's in school so you can use the shower too."  
"Don't assume that you can just lure me into your place with the promise of a hot shower."

Deckard said, but he was already walking to the direction of Luke's house and Luke decided to be the bigger man and not point it out loud. 

When they arrived at Luke's house, Deckard pushed the password like he's just been here yesterday and said, "come in" to Luke. Like it was his house that he was inviting Luke into. Great. Somethings never change. 

But too tired of the smell Luke gratefully accepted the open door and followed Deckard inside to his own home, and before he could tell Deckard which room was the shower in, Deckard picked the master bedroom shower and closed the door on his face. 

"So... I'll take the living room shower then."

Luke said to the closed door, whispering 'Such a diva' under his breath. There was no reply, just the sound of the shower started and Luke stripped off his shirt on his way to the smaller bathroom. 

The hot water felt heavenly on Luke's skin when he stepped into the shower, hot mist forming around him and the sound of falling water filled his ears. He spent good 20 minutes in the shower, washing with his favorite body wash and made sure the last of the filth on him was gone. 

Feeling refreshed and fully energized, Luke got out of the bathroom, put on his sweatshirt and pants and rummaged through his closet to find something Deckard could wear when he got out. 

"Do you have my clothes?"

Deckard shouted from inside the shower, and Luke hurried to find clothes. Every clothes he owned was way big for Deckard, he knew that, and while Luke was trying to find his old clothes which would be smaller, Deckard's voice grew impatient. 

"Hobbs, my clothes!"

Deckard shouted again from the shower. 

"Wait for just a second!"

Luke shouted back, muttering 'impatient little elf' under his breath. Then he heard the sound of the door opening, and felt the hot air gushing from the shower onto his back. 

"If you think I'll be too ashamed to walk around without my clothes Hobbs, you are seriously mistaken."

And he was out of the door, only a towel wrapped around his waist and Luke swore under his breath, the idea of finding the clothes shooting out of the window as he turned around and looked at the man. 

Luke's eyes wandered over all the places because holy shit Deckard was freshly out of the shower, his skin glowing and glistening in the most alluring way, and he smelled like his favorite tangerine soap. Luke desperately tried to convince himself the reason why his mouth was watering was not because of the man afront him, but it was a fruitless attempt, as currently his eyes were stealing glances at Deckard at every chance he got. Luke wanted to die. Amazing how a person you're in love with could make you feel suicidal every five minutes. 

"Jesus, what is wrong with you?"

Luke said, but Deckard rolled his eyes and brushed right past him to the closet. 

"Get off your high horse, I know where your eyes went."

Deckard said, expertly rummaging through the clothes in the closet and pulled out a crisp white shirt and navy pants from the drawer which Luke didn't know it was there. Deckard put them on while Luke tried not to look too much like a gaping fish.  


"I didn't--- My eyes didn't look----"

Luke said, but it was hard to find words when he was still practically drooling. Deckard finished dressing, walked to Luke and patted his arm on his way past him. 

"Sam comes home at Five on Mondays, right? Better get ready for dinner."

And walked to the kitchen.  
Luke was standing there dumbly until he heard the sound of the refrigerator door opening and then closing, and heard, 

"Hobbs! We need to go to the mall, you have nothing to cook in here!"

Luke slowly raised his right hand and pinched his cheek. ... It hurt. He was not dreaming. 

"I'm driving!"

Luke heard as he came out to the living room and saw Deckard heading out first to the garage. Luke followed him like he was on a trance, but his lips were already smiling, a happy smile blossoming on his face. He could already hear the joyful squeal from Sam when she got home and found Deckard on the dinner table. 

"Not a chance, princess."

Luke said, quickly gaining pace and following the brit to get to the car. The scent of tangerine still lingering on his lips. 

Five days left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be count-down to the final days now, originally i planned to write the seven days in one go but my eyes got too tired haha  
Five more days to go.


	23. Chapter 23

*** 

"Get the fuck off of me."

Deckard said, trying to get off from the man who was holding him tight. Luke had his arms around him, pushed Deckard against the wall and blocked any way of Deckard getting freed by himself, while the room outside was burning and there was a fucking timebomb, not one minute left on its time. The window in the room could barely fit a child and it had steel bars on it. Out of bullets and grenades, there was no way they were getting out of here. 

"How thick are you? Do you think your body could keep away the fire AND the explosive?"

Deckard shouted, his tone furious because the flame was already licking its way inside the room, and Deckard could feel the ruthless heat burning his skin where Luke's body wasn't shielding it from him. Deckard hissed when the flame licked at his fingertips when he tried to reach the wall, and by the muffled groan that Luke was gritting out, it was doing much worse things to Luke's back. 

"Get off of me you moron, you're going to kill yourself." 

Deckard cursed, trying to wriggle himself out of Luke's arms, but Luke wasn't even budging. Deckard could feel the flame on Luke's back, and it was a wonder how Luke had managed not to scream in pain. 

"Remember when you said what would happen if you and I got on a fistfight?"

Luke said, still holding Deckard tight and not letting the smaller man get the direct heat from the flame. His brows were knitted in pain and his arms were trembling from the effort and Deckard looked at him like he was insane. 

"Really? Now?"  
"You said if I could beat you when it comes down to a fistfight. Now we know the answer."

Luke said, his words pained but he grinned down at Deckard. Deckard bit his lips because he thought he would scream. 

"You fucking moron."

Deckard said instead, he tried again to push Luke away but as a giant of a mountain he was, Luke didn't budge. 

"Fuck you, Hobbs. Fuck."

Deckard put his forehead on Luke's chest, breathing in ashes and heat. The bomb's countdown was down to seconds anyway, he wouldn't have to watch Luke burnt alive. 

The shouts and gunfire suddenly filled the corridor, and heavy footsteps came bursting into the room. 

"Hobbs! Shaw!"

Roman said as Tej and Letty ran into the room, shooting something white and foamy clouds at the fire and came running to the two. 

"Shit, are you okay?"

Tej said as he pulled out an emergency burn kit and reached Luke, and Letty saw Luke was still holding against Deckard. 

"Hobbs, Hobbs you can let go of Shaw now, we've got rid of the bomb and fire, we'll have to treat you first." 

Letty said calmly but sternly, and Hobbs, after agonizingly slow a few seconds, slowly let go of Deckard. Deckard started to push and wriggle out of Luke's hold the moment his grip loosened and he punched Luke's chest hard for it. 

"Ow!"

Luke said, though he was breathing hard and slightly burnt, he was smiling down at him. Deckard felt furious. He felt anger rising up in his chest, fighting his urge to strangle the man in front of him. 

"What the fuck were you thinking? Did you really think you could just act like a human shield and everything would be okay? Do you really want to kill yourself that much?"

He shouted out those words, and he didn't realize he was shaking so badly when Luke held him again. 

"Fuck."

Deckard said, when he struggled some more and leaned into Luke's neck, breathing out a shaken breath and closing his eyes. 

Luke had suffered a light degree of burns but they patched him up at the hospital. He could come home, after given instructions on how to apply ointment on the skin and other precautions. Sam came home from school and they all ate dinner in the living room, watching 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine' on Netflix.  
Both Hobbses fell asleep around 11, the big one knocked off from the powerful painkiller and the little Hobbs falling asleep on Deckard's lap. Deckard carefully lift Sam up in his arms and went to her bedroom, laying her on her bed and tucking her in. He kissed her on the forehead to which Sam smiled in her sleep and turned off the light, returning to see Luke sleeping on the couch. Deckard dimmed the living room light and Luke shivered a little, and Deckard grabbed a blanket and tucked the bigger Hobbs in too. Deckard watched the sleeping Hobbs for a while, watching the muted television light glimmer on the man's face. 

Four days left.


	24. Chapter 24

*** 

"Deckard! Thank god!"

was the first reaction that Roman had when he, Tej and Ramsey saw him. The three of them were tied up in a warehouse, hard to explain how or why, let's just say they were in the middle of the operation and things got... complicated.

So there they were, tied and bound, strapped to a couple of bombs and was listening to the villain make the big 'I'm-going-to-destroy-the-world' speech. 

"Why are the hot ones always crazy?"

Ramsey whispered while she watched the villain guy speak something that nobody cared about, although Roman and Tej suspected she was a little more enthusiastic than she was supposed to. 

"Could you stop dreamily watch our captor/villain? He's not that hot, you know."  
"Yes, he is."

Roman said resentfully and Ramsey replied without missing a beat. Roman sighed out loud. 

So when they saw Deckard sauntering in, like there weren't a dozen heavily-armed guys guarding the place and numerous booby traps all over the building, Tej and Roman couldn't have been happier to see him.

What three of the people tied in the chair expected was an obvious fight between the villain guy and Deckard. Which should have been an obvious choice for him because a)Deckard has obviously just infiltrated his building and reached him and b)Deckard had obviously killed/or done something worse to his underlings to get here. 

Instead, the villain guy practically jumped up and down in excitement. 

"You! You're Deckard Shaw!"

The guy said, his eyes huge and looking at Deckard. Deckard, who too seemed to not have expected this coming, furrowed his brows but smoothly nodded and answered. 

"Yes, I am."  
"Oh my god. Deckard Shaw, in the flesh, I can't believe it!"

The guy said, obviously having forgotten the three captors he had tied to a bomb right next to him. Deckard's eyes quickly searched the place, found no other troubling things, and checked the left time on their bombs, looked at the villain guy again. 

"I can't say how much I've admired your work, I've researched your whole timeline, I've been obsessed with you since I was in the CIA, a bit stalkerish I have to admit,"

The guy said eagerly, and Ramsey whispered, "Why are the hot ones always crazy AND gay?" under her breath, rolling her eyes. 

"- I mean, I'm just honored and excited to see you, man."

said the guy, and Deckard found his easy smile. 

"Same here, couldn't help but notice what you did with the hack on government firewall and DX-1823 you installed at the gate. Also nicely done on the floor traps on the second floor."

Deckard said, and the guy practically fanned himself. 

"What is he doing?"

Asked Tej as he and others watched the two men engaging in a talk. 

"They're flirting," said Ramsey, watching the two of them with disbelieving eyes. "In a hacker slash military way."  
"Oh my god."

Roman said, watching the two of them with a horrified expression on his face. 

"I can't believe you're flirting with the guy who just kidnapped us."

Roman said when Deckard glanced at him, and he shrugged. 

"Nah, he's not that bad."

Deckard said, to which of course the bad guy had to bite his lips not to smile. Was that a blush creeping on that man's face? 

"Not that bad? He's tied us to the chair. And is probably going to kill us."

Tej said, and the guy shook his head and laughed. 

"Well, you got that part right. But I'm really a nice guy when you get to know me better."  
"YOU ARE GOING TO KILL US. THERE WILL BE NO TIME TO GET TO KNOW ANYBODY BETTER."

Roman said, but the guy just waved him off with a laugh like he was telling a bad joke. Roman looked at Tej and Ramsey like he couldn't believe this. 

The guy turned to him, his eyes fully focused on Deckard, and he asked with a hopeful voice. 

"So.. are you seeing anyone?"  
"Oh my god."

Tej said, and Roman closed his eyes, throwing his head back. 

Deckard Shaw batted his eyes at the guy, and he grinned. 

"... I can't believe you just did that."

Roman said, glaring daggers at Deckard. 

Deckard knocked the guy off with a single punch in the face when he was most vulnerable(both physically and mentally, poor bastard) and they have successfully untied themselves& got rid of the bombs. 

"Is that how you thank your rescuer?"

Deckard said, helping them tie up the last rogue agents who were scattered all over the place. All these wriggling bodies on the floor and Tej glanced at Deckard, who had not a single scratch on his suit. 

"How are you even real?"

Tej said, and Deckard shrugged, giving him a cocky grin. 

After they finished the job, they all took a breather and looked around. They were on the high floor, on one of the top floors in the skyscraper. It was already night time and Ramsey had no idea how the time had flown past. The view was something out of this world, the entire city glimmering in lights below their feet taking your breath away. 

"Wow."

Ramsey said, without realizing she said that. 

"Yeah, wow."

Tej and others stood by her, looking down at the city too. Night of the city of Angels made them speechless. Ramsey glanced at Deckard as he stood next to her, his silent presence feeling familiar and reassuring. Deckard didn't say a word and just stared at the view, but Ramsey could see he was mesmerized by the view as well. She grinned and bumped her shoulder to him, just like she did in the old days. 

"Beautiful, isn't it."

Ramsey said, looking at Deckard and a small smile appeared on his lips, without taking his eyes off the view. 

"Yes."

Deckard said. It looked like he wanted to imprint the image on his mind. 

"I'm going to miss this city."

Ramsey blinked. ...What? 

But before she could say a word, Roman spoke next to them. 

"So have you given up on acting all villainy and pretending you've gone to the dark side now?"

Roman asked, and Deckard tilted his head. 

"You Toretto and Hobbs guys. So naive. How are you all so trusting and still be alive?"  
"Fuck you."

Roman said, and both Tej and Ramsey jumped and turned to look at him. Deckard seemed taken aback too, watching Roman with widened eyes. 

"What?"  
"Despite all those bullshit you put us through, you made us care about you. You made us believe in you, no matter how much our instinct screams at us not to."

Roman said. 

"So you'd better not assume that we're going to just give in and accept your bullshit stories and your bullshit excuses, because you're part of our family now, and we don't give up on each other."

Roman said, and Deckard blinked at him. He then turned his eyes to Ramsey and Tej, who both shrugged and nodded. 

"We all feel the same way, by the way."

Ramsey said, with a small smile on her face and Deckard blinked again, then sighed. 

"Why did you make us not tell Luke about you and him before Luke lost his memory?"

Ramsey asked, and Deckard shook his head like he's all done this before. 

"It'll just make things complicated. It's easier to do my job this way."

Roman shook his head frustrated. 

"Another bullshit."

Deckard furrowed his brows at that. 

"Listen, just because I saved his and your sorry asses for a few times-"

Their voices were getting louder and they jumped into a heated argument when a small voice interrupted him from behind. 

"You slipped."

It was a small voice, not even raised a bit, but all three men stopped and turned around to look at her. Ramsey was standing there, her back to the glittering city behind her, looking at Deckard like she couldn't believe it. 

"Ramsey, what-"

Tej said, but Ramsey didn't take her eyes off from Deckard. 

"You slipped and I know it."

She whispered again. 

"Why did you say you were going to miss this city, Deck?"  
"Ramsey,"

Deckard said, taking a few steps to her when she stepped backward. She shook her head, whispering. 

"Are you going somewhere? Are you leaving? Or... Or..."

She bit her lips then glared at him. 

"Are you---"  
"Stop."

Deckard said. Ramsey halted. 

"Stop Ramsey."

Deckard said, smiling softly. That face made Ramsey's heart stop, that made all the others who were watching them stop. 

Ramsey burst into tears and Deckard stepped forward and held her. He felt the familiar warm shoulders in his arms, and breathed in her coconut scented hair as he did with his sister whenever they hugged. 

"I'm going to miss this city,"

Deckard said, looking out at the glimmering city view below. 

"...And I'm going to miss you too."

Deckard said, kissing her temple. 

Three days left.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There is a spoiler of Frozen 2 in this chapter, please note!)  
(There's also smut in this fic(finally), so please note that too haha)

***

They renewed a dressing of Luke's wounds on Friday. The burn was healing nicely, without leaving a permanent scar or damaging a muscle. Sam gave Luke a thumbs up for it, and Luke winked back, making a brave hero face to which Sam giggled. Deckard was outside with a blue Jaguar, to which Sam squealed and ran to him and hugged him. Deckard smiled and picked her up, carrying her in his arms and nodded curtly to Luke who had a smile on his face upon seeing Deckard.

"Are we going somewhere?"

Sam said, her one arm resting comfortably behind Deckard's shoulder like she had done it a million times and smiled. Deckard made a show of raising one eyebrow.

"I don't know. How do you feel about Arandelle?"

To which Sam squealed so loud that passersby jumped and Sam hugged Deckard so hard that Deckard made a choking sound. Luke huffed out a laugh and saved Deckard from his daughter, and they got onto Deckard's car and went to the mall.

Elsa and Anna had a magnificent journey on Frozen two, and by the time Elsa changed into her final and ultimate white spirit dress, Sam and other kids(and many adults) in the theater swooned and sighed. On the way out Sam was singing 'Ah-ah Ah-ah' echo non-stop and jumped up and down the corridor, and Luke and Deckard couldn't hold back a smile as they watched her and other kids happily chirping about how Elsa did THIS, and Elsa did THAT. They went to the family restaurant after that for dinner, during which Sam talked about Elsa's dress and the mystery of her mother's singing voice the entire time.

Luke had a wonderful dinner in a long time, watching his favorite two people in the world looking happy and smiling was something he once dared not dreamed of. But Deckard was smiling heartily and Sam looked more than pleased to be back together with her trio of family, and Luke couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.

They went around the mall after that, looking at various Christmas decorations and buying Sam Frozen books and dolls. At the end of the evening, she was fast asleep on Deckard's shoulder, Luke holding a bunch of shopping bags and Elsa dolls that received funny looks from passersby and a few sympathetic looks and nods from fathers in comradeship. Deckard had to hold back his laughter not to wake Sam and Luke whispered 'Don't you dare' but he was grinning too.

Deckard drove them to Sam's aunt's house when they decided to go home, and Luke raised his brow but didn't comment. Deckard seemed to be familiar with Sam's aunt Lisa and they whispered something to each other, and Maddie gave Deckard a quick kiss on the cheek before she bid them goodnight.

Luke somehow felt the tension rising on the way back to Deckard's car, the door closing and they were in the quiet car driving back to Hobbs's house. He thought he knew where this was going, but didn't dare say it out loud. Deckard was quiet back home, his eyes on the road and driving on normal speed, but Luke had to clench and unclench his hands while looking out the window, trying to not show how the tension between them was rising. It was finally a relief when the car entered the garage and they took off the seat belts, the sound of the engine stopped. And suddenly it felt like all the sound in the world had died with it. But Luke could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and he glanced at Deckard's side.

Deckard still had his hands on the wheels, looking ahead at the space and he looked pained for a moment. At that sight, Luke reached for his hand without a thought and Deckard flinched but didn't pull away from his hands. Luke touched the skin on Deckard's deft hands, watching Deckard's eyelashes flutter under his downcast eyes and just like that, Luke leaned forward and kissed him. 

He wasn't thinking, Luke had to admit, despite all his tension and nervousness on his ride home, he couldn't bear looking at Deckard who looked so lost and pained. Deckard fluttered his eyes closed, letting Luke's hand frame his face and pull him closer, and suddenly Luke felt everything was so complete and yet at the same time never enough.   
Deckard's lips were soft and it felt like everything that Luke ever needed, and the first touch of their tongue shot a spark of electricity down Luke's spine. Deckard was first tentative, following Luke's gentle lead, but then he got aggressive and took charge. Luke let him, feeling Deckard's hands pull his neck closer and the kiss got filthier, making Luke growl and reach for Deckard's skin more, pulling at his shirt and feeling the exposed skin under his fingers.   
Frustrated with the awkward angle, Deckard huffed and came across the seat onto Luke's lap and then straddled Luke on his seat. They briefly met each other's eyes before Deckard leaned in and Luke leaned forward, one hand grabbing Deckard's waist and the other holding the man's neck.   
There was no doubt that Luke was hard now, the way Deckard's eyes fluttered closed and his hips pushed down onto Luke's didn't help either. Their hands seemed to fly everywhere, Deckard's desperate and trying to hold onto everything and Luke's possessive and gripping which was sure to leave a bruise.

It was Deckard who pulled away first, Luke's lips chasing his in a low growl, and Deckard leaned his forehead onto Luke's and laughed. Luke was still terribly hard, but once he met Deckard's eyes he had to laugh too.   
They just kissed like a couple of teenagers, all tooth and tongue, both their lips swollen and a hint of blood on Luke's lips. Luke had not kissed somebody this hard since as far as he could remember, and the only thing that could keep him from not kissing Deckard right now was that he had his hands wrapped tightly around the man's waist.   
Luke gently rubbed the skin on Deckard's waist where he had pulled out the shirt and put his hands in the moment of the heated kiss. Deckard leaned down and kissed on Luke's face some more, each chased by Luke's wistful lips. 

Luke looked up at the man, it was dark in the garage and a crack of light was coming from the window. The golden streetlight was touching Deckard's cheeks and eyes, taking Hobb's breath away, looking at him.   
There were so many words, Luke realized, yet at that moment words faded, and Luke just found himself wishing desperately that he remembered this moment to the end.   
How the light touched Deckard's skin, how the touch of his skin and warmth felt on his fingertips. How golden specks of light danced around in Deckard's eyes, and how much he wished time had stopped here and now.

"Come on,"

Deckard whispered, kissing on Luke's lips for the last time and opened the car door. Their hands held together, Luke could only but follow him, watching Deckard open Luke's door password with practiced ease and walk inside. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Deckard turned around and kissed him, and Luke didn't miss a beat and leaned down and kissed him back. His arms found their way around Deckard's waist while Deckard's hands hugged Luke's neck, and god Luke marveled again at how right this felt.   
His memory still hadn't come back, yet Luke felt so at home, felt he had found something he'd missed for a lifetime, something he'd been craving for without realizing. Every shake of Deckard's breath and his touch on Luke's arms lit a fire in Luke's gut, Luke realized he was pushing Deckard forward until Deckard's back hit the wall and he crowded himself around the smaller man.   
The way that Deckard had been silent the whole time except for the few words, the way Deckard pushed and pulled just as desperately as Luke but somehow looked so afraid and saddened, it all made Luke feel like Deckard in his arms could slip away at any time, disappear and out of reach.  
The thought made Luke growl and deepened the kiss without realizing, and he pulled back when Deckard gently put his hands on his cheek and held him off, looking into Luke's eyes.

"Slow down, Hobbs. I'm not planning to go anywhere."

Deckard said, and Luke huffed.

"You'd better not."

Their lips barely apart, Luke looked down at the man wondered how could he want someone so bad. They kissed some more, this time Deckard didn't hide where this was going and practically climbed on top of Luke and Luke more than gladly obliged, holding Deckard's legs where he wrapped his legs around Luke's waist.   
He kept kissing him and carried him to the bedroom, laying the man down on the bed. Luke took off his shirt first and his pants, while Deckard took off his knit and helped Luke pull off his pants off the bed.   
Lying fully naked across Luke's bed and looking comfortable and relaxed, Deckard looked like.. something only Luke's most heavenly dreams could come up with and Luke just stared at him for a moment.

"You had that same face when we first did this."

Deckard grinned, pushing Luke's thigh with his barefoot playfully and grinning.

"I know. I'm way out of your league and you're wondering how you got me."

Deckard said, his eyes bright with mischief.

"Shut up you cocky bastard. And yes you are, and yes I am."

Luke said, his hands brushing up the skin of Deckard's legs. Luke kissed Deckard's ankle before he grabbed it and put it around his hips. Deckard watched as Luke pulled out lubes and condoms from the drawer and spread them on the sheet, then wrapped his hand around Deckard's dick.   
He watched as Deckard closed his eyes and his breath got quicker, his legs wrapped around Hobbs tightening their hold. Luke slicked another hand with the lube and carefully nudged open Deckard's entrance with his finger.   
He watched Deckard's face while he added another, then a third. Deckard groaned, his breath hitching as he twisted in Luke's arms when Luke's fingers pushed at a particular spot. Deckard's eyes had grown wide, biting his lips and looking at Hobbs helplessly, and Luke felt his dick feel painfully harden at that sight. He nudged at that point inside Deckard ruthlessly while his other hand still touched Deckard's dick and Deckard's moan became louder, more desperate, whispering and begging at Luke to stop, no don't stop, fuck, fuck, fuck, Hobbs, Luke, Luke, - and Deckard was twisting his body like he wanted to squirm out of Luke's hold but Luke wasn't letting him. 

Deckard came with a shout, his chest heaving breathless and body going limp in Luke's hands. Luke leaned down, trapping the smaller man in his arms, kissing him slowly. 

Deckard opened his mouth, traced Luke's lips, his eyes still closed and his body trembling. He felt hot under Luke's hands, his body sensitive and inviting to Luke's every touch. They stayed like that for a while, then Deckard reached his hand for Luke's dick which was still painfully hard.

"You ready?"

Luke said, and Deckard grinned and playfully put both his legs on Luke's shoulders.

"Like yesterday, you giant idiot."

Luke kissed them both, his lips tracing the long smooth skin as he worshipped them.   
Deckard laughed and put down his one leg to wrap it around Luke's waist, and Luke put on the condom and slicked it with more lube. Luke pushed in slowly, watching Deckard's brow knit in pressure and pain and halting when he thought it was too much for Deckard.   
Luke had opened him up well but still, he was a big man and although Deckard was not small, he was in comparison with Luke. Luke didn't want to hurt Deckard or make this too painful, and he reached Deckard's limp dick and touched it. 

Still sensitive from the previous activity, Deckard hissed and his pulse skipped when Luke rubbed at the sensitive skin and soon Deckard was groaning, his lips red from biting and his cheeks reddened with effort.   
As Luke kept touching Deckard's dick, it got easier to push inside him and Deckard was begging him to let him come, but Luke was too mesmerized by the look on his face.   
Deckard's face was flushed, in contrast to his usual hazle eyes which shone bright green in the lamplight. His body was trapped under Luke's as Deckard's body trembled slightly from both the effort of having Luke's dick inside his body and his dick touched to the point of over sensitiveness.

"Beautiful,"

Luke could only whisper looking down at the man. He then kissed him, his one hand holding Deckard's dick from coming and the other gripping Deckard's waist, pulled out his dick until he slammed it back in. Deckard screamed, swearing as Luke slammed into his body repeatedly, his words begging and swearing while Luke did the same, holding down Deckard's writhing body and penetrating him again and again.   
Deckard's legs and Luke's body were slick with sweat as they slid each other, Luke fucking him into the mattress and not knowing which were his voice and which were Deckard's.   
He realized he was growling when Deckard twisted his body and made a move to climb up the bed and away from Luke, and pulled him down onto his cock and slammed him back in.  
Deckard yelled "fuck!" and trembled and Luke was startled and tried to pull himself out, but Deckard shook his head and wrapped his legs around Luke tighter.

"No, it's okay, I'm just-- it was just too much for a second."

Deckard whispered, his voice ragged from screaming and Luke searched his face for any displeasure or hurt. Deckard smiled at him and pulled him down, planting a few kisses on his face.   
Luke took a deep breath, and stayed still inside Deckard to give him time to adjust. When Deckard gave him a sign to move, he slowly pushed into Deckard again, this time pacing himself and trying not to get too carried away.   
Deckard moaned low, his voice going straight to Luke's dick and Luke had to bite his lips to watch himself. When Luke came he let Deckard come too, releasing Deckard's dick from his hand and they both came together.

"Fuck."

Deckard said, after a long moment of them both catching a breath.

"Yeah, fuck."

Luke agreed. His hand was lazily tracing a pattern on Deckard's leg, and he was watching as Deckard's eyelashes flutter.   
Deckard's skin felt warm and smooth under Luke's fingers, and just as Luke wondered how he could get a hard-on again at his age in such a short time, Deckard jumped atop of him and straddled him.

"I let you take a lead and you had your fun,"

Deckard said, suggestively rubbing his ass on Luke's already half-hard dick. Luke had to bite his lip to calm himself at the touch and raised one eyebrow.

"Oh you 'let' me, did you?"

Luke said teasingly and Deckard punched him on his shoulder.

"I did. And now it's my turn, if you can handle it."

Deckard said, grinning as he felt how much interested Luke was under him and leaned down to kiss him. Luke raised his hands and grabbed the smaller man's waist while Deckard reached behind him and put Luke's dick inside him slowly.   
They both moaned at the sensation, both of them still sensitive from their last fuck, and Deckard sighed once he was fully seated on Luke again. Luke looked at him, admiring just how damn good Deckard looked right now and how he wanted to kiss him again.

"Bring it on, princess."

Luke said, knowing there was no way he was going to defeat him, not once or ever in the future.


	26. Chapter 26

Luke opened his eyes, his arms searching for the expected warm body beside him but they found it empty. Luke raised his torso and found Deckard on the balcony. He was leaning against the railing, looking down at the city. Luke rubbed his neck and slowly stood up, walking to the balcony and slid open the window and stepped outside.

It was dark and the wind was quite chilly, and Luke huffed and walked straight to Deckard. Deckard obviously heard Luke walking up to him but didn't move, and he just hmmed when Luke wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and leaned in to put kisses on the back of his neck.   
Deckard had put on a bathrobe on top of his naked torso, which was soft to the touch as Luke held Deckard in his arms. Deckard's skin was cold from the night air he'd been standing in when Luke's lips first touched him, but underneath it, Luke could feel the warm pulse beating under the skin.   
He chased it with his lips, which made Deckard laugh and squirm in his arms. Luke loved that laugh. He knew he couldn't get enough of it for a lifetime. Deckard looked beautiful watching the city night, or when he was spread on the bed, or was in a whirl of a fight. Luke knew when he was doomed and he couldn't be happier about it.

"I love this city."

Luke said, looking down at the night view of the city that Deckard had been watching. Deckard turned around, leaning against the railing and facing Luke, his back to the city illuminating under him. It sure was a sight to behold. Luke couldn't help but smile at the view in front of him.

The city had both dark and light sides, each drawing in different kinds of hopes and people. The city changed its face at every angle you looked, from glamors of Hollywood to the sighs and tears of numerous nameless aspiring actors and actresses. To the lively and beautiful city to where people fought and hurt each other, love and hope and jealousy and evil of all kinds all tumbled together, lighting up the city day and night, under the eyes of the sleepless angels watching over the city.

Luke had first met this city when he got off the plane from Samoa. He was a lost 15-year-old boy, no job, no family, no house. He had abandoned his family and escaped to here, scared and lonely and frustrated.   
It was a tough life, Luke remembered, being a foreigner and young and had no money whatsoever, he had seen how cruel and difficult city could be and how dark human souls can get. But it was also the place where he grew his life on, learned and made friends, became a DSS agent, met Sam's mother and was later gifted with the most beautiful girl in his life.

The city had shown him both the most beautiful and wonderful part of life and the worst. Luke learned that there were many sides of human nature, just like the city, and the other side was what made one more beautiful and important. Just like the day and night of the city. Just like the man in his arms right now, looking up at Luke with those hazel eyes that took Luke's breath away every time they met his.

Luke leaned down to kiss him and Deckard met him halfway. Luke wanted to tell Deckard how he felt, how helpless he felt against the smaller man. But Deckard seemed to have read all this from Luke's hold and lips, and kissed deeper when Luke wanted to open his mouth and spill out his heart to him. When their lips parted Deckard was looking at him with a smile on his lips. Luke wanted to kiss them again.

"I love you."

Luke said, not able to help himself. It was the only words he could say, not caring if it was too early or too late, they were the only ones he could find.

Deckard didn't reply, and he leaned in and kissed the small scar on Luke's chest. Luke was surprised to see Deckard found it at all, since it was small and he got it after the accident. Deckard's lips were soft and warm on his chest, his breath ghosting on Luke's skin. Then he held Luke's hand and pulled him inside, heading back to bed, his intention clear and inviting.

Luke didn't say about how he didn't hear back from his confession or that Deckard didn't meet his eyes after he kissed his scar. He would take it slow, and there would be time for that later. Or that was what he convinced himself as Deckard pulled him into the bed and kissed him.   
As Deckard started to kiss him and his legs wrapped themselves around Luke's hips, all thoughts escaped Luke's mind and he melted into the man.

Two days left.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy end of the year and Happy new year!!

"This place is amazing."

Letty said, she had her face leaning on her hand and she looked at Deckard with a smile. Deckard looked back at her with a smile. They just had dinner at the restaurant that Deckard reserved for two of them. It was one of the nicest restaurants in the city, overviewing the nice scenery of the town. Looking down at the view Deckard remembered what he had seen at night with Luke, his warm presence still ghosting on his back. He briefly closed his eyes and pushed the memory further into his mind. He had work to do.

"So this was a nice surprise,"

Letty said. She looked beautiful in the sun, her sunglasses taken off and her skin glowed in the sunlight. She looked strong and fierce, just like she did even at the worst of times and Deckard loved her for it. She was strong beyond words and kind. It was made Dom love her and what made Deckard love her too.

The restaurant was known for its excellent cream pasta and nice wine, and Letty enjoyed the meal, helping Deckard catch up with the news of the Dom family and Mr.Nobody. The dinner went pleasantly well and they both knew they were pointedly not mentioning the elephant in the room, the problem of Brixton and others. Deckard appreciated that, especially when he knew where this was heading.

"I had to see you."

Deckard said, and Letty nodded.

"That's good. I wanted to see you too."

Then her eyes got more serious. Her smile stayed but it became more gentle, more determined.

"You know we're here for you, Deck. You know that, right?"

She said, her voice low and earnest.

"You can come back to us, any time you want. It's never too late for the family and we all miss you. We can fight whatever thing that Brixton throws at us, just that you don't have to fight him alone."

She reached across the table and held Deckard's hand. He knew he didn't deserve her, especially not now. She was trusting him again, when he gave her and her family reason not to again and again.

"We love you. Luke loves you. You know that, right?"

Letty said, and Deckard couldn't say a word and just squeezed her hand back. There was nothing he could do now. Except to follow the plan he'd been planning for the past week, since Brixton gave him the ultimatum.

"I don't want to fight you guys."

Deckard said. It was a truth which he hadn't said for a very long time these past months, and somehow even the truth now hurt his mouth.

"So don't. Let us fight with you. Let Luke fight for you."  
"He can't. And I won't let him. He'll get himself killed."

Deckard said, and Letty tilted her head, raising a brow.

"You do know we're talking about Luke here, right? You know he can handle more than whatever Brixton can throw at him."

She said with a playful tone, but Deckard shook his head.

"No, he can't. Not this fight. Not this time."

Letty watched his face with concern for a long time.

"Deckard, what is it? What's wrong? Tell me, please."

The look in Letty's eyes almost made Deckard spill out everything. Everything he'd been holding back, everything that'd been crushing him since day one. Her friendship and the dawning time when he knew her look of concern and trust would turn to disappointment and betrayal. She wouldn't look at him the same way anymore. It hurt as much as what he had to do now.

Deckard stood up and walked away. He heard the drag of the chair behind and heard footsteps running after him.

"Deckard, Deck, stop, talk to me."

Letty said, grabbing his arm and Deckard turned around and hugged her. She took it by surprise but hugged him back fiercely, holding onto Deckard like she was afraid she'd lose him if she let go.

"Please, just let us help you."

Letty whispered, and Deckard kissed her on her cheekbone right before he stepped back. There was a handcuff binding her wrists and a man and woman in a dark suit had stepped behind her. Letty blinked, then stared at Deckard.

"What--"

Deckard shook his head and turned back.

"You shouldn't have come today Letty. You should not have stayed away."

Letty bit her lips.

"Deckard stop,"  
"This is how I'm going to make things right."

Deckard said.

"So you've decided to kidnap me at one of the fanciest restaurants in the city in broad daylight, is it?"

Letty spat, looking around at the surprised customers around the large restaurant. Deckard shook his head and met eyes with the staff. Then just as if everybody was on cue, they stood up and left the place. Couple or single or men or women or young and old, they all calmly deserted the room and only two suits behind Letty and a woman stood left in the restaurant.  
Letty blinked and looked at Deckard.

"Are you serious?"

Letty said, and the woman standing behind Deckard came forward and gave Deckard a nod and whispered.

"Everything is ready, Mr.Shaw."

Deckard nodded to her and she stepped back.

"Magdelena Shaw can be a terrible help when you need it."

He said, nodding around the restaurant and the hired help. Then he smiled at her.

"I know you're a brave woman Lett, but you should be more scared by now."  
"I am. I am scared, you idiot."

Letty spat, her voice cracking with desperation. Deckard stopped. He looked around and met Letty's eyes. She bit her lips and looked straight at him.

"It's not me I'm scared for, I'm scared for you. So stop. Whatever you're planning, don't make decisions that neither you nor Luke can come back from."

Deckard was quiet for a moment.

"He won't have a choice, Lett."

Deckard said, and it was a calm, determined quality of the voice that made Letty squirm and tried to break out of the chains and run to him. The two behind her held her and Letty damn well made them sweat trying to hold her down. She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"  
"It means that it's time."

Deckard was looking outside the city view, and she turned and looked at Letty. Though she's been struggling to meet eyes with him with all her might, she felt her heart drop at the empty look in those hazel eyes that she loved.

"It means, it's time for Luke to kill me."

For a heart-dropping moment, Letty thought she heard wrong. Then she tried to smile. But laughter became an ugly sound coming from her throat. She glared at him.

"There is no way in hell-"  
"Like I said, he won't have a choice. Dom won't have a choice."

He said, and then it finally hit Letty. Deckard nodded just as the 'how' he was going to make it happen dawned on Letty.

"I have you."

Deckard said, with a smile that killed Letty a little.

Letty shook her head furiously, now full-on kicking and fighting to get out of the hold and run to Deckard. She was furious, scared shitless and she was--

"No, fuck don't you dare Deck. Don't you dare Deckard? Shaw, Deck, ...please."

Her voice sounded foreign to her, she didn't know she could beg to someone like this, how broken her voice could sound. The fact that it was Deckard who was doing this to her broke her heart even more.

"Don't do this to Luke. Don't do this to me, just don't do this to yourself. For god's sake, please Deck."

Letty said, almost succeeding in kicking off one man to the ground with her effort and knocking off the other woman in the suit. But the woman who was standing behind Deckard was onto her, swift as a shadow and held her down. She couldn't move an inch and she growled and tried to bite her off.

"Get off me,"  
"Take her."

Deckard said, and the footsteps followed and Letty was being lifted to a shoulder and was carried outside. Letty struggled all the while, trying desperately to keep her sight of Deckard while she was being moved away from the room.

The woman who held Letty down and handed her to the two suits gave a short nod to Deckard and left the room. Deckard stood alone in the empty room, somehow the warm sunlight now feeling cold and distant shining through the window.

Everything he loved, Deckard thought, as Brixton's words echoed in his mind.  
Everything he held dear, he thought.

And now the time has come. And Deckard was looking at the face of it.

... Tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 28

Dom was looking out the window. The sun had set and he looked down his cell phone. A new message popped up on his screen but it was from Mr.Nobody about work. 

"Still nothing?"

Roman asked from the table where he was pouring a beer. Dom nodded. She had gone out saying she was going to meet a friend and her last text had stopped almost 10 hours ago. He texted her with a simple message but that was almost 8 hours ago and she still hadn't replied. 

She usually sent quick texts to her even when she was out hanging out with her friends, checking up on him and sometimes sending cute pictures of the deserts or something she thought he'd find funny. It always made him laugh, to read those messages from her. Dom checked his phone for a message again. There was none. 

It was heading to night time and sensing his worries, Ramsey and Tej were glancing at his side. Dom looked at the clock on the table, it was ten past eleven. He knew she was more than enough to take care of herself, but she never went off-grid with him, not like this. They had enemies and things kept happening to them, so they had an understanding of these things. Dom looked down at his phone one last time. When he looked up, Ramsey and others were looking at him. 

"Do you want me to find out-"

Ramsey started, when Dom's phone rang. Dom's face immediately relaxed as he looked down at the caller ID.

"It's Letty."

Dom said, and Ramsey and others grinned in awkwardness. Dom grinned at them before he answered the phone. 

"Hey,"

Dom said, but a voice cut in. 

"She's not coming back."

Dom stopped. 

"... Deckard."

He said, and everybody in the room looked around to watch Dom. The room grew quiet and Dom was looking ahead, not seeing anything really. 

"You were the one she was meeting today?"

Dom asked, and Deckard didn't say a word but he could picture Deckard nod on the other end of the line. 

"What do you mean she's not coming back,"

Dom said, his voice calm but his friends could definitely hear the different tone in his voice. Ramsey tensed and looked at Tej. Tej quickly looked at her and dialed Mr.Nobody, while his eyes trained on Dom. 

"She can't come back to you."

Deckard said, and his voice was calm and cold. Dom shook his head like he could shake off this nonsense. 

"I don't know what you're playing, Shaw. But if you--"

Through the window looking down the city, there was a siren blazing through the street. The sound grew louder, as more of the sirens joined the first one. Tej and Roman stood up, walking to the window and looking down at the city. 

"Hear that? That is the sound of the police heading your way, Toretto. They're coming to get you."

Deckard said, and Dom didn't take his eyes off the view and watched the police cars make a sharp turn on the corner, heading to the building they were standing. 

"What did you do to Letty?"

Dom said, not asking why or how the police were heading his way. It didn't matter to him and Dom knew that Deckard understood that too. 

"They're coming to you for the murder of Letty Toretto."

Deckard said, his voice unchanging and deadly calm. In the quietness of the room, Tej and others heard the voice and their eyes grew wide. 

"Deckard,"

Dom said, his voice now dropped down and serious. 

"There are things you can say and you can't."  
"I can. Because she would have wanted you to know that it was me who did it."

Deckard said. 

"... She would have wanted you to get a chance."

Deckard added. 

"A chance to do what?"

Dom said, he now turned around and faced the room. Everybody was watching Dom's face in shock. 

"To avenge the right person."

Deckard said, and Dom's face was lit with red and blue lights coming from the windows. Soon there were angry knocks and yellings at the door, to which Ramsey jumped and Roman swore and crossed the room to put himself between the door and Dom. Tej was the first to head the door when they shouted police and demanded the door to be opened, and while three of them held the police and tried to buy time, Dom turned around and faced the window again, looking out at the street painted in blue and red lights and finding Deckard standing on the rooftop of the opposite building. 

Deckard was in his dark trench coat, the coat shaking furiously against the strong night wind. He was looking straight at Dom, meeting his eyes from 70 feet away. 

Deckard's voice went straight to Dom's ears as the police finally pushed aside Ramsey and others and reached Dom, grabbing him from behind and pushing away the phone from his ears. Deckard's last words still ringing in his ears. 

"It's me, Dom. I killed Letty Ortiz and you're going to take the fall for it."


	29. Chapter 29

"I don't know what the hell is going on,"

Roman said, pacing furiously across the room.

"Dom is with the police, Letty is gone, for fuck's sake I can't-"

Everybody was quiet, lost for words. Little Nobody who had arrived 5 minutes after, had gone outside the room just as quick to reach his police contacts and find out what the hell just happened. Hattie and Owen had arrived at their house just as Little Nobody stormed past them, yelling 'What do you mean, damning evidence?' into his phone.

"What do you mean, Letty is gone?"

Hattie asked, while Owen skillfully blended into the back of the room, exchanging nods with Roman and Ramsey.

"We couldn't reach Letty for the past 10 hours and she didn't reply, and just when we tried to go find her, Deckard called us."

Ramsey said, her voice shaking and looking helplessly at Hattie. Hattie stared at her.

"So?"

Hattie asked, and Roman shook his head.

"He told this nonsense to Dom and then there was this police barging in---"  
"What did my brother say to Dom?"

Hattie cut in, her eyes sharp and looking around at the members.

"He said that he had killed Letty and that he was going to make Dom fall for it."

Ramsey said, and both Hattie and Owen stopped.

"What?"

Owen said, his brows knitting and his words sharp.

"This is bullshit, you guys are just going to,"

Owen started, but Tej shook his head.

"We know it's bullshit, but he made the call and then the police barged in, Little Nobody is out there trying to find out what the hell is going on, and they took Dom and we still can't reach Letty---"  
"You can't believe it. You can't."

Hattie said, shaking her head fiercely.

"Deck loves Letty. He wouldn't do that to her. To Dom. It's all Brixton and you guys have to know it."

Hattie said, and Ramsey and Romans nodded.

"We know Deckard wouldn't do that. But we have to find Letty and we have to get Dom out of the mess. Whatever shit Brixton had dragged them into-"

Tej said, and then his voice lost track when he saw Little Nobody had entered the room. They all followed Tej's eyes and looked at the man at the door.

"They found a woman's body,"

Little Nobody said, his eyes not meeting the room. He slowly continued to the stunned silence.

"Her description matched hers and the dental records identified it as Ortiz's."

There was silence. Roman shook his head.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"I'm sorry, they found eye-witnesses and evidence that put Toretto on the strong suspect line,"

Little Nobody continued, he too looked stunned and his words came out stuttered and pained. Owen put his hand on Roman's shoulder to keep him from going at Little Nobody, and Roman pushed his hand away.

"What the serious fuck are you talking about? What evidence? What eye-witness-"  
"We have a feed."

Mr.Nobody's grim voice sounded from behind. There the man was, looking worn and tired.

"We hacked into every cell phone and recordable devices near the area when it happened. Here are what we've gathered so far."

Mr.Nobody nodded to Little Nobody and he put in the chip into a small device, which blinked and then shot images into the nearby wall like a beam projector. Ramsey and others could see multiple moving clips shot across the wall, each in different angles and resolutions like they were recorded by different devices and people.   
Some of the images faltered and stopped after only a few seconds after they were shot, and Little Nobody pulled some clips forward that had better qualities and angles that shot the scene.

"They said there was a fight. A man and a woman were grabbing a woman down the back alley and the woman fought back and started to run."

Mr.Nobody said, pointing at the wall where the clips were running. He didn't need to, because everybody's eyes were already fixed on the video.

First, it was a feed that clearly came from the CCTV in the alley. There they could see Letty being led by his captors into the back alley, and there was a group of young people walking into the alley when one of them spotted a gun. The man and woman who held Letty immediately pulled back, at the same time the drunk people fumbled and stepped back, of which moment Letty didn't miss the opportunity and began the action. 

She pushed the woman captor to the wall and then jumped the man who tried to pull out his gun. She wrapped her legs around the man, throwing the man down and knocking his head with her head, then quickly turned around to use the cuffs on her hands like a snare. The man gasped for air, tried to fight back and the woman fumbled back on her feet, to which Letty kicked her on the head to completely knock her out. It all happened in seconds and they had to give it to Letty for subduing her enemies even with her hands bound. 

She whispered something to her captor and the man fumbled for his pockets, giving the key into her hands. She snatched it, pulled out her arms and before the gasping man could turn around and do something, she knocked him out cold with her kick. She uncuffed herself, searched both man and woman for guns and kept them for herself. She ran out of the alley, to which the screen they were watching changed and divided into different angles and pictures.

Now they could see Letty walking down the street, her hands and guns stuck deep into her pockets, trying to blend in with the crowd.

"That's our girl."

Roman said. There the feeds divided into feeds shot from different angles now that she was in the open street, where there were more cameras. Then suddenly there was a black motorcycle running down the street, running straight at Letty. As soon as she realized she was the target, she started to run.   
Angry drivers and pedestrians were yelling at the bike but the biker ran toward its one target, and at the last minute the bike turned its handle and knocked Letty off the pavement. Everybody in the room shouted out in shock as Letty's body flew and hit the pavement.

"Son of a bitch!"

Roman said, and they saw for a few heart-stopping, agonizing moments, she was dropped dead and wasn't moving. Shocked pedestrians and passersby came running and crowded around her, blocking her from the view.

"Come on, Let."

Tej said, his eyes on the screen.

"Come on."

Then after a few moments, Letty flinched, and she slowly pulled herself up. People were calling for ambulance and police but suddenly everybody in the feed flinched at the same time. At first, Roman didn't understand what was happening, but then Little Nobody pulled some other feeds, now hand-held and clearly shot by passersby with cellphones or other recording devices.   
Shots rang through the air and they all realized it was gunfire that made people jump. The biker drove toward Letty again, and the gathered crowd scattered in hurry, leaving Letty and she held up her gun and started shooting. The bullets hit the biker and the bike but they didn't stop him.   
Letty dove past the bike at the last second it hit her again, and they watched as the biker stopped and got off the vehicle. When he pulled off his helmet and tossed it on the ground as he walked toward her, and everybody held their breath.

"No."

Someone whispered.  
Letty on the screen looked like she saw a ghost.  
The man on the bike was Dom. They could all see clearly through different feeds, shot by different people that the man had Dom's face.

"It's bullshit. He was with us the whole time, that is not Dom."

Roman said, and Owen shook his head.

"It's Eteon. They can pull that kind of sick stunts and more. I've seen dead ghost agents walking in fields like they haven't got shot or drowned years ago. They put on other people's faces and fingerprints and they have no respect for the living or the dead."

Owen said, and everybody stared at him in shock.

"So that's somebody putting on Dom's face?"

Tej said, still looking at the screen in shock.

"Who would do that?"

Tej said, and the Dom on the screen smiled at Letty.

"Hello, Ortiz."

He said, and everybody knew for sure who was behind that face.

"Brixton."

Hattie whispered, and they all watched as Brixton in Dom's face stepped toward Letty.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't even believe how long this fic is getting... lol

  
They all watched in horror as Brixton in Dom's face approached Letty. Letty looked battered and hurt but she faced him nonetheless. Then Brixton moved and Letty started to run. In the feed, she was quickly outrun by him and Brixton grabbed her shoulder, knocking her to the ground. Letty gave a furious kick to his gut but it didn't even seem to bother Brixton. Then shots were fired from behind and Brixton looked back at the shooter, finding him and grinning. 

"You already know it doesn't work."

Brixton said, He stood up, not caring Letty scrambling to her feet and running away. But then Deckard pulled out another gun from his back. It was much bigger, heavily-loaded one and Deckard fired without hesitance. It exploded the first shot when it hit Brixton and Brixton rolled over to find a cover, while Letty caught another big gun that Deckard threw her way and started to fight back too. 

"Good to see you, Shaw!"

Letty shouted to Deckard as she joined his line, slowly stepping closer to Brixton and ducking when the shots fired their way. 

"You had to get away,"

Deckard shouted back, against the car that he was taking cover from Brixton. 

"You just had to fight those guys and run away and let this happen!"

Letty just laughed off her friend's outrage with a huge smile on her face while she took a shot at Brixton. 

"You'd have done the same, don't be a baby."  
"I'm being a baby?!"

Deckard yelled back, but he was smiling too. He nodded to Letty and she nodded back, moving closer to Brixton and boxing him in with the fluid double movement. 

"Deck,"

Brixton yelled, hiding behind a flipped truck and shouting at Deckard. 

"Told you shouldn't have done something like this. Knew you'd get the message by now."  
"Well, I've never been good at following orders now, have I?"

Deckard shouted back, he and Letty getting closer to the truck where Brixton was taking cover. Deckard pulled out a series of grenades, nodding to Letty to take cover and threw them on top of and under the truck. The grenades slid under the truck and over the top, exploding with a thundering detonation and shaking the ground. 

The black smoke was blinding the sight and the impact of the explosion swept the street. Letty slowly looked up from behind the car, not letting her guard down and searching for Brixton. 

"Deck, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Fuck those grenades are strong, those Eteon shit."

Deckard said, his eyes sharp looking for any movement behind the dark smoke. It was eerily quiet in the street, people who were hiding and watching from distance or in the buildings were holding their breath too. Letty looked around, finding Brixton's gun lying near the asphalt. 

"That's his gun. I think we got him-"

Just as she said that Deckard saw something shadowy heading her way. 

"No, watch out!"

Deckard shouted, but the figure that emerged out of the smoke shot past him like a lightning bolt, knocking her straight out of the pavement and her gun flew out of the air. Just as Brixton was aiming his gun at Letty, Deckard slammed Brixton to the ground, getting shots fired into everywhere and people screamed. 

"Letty, run!"

Deckard barely shouted until Brixton's fist came crashing down on his side. Deckard bit back scream, twisted his body from Brixton's grab and making a quick kick on Brixton's left leg which gave him a moment's gap to slide around and punch Brixton in the face. The punch would have knocked any man out of balance and made him fall back, but Brixton was too strong and instead of stumbling back, he grabbed Deckard's arm and pulled him in, his fist punching straight into Deckard's gut. Air rushed out of Deckard's lungs, making him breathless and immobilized for a moment. Brixton didn't miss a beat and grabbed Deckard's neck and slammed his body down to the nearby car, pinning him. Brixton looked at Deckard, watching him struggle to get away. 

"Told you this was going to happen."

Brixton said, watching Deckard's hazel green eyes shining bright with anger with fascination. 

"Fuck you."

Deckard said, trying to get away. It didn't faze Brixton a bit. Deckard was one of those people who looked even more beautiful when they were angry, he thought. One of the many things that drew Brixton into him, one of the many things that prevented Brixton from killing him. He knew there once were other reasons that drew him to Deckard, but Eteon days made him forget those things. He knew those reasons were what was most important to him once, but the angry tune in his brain planted by Eteon blocked out those memories. He wondered what his old-self would feel watching those eyes now, not clouded or blurred by Eteon's orders in his brain. 

"You still care,"

Deckard said, looking up to Brixton's eyes. Brixton tried to smile. It somehow didn't come so easily as he thought. 

"You're wrong. Those days are long gone, Luv."

But deep down Brixton knew Deckard was right. It was what made him pause when he first reunited with Deckard when he abducted Hattie, making him pause his mission and throwing away his magazine just so he could talk to Deckard. It was what made him grind his teeth every time Deckard had slipped away from Brixton's fingers when he was running away with Hobbs, making Brixton bear the pain of flesh and bones being replaced by metal. The only thing that Brixton held onto during those pain was the one bullet that Deckard gave to him with death. 

"You do."

Deckard said, and for a moment Deckard looked truly pained by that fact. It twisted something in Brixton's gut, something deep and painful and dangerous. So instead Brixton sneered, looking pointedly down at Deckard's body up and down. 

"So did you fuck him?"

Brixton said, whispering into Deckard's ear. Brixton felt Deckard freeze under his grip. 

"Did you spread your legs and gave him the best fuck of his life?"

Brixton said, feeling slight tremor on the smaller man's body. It satisfied his darker needs, the ones that were easier to keep the focus on. Deckard shook his head, trying to get away from him harder. 

"Don't,"

Deckard said, and Brixton traced the skin on man's neck with his lips, slowly, as he did in his old, blurred memories. 

"I bet you did. He would have stood no chance in denying you. He was looking at you the same way, you know. The way I did when I looked at you. I remember that."

Brixton said, trying to convince himself that he was on the right track, that this nasty, agonizing feeling in his gut was not from hurting Deckard. It was not affecting him. 

"Say whatever you like, but you still do care. You know how I know that?"

Deckard said, his hands found themselves around Brixton's wrists. Deckard licked his lips, and Brixton's eyes reflexively followed its moves. 

"Okay, I'll give you that. How?"  
"Because you let me get near you."

Deckard said, turning over his hands and revealing two magnets attached to Brixton's wrists. As soon as his eyes fell on them, Deckard activated the magnets and Brixton's arms shot down to the ground, held together like they were bound by invisible handcuffs. Brixton growled, trying to pull his hands free with all his might but Deckard beat him to it, putting another magnet on Brixton's neck and kicking down Brixton's head with a kick. It shook Brixton's brain and he fell back, gasping and shaking his head, barely avoiding the next bullets that Deckard shot his way, panting and retreating quickly to avoid attacks. 

When he stood up, angry and furious, Deckard was halfway across the street with Letty 20 feet from him. 

"If you go now, you'll save yourself but you can't save what you came to me for in the first place."

Brixton yelled, and both Letty and Deckard stopped. Deckard looked back at him. Brixton watched him. He knew Deckard couldn't move away, not an inch, not now. He saw Letty look back at Deckard, but Deckard was watching only Brixton. His face getting pale with horror. 

"First it will be his daughter, then his family in that godforsaken island. I'll wipe clean of everything that he holds dear and then when the time comes, I'll kill him right in front of your eyes, making you watch as life leaves his eyes, blaming you for all he's lost."

Brixton said, and Letty was yelling something at Deckard, maybe to get the hell away or run, but neither Brixton nor Deckard moved. They only stared at each other. 

"Choose, Deck. Whatever the choice. It's always been yours. Your choice. Your take."

Brixton said, and for a long moment, they didn't say a word. Brixton knew when he made him. Deckard pulled out his gun, and turned to Letty and shot her to the ground. Letty didn't stand a chance and dropped dead to the ground, blood pooling around her.


	31. Chapter 31

They all watched in horrified silence as they saw Letty's body on the ground. It didn't look real, none of them could move an inch. 

"What is even- How is this even-"

Roman said, and none of them could answer that. 

"Fuck."

Owen said, standing up from where he was leaning against the wall. 

"This is all bullshit."  
"What do you mean, what are you going to do?"

Roman said, grabbing Owen's arm when he walked past him. Owen shook Roman's hand off angrily, shaking his head. 

"You guys are already believing this bullshit. You think my brother really killed Ortiz."

Owen spat and Roman glared at him. 

"I'm going to go find my brother. You guys just stay here and stare at that bullshit all you like."

Owen said, walking past Hattie. Hattie who was chewing her lips turned and followed him without a word. The Shaws left and the rest of the crew was left in silence. 

"What the fuck are we going to do?"

Tej said, looking lost. 

"You're gonna get yourself together, and get Dom and Letty back."

A voice said from the doorstep and they all jumped and looked around. Luke was there, standing tall and his looks determined as he looked around his friends.

"And we're going to get back Deckard too, because that elvish asshole who happens to be the love of my life, has dragged himself into a deep mess that he can't get himself out of. I've made the mistake of not trusting my feelings once and I'm not going to make the same mistake. I'm going to find them first, meet their eyes face to face then decide what's true and what's not, not trusting whatever Eteon or Brixton throws at our face to believe."

Luke said, and everybody looked at him. One by one, they nodded in agreement. 

"I can't believe Letty is dead, and I can't believe Deckard turned on us like that either."

Ramsey said, meeting Luke's eyes. Luke nodded. 

"We're going to find out. We're going to get Dom back too so that we can face Eteon and Brixton together."

Luke said, and everybody seemed to shake out of shock slowly, a new goal in their minds and their will to bring back their friends being ignited. 

"I've brought help, whatever that amounts to."

Luke said, shrugging and a familiar face poked out from behind Luke's back. 

"Hello, everyone."

Locke said, grinning as he met surprised eyes of the crew and another face popped out on the other side of Luke's back. 

"I was told you guys needed the magic hand."

The man said, and everybody stared at him. 

"Who is that?"

Tej asked, looking at the man in disbelief. 

"I'm the Wizard. I can bring you everything you need in catching that Hot Yoga guy. He and I are best buddies, but I'm told things got complicated."

The Wizard said, his voice getting low and secretive.   
Everybody turned their heads and stared at Luke again. Luke sighed and shrugged. 

"Long story. Let's get started, okay?"

And they got to work. 

*** 

Dom was staring into the air, his eyes hard and thoughtful. Nobody in the cell messed with him, knowing who Toretto was and what he was capable of. 

"What are you thinking?"

Tony, a large man who looked like an oak towering over every other convict, said leaning against the wall behind Dom. They were in the prison yard, and other convicts who knew to stay out of trouble were staying out of their range. 

Dom slowly stood up, and everybody in the yard who had been silently following their talk became silent and looked at him. 

"I need to get out of here."

Dom said, and Tony who stared at him without a word slowly nodded. 

*** 

"A prison break? Really?"

Roman yelled, he was yelling at the top of his lungs but his angry yell was drowned by the sound of explosions and people shouting and running everywhere. 

"Did you know-"

The Wizard shouted, another explosion shook the building and they all flinched in unison but Luke was keep heading fast into the crowd. 

"Did you know-"

Another loud crash and they saw a truck bursting out of the rear building. Luke reflexively looked back it was too far and moving too fast to see who was driving. 

"Is it Toretto?"

Luke said, and Ramsey looked through a telescope and shook her head. 

"No, and the feeds I'm getting says that he's at the eastern wing!"

She had to shout because the yellings were getting louder and more inmates and guards were spilling out to the hallway. Luke was fighting them head-on, throwing away or crushing any person that blocked their path, prisoner or not. 

"Did you know that he was going to start a riot to plan a prison break?"

Wizard finally yelled without being interrupted by a loud bang or an inmate running their way with a shiv in their hands. Luke shook his head. 

"No. But Toretto is a resourceful guy."

Luke said, and they turned at the corridor just as Ramsey yelled, "This is the eastern wing!" 

"And just whose idea was it that thought putting 'bombs' in the prison is a nice way of distraction?"

Tej said, deftly avoiding an attack from the guard and punching him and pushing him to the nearby swarm of panicked runaways. 

"I believe that was Locke's."

Luke said, not flinching as another explosion took in the far side of the west corner. He really should have told Locke to take it down a notch. 

"It's working, isn't it?"

Locke said, his voice sounding too happy in the radio for a guy who was responsible for half the mayhem running around the place. The Wizard looked incredulously at Ramsey and Ramsey shook her head. Just as they entered the main hall of the east wing, they saw a bunch of people fighting in the half-destroyed yard. Luke recognized them as two separate gang units, each party holding various weapons made from prison or acquired during the riot. The fight was vicious, and Luke jumped in before anybody could respond. 

"Luke!"

Ramsey shouted, just as an inmate tried to jump her she swiftly avoided the attack and punched the guy straight in the neck. 

"Ouch!"

Tej said, as the inmate who got whacked grabbed his own neck and collapsed. 

"Deckard taught me how to do that."

Ramsey said, grinning at Tej. 

"Never thought you could get even hotter."

Roman said passing by, and Ramsey rolled her eyes. She quickly looked for Luke who had jumped into the fight. She found him with the person they've been looking for. 

"Toretto. Still at the eye of the storm I see."

Luke said, just having knocked three guys in a row with his fist. Dom was standing back to back with him, dodging an attack from an inmate with a knife and knocking him cold with a punch. 

"Hobbs."

Dom said, acknowledging Hobbs's presence behind his back. 

"What are all the bombs for?"

Dom asked, just as another shot of explosion shook the far side of the building and everybody in the room reflexively lowered their bodies for cover. Luke shook his head, taking down another inmate who tried to shove a shiv to his side. 

"Long story. Ready for a ride?"

Luke said, punching down two guys with both his fists at the same time Dom took down an inmate then another. 

"Been waiting for you to ask."

Dom said, and Luke connected the communicator in his ear. 

"Wizard, we need a ride."

There was silence. Then another shake of the explosion, and there was a loud shout as the door at the end of the hallway burst open and a dozen guards started swarming in with a club in their hands. The prison guards seemed to have overcome the initial shock of the riot and explosions and they seemed to send in the riot control. 

"This is not going to last."

Dom said, and Luke shouted into his communicator again. 

"Wizard!"  
"Coming, it's coming just hold on a sec!"

Wizard shouted through the comm and there seemed to be a quarrel between the Wizard and Locke.

"Guys, we have no time for this!"

Luke yelled, dodging another attack and punching madly, watching as the riot control unit effectively suppressing inmates by inmates and heading their way. They were closing in on, and their back was against the walls- 

"Guys!"

Luke yelled, and he heard a sharp, "Get down!" in his comm and grabbed Dom's shoulder and pulled him down to the floor when the wall exploded. The inmates and riot control units who got hit by the debris shouted and rushed back, while Luke and Dom quickly stood up and ran toward the giant hole in the wall. There they were, Luke and everybody's cars ready and making the beautiful sounds of strong engines running. 

"Let's go!"

Ramsey said, already in her car and looking out at Dom and Luke. Luke grinned, and they both jumped into their cars and hit the gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really, you should not break out of prison guys


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names and locations of the fic are fictional as I've had to dig up google maps and others to write this. Hope it still makes some kind of sense. xD thanks for reading!!

"To find Letty, we have to find Deckard. Get his side of the story."

Luke said, and he looked at Dom. Everybody looked at Dom too, because ultimately the matter of Letty came down to him. Dom and Letty. Everybody knew that. 

Dom silently nodded to Luke, and the crew watched the two men exchange quiet agreement. Luke nodded back gratefully as he got Dom's approval and he looked back at his friends again. 

"So where do we find Deckard?"

Roman asked.

"We got three top-class hackers for that."

Luke said, nodding back at the living room. Just as he said it, Locke shouted"Found it!" from the living room sofa. They all looked at the CIA. Locke was typing furiously into his laptop. 

"It says he's just been spotted at Torrance, California. It says on the map that it's a large warehouse rental area. The signal is getting bounced around but it definitely looks like it's coming from one of the warehouses."

"Found him!"

The Wizard shouted from the kitchen. Everybody turned to look at him.

"He's at the East of Palm Springs, the desert area."

Everybody stared between the two men. 

"I got his location in Hollywood!"

Ramsey said, her voice springing up from the sofa next to Locke's. Locke stared at her incredulously too.

"You too?"  
"He's at the Fairfax, I think the signal is coming from the underground."

Everybody at the three people.

"Three locations, three possibilities."

Locke said, looking at Luke. Everybody followed suit, looking at the man standing with his arms crossed. Wizard tilted his head, looking between his laptop and others' in comparison. All three had different red dots blinking at three different locations.

"... So where is Deckard?"

***

"For god's sake, Hattie, let's just find our brother and leave this continent. Why do we bother?"

Owen said, his face half-buried in the winter coat and muffler. It was freezing outside, which felt colder because they've just been to sunny LA. 

They were climbing the snow-piled mountain for hours now, the chopper was not available because there was a fucking blizzard blowing on the mountain range. The blizzard had calmed down two hours after they've started climbing but it was still snowing. Owen kicked the snow pointedly and turned to look at Hattie as if to say, 'Really?'. Hattie huffed and shrugged.

"We bother because we don't just want to help Deckard, we want to keep what's important to Deckard too. And that means Luke and Letty and every people he's been with since Cypher."

Hattie said, her breath white and puffy into the cold snowy air. 

"So stop whining, and get this phone to work, will you? It's been driving me crazy."

Hattie said, tossing her phone she'd been holding and smacking for the past half an hour. Owen caught it and tapped it as he shrugged.

"I mean we're in freaking Canada because Deckard cares. I still don't get why Deck would fall for that giant moron. I don't approve."  
"You haven't approved of any dates that Deck ever brought home since you were 12."

Hattie said, checking the ground with the twig she'd been using as a cane stick to check for an empty space.

"I'm just saying Deck could do better. Way better."

Owen said, and Hattie coughed with something that sounded like 'obsessive'. Owen glared at her but she grinned and headed onward again. 

"Coming?"

She said, spotting a cabin in the snow.

"Finally."

Owen said, and they walked to the cabin near the lake.

***

"Do you think it was a good idea for us to have split up?"

Wizard said, his voice carried through the communicator.

Ramsey, Roman, and Locke were walking into the dark corridor for what felt like hours and jumped when Wizard's voice first tapped into the radio. The three of them were somewhere underground the Fairfax where they followed Deckard's last tracks. Their flashlights pointed to the endless dark corridor that they didn't know existed under Hollywood, their guns ready for whatever waited for them ahead. 

"I mean, especially when we're against Deckard and Brixton and that fucking Eteon, don't we have to be gathered tight, bracing for a war?"

Wizard said, his voice ringing in their ears in the dark corridor. Roman shuddered.

"Will you stop?"

He said, flinching when a particularly cold wind that couldn't have blown underground naturally tickled his neck.

"Just saying,"

Wizard said, and the line fell silent.

"It does feel like a trap."

Locke said, his sudden voice making both Ramsey and Roman jump. The two glared at the man and Locke held up his flashlight in apology. 

"I mean, Deckard or Brixton or Eteon or whoever we're facing, would surely know we'd have no choice but to split up and follow each trace, right?"

Locke said,

"It's got to be a trap."  
"Not helping, Locke,"

Tej's voice said through the comm and Locke shrugged. 

"It probably is,"

Luke said through the comm.

"But we can't take other chances. We have to get Deckard before whatever Brixton has planned for him gets more out of control and we have to find Letty as fast as we can."

Luke said, and the radio stayed silent for a moment where everybody had to agree. 

"Where are you guys anyway?"

Ramsey asked, trying to get her mind off from this never-ending dark corridor.

"Luke and I have arrived in the warehouse area. The place is huge, and the signal's been jumping around crazy here so we have to search them one by one. You guys are still in that corridor of horror?"

Tej answered, and Ramsey sighed. 

"It looks like it's never going to end. And there's definitely light installed in here, but whoever built this place obviously knows we're coming and not helping us get the access to the light. I can't even hack past their firewall."

Ramsey said, and she looked up the CCTV cameras installed on the wall and made a gesture of despair.

"Not. Hospitable!"

She said to the camera and Roman laughed. 

"Where are you, Dom?"

Luke asked, and Dom's voice rang through the comm.

"Chuckwalla."  
"What?"

Little Nobody asked, his voice intercepting the comm and Dom just shrugged.

"It seems like we're on the raceway. We're looking at it right now."

He said as he and Tej looked down at the view from the chopper, a racetrack that spread across the 1,000 acres of desert land that was Chuckwalla. It was a sight to behold, they had to admit.

"Oh my god."

Luke said as he realized where they were in his hometown.

"It seems like whoever invited us to the party, Deckard or Brixton or what else sure wanted to play with us."

Luke said, and Ramsey stopped. She nodded to the two men behind her and they both stopped in unison.

"Then I think our team has arrived at the party first,"

Ramsey said. As she said, the dark corridor has ended as they had reached the entrance of a large place, still clouded by darkness and unknown. 

Roman gave a signal and Locke nodded, Ramsey readjusted her grip on the gun and the three entered the place at the same time, their guns pointing at the front where their enemies would be.

The room they entered seemed to be a large hallway of some sort. The room was somehow even darker, making it impossible for them to estimate how large it was or who was in it. Locke pulled out several light sticks from his pocket and snapped them, then threw them to the dark. They spread around, one of them landing in front of a black leather shoe.

Roman and Ramsey watched, as the man's feet stepped forward and picked up the glow stick from the floor. It lighted the man's face before the whole place lit up.

"Oh shit."

Roman said. 

"Roman, what is happening?"

Tej said through the comm, and Roman held back surprise as he saw what was waiting for them in now a room flooded with light. As the whole room lit up like a ball park, they saw that they were surrounded by a dozen men and women clad in sharp black suits.

In the middle of them was a woman in an impeccable white suit and red killer heels, her legs crossed and sipping tea on a white folding chair.

"Well, hello darlings."

Her hair white as snow, her lips as red as her heels, the woman somehow looked both bored and dangerous at the same time just sipping her tea on the chair. Though they had a gun in their hands, Ramsey and Romans still felt like canaries who's just stepped into the cat's territory. A very bored, very frightening big cat, sipping her tea and looking down at her nails, waiting for the massacre to happen.

"... Who the hell is that?"

Ramsey said, and Roman shook his head mindlessly, unable to take his eyes off from the woman.

"I don't know, she reminds me of someone and I can't put my finger on it which is driving me crazy."

Roman said.

The woman smiled, her smile sharp and warm. 

"I'm Deckard's mum. We haven't been properly introduced, have we?"

The woman, Magdalena Shaw said, putting away her tea cup and smiling.

"... Oh, nevermind. Now I get it."

Roman said. Locke and Ramsey stared at her.

Magdalena smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

"Roman? Ramsey?"

Luke said into the comm. The line from Roman got disconnected, leaving others on the line unanswered. 

"...They're gone."

Tej said, his voice shocked next to Dom. Dom shook his head. 

"They can take care of themselves. We have to keep going."

Dom's voice said through the comm, and Luke nodded silently. He knew Dom was right. As a team leader, he had more faith in anybody in his crew and family. It was a risky move, but the man was right. They have pulled worse stunts than this and had still come through.

Luke stepped forward, flashing his light into the large warehouse that he and Tej have just entered. The search was getting longer than they expected, even with Mr.Nobody and Little Nobody's help and 30 agents spreading around, it still took a painfully long time to check each warehouse that seemed big enough to house airplanes. Little Nobody checked in with them from time to time, letting them know which warehouses were checked out and where the agents were going. 

"This could take all day,"

Tej said, entering yet another warehouse with Luke with their guns raised and scanning the large space stocked with various equipment and commodities. 

"Dom, what's your status?"

Luke asked, and Dom wasn't answering for a moment. 

"Dom?"

Tej asked from beside him, connecting to the communicator and then Dom's voice came through the radio. 

"We've got company."

Dom said, and Wizard startled and looked at Dom's side from his passenger seat. There was a black Bently continental roaring next to him, and Wizard's jaw snapped open as he realized who was in it. The man in the Bently grinned. 

"That's the guy, right? That's the scary dude who's on every intelligence agency's top wanted list."

Wizard said, his eyes widening in horror as he recognized Brixton. 

"Wizard,"

Dom said, calmly. 

"I saw him at the wanted list of FBI, ISI, Mossad, MI6, MSS-"  
"Wizard!"

Wizard started reciting every top intelligence agency around the world and Tej's voice called Wizard but he was babbling too fast. 

"-The Eteon guy. The one that started everything with Shaw. My god, Shaw dates the hottest guys, doesn't he?"

Wizard said, and when he stopped talking, Dom was staring him with 'Really?' face. 

"Are you done?"

Little Nobody's voice said through the communicator and Wizard shut his mouth. 

"... Sorry."

He said. 

"Toretto."

Brixton said, nodding at Dom through the open window. Dom eyed him without words, his eyes careful and anticipating. The engine of the two cars that they were riding roared, shaking the ground underneath them. 

"What is he planning?"

Wizard said, eyeing the two confronting alphas. Brixton grinned at Dom, starting his engine and the strong, low rumble of the black Bentley shook the ground. Dom grinned too. 

"I think he wants us to race him."

Dom said, not taking his eyes off from the man. Wizard's eyes grew larger.

"What?"

Wizard said, before Dom pushed down on his pedal and his Dodge Charger gave a loud roar as it came to life. Brixton grinned, just as Dom nodded at him. 

"And I'm going to let him."

Dom said. Wizard's face whitened with horror as he realized what was coming. 

"What? Wait, Toretto--"

And before Wizard could say another word, both cars shot forward like lightning in unison, jumping into the vast race track of the desert. 

***

"I think there's something here."

Owen said, he's taken off his mask and muffler down as he entered the cabin. The cabin was lit and heated, and Hattie eyed the mug on the kitchen table that still had steam coming up from it. Owen nodded, having spotted the mug too. 

They silently pulled their guns out, heading deeper into the cabin and checking each room, until a woman in her mid-50s walked out from the back and yelped 'Oh my god!' when she faced the two holding their guns. 

"Oh my god, please don't kill me,"

The woman said when they finished tying her to a chair. The Shaws both looked down at her, she was unarmed, painfully civilian and was scared to death. 

"Don't worry, we're not going to kill you,"

Hattie said, and Owen huffed. 

"Not yet."

He muttered from behind her, and the woman made a squealing noise from her neck. Hattie glared at him. 

"Will you stop? You're making it hard to get her to help us."

Hattie said. 

"I'll tell you everything I know if you won't kill me."

The woman said, looking between Hattie and Owen in quick turns. Owen grinned and nodded at her. Hattie shook her head. 

"Oh, shut up."

Hattie said. 

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Hattie asked, and the woman stared at her like she could trust her not to murder her in horrible ways. 

"I was recruited by an internet job site to come to this cabin and unlock the door at exactly 3 o'clock today. I live just downtown and I climb this mountain every day anyway, so I took the job."  
"You were recruited by an internet job site?"

Owen said incredulously and the woman nodded, moving her chin to the direction of her phone on the table. Owen turned it on, accessed the mail app and showed Hattie a message. It read what the woman had just told them. 

"And you just came, no question asked?"

Owen said, and the woman shrugged. 

"The money's good, and he paid in advance, promising the other half when I got the job done."

Owen read the rest of the message. It said one thousand Canadian dollars. No wonder she didn't ask many questions. 

"Ok, woman. What's your name?"

Owen asked, the woman gulped. 

"Susan."

She said. Hattie nodded. 

"Okay, Susan. If you try to run, or try to turn on us, we will make you regret it."

Hattie said, slowly putting her gun down and moving in to untie Susan from the chair. She said thanks many times, and she was shaking but was soon leading them to the door. Just as Susan pulled out the key from her bag, something inside the door made a loud 'thump' noise. Hattie and Owen got their guns up faster than blinking. Susan looked immediately alarmed. 

"What was that?"

Owen asked, and Hattie shook her head, still gunning at the door. There was silence. Then there was that 'Thump' again, louder this time. Hattie exchanged glances with Owen. Hattie nodded and Owen pointed at the door with his chin. 

"Open it."

Owen said, and Susan looked frightened. 

"What?"  
"Open it."

Owen said again, and she looked between Hattie and Owen helplessly. 

"Are you sure? We don't know what's inside,"  
"Have to find out, won't we?"

Owen said, and he and Hattie both adjusted their stance, and Susan gulped and put the key in, and slowly turned it until there was a little click sound. 

"Get back."

Hattie said, and Susan stepped back quickly to hide. 

"On three then,"

Hattie said, and Owen nodded. 

"One,"

Owen said, grabbing his handle of the gun tightly. 

"Two,"

Hattie said, meeting Owen's eyes for the last time and facing square to the door, her gun ready.

"Three!"

Owen said, and he kicked the door down. 

Both Shaws's eyes got wider, looking at the thing in front of their eyes.

"What the fuck-"

Owen said, but he couldn't finish as the thing trapped inside the room lunged at him full-force and he tumbled backward.

****

Dom looked at the explosions that followed close to his tail. The ground was shaking and splitting up, making the car swivel and jump. 

"Why is the track on fire?"

Wizard yelled, hanging onto the frame of the car for dear life. They've raced, more exactly Brixton and Dom raced while Wizard was screaming, they were neck and neck until Dom drove like Dom Toretto and shot past Brixton like a lightning bolt. Wizard had raised up his hands high, shouting in victory until the race track started to catch on flames and explode. 

"What the fuck?!"

Wizard shouted, looking back from the seat and saw the race track crumbling and collapsing underground. Brixton had pulled his car back to the safe zone, and the fire was catching up to them. The ground trembled and their car shook dangerously. 

"Dom,"

Wizard shouted, watching the track ahead of them rapidly crumbling toward them. They were trapped, and they were in the middle of the desert. 

"Toretto!"

Wizard shouted, just as another large rock flew past them from the explosion. 

"Hold on."

Dom said, adjusting the gear and pushing on the gas pedal hard. The road ahead of them blasted up and Wizard screamed. 

"We're not gonna make it!"

Wizard shouted, his hands clutching at the frame of the car desperately, 

"We're not gonna make it!"

Dom didn't faze and looked coldly and calculating at the track, his dark eyes concentrated on the road 

"Hold on."

He raced straight to the burning track then turned his wheel at the last second. The car swung forward, screeching on the track and jumped into the side track where there was a cliff. Wizard screamed, and then there came darkness. 

***

"... You almost gave me a heart attack."

Hattie said, looking at the woman standing in front of them. 

"Did me too."

Owen muttered from behind her. They were standing in front of Letty, who had lunged at Owen at full-force when the door opened. She held a makeshift weapon in her hand, which was a sharp piece of wood that she got from a broken chair. She had held it upright under Owen's neck when she jumped him and Owen held up his both hands in surrender as she looked down at him with wide eyes.

"Jesus, thought you were a racer, not an assassin."

Owen said, and Letty shrugged, grinning innocently. 

"So are you okay?"

Hattie asked, looking at Letty. She nodded. She was covered in grease, debris, and dust but otherwise, she looked unhurt. 

"What the fuck happened?"

Owen asked, and Letty shook her head, 

"Your brother happened, that's what. And his boyfriend. And his ex-boyfriend."

Letty said, rubbing her back where the fake bullet had hit her. 

"Which reminds me, you should really tell your big brother to date some normal guys, could he?"

Hattie laughed. It was so good to see her again, even when they believed in Deckard it was a relief to see Letty alive and breathe. She hugged her and Letty hugged her back. 

"So my brother didn't kill you."

Owen said, looking at the two women grinning at each other. Letty gave him a look. 

"As you can see."

She said, gesturing down at her body. 

"The fight on the street, was that all the plan too? How did you end in here?"

Hattie asked, and Letty shrugged, grabbing the towel after making a quick wash up on the sink. She took the towel that Susan handed to her gratefully and dried herself with it. Then she turned around and started walking out the door. 

"What are you doing?"  
"We've got no time. I can tell you on the way home."

Letty said, and Owen grabbed a coat and knit that was neatly folded on the table and gave it to her. 

"You'll have to put some things on, it's freezing outside."

Letty raised her brows. 

"Where am I, exactly?"  
"Canada."

Hattie said, and when Letty gaped her mouth, Hattie shrugged. 

"I know."  
"...I'm so going to kick your brother's ass when I get to him."

She said, taking off her greased clothes and putting on the knit and pants. The clothes fitted perfectly to Letty, which suggested who had ordered them to be put there. Letty sighed in frustration. 

"We have to get going."

She said, after putting on a parka which was again, perfect to her fit and Letty ground her teeth again. He was so going to kick Deckard when she met him again. 

They left the cabin, leaving Susan flabbergasted and with 100 dollars for her trouble, and quickly headed for the chopper that Mr.Nobody had ready for them down the mountain. 

"It was a plan, that got horribly twisted."

Letty said, as they climbed down the mountain. She didn't stop moving, like she was on a clock.

"Your brother and I agreed to make it look like he was trying to get me to safety without my consent. We knew Brixton was watching him and he definitely knew we were meeting. Deckard said it was the last day of the countdown and that Brixton was going to use whatever at hand to make sure Deckard followed his plans, so we knew he was going to show up."

Letty said, as they neared the bottom of the mountain. They could see the helipad in the far, waiting for them. Their feet quickened. 

"It was part of the plan. Him pretending to shoot me dead because Brixton made him choose. We agreed to fight Brixton back together after the charade worked, but later I realized I was blacked out after and was carried away. Deckard arranged that, so that I couldn't get to him in time."  
"What time? What countdown you're talking about?"

Owen said, furrowing his brows and looking at her. They now reached the helipad, and the agents there checked them and led them up the helicopter. Letty shook her head as both Shaws watched her with a tensed face. 

"He planned this. All of this. Brixton wanted to make sure Deckard gets killed by Luke and Deckard is going to make it happen. He's going to leave Luke no choice and that's why we have no time."

Letty said. She looked at the Shaws. 

"Take me back now. Before that idiot gets himself killed."


	34. Chapter 34

The chopper took them to the nearby airport and they took the flight that Little Nobody had ready for them. Looking down at the view getting smaller from the window, Hattie couldn't help but feel unease tugging at her chest. 

'He planned this. All of this. Brixton wanted to make sure Deckard gets killed by Luke and Deckard is going to make it happen. He's going to leave Luke no choice and that's why we have no time.'

That's what Letty had said to them. 

'Please don't do anything stupid until we get there, Deck.' 

Hattie thought. The sky was getting darker as they flew south and she could see the city lighting up under the sky. 

***

"Dom? Ramsey? Roman?"

Luke breathed. The comm stayed silent through Luke's calling for his friends' names. 

"What the hell is going on?"

Luke said, looking at Tej. He looked tense too as he heard his friend after friend getting off the radio. 

"What do you think he's planning?"

Tej asked, and Luke looked back to his friend when he met eyes with Deckard standing right behind Tej. 

"Tej!"

Luke shouted, but Deckard had already knocked him out before he could even glance back. Tej's body fell to the ground, and all the doors of the warehouse started to shut down with a loud bang. 

"What's happening?"

Luke could hear Little Nobody's surprised voice in the communicator and then shouts and guns firing. 

"We're under attack, they've boxed us in---!"

There were voices of agents ringing through the radio, all desperate and the sound of gunfire raging. Luke didn't say a word, he just stared right back at Deckard who stared him right back. 

"Luke, are you hearing this? We've lost the visual on all our teams, what are you-"

Little Nobody was yelling furiously, until the line was abruptly disconnected. There was dead silence in the large warehouse they were in, completely shut out from the rest of the world. Luke didn't move an inch. He was looking at Deckard. 

"They're not going to bother us for a while."

Deckard said, his voice calm and looking straight at Luke. Luke stared him back. Deckard seemed too calm, too quiet. It gave Luke an uneasy feeling, like one would feel when he was standing in front of a carnivore without a glass wall between them. 

"Deckard,"

Luke said carefully, opening his hands. He had his gun in his hand and Deckard didn't, but he knew better than to lower his guard. 

"I'm not here to fight you. We don't want to fight you. All you have to do is to come back to us, to your friends and family. We want you back."

Luke drew his breath. 

"I, want you back."

He said softly. 

Deckard didn't move an inch. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and when he opened them, his eyes were cold as winter. 

"You fucking moron."

Deckard said, and Luke flinched. 

"Dom and Wizard are at the bottom of the desert pit, Ramsey and Romans were taken to Eteon. I shot Letty, DEAD."

Deckard said, and Luke tried not to flinch from his words. 

"And you think what, just because we are all friends and you fucked me once after you lost your memory, it gives you right to demand me coming back? How fucking arrogant are you? How many fucking times do I have to tell you, I'm not on your side?"

Luke took his breath. The words hurt, but what hurt the most was the face of Deckard when he said them. It looked like every word Deckard spat, it hurt him more than it hurt Luke. That made Luke take a step toward him, lowering his gun. 

"Take another step,"

Deckard said, pulling out his gun in a flash and taking aim with his gun. 

"And I'll shoot you."  
"Then shoot me."

Luke said, calmly. He lowered his gun, putting the weapon on the ground and took another step toward Deckard. Deckard looked at him like he was crazy. 

"You can shoot me, and it'll be over in a second. I'm not wearing any bulletproof vest, and you never miss a shot."

Luke said, taking another step. Deckard glared at him, shook his head. 

"Fuck you, Hobbs. I'm not kidding."  
"And you're still not shooting."

Luke shot back, now close enough to reach him. Then Deckard swore, and drew his gun up and that's when Luke lunged forward, knocking Deckard's gun out of the way and fighting to take hold of the gun. 

Deckard was not fucking around, and Luke had to fight tooth and nail just not to get critically stabbed or shot by him. He knew Deckard was one of the most formidable opponents he's ever met, him getting his shins cut and getting blasted from the building the first time they met was already telling something like that. But after that first fight they've toned down their fight, friendly sparring now and then but never like this, and Luke was getting why Deckard was the notorious shadow that Mr.Nobody had once told him about. Luke was a fighter, and a soldier. There was only a fraction of occasions when Luke didn't immediately get the upper hand in hand-to-hand combat, his bulk and weight and skills all combined together to make him a lethal weapon in a fight. 

But Deckard was more than that, even with the smaller build and less weight, he made his agility and quick sense of impromptu and calculated moves work in his favor and Luke had to block time and time again from a critical blow from Deckard. Luke could already feel his cheek bleeding, various parts of his body cut and bruised, while he looked at Deckard who looked equally beaten and bruised. They glared at each other again for a second before they dived back, Luke throwing a punch at Deckard's right side to which Deckard swiftly avoided and kicked Luke on his leg to make him lose balance, and tugged him right down with it, using Luke's own weight and reaction to make him fall hard to the ground. Deckard had his military knife right under Luke's chin, his breath ragged and holding Luke down where he was. 

Luke didn't fight it. He didn't attempt to move and looked up at Deckard. They were both breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes and lost for words. 

Luke looked at the man on top of him. Up this close, he could see the storm in Deckard's eyes. The look in Deckard's eyes told him he was torn and hurt and desperate, ready to thrash out and promised a world of hurt to him if he dared to push any further. Luke thought he had maybe known all this time, that the man in front of him was going to be the death of him, right from the start they first met. And yet, Luke found them still painfully, unbelievably, beautiful. 

"I know you're doing this because of Brixton, and whatever he has on you. And I think the reason you can't run away from it is that it's got to do something with me."

Luke said, his voice low and calm, and met the storm in Deckard's eyes without avoidance. Deckard shook his head and laughed. 

"I kill and take all your friends, I threaten your daughter's safety and you still can't get it, do you?"

Deckard said. 

"What did you expect? You thought because I had loved you for 9 fucking months before you lost your fucking memory, so just because of that, I'd risk my own life, betray my brother and sister, betray my friends and everybody I love and come begging for you to love me?"

Deckards' grip on the knife got harder, and Luke could feel blood dripping from the blade. But he didn't move, and just looked up at Deckard's eyes. Deckard laughed. 

"You thought you'd mean that much to me, how stupid are you?"

Luke raised his hand and reached for Deckard's face. Deckard flinched, but Luke just wiped at Deckard's wet cheek with his finger. 

"I know I'm crazy."

Luke said, smiling calmly. 

"I get blasted from the four-story building and two years later, I've hopelessly fallen for the same guy who is no less capable to make my life living hell and still make me love every second of it."

Deckard blinked. He looked at Luke, who was shameless enough to grin at him. 

"I think I'm crazy because I'm not only wistful that I don't remember the nine months I had with you before I lost my memory but I envy that guy, who had made you love him so much that you'd go all this way just for him. I'm dying to be that guy, and I hope you'll let me. So no matter how much time it takes, and even if my memory is lost for good, that I'd be that guy once more."

Luke then pushed up, not caring the knife still held against his neck. It drew sharp blood and Deckard moved it away in surprise and Luke didn't miss the chance and grabbed Deckard's wrist and took away the knife. The knife fell with a clank but neither of them gave it a glance. Luke put his arms around Deckard's waist and they kissed. The kiss tasted like blood and tears, yet neither of them minded. Luke just held Deckard tighter in his arms, making it clear that he was not letting him go. Luke felt Deckard's fingers entwining with his and let him, until he felt a hard object in his hand. Before he could pull away from the kiss and look down, he felt Deckard's hand gave a sharp tug with their hands still held together and a breath left Deckard's lips. 

Luke looked down. The blood was starting to seep from where the dagger had pierced Deckard's abdomen, and his hand was on the handle with Deckard's. 

Luke stared at it. Then before he could register what had just happened, he grabbed Deckard before his body fell weakly. Deckard's breath already quickly fading, his skin growing cold. 

*** 

"Deck! Luke!"

Hattie and Lettys shouted as they reached the warehouse and opened the gate. They were joined by Dom and others on the way from the airport when they arrived at the LA. Dom and Wizard looking sand-smeared and burnt and Megan and Romans looking terrified but otherwise scatheless. 

"What happened to you guys at the desert?"

Ramsey and Littel Nobody asked Dom and Wizard, and at the same time they asked vice versa, 

"How did you get away from Magdalena Shaw and Eteon?"

All of them shook their heads in dismay. What happened to them for the past 24 hours was too complex to explain in a few words. 

"Long story."

Little Nobody just said, shaking his head. 

"Let's just say mother Shaw was not happy with Eteon and Brixton trying to manipulate his son for the past year. She was the one who got us this ride to the warehouse while our base was under attack from Eteon."

He said, and everybody nodded in unison. 

Dom and Letty hugged each other tightly for a moment before they started on their way to Luke and Deckard's, and everybody was thrilled to see Letty again but the task at hand was too urgent. They entered the warehouse, maneuvering between tall stacks of supplies and shelves to find their way to their friends. 

It was Hattie who first spotted Luke's back when she stepped out to the open field. He was holding somebody's body and wasn't moving. Hattie stepped forward then she stopped without realizing. Why was there so much blood on the floor? 

"Hobbs,"

Owen said from behind her. He stepped from Hattie's behind and approached them, his voice was somehow strained and sharp. They knew Owen could see it too but the man didn't seem to be able to hold himself back. 

"Hobbs, why are you holding my brother?"

Owen said, when he stopped in front of Luke as he looked down at them. Luke didn't move an inch, not looking up or seeming to notice his friends were there. 

Hattie distantly felt Letty's hand gently grabbing his arm and holding her back. But she didn't care, and walked forward. She stood next to his little brother, looking down at the two men as Owen did. She could see Luke was hugging her big brother, but she couldn't understand why Deckard wouldn't turn around, stand up and greet them. She didn't understand why Deckard's hands lay so limply on the floor, why she couldn't hear her brother breathing. 

Hattie then looked at Luke, and she almost hit him. The dead look on Luke's eyes. Like he had already seen death and was not caring for the world anymore. But he shouldn't look like that, he should be doing something. They couldn't have lost her brother so he must do something, not sitting there like a fucking statue, holding onto Deckard's limp body in his arms. 

Then Hattie realized Owen was holding her back, and that his cheek was wet with tears. She realized she was crying too. 

"...Well, well, well. Would you look at that."

A voice said, and they all turned sharply around. There was Brixton, his walk casual and looking around all of them with a smile on his face. Hattie stepped forward and Owen grabbed her. 

"Didn't realize he could really pull this off, Deckard Shaw."  
"What did you do to my brother,"

Hattie growled, and Brixton shrugged. His eyes roamed on the two unmoving figures on the floor, Luke still holding onto Deckard like a dead man and Deckard's face pale and lifeless, the last breath on him gone a long time ago. Brixton tutted. 

"Well, if you ask me, it all comes down to this."

He said, looking at the hateful stares that Shaws and Dom's crew were sending his way. 

"... How do you catch Deckard Shaw?"

Brixton said, and he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been dying to write that last line of Brixton xD so glad i got here  
If i tell you i don't like dramas, will you believe me?


	35. Chapter 35

Brixton walked past the Dom family, who were looking at him with astounded and hateful eyes. Brixton walked casually to where Deckard and Luke were. Hattie and Owen were in front of them, and both the Shaws were glaring at him, looking ready to pounce and kill. Brixton shrugged. 

"What did you do to our brother,"

Owen growled, and Brixton smiled and shook his head.

"If you think I forced your brother to do something he didn't want, then you're wrong."

He said. 

"He wouldn't have chosen to be manipulated by you, to distance himself from us and his friends."

Owen gritted. His voice was eerily calm, and his eyes were dead trained on his brother's from in Luke's arms. 

"He wouldn't have wanted to force himself away from Hobbs, and he definitely wouldn't have wanted to kill himself. So I'm going to ask you one more time. What did you do to our brother?"

Brixton smiled. 

"I made a deal with your brother, and it was he who accepted it. He could have backed out at any time, at any moment he chose to, but he didn't. It was him who followed through, did everything I bid him to and then more. I got plenty of fun out of it thanks to him, though."

Ramsey barely caught glimpse of Hattie before she pounced. She jumped at Brixton, her fist sharp and lethal to his neck and Brixton quickly stepped back. But there was Owen at his side in a blink, kicking the man's shin and forcing him to kneel over, and Hattie didn't miss a beat and grabbed the gun on Brixton's thigh and pointed a gun at his face. Owen punched him in the face and Brixton laughed, his lips torn and blood seeping through the cut but he looked up at the Shaws with a grinning face.

"Don't you fucking smile at me."

Hattie said, her grip on the gun tightening. Her hand was shaking, her eyes bloodshot and furious.

"Don't you fucking talk about Deckard that way. This is the last time we're going to ask you, what did you do to our brother before I put a bullet in your head."

Hattie said, and Brixton tilted his head and grinned.

"Not the first bullet that Shaw gave me."

He gave another smile, and Hattie suppressed a shudder. She knew that eyes when she asked him how he could do such inhumane, unspeakable things with his soul. He had answered that her brother had taken it, that Deckard had taken his soul from him the day he put two bullets in his chest and one in his head.

Brixton had held onto that bullet all those years after the horrible pain of renovating his flesh into metal, gripped on it and held onto it through all the pain he suffered. Just so he could get his hands on Deckard once more. All the time that Hattie and her family thought that Deckard had betrayed them, gone to the dark side and was irredeemable and cut out from the family. Hattie wanted to cry for the horror and pain that Deckard must have felt, knowing what he had to do to his love of his life with his own hands and then get chased by the same syndicate that turned his love.

Brixton was a menace that isolated Deckard from everybody he loved and cared for, got him cut out from the military service and from his country and disgraced him. Hattie knew what a life like that could be, having been marked as a traitor by her own team, her own agency, and her country. One week of that life was the worst time of her life, which made her realize what Deckard's must have been for the 8 years he had to be on the run from Eteon.

All because of this man in front of her. Just when Deckard thought he could find happiness and love, he got dragged into that same hell again and was now dead, lying cold in Luke's arms. She wanted to pull the trigger so much, we wanted to throw the gun away and just punch his face until everything went right, she just wanted everything to end. The anger and hurt were burning through her veins so hot she had to breathe in consciously to keep her aim. 

"Talk." 

Hattie said, and Brixton nodded. 

"How do you catch Deckard Shaw?"

He said, his voice calm and soft.

"Let him fall in love. Take away what he loves, and wave it in front of him. He would act like he doesn't care, that he's only out for himself. But in the end, he would do anything for it, no matter the cost."

Brixton smiled. The memory of it all came back, his favorite one. The time when he saw Deckard in the debris of an explosion, holding Hobbs in his arms. Deckard looked scared, truly terrified, and Brixton felt a jolt of excitement and found an opportunity in this.

The rescue couldn't reach them in time in this faraway zone, and even with Mr.Nobody's resources and power, Luke Hobbs was a dead man without technology from god. And that was what Brixton had held at that moment, the technology of god in his hand. 

"Eteon's technology."

Letty whispered, and Brixton grinned and nodded.

"They gave me back life when I was literally dead with three bullets in my head and body. Keeping Luke Hobbs alive wasn't a problem with our technology."

"You're going to watch him die,"

Brixton had said to Deckard back then.

"He's going to bleed out any minute now and you're going to watch him die."

Deckard was holding Luke like he was afraid Brixton was going to hurt him, and Brixton had to push down his smile and carefully approach him. Deckard looked like a cornered animal, but he had no choice and they both knew it. Brixton felt a jolt of electricity when he bent his one knee and kneeled in front of Deckard, a close distance that Deckard hadn't allowed since the day he asked his love to turn to Eteon together. 

"I know he has a daughter, she looked lovely."  
"Fuck you."

Deckard said, but his cheek was already wet with tears and Brixton bit back a smile. Deckard looked beautiful when he was crying, he wondered if Deckard knew that. 

"A lovely girl, really. Hobbs is a real family guy, right? It's almost touching how he cares for his daughter, and how his daughter cares for him. All a happy family."

Brixton knew he was the devil on the crossroad. And Deckard knew exactly where he was too.

"Just do it."

Deckard said, his breath trembling.

"Just save him."

Deckard said, and Brixton tilted his head like he didn't know what he was talking about. 

"You have to tell me more specifically, Luv."

Brixton said, and Deckard closed his eyes and breathed out. Now his whole body was shaking.

"Just save him. Do whatever you can. I don't fucking care what you ask in return, just save him."

That made Brixton smile. His eyes sparked gold for a moment and he reached forward and grabbed Deckard's wrist, and Deckard flinched but didn't push back. It was the first time that Brixton touched him since that last night, the night Brixton had been killed by his love. The pulse on Deckard's wrist beat like a little bird's, fast and terrified and that made Brixton hunger with want. 

"You do as I say, follow my orders, and he will live."

Brixton said, his eyes trained on Deckard's closed eyes and waiting for them to open. Deckard took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The green reflected on his hazle eyes took Brixton's breath away, the fury and fear dancing fire in their orbs.

"Just do it."

Deckard said, and Brixton pulled out a syringe and gave Hobbs an injection. The most critical wounds on his body started to disappear, the broken bones getting fixed and the flesh being filled, and the pale deathly look on Luke's face was slowly seeping away. His breathing was still fading fast and Deckard looked at him, and Brixton pulled out another syringe and injected it right on Luke's heart. It gave a jolt of shock into Luke's heart and Luke opened his eyes for a moment, breathed in, and was knocked unconscious again. Deckard quickly checked for his pulse, but it was clear that Luke was now breathing normally, only wounds that were not critical here and there left on his skin.

"He might get suspicious if he wakes up unscathed from this kind of explosion now, won't he."

Brixton said to the wounds still left on Luke and Deckard didn't nod, he just stared at Luke's peaceful breathing like he couldn't believe it. 

"I just injected a micro bomb in his chest."

Brixton said, and Deckard's immediately snapped back to look at him but Brixton just shrugged. 

"Can't let you running off the moment he's alive now, can I?"

He said, and before he could finish his sentence Deckard was already onto him, his hand grabbing by Brixton's collar and his other hand holding a knife under Brixton's neck.

"Get it out."

Deckard growled, and Brixton knew his neck was bleeding. But it didn't deter him in the slightest, now when he got everything he wanted. 

"You have to ask nicely."  
"Fuck, you-"  
"Only I can trigger that bomb now, and only I can disable it."

Brixton said, looking straight into Deckard's eyes. The explosion had left grey ashes still falling from the sky, and their shade overshadowed Deckard's hazel eyes. It made them look darker, deeper green. Brixton knew these eyes had made him fall for him. He also knew Hobbs had fallen for these eyes too. 

"You hate me that much."

Deckard said, looking at Brixton and Brixton smiled. It was a pure smile, a little sad, but not like the ones he had shown the other man the whole day. 

"You have no idea, Luv."

He answered. 

Luke opened his eyes to the world where white snow was falling. His vision was blurry, his head was swimming and he didn't know where he was. 

"How do you catch Deckard Shaw?"

Brixton said. He looked down at the man who was still terribly concussed, and blood-lost. He'd treated the man enough to avoid death but left the rest of the wounds to show for when his friends found him later. He watched as Luke furrowed his eyes as if his vision was blurry and he couldn't tell who was talking. 

"Your ribs are definitely broken, you're 100 percent concussed, it's a miracle if you remember any of this,"

Brixton said. 

There was a black smoke spread around the sky where the ceiling was blasted off. Brixton could feel the cold breeze coming from the open space. He watched as ashes blew like snow in the pale sky, one of them landing on Luke's cheek. 

"But either way, this is going to be a world of pain for you."

Brixton was going to make sure of it. He knew the rescue was on their way and Mr.Nobody's group of agents before that. They've got only minutes before the guests arrived and Brixton turned to look at Deckard. He found Deckard kneeling beside Luke, looking down at him. 

"Now it's time for you to go."

Deckard said, his voice calm and low, as he leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. It was brief and chaste, not lasting for more than a second and Deckard stood up without a tear on his face. His eyes were empty as dead, his lips tightly shut. He walked right past Brixton without a word and Brixton smiled though he knew Deckard was not looking at him. He knew he had Deckard now, his leash tight on Deckard's neck now that he had Luke Hobbs's heart at the tip of his fingers. 

Brixton had watched Deckard follow his plan, wreaking havoc on the city and making life hell for Luke Hobbs and his friends. Deckard was no less capable of bringing the world down when he wanted to, and he was fully motivated. He carefully watched Deckard's face the first day when Deckard realized that Luke's memory was gone, and Deckard didn't even bat his eyes at him. But Brixton could see the little cracks in his carefully worn mask, and the bleeding heart behind it. 

Things got interesting when Brixton sensed Hobbs's change of attitude toward Deckard over time. The Samoan oaf was clearly falling for Deckard again, with or without realizing it himself. Brixton had ended the mission earlier than intended that day, leaving Hobbs looking at their backs and dragging Deckard back to the base. Deckard didn't sense Brixton's mood, having been fighting his own feelings about Luke showing interest to him, and that's when he was pushed to the wall he felt Brixton's lips on his. 

They fought, Deckard punching at Brixton and Brixton unfazed and holding down Deckard's wrists while he kissed him. Brixton's mouth drew blood when they parted and Deckard was shoving him away with all his might. 

"Fuck off."

He said furiously, while Brixton grinned and wiped his blood-stained lips. 

Brixton thought he was having fun torturing Deckard. The look on Deckard's face when Brixton told him to make Luke fall for him was priceless, and Deckard had stormed off from the base, swearing and fuming. Deckard had called him names and stormed off, all of which made Brixton laugh. 

But the look on Deckard's face, the glitter of mixed hope and despair was what made Brixton get more confused with his own feelings. Deckard was more devasted at Hobbs falling for him than when he found Hobbs had lost all memories for him. Brixton knew it was because of despair with a glimpse of hope was that was the cruelest. He knew it was killing Deckard more than any physical pain could bring him. 

What Brixton didn't expect was the searing pain that he felt when he saw the two together. To watch Deckard smile and grin at Hobbs's way, to watch the flare of hope lighting in Deckard's eyes time after time even when it was always followed by devastating despair. 

Brixton didn't want to admit it himself but knew it was the fierce jealousy that he was feeling. He was jealous, jealous of the look Deckard was giving Hobbs and jealous of the unrelenting love that fired Deckard's hope and belief. Brixton realized he wanted that himself. He wanted that Deckard's smile when he looked at him, wanted that unfading faith and trust Deckard should have put in himself the day Brixton had asked him to join him. Luke Hobbs got that all, even without his damn memories. 

Brixton knew as time went by, his plan was torturing himself more than it tortured the two. He had still loved Deckard Shaw, after all those time, and watching Deckard fall for Hobbs and Hobbs falling for Deckard again was more than what he could bear. That was when he decided to put a stop to this, proceed with the final plan. 

[One week] 

He had texted Deckard, it was the last mercy he could give to him. The man got the message, and Brixton watched as he spent the rest of the week with Hobbs. As he expected, Shaw didn't show any sign that it was the last week of his life to any of his friends or family. Brixton thought somehow Deckard had been waiting for this moment, wanting him to finally end his torture and give him peace. Brixton knew he should stop, but the love and hate he felt for the man were too strong, he couldn't stop himself. The time flew by and it was the inevitable last day. 

"It's kind of sweet if you think about it."

Brixton said, looking at all the shook up faces in front of him. Even Luke was watching him now, his eyes horrified and shaken. Brixton looked at him. He was the man that Brixton had wanted to kill for a long time, out of unshakable jealousy and foolishness. 

"... He's been living on a borrowed time, and he just wanted to spend it with you."

Brixton said to Luke, and Luke stared at him with shook expression. 

There was silence in the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I think I should have put happy ending tag in capital letters, this story does seem very gloom to me too(which was not my intention seriously i just wanted a cute funny fic so what the f happened really)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know starting from this chapter might seem out of the blue, but i have something in my mind so i'm going with it haha  
a little recollection from Deckard's past memory maybe and we will get to the end eventually xD

"Deck?"

Hattie said, poking her head into the slightly opened door. Deckard raised his one eyebrow, not taking his eyes off from the book he was reading. 

"Yes, Hat?"

Deckard said, and Hattie didn't reply, and just stayed silent. Deckard looked up, his lips trying not to grin as he saw his little sister looking sheepishly at him. Hattie was thirteen, just three years younger than him, her green eyes the most beautiful thing that Deckard had ever seen in his life. She had pursed her lips, squirming with her hand tightly gripping her dress and she looked like a tiny squirrel who just lost her acorn. Deckard gave up, put aside his book and gestured her, to which Hattie immediately jumped and ran toward him onto the bed. 

"What did you do, Hat."

Deckard said, trying to make his voice sound stern but his lips were betraying him, smiling as he hugged his little sister snuggling to his side. 

"I may or may not have punched a boy."

Hattie said, in a too quick and small voice but Deckard caught every word of it. Deckard raised his brow, and Hattie shook her head quickly. 

"He kept kissing me and other girls and ran away, we told him to stop but he wouldn't listen."

She said, which must have brought her back memories because she made a disgusted face and rubbed hard at her lips. Deckard's brows furrowed, looking at her hard. 

"How did you hit him?"  
"Like you taught me. Went straight for the jugular and then kicked his sheen."

She said sheepishly, and Deckard grinned. 

"Nice."

Hattie smiled happily and snuggled closer. She yawned, and soon began to nod off. 

"Hat?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What was that boy's name?"

Deckard asked, his voice sweet and low. Hattie yawned once more, turning until she found the perfect spot next to Deckard to fall to sleep. 

"Grayson."

She said, and Deckard stroke her head slowly as she fell asleep. He was planning 20 different ways to make hell for Grayson when the door slowly opened again. 

"Deck?"

It was Owen, 12-year-old, his dark hair curled and his brown eyes looking sheepishly up at Deckard. Deckard nodded silently, pointing his chin at the sleeping figure of Hattie on his left side to be quiet. Owen quickly closed the door and climbed into bed, taking a side on the right side of Deckard and snuggled close.

"I punched a boy."

Owen said, and Deckard nodded solemnly. 

"You're in good company, O'."

Deckard said, and Owen smiled. He patted Owen's head until his younger brother too, started to doze off. The room was quiet, the sound of birds chirping and tree leaves blowing in the wind coming from the slightly opened window from time to time. It was a nice Sunday afternoon. 

"Deck,"

Deckard himself almost fell to sleep, when Owen hugged him in his sleep and whispered. 

"Hmm?"  
"Who was that girl you went to the movie theater with?"

Deckard blinked. He hadn't mentioned Rebecca to his siblings yet. 

"Is it your girlfriend?"

Owen asked, a twelve-year-old sounding suddenly like an accusing father. Deckard suppressed a laugh and nodded. 

"Yeah, I guess so."

Owen pouted at that. He huffed and hugged Deckard tighter. 

"I don't like her."  
"Surprise, surprise."

Hattie suddenly said, whom Deckard thought was fast asleep. 

"Shut up."

Owen hissed, furious at his sister and Hattie grinned. 

"Deck loves her. Maybe he will marry her."  
"No he won't, shut up!"

Owen said, now fully rising and throwing a pillow at his sister. Deckard who got the pillow in the face instead, huffed and stopped their fight with both hands. 

"Hat, stop making fun of your brother. And O', don't tell your sister to shut up."

Deckard said, trying to grab tightly onto two little Shaws who were still squirming in his grasp to punch each other. 

"Why do people have to fall in love,"

Owen said, when the two finally calmed down and promised to sleep quietly unless they wanted to get kicked out of the room. The remorse and agony in the voice of 12-year-old was so real that Deckard had to bite his inside of the cheek hard not to laugh. He patted his brother's head instead, coaxing him into sleep. 

"Don't fall in love, Deck. Let's just live together, you and me and mum."

Owen said, and Hattie kicked Owen's leg sharply. 

"Ow! Okay, Hattie too, if we must."

Owen grumbled, and Hattie sighed happily. 

Deckard, 15, fell asleep with a smile on his face. It was ridiculous, yes he liked his girlfriend, Becca was super sweet and cute, she was funny and they had a good time. But was it love? He didn't think he would love somebody as fiercely and desperately like all those movies and dramas depicted people in love. They looked stupid, those who were in love, doing stupid and dangerous things that they wouldn't have dreamed of. Why would he risk what he had, the two little people in his arms and this happiness, just because he fell for someone? 

That thought didn't change when Deckard grew up, going 18 to 20 and when he enlisted himself to the army and then got transferred to the intelligence bureau. He met many people, men, and women, some of them were great, some of them remarkable. But he still hadn't gotten what it meant to fall for someone, to understand it. 

Then it happened when he was 23, just transferred from the army into the top unit of the intelligence army unit. Deckard would never forget that day. 

Deckard fell in love. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how this story is toying with me. i thought it was going to end in chapter 36 or maybe 37, really. what.

"I heard a new captain has arrived at the B unit."

Aiden said, as he checked his Remmington Single 45. in his hand. They were in the general quarter, each of them lounging around and minding their own business. 

"Oh, who?"

Grayson said, raising his head from where he was watching a Youtube video. 

"You're still watching that cooking class shit?"

Aiden said, made a motion to kick at Grayson's face and Seb dodged every kick and made a mocking sound. 

"At least I'm not fondling my gun 24/7 like some maniac. Get a hobby, Aid. You're creeping us all out."

Grayson said, and Aiden succeeded in kicking Grayson's chin and laughed. 

"Cut it out you two. Who's the new cap, Aiden?"

Seb said, he was sitting next to Deckard who was busy checking e-mail on his phone. Aiden shrugged. 

"I don't know. The name was Brixton or something. But the guys in B unit seems to be really excited and can't seem to shut up about it."

"Brixton?"

Logan said, 

"Brixton Lore?"

He said again, this time more loudly so that everybody in the quarter turned to listen.  
Aiden shrugged uncertainly. 

"Yeah, I think so. Something like that."

Logan wowed. 

"I heard he's like a ghost. Ran dark operations for governments, I heard."

He said, and Grayson huffed. 

"Who hasn't?"  
"I've heard of him too."

Jason said thoughtfully, closing the book he was reading. 

"He's operated at Laos in 2010 and Pakistan Farah in 2013."

Jason said, and Mason and other's heads turned up at that. 

"Farah in 2013?"

Mason whistled. 

"Damn. I thought those guys were just myths."  
"Whatever. Our cap can totally take him, can't you, boss?"

Logan said, turning to Deckard who was not paying attention to any of his subordinate's chatter and was busy looking at the pictures on his phone. 

He was looking at the pictures that Hattie had sent, her getting just recruited to the CIA which was her dream job since she was 13 and Owen hanging out with his buddies at the military camp. The pictures of them made Deckard smile. 

"Forget it. Our boss is looking at their pictures again."

Jason said, they being familiar with their captain's affection to his siblings. They've wowed when they saw Hattie's picture in Deckard's phone, but she was off-limit and everybody knew it. They've learned the lesson by running 99 laps of the training ground in the middle of bitterly snowing winter when Logan had foolishly asked Deckard if she had a boyfriend. Deckard had shown them hell that day and nobody brought up Hattie after that, though Mason had laughed about it when they were alone. 

"Like Logan needs his sister's number, when he's smitten with our boss."

Mason got a pillow thrown to his face for that.  
Logan's crush on Deckard was a long-term, well-known one in their unit, even the neighboring units knew about it and the only person who didn't seem to know it was Deckard himself. 

"Like you didn't try to kiss Cap when he was drunk, you fucking moron."

Logan said, and Mason snapped. 

"For the hundredth time, I was drunk!"  
"Then why did you blush?"

Grayson said, fully cooperating on the operation of tormenting Mason. 

"Because I was drunk!"

Mason said. 

"We know you don't blush, you didn't blush after 10 bottles of that wicked drink in Kuchlak. YOU DON'T BLUSH."  
"Fuck you. Fuck you all."

Aiden said, and Mason huffed and stuffed a pillow onto his face. Everybody laughed. 

"... So, what do you think of him, boss?"

Logan said, looking up at Deckard who just tilted his head, still looking at the pictures of new photos of Owen that Hattie attached in the mail. 

"What do I have to think of him?"

Deckard answered, not taking his eyes off the phone and shrugging. He then looked up, met the expectant eyes of his subordinates. Deckard sighed, and thought of the man he briefly saw at the campsite. 

Brixton's move was brief and balanced, and he seemed calm and self-assured. His subordinates seemed to come to respect him in the short time and few missions they went through since he arrived at the unit, which was something to note. 

Their eye briefly met across a few tables they were sitting, and Brixton gave him a slight nod when his eyes met Deckard's. Deckard nodded back, and that was it. Each of their team was a busy one, one day in the base in the UK then the next day they were in the plane to god knows where. There will be hardly any interaction between the two of them and their teams, and that's how much Deckard thought of it. 

"He looked busy. And so should be our unit. I think I've given you gentlemen too much leisure time if you're gossiping this much."

Deckard said, turning off his phone and standing up. The unit seemed to just realize they must have lost valuable free time because they were too nosy. 

"No, sir. We're not gossiping anymore."

Mason said, trying his best to look innocent. Deckard grinned. 

"Good. Then we can train five more hours on the ground. Let's go."  
"Really Logan, really? You had to ask him that?"

Deckard watched as Jason and Grayson hit Logan's back of the head as they headed out, grabbing their gears and grumbling all the way. Deckard bit back a smile. 

"What was that, sergeant Hannaway?"  
"Nothing sir, excited to train, sir!"

Mason said quickly, running ahead to the ground. Deckard grinned. His unit was like a bunch of Hatties and Owens, and Deckard loved them for it. By the time he followed his unit to the training ground, thought of the new captain next unit was gone from Deckard's mind. Their paths wouldn't cross a lot anyway, and they would hardly have a chance to get to know each other. 

He was so wrong. 

*** 

The operation went horribly wrong. 

Well, horribly wrong was putting it very mildly. 

"... Where is Aiden?"

The communicator was bursting with buzzing and shoutings of men. There were explosions everywhere, bullets flying from every angle and their units were barely making covering fire while the hostages and the rescue team made off. Deckard's unit and Brixton's were supposed to be teaming up for this operation, the number of hostages running more than 50 and under heavy fire making them do a united operation. 

They knew the fight was unavoidable, but they made a good team, Brixton's team baiting the cartel soldiers from the base while Deckard's team infiltrated the relatively low-guarded base to rescue the refugees kidnapped with the promise of immigration to the united states. The mission was running to its end, the rest of the soldiers returning to base when they realized it was a decoy. Deckard's team was extracting the last members of the hostages when he realized Aiden was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where is he?"

He grabbed Seb, and Seb shook his head. 

"He was right behind Logan, then the building came down---"

Deckard cursed and was stopped by Seb's hands on his shoulder. 

"You can't go back there Cap, we don't have time."

Deckard shook his head, and grabbed Seb's arm. 

"You lead them out of here right now, then come meet us at the rear loading dock. I'll find Aiden and meet you there."  
"Cap,"  
"Go. You're in charge of the unit now, Seb. Go!"

Seb looked at Deckard for a moment with piercing eyes and then took off, yelling at others to move along. Deckard grabbed a water bottle from the backpack and wet the handkerchief, then tied the wet cloth around his nose and mouth, protecting his lungs from the searing flame coming from the building. He tossed the bottle to the ground, put on a cap and ran toward the window that hadn't been blocked by the collapsed building. 

The flame was licking inside the walls of the building, and the smoke blinded Deckard's view. He ran past the worst part of the flames where he found multiple bodies on the ground, then arrived at the left side of the building. He found Aiden there, his head and leg bleeding and was with a crying woman. 

"Aiden!"

Deckard said, running to him. Aiden looked up, blinked like he thought he was seeing things. 

"Cap?"  
"Get up. We have to get out of here."

Deckard said, helping Aiden get up from the ground and put Aiden's arm around his shoulder. Aiden was heavy, he had four-inch on Deckard and was muscled, but the adrenaline from the battle and situation was pumping Deckard's veins. 

"You, what's your name,"

Deckard said, and the woman who was crying flinched and said, 'Maria'. Deckard nodded. 

"Okay, we're going to get out of here Maria. And we need your help."

Maria still looked shell-shocked but she nodded, and three of them started to move. 

"Shit,"

Deckard said when they finally arrived at the door where it was supposed to be a backdoor to the rear loading dock. The fire hit the place hard, and they didn't dare approach the door without getting buried under the crumbling debris. 

"You should leave me here, cap. You know you can use the fire escape in the east side of the building, you'll get there in time if I don't slow you down,"

Aiden said, and Deckard shook his head. 

"Nobody tells me to give up my team. So think of something up fast or we're all gonna die here."

Deckard said, and Maria grabbed his arm. 

"We can use staff passageway. I know the way."

She led the way, her having to work for the cartel to secretly move goods without being seen giving an extra knowledge into the building's secret passages and they got themselves away safely before the building was completely engulfed in fire. Deckard half-dragged, half-carried Aiden with the last of his strength outside the building, when suddenly a man jumped out from the shadow, his gun pointing directly at Deckard. 

A shot was fired and Deckard thought he was hit. Then the man with the gun fell forward, face-first to the ground, and there stood Brixton. He looked out of breath like he had just run, and Deckard watched him as Seb and other members of his team came running and grabbed him and Aiden. 

"Cap! You're not dead, thank god you're not dead."

Mason and Logan were embracing him so tight and Deckard could feel others helping Aiden to get him medical attention, but he didn't break his eye contact with Brixton. 

"Don't ever pull that kind of stunt again, boss. You scared the shit out of us. Who runs into the burning building to save Aiden?"

Jason said, his tone jokingly but Deckard knew he was worried sick for both of them. Grayson helped Maria to get medical attention as well while Deckard looked at Brixton. 

As Deckard watched, the man nodded and Deckard nodded back. He didn't understand why Brixton was there, when he was supposed to be retreating when his team was done with their part of the job. It saved Deckard's life, that was for sure. Deckard was then dragged by his team, was put into the backseat of the car with bandages on his hands and Jason's jacket draped around his torso. Seb told him to get some sleep while they headed back to base, now that the reinforcement has arrived and every hostage was safe. Deckard said he didn't need to sleep, but as soon as his head hit the headrest his eyes closed and he fell fast asleep. 

What he thought of before he was pulled deep into the slumber was the look on Brixton's face, calm and poised, his brown eyes shining gold in the light of the flame. Deckard thought that flame in the man's eyes was something he couldn't put into words, somehow so distant and cold and yet still caring. 

Sleep tugged at him harder, and this time Deckard fell into its embrace without a fight. The last thing that he thought was that he found that flame beautiful. 

*** 

They talked after that. Deckard had bought Brixton a drink after he was finally freed from the naggings of his subordinates and they got close fast. A drink became two, and an occasional visit of Brixton to Deckard's quarters lead to him being spotted almost every day next to Deckard, them talking to each other and Brixton smiling while he watched Deckard laugh at something Brixton had told him. Now everybody in the unit knew they were close, and when one member of their unit wanted to find Deckard or Brixton, they asked their colleague where the other was. 

Deckard's team liked Brixton, he was a strong, capable soldier who saved their captain's life and Brixton's team liked Deckard because they knew he ran into the collapsing building to save his man. Above all things, they were two of the most admired captains in the troop and the members of the unit were proud of their captains. 

"I think our cap likes your cap."

Landon said, drinking with Grayson. Grayson shrugged, while watching Logan and Jason play darts with Carson and Elias, who were members of Brixton's unit. The two units hung out time to time now, their captains being friends and their experience of united operation helping them bond over. They clinked their glass and emptied the cup, then turned around to watch the two said men at the end of the bar, seeming to be enthralled with their talk. 

Grayson has never seen his captain smile so freely, and the man who made him laugh was watching Deckard with eyes that showed that he has hopelessly fallen. 

"Somebody is going to shed some tears tonight,"

Grayson muttered under his breath, as he watched Logan and Mason yell in victory as Jason just beat the other team with a perfect score on the darts. 

"What?"

Landon looked confused, and Grayson just laughed. 

One by one the crowd started to dissipate, calling it a night and saying goodbye to their friends. Soon there were only Brixton and Deckard left in the bar, not noticing for a long while that their team had left the pub. Deckard laughed when he realized this, shaking his head and looking down at his hand on the bar. Brixton's hand was on his, his fingers gently touching Deckard's. Deckard liked that, he could feel electricity rising up from the touch and he liked how Brixton's eyes followed his every move, his eyes touching on his skin and making Deckard want to laugh and smile and lean in, chasing that warmth. 

Deckard stepped down from the barstool and leaned forward, his left hand still on the counter entwined with Brixton's and his other hand on Brixton's shoulder, and kissed him. Brixton did not miss a beat, finding Deckard's waist with his left hand and pulling him closer. When their lips parted Brixton had both his arms around Deckard's body, and Deckard had his arms around Brixton's neck. Brixton kissed him some more, both of them feeling they were melting into each other's lips. 

"Take me to your place."

Deckard whispered when they parted for the second time. Brixton raised his hand to his cheek, his hand gently cupping Deckard's face. He looked into Deckard's eyes like he had never seen anything like him. It made Deckard feel giddy. It made Deckard feel like there were a hundred butterflies in his stomach. 

And that was how Deckard fell in love.


	38. Chapter 38

*** 

Magdalena did not look impressed with the fancy restaurant or the expensive suit that Brixton was wearing. Deckard knew it five minutes into their dinner. Though it would have been hard to tell for anybody else, because Magdalena Shaw could charm the pants off anybody she wanted to. The skill was passed on to her children, from Deckard's charm when he wanted to Hattie's decoy skills and Owen's manipulation. But Mother Shaw was above them all, and she went successfully through the night, letting Brixton charm her and her charming him in return, patting his shoulder and laughing broadly like they were oldest buddies and kissed him on the cheek when they said goodbye. 

Brixton had insisted do on escorting her and Deckard to a cafeteria where they were to meet the rest of the Shaws, and Deckard and Magdalena stood together in front of the building watching the man take off in his Bentley after kissing Deckard good night.  
To anybody else's eyes, it would have looked like Magdalena Shaw was fully pleased with her son's date. 

"So how was he?"

Owen and Hattie who were already in the seat in the cafeteria, looked up when Deckard and Magdalena sat next to them. 

"How was our future brother-in-law, mum?"

Hattie said teasingly and Owen made a disgusted face. 

"Don't call him that."

Owen said, as the mere thought horrified him. Hattie laughed. 

"What, he could be. He's the first person who Deck has dated seriously in what, ever."

Hattie said, and Owen gave her a dirty look. 

"Nobody said anything about marriage. Deck isn't marrying that jerk. Marriage is disgusting."  
"What are you, 10?"

Hattie said, and Owen ate the last piece of waffle on Hattie's plate for revenge. Hattie gave him a look. 

"Seriously, how are you commanding the MI6 unit, I'll never know."  
"Says the woman who has just started her career in CIA. You're too slow sis, then and now."

Owen said, and Hattie narrowed her eyes, giving him a mock hateful look. 

"Oh, I hope Deck gets married. I hope he gets married and has lots of babies. I hope they're so cute he'll never have time to visit you or think about you, and you'll be moping at your MI6 quarters."

Hattie said, and Owen looked like she slapped him. 

"For goodness, darlings, I can't believe I raised children who bicker like a married couple over their big brother." 

Magdalena said, ordering two scotches for her and Deckard when the server arrived. Deckard opened his mouth but thought better of it then closed it. Seemed like it was going to be a night that needed scotch anyway. 

"Deck raised us, mum. Let's not forget that."

Hattie said, raising her perfectly shaped brow and Magdalena smiled and shrugged. 

"And look how fine people you've turned out!"

All three Shaws rolled their eyes at that. Mother Shaw was not fazed in the least. 

"So back to the subject, what did you think of him really, mum? That Lore guy."

Hattie said again, her resting her chin on her hands and batting her eyes. Magdalena received the glasses that the server gave them and Deckard shrugged next to her. 

"She didn't like him."

Both younger Shaws looked at their brother. 

"She didn't?"  
"Oh, what are you saying, darling. I thought he was marvelous."

Magdalena said, and picked up the second glass of scotch when Deckard reached for it and drank it too. Deckard gave her an incredulous look. 

"I know you, mum. I'm your oldest son, remember? I know when you like someone and when you decide to let someone's guard so that you can eat them alive."  
"I'm not going to do that. Don't be silly, darling."

Magdalena said, patting Deckard's hand and gesturing at the server to serve them another round of scotch. 

"He's a charmer, that one."

She said when her children all stared at her for a long time. She waved her hands like she couldn't stand their persistent stares and unspoken questions. 

"But he's got a weakness in his heart, and I hope my son dates a strong man, one who is strong enough for my boy."

She said, and Deckard laughed. Brixton Lore being weak was the sentence that he'd never heard of. Brixton was one of the strongest, honorable man Deckard had known, one of the most fierce solider in their troop. He survived dozens of missions that were deemed impossible, he had protected his unit and his teammates countless times risking his own life. Deckard had seen times and times again of Brixton being the strongest man he's ever met, and it made Deckard love him more. 

"He's not weak, mum."

Deckard said, still laughing as he thought his mother was making a joke. Magdalena smiled. She loved her oldest son, who's always been there for her and her family. She knew the burden and hardship she had bestowed on him, not having a father in the family and her being busy running the family business. Owen and Hattie had grown under Deckard's care when Deckard himself was just a boy too, and the siblings' strong bond was formed as they grew under Deckard's wing. 

Deckard was always like that, smart and strong and beautiful, her proud child, always ready to sacrifice himself for his family. 

"You've always had a kind heart, I knew that."

Magdalena said, reaching for her son's hand and Deckard reached back, letting her hold his hands in hers like always. He knew it was one of the oldest tricks in her books, but it never stopped him from giving his hand to her. Their relationship was always more than just mom and her child, it was being the two pillars that supported their family, knowing they counted on each other to protect their own. 

"He's the strongest, most honorable man I know, mum. You don't have to worry."

Deckard said, grinning at him. 

"It's the strength that makes you stay strong in front of the temptation, strength to recognize evil and fight it even at the worst time of your life that matters, darling."

Magdalena said. She knew how the littlest weakness in one's heart leads the way to the most devastating ends. Brixton was a perfect man for her son, but somehow she couldn't keep away the feeling when she looked into the man's eyes and felt that little gap, that tiniest hint of shadow that was there. 

"Weak men will break your heart, and you should not fall for guys that could destroy you, Deck."

Magdalena said, squeezing her son's hand affectionately and looking at him. 

Deckard smiled at his mother and kissed her hand. Magdalena smiled. Her heart swelling with love and pride for her child. 

Deckard was happy. He was in love. She could clearly see that, see how more beautiful it made him. 

Deckard just smiled, kissed the top of her hand, and grinned.

"I won't. Don't worry about me, mum."

He said, smiling. 

***

The nightmare had the face of his loved one, Deckard had to learn. 

Soaked from head to toe, storm wuthering above his head, he walked down the street. It was so dark and cold, rain pouring down punishingly, and the wind was blowing like sharp blades. Deckard hadn't felt any of it though, his skin numb from coldness and pain that had nothing to do with frightful weather. 

Brixton had disappeared, completely got off the grid for two weeks. Where he was last seen was left with four bodies of his former unit, including Landon and Elias. Deckard had known them from their units hanging out together time to time, and the voice of his friend Asher kept ringing through his head. 

"They were found dead, killed in execution-style, with their hands bound and on their knees."

Asher had said, the day Brixton had disappeared. 

"The camera that was hidden in the corner caught it, and it showed Brixton was the one who killed them. ... I'm so sorry, Deck."

Deckard shook his head. Nothing had made sense. The questions and accusations that followed since the day Brixton had disappeared haunted him, not to mention having to look at the dead bodies and listening to continuing news that had no sense to him chipped away at him. Brixton being witnessed attacking military bases and fellow agents, rumors that he had joined a powerful army that had no face and name was just outright crazy. Deckard knew Brixton couldn't have done those things. If he could just see him, see his boyfriend and figure out what the hell was going on, every misunderstanding or whatever evil plot that had chased Brixton could be solved. Deckard reached his building and stepped into the quiet space where the sound of the storm died down, and heavy rain that pressed his shoulder was gone. Deckard breathed out, appreciating the quietness that surrounded him. He hit the password to his door and stepped in, feeling like the weight of the world pressing down on him and threatening to swallow him. 

Deckard knew the moment he stepped into the house. The air still smelled like rain, in the quiet, darkness of his house. 

"Hello, luv."

Brixton was there, sitting on the chair in the living room, waiting for Deckard. Deckard stared at him. Rain still dripped from his coat and fell onto the floor, but Deckard didn't know that. He was looking at Brixton. He thought he could solve all the problems when he saw Brixton again. Just to see his face again, and they could fight this out together, however hard the situation was. But his hands were shaking now just looking at him, his eyes burned as he watched his love. How you could know things when you loved someone, one look to their eyes and you could just tell. That painful truth seeping out even with no words spoken but you just knew. 

"... Tell me you didn't do it."

Deckard said, his voice shaking a little and hating himself for it. 

"Do what, luv?"

Brixton said, his voice calm and gentle, but Deckard couldn't stop shaking. Deckard knew that he already knew, from the first look in his lover's eyes but he was denying it. 

"Tell me you didn't kill those people. Your own unit. Landon and Elias and others. Tell me everything they've told me is a lie and this is all a terrible mistake. Tell me you didn't, and I'll believe you."

Brixton looked at him, shaking his head lightly and stood up. Deckard had his gun ready faster than thinking, but Brixton didn't faze. He walked toward Deckard, giving plenty of time for Deckard to shoot him down if he wanted to. Deckard didn't. He flinched when Brixton's hands were on his, pushing the gun away and the gun dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. 

"Come with me, Deck."

Brixton said, his hands gently brushing away the tears that wetted Deckard's cheek. 

"Eteon has shown me so many things. A new world, a whole different era. You and I can join them together, we'll be the rulers of the world."

Deckard flinched like he was slapped. He couldn't believe this. Not this. 

Deckard looked at Brixton's eyes, those dark brown eyes that Deckard had loved so much. Somehow Deckard remembered the first time Brixton had saved his life, the night in that fire. His dark eyes flashing gold with the light of the flames and how Deckard thought he was beautiful. Now Brixton's eyes flashed gold too, but there was no fire or light in them. It was metallic and cold, despite the gentle touch of his hands on Deckard's face. 

"Are you crazy? They're coming for you now. How could you do that? How could you hurt me like this, why?"

Brixton shook his head. 

"Please Deck. I don't want to hurt you."

There was a gun in Brixton's hand. Deckard laughed. 

"You're going to shoot me? Kill me? Go ahead then, Brixton. Do it. Shoot me."

Deckard spat, pushing hard at his shoulder. 

"Go ahead, shoot me. What are you waiting for, just shoot."  
"Deck,"  
"You're already hurting me, you've hurt me more than anybody I've ever loved. You're already killing me so why don't you get the fuck over it and do it!"

Deckard grabbed the barrel of the gun that Brixton was holding and pointed it straight at Deckard's chest. Brixton's eyes widened as Deckard tried pushed his finger into the trigger and pull it. A loud bang exploded as the shot was fired, Brixton having pushed away from the gun from Deckard's chest and the bullet hit the ceiling instead. A loud sound shot through space as the light in the ceiling shattered everywhere and Deckard reached down, picked up the gun on the floor and pointed it at Brixton. It all happened in a blink, and there was a millisecond when they had both pointed their guns at each other, looking into each other's eyes.  
Three shots were fired in a second. 

The rain hit the window hard, drowning out everything else in the world. Deckard blinked. Tears silently wetted his cheek, his mind racing and beating, thunder rolling in his heart and feeling his whole body shake.  
Brixton was on the floor, unmoving and his eyes open. Deckard looked down at him, gun fallen from his hand.  
It was over, as Deckard was swallowed into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be lighter, really


	39. Chapter 39

Being on the run sucked.  
Being on the run chased by the biggest, scariest secret intelligence agency in the world, sucked harder.

Eteon had started chasing him right from that inevitable night, and Deckard had to run from the unknown agents who came for his life. Then the intelligence agency he was in marked him as a traitor to the country, and things got even worse. Apparently the last people that Brixton had killed and the national security that he had breached was now the work of Deckard's, and somehow every trace and evidence led them to him. Eteon was far more powerful and resourceful than Deckard had thought, manipulating the media and turning every government agencies around the world against him and things got really, really, BAD. 

Though he had many close calls and narrowly escaped countless death experiences, the worst part for Deckard was that he couldn't reach out for his family. Hattie and Owen were desperately searching for him and reaching out for him, yet Deckard couldn't contact them because that would lead the Eteon's evil hands to them too. Eteon hasn't touched his family directly, yet, but Deckard didn't want to risk it. Eteon obviously wanted Deckard to suffer, and he was willing to play by their rules if it meant it would leave his family alone from their reach. 

He knew Owen would be furious, lash out at anyone who would accuse his brother of being a traitor because he was always like that, his baby brother who always believed in him, no matter the situation and what the world said. He knew his title as a traitor would make things hard for Hattie, her being in the CIA and having a traitor and a known terrorist in the family was a career disaster. But she kept reaching out for Deckard with Owen, wanting to believe in her big brother. 

Deckard knew Eteon was doing a good job in tormenting him when he couldn't reach out to his family, look the other way when they were desperately calling for him. It has been hell for him, that 8 years, in every possible way. And Deckard survived just because it was Eteon who made his life this way. It was them who turned Brixton from him, disheveled everything he worked for, and worst of all, cut him out from his family. He couldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing they've destroyed Deckard, there was no way in hell that he was waving a white flag to them and admit he was defeated. He was going to make them pay, know what they've taken away from him and bring them down to ashes. That purpose gave the mission to Deckard's life, and he started fighting back the moment he hit the bottom. 

There was no shortage of money, as soon as the news hit that Deckard Shaw had turned the other side, love calls were pouring in from various groups and agencies. Deckard took the jobs, mostly those involving extracting government secrets or valuable goods. He was good at his job, enough cash flowing in to build up new safehouses and connections across the world. Carpenter's arm was one of the first safe houses he bought and he had a special attachment to it. He named it after the bar his brother and sister hoped to buy when the three of them grew older, which made it feel something closest to home for him. 

He always checked on his family, from afar and without being detected. Every day away from his family, not being able to explain to them what had happened and not being there for them when they needed him was chipping away at him but he could bear it, if it meant they were free from the influence of Eteon. 

Then one day, Cypher came. 

*** 

There were certain classes of bad guys. From bank robbers and assassins to terrorists, syndicates that wielded power as powerful as governments and shadows without face or voice. They each had different strengths and played in different turfs, their grade ranging from petty robberies from threatening national securities. And when it came to grading Cypher, Deckard would name her as 'natural disaster'. 

She came to him, asking for him to be her partner in taking over the world. Deckard turned her down, knowing what she was capable of, what kind of person she truly was. What he didn't know was that Cypher, though she parted with him with a smile on her lips and kiss on his cheek, did not take his 'no' as gently as she showed him to be. 

She next went to Owen, which Deckard knew was on purpose because although Owen was good, there were lots of other possible choices for her. Choices that had more 'experience' and 'willingness' than Owen that would fit her purpose. But she approached Owen, dragged him into the giant catastrophe that almost started wars and ended up with his baby brother being thrown off from a plane.

Deckard saw red when he first heard what had happened to his brother, and the next thing he knew he was standing on the hospital floor, leaving passed out government agents and soldiers on his trail. The terrified doctor said in trembling voice that Owen could still live, that the hospital was going to do their best to keep him alive. Though seeing his brother in comatose and on tubes made Deckard's blood grow cold. They could try, sure, but Deckard knew that at this point it was purely up to god whether Owen was ever going to open his eyes again or not.

Owen used to fight the toughest bastards in the yard when they were kids. He knew that Deckard was always going to be there for him when he fell, whatever the case and whoever he was up against. Deckard thought that Owen had believed him to turn up again, just like when they were kids, and be there for him. But Deckard had failed him this time, not being there for him when his little brother needed him the most. It hurt deeper than he thought could be, making his fingers curl and flame igniting in his gut. He was going to kill that son of a bitch who did this to his baby brother and he was first going to make him pay. 

"Rest now, brother."

Deckard said, to his brother who he couldn't hold in his arm for eight years and was now lying on the bed, motionless and looking scarily close to dead. 

"I'm gonna settle you one last score."

He was still being hunted by Eteon and the rest of the world. But now that his little brother barely breathing on the bed, he would rather welcome Eteon and others to come to get him if they wanted to. He was going to finish them with the bastard that did this to Owen. 

He left the hospital building, half still smoking and the rest crumbling to the ground. Okay, maybe he shouldn' have destroyed the hospital building that his brother was currently being hospitalized. Those bastards in military uniform didn't let him see his baby brother, and one thing had led to another and... yeah. He should have gone easy on it. Maybe. 

Deckard left the building, a new flame of fire burning inside him and drove away. 

*** 

"Car thieves."

Deckard said, his voice increduloused. 

"You pick the worst enemies, I'll give you that."

Tom said, the old man in his flat cap even when he was inside the bar. 

"Bloody car thieves."

Deckard said again, ignoring the old man. Deckard was looking down at the spread files on the table, he was in the carpenter's arm in the afternoon and the customers were scarce, except Tom who was always there, day or night, rain or snow. 

The files on the table showed Deckard the members of the so-called evil syndicate that apparently disabled his little brother. Which turned out to be a bunch of past petty law-breakers. Not even a good old bank robbery. They were street racers, somehow connected to the shadow organization which was headed by Mr.Nobody. Deckard knew that man, because aside from that ridiculous nickname and a terrible sense of code-names that the man apparently had a fascination with(Mr.Nobody and Nowhere, really?), the organization was resourceful and well-connected beyond his first expectation. They didn't cross paths though, not yet, though Deckard knew that Mr.Nobody knew of him as well as he did him, and they remained that careful distance so far. 

So aside from their weird connection with Nowhere, the crew that made his brother comatose was a bunch of car racers who sometimes saved the world. Deckard read the files again. The cases were still there, and Deckard threw the files down again, disgusted. 

"You always had the best enemies, Deck."

Tom said, laughing and sipping his beer. 

"Oh, shut up Tom."

Deckard scowled. Tom was relative, his mother's second cousin or something, and had seen the Shaw siblings grow from the start. Deckard called him Tom, Owen, and Hattie called him uncle Tom. He had been in and out of their lives all the way through, being that weird uncle who showed up now and then, bringing them funny gifts and disappearing for years again. It was later when Deckard and his brother and sister entered the world of the family business and intelligence services that they realized, their uncle Tom was more than just a weird uncle who traveled a lot. Apparently he was a known spy who was a legend in his field, with more skeletons in the closet than one could possibly imagine. 

He was, however, now the nominal owner of Carpenter's arm, and pain in Deckard's ass who was having too much fun making fun of Deckard's sufferings. 

"So what are you going to do?"

Tom said, sipping another gulp of beer and grinning at Deckard. Deckard scowled, angrily glaring at the photos on the file, on top of which was Dominic Toretto's face on it. 

Deckard had fought terrorists. He had done more dangerous missions and fought battles that people thought was impossible to win. He had survived the full-force attack of the world's most dangerous, secretive syndicate and build his business back up, was called the shadow in his field, being feared and revered by the people in his line of work. 

He glared down at the photos again. Toretto and his crew's faces looking up at him like they were laughing at him. 

"They're bloody car thieves."

Deckard said again, still trying to sink in the fact that his brother, Owen Shaw, got the best of him by a bunch of street racers who were not even killers. 

He knew killing them all would be quick and effortless, they wouldn't even know he was coming before there were bullets in their heads. But that wouldn't be fair, and that would be too easy. 

"We'll see."

Deckard said, and Tom chuckled. 

"Be careful, or the biter gets bit."

He said, and Deckard shrugged. One of the pictures at the bottom poked out, and he reached out and picked it up. On it was the face of a man in his 40s, dark eyes, serious face, and fancy records on his career. Deckard looked at him. It said he was a DSS agent who somehow got connections with Toretto. He could use that. 

And things started to unroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay now we're viewing f&f 7 in Deckard's point of view... i'm just going with the flow now i'm doing my best tho haha


	40. Chapter 40

"You're playing with them."

Tom said, and Deckard pointedly did not look at his eyes. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tom."  
"You're playing with them and you know it."

Tom said, slowly this time, looking at Deckard with narrowed eyes. 

"They're getting on my nerves."

Tom raised his eyebrow at him. Deckard hated that look. Tom always saw right through Deckard's bullshit since he was born. 

It was already two weeks ago that Deckard had first faced a member of Toretto's crews. He needed the information on the crew and paid a visit to Luke Hobbs. The man was more than just huge muscles he showed around, quick and smart and Deckard hadn't been thrown around by another man like that for ages. He quickly paid back though, sliced the man's calf and blasting off the man from the four-story building. He came back home, still brushing off the debris of glass that was on his jacket and swearing when he realized Luke Hobbs had ruined one of his favorite suits. That big mountain of an oaf. His back still hurt from that crazy stunt that Hobbs had pulled, crashing him straight into the glass table, of which impact Deckard could still feel through his muscle. Deckard had wondered if the man survived the crash, he hadn't met a match for him in a fight like that in a long time. 

The file that Deckard had got from Hobbs contained information about Toretto's crews that were sealed in public files. Based on that, Deckard had got the message loud and clear to Toretto the past two weeks, blasting his sister's house away and confronting him in a chicken game that resulted in Toretto's car being smashed and giving the man a lesson of whom he was dealing with. Then Mr.Nobody stepped in, that sly old man, rescuing Toretto with guns blazing.  
Then the two men seemed to combine forces, suddenly going after God's eye and rescuing a hacker. Deckard soon realized what the two were up to, and showed up again to disturb Toretto's plan, bumping his car off the road and smiling all the way. The look Toretto gave when he saw Deckard in the next car was priceless, and Deckard had then watched Toretto being surrounded by dozens of guns, then driving straight down the cliff. 

"Don't tell me you didn't have a shot at that cliff, Deck."

Tom had said when Deckard had returned that day, giving him accusing eyes while Deckard threw off his hat and jacket to the nearby chair and throwing himself to the couch. 

"What."

Deckard had said, drawing out his words because he was dead tired and just wanted to pass out and sleep.

"You had the chance to shoot down that Toretto guy today, and you didn't. And don't tell me--"

"He was making a cloud of dust with his car to block out the view, Tom. I didn't just run around the mountain with a sniper rifle like a maniac just to sit around and watch the man perform a suicide mission,"

"Which is exactly what you did."

Tom said, and Deckard made a sound into his cushion. Tom didn't blink an eye and gave Deckard a stern stare that Deckard could feel through his skull. 

"Don't try to fool me, kid. It won't work."

Tom said, which sounded exactly like Magdalena which made Deckard crazy. This family. Deckard really deserved a vacation. 

"If you're growing soft on Toretto just because you've been spending time with their crew-"

Tom started, and Deckard finally raised his face, looking incredulously at the old man. 

"I'm not growing soft on them, are you crazy? He and his crew threw my brother off a plane. I killed their friend and threw one of their best friends off a fucking building. We're a sworn enemy and I'm not playing anything with them."

Tom didn't reply, just stared at him for a long time. Deckard stared back for a moment, until a customer, Billy, stepped in between them and put his glass jar on the bar. 

"What do I have to do get a bloody beer in this place?"

Billy said, throwing an accusatory look at Deckard's way. Deckard rolled his eyes. Billy was another frequent customer to the Carpenter's arm, another ex-spy who was legendary in his days and blah blah blah, like a dozen other regular customers who haunted Deckard's bar. Deckard wondered from time to time what had happened to his precious bar. 

"For a hundredth time, Bill, I'm not your bloody server."

Billy grinned, as Deckard muttered series of insults under his breath while pouring the old man's beer. 

"Thanks, kid."

Billy said, raising the glass in a gesture of gratitude and gulping it down. 

"I mean it, don't get soft on them, Deck. They might be a bunch of amateur thieves and street racers but I've heard things they've done, and they're with Mr.Nobody, which is another bad news itself."

Tom said, when Billy stood up and left his chair to get his own beer this time. Deckard rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"I'm not. Don't you worry about me, uncle."

That brought an old smile on the old man's face. He reached out and patted Deckard's cheek, which Deckard begrudgingly tolerated. 

"You've always been a soft-hearted kid, Deck."

Tom said, with an expression on his face that reminded Deckard so much of his mother. 

"Don't let it bite you in the ass."

Tom said, and grinned. Deckard had to grin too. 

"I won't. It's just taking time because unexpected things keep happening around them crazy bastards, not because I'm letting them off."

Deckard said, remembering the split moment at the mountain when he had a crystal clear shot at Dom Toretto's head in his rifle scope. He knew if he had pulled the trigger then, Dom Toretto would have been dead even before a single bullet hit his car. But Deckard hadn't pulled the trigger somehow, and just watched the man pull his stunt and fall down the cliff himself. 

"Don't you worry about me, old man."

Deckard said, patting Tom on the shoulder and grabbing his jacket and heading to his room downstairs. Tom watched his back, his eyes twinkling in a wise old man's manner. 

"I always will, kid."

Deckard laughed and walked down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still progressing... still progressing... i know it seems too slow, but i'm trying  
(though i'm enjoying writing this part somehow haha)


	41. Chapter 41

Though Deckard said he wouldn't mind putting bullets into Toretto and his crews' heads, he had to admit he was kind of starting to enjoy their strange relationship-if he could call it that. In a very twisted, crazy way, Dom and his crew were the only things that kept his otherwise boring life exciting. Yes, he brought in cash by running secret off the books missions which included lots of bullets and explosions, but it wasn't the same when he worked for his country or with his brother and sister. There was no meaning to it, and though Deckard was very, very good at it, it didn't make Deckard's blood running, adrenaline pumping in his veins. But Dom and his crew's things, were a whole different matter. 

He kept showing up to their missions to sabotage them(Deckard didn't know what to call them really, those stunts they pulled were far too crazy to call a proper mission) and he may have overdone his 'crashing the party' too enthusiastically. (Though it was fun, really, really fun). 

Then Dom and his friends somehow decided to think it was a good idea to jump off a building in a car(cars don't fly, really), and Deckard may or may not have knowingly boosted their momentum by shooting the exact rear of their car instead of blasting them in the air. Deckard watched in half horror and half fascination as their car did fly(really) and reached the next building, and Deckard had to give it to them, they may not be world-class criminals or whatever but they sure had a style. 

Then things happened one after another, and Deckard got swept away in the collapsing building facing Toretto. He thought his luck was over, but somehow survived and was sent to the prison by none other than Luke Hobbs. Huh, so he did survive. Deckard was ready to break out of the prison at any moment now. But what was the point, him being inside or outside the wall, this way Eteon knew Deckard's life has fallen to the bottom. They could still kill him, but what was the point, when he had lost everything and was rotting in cell. Deckard thought they'd prefer their revenge this way, and as he thought, no super-spy or agent tried to kill him in the prison. Just a random idiot now and then who thought they could touch him. Deckard easily took care of them, and then nobody dared to mess with him. 

Then Luke Hobbs came into the prison, clad in an orange prison suit.  
Deckard grinned. Luke Hobbs's face was priceless as Deckard riled him up. 

"Better start digging."

Deckard said, then jumped to his bed and folded his arms and looked up the ceiling, a grin still on his face. 

This was going to be fun. 

*** 

The door of Hobb's prison cell opening without warning. Idiot that Hobbs was, he tried to calmly and nicely tell the guards that he had nothing to do with it, and he didn't intend to break out of the prison, like a good little boy. Deckard huffed out a laugh, grabbed the second idiot who was dumb enough to stand right in front of reaching distance of Deckard's cell and started the fucking riot. 

He easily jumped past two guards heading his way, knocking out another guard in a blink and jumped down the corridor. He heard Luke Hobbs start to suddenly fight his way out of his cell to stop him, and he looked back and met his eyes. The look his Hobbs's eyes were fiery, his attention solely concentrated on Deckard and his muscle flexing. Deckard felt the excitement running up his spine, quickly dodged another attack from the random prisoner and started running. He could feel Hobbs running after him, bulldozing everything on his way like he usually did with things, and started their own catch me if you can in the middle of the riot. The shouting and violence in the air was making his adrenaline shot up, and Deckard used his speed and agility, speeding through the mob, like fluid water. He finished kicking the ass of guards in the last room, just as he felt like he was being hit by a 1-ton truck. It was Hobbs, charging into him and they both slid out through the closing wall and out the prison wall, then surrounded by a dozen guns that were ready for them. 

"Took longer than I thought."

Mr.Nobody said to them, making a gesture to pointedly look at his watch. That asshole. 

Deckard looked back at Hobbs, who glared at the old man and then looked back at Deckard. His shoulder was still heaving, his black eyes with widened pupils from the fight concentrated fiercely at Deckard. Deckard felt a jolt of electricity running through him, his heart still running wild from the riot and his fingers twitching. In the old days, Deckard would have totally let the man fuck him, seduce him shamelessly and then enjoyed screaming like a cat in heat. He would totally do the sex with no strings attached, but Hobbs was this goody-two-shoes who was actually a nice person and most important of all, no-questions-asked, a straight. 

What a waste. Deckard thought as he brushed past Hobbs and followed Mr.Nobody, and felt Hobbs tense a little as Deckard walked by. The helicopter was waiting for them, the show-off, and Deckard let Mr.Nobody and his team take him and Hobbs to whatever place waited for them. 

*** 

Working with Dom and his crew(okay, family, he got it, jeez, Toretto) was something that Deckard hadn't thought he'd be doing in a million years. But the universe had a weird sense of humor, and here he was, working with the crew when Dom Toretto himself was out of the picture, in fact working on the other side. 

It was a crazy world indeed, where Cypher intended to make world domination, Deckard was working with the good guys while Dom was working for Cypher. Cars were falling from the sky and new york city streets looked like it was a friendly neighbor of hell. What a world indeed. 

The thought that Deckard first had of Hobbs being straight was taking a new turn as well, as Hobbs kept butting in at Deckard every now and then. If Deckard hadn't known better, he would have thought Hobbs was acting like a schoolboy who didn't know what to do with his crush. He was always standing next to Deckard when he was in the meeting or any time the crew gathered together, his large, unavoidable presence noticeable anywhere. Deckard knew Hobbs' eyes always found him whenever he entered the room, and he knew Hobbs was glancing at him now and then when Deckard was laughing or smiling at other people. 

He kept asking Deckard questions after questions, how he was suspicious of Deckard's action in the past 8 years and why he had suddenly become the traitor from a decorated top agent. He waved the printout in Deckard's face, like it was not weird after barely surviving with sheer luck when he was thrown off the 4-story-building, Hobbs was accusing his would-have-been killer for actually being a nice guy. That Deckard nearly killed him just because he had inexplainable circumstances and story, and he wanted to hear about it. 

Deckard wanted to laugh at him. He wanted to run away from him too. He would have welcomed Hobbs if he'd like to fuck Deckard on the hood of the car or up against the wall, but he wasn't looking for what Hobbs was hinting at. He didn't feel like telling his stories, reveal how damaged he was, and be found out that he was irreparable beyond words. Brixton had made him so, and Deckard found no way and desire to pretend to be otherwise. 

But Deckard laughed, as Hobbs who looked a little crestfallen at being pushed away by Deckard again, didn't let up and threw a joke that made him smile. Deckard didn't fight the laughter that burst inside him, and as he laughed, he saw Hobbs grin too, his eyes yet again pinned on Deckard's smiling face like he couldn't take his eyes off from him. It made Deckard feel giddy. That ticklish sensation in his stomach from knowing he was having the sole attention of a man who liked him, and knowing that the man wouldn't be able to take his eyes off from Deckard just because he batted his eyes or smiled at his way. 

He knew where this was leading. He knew what Hobbs was falling into. Deckard knew he had to stop. For his own good and for Hobbs as well, and he was being selfish if he didn't put a stop to this. 

But just because Hobbs was looking at him, and Deckard's heart fluttered at the way Hobbs was looking at him, Deckard pretended not to have noticed it. That everything was okay, just for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing in Shobbs perspective but seriously, the whole movie 7 and 8 were all about the Shobbs falling in love, so..... xD


	42. Chapter 42

Deckard knew someone was worth something if they could meet Magdalena Shaw and come out in one piece. 

Deckard knew someone was REALLY worth something if they could meet Magdalena after sending one of his sons in a coma, then the other in prison, then confront her and strike a deal and still breathing and have four limbs intact. 

Dom Toretto was that guy, and Deckard really looked Dom again after that. Even his head was bursting when he heard what kind of deal that his mother had struck with the man who was destroying half the city. 

"He knows where your brother is,"

Magdalena said, reaching for his hand that Deckard foolishly let her take, then smoothly rubbing the knuckles of his hand. 

"He's got this thing, it's called devil's bumhole or something?"

Deckard closed his eyes. 

"It's called the 'God's eye'."

Magdalena shook her head. 

"Yeah well, whatever. Your brother's at a black site prison, and we don't know if he's fully recovered yet. We can get Owen back, if we help him."  
"You got him?"

Deckard asked, and Magdalena huffed. 

"I've already sent your uncle and aunts."

Deckard furrowed his brows. 

"How many relatives do I have, exactly?"

Magdalena grinned. 

"You don't really want to know, darling."

Deckard rolled his eyes. No wonder his family business had still secrets that even he didn't know about yet. Magdalena was never the one who had short of cards up her sleeve. 

"And what does he want, exactly?"

Deckard asked, to which Magdalena shook her head. 

"His former girlfriend and her child between them were taken by Cypher."

Deckard stared at her. 

"What?"

He didn't know about the baby, obviously, then this Cypher girl apparently took hostages of them and threatening him to serve her or else. You see why the man is in a quandary. 

Deckard blinked at her. The whole, ex-girlfriend or lover and Dom's unknown baby was a shock, then quickly overcame by the sheer horror that the woman and the baby were in the hands of the worst possible captor. Deckard knew Cypher. He knew Cypher was capable of controlling and manipulating everything around her, and she was surely capable of hurting and killing even a baby. No wonder Dom was bent on getting whatever Cypher wanted, Cypher would have shown Dom lessons why she shouldn't be messed with by now. 

"What do I have to do,"

Deckard said, and Magdalena nodded like she knew exactly what was going on in her son's mind. (she probably did). 

"I've set up the place and time. You'll have to get away from that team of yours, trick them and then come find me."  
"Trick them?"

Deckard narrowed his eyes, and Magdalena shrugged. 

"You know, your David Bowie or something that you pull with Hat."

Deckard closed his eyes. 

"It's called Mick Jagger, mum."

Magdalena smiled. 

"You were the most adorable children I've ever had."  
"Do I have other brothers and sisters that I don't know about?"

Deckard deadpanned, and mother Shaw laughed and patted his cheek.

"You don't want to know, darling."

That made Deckard scowl but he nodded, made up his mind and stood up. He'd pulled similar operations before, and it'd be easy if his mother was backing up the whole show. Dom's crew wouldn't think twice about his death and it'd be a piece of cake. He liked Ramsey but he doubted she'll feel sorry for his death. 

"When will you do it?"

Deckard asked, and Magdalena shrugged, her cup on her lips. 

"You'll know when it's time."

She said, as sneaky as she was when she wanted to be. Deckard rolled his eyes, but kissed her cheek on his way out, knowing his mother was smiling. It'd be an easy job, considering he'll get his brother back in return. Deckard left the room, thinking of how to prepare himself for the oncoming plan. 

*** 

Dom shot him. 

Well, Deckard knew he was going to, but it still hurt like hell, even with the bulletproof vest and pads.

It hurt even more when his mother punched a syringe directly to his nerve. 

"Don't be a baby."

Magdalena said, and Deckard then got slapped for talking back, then fell for his mother's tears (again), and agreed to take Owen to the rescue mission. Seriously, 40 years of being manipulated by his mother never got old, and here he was, flying into Cypher's plane and rescuing the man's son who had put him under a fucking building just two months ago. 

The various and creative curses he muttered under his breath at Dom was gone the moment he saw the baby, however, and he carried the baby throughout the narrow passages of the plane, kicking some ass on his way too. 

Facing Cypher again was always a chilling experience, the time when she came to offer him a partnership and now again. Except now he had a boiling fury in his vein, at her corrupting his baby brother and left him to die, making him a world-renowned terrorist and nowhere to go. But she was ever so clever with manipulating situations, and Deckard jumped at the baby Toretto instead of choosing to go after her. He didn't regret it, though he knew this was going to come back to bite him in the ass someday. 

Then the baby in the crib smiled at him, and Deckard smiled back. 

"You're smiling at him."

Owen said, who had silently crept his way back to Deckard. Deckard immediately furrowed his brows but it was too late. Owen shrugged. 

"He's a cute baby. I'll give him that."

Owen said, making a funny face at the baby. The baby Toretto giggled and reached his hand at the Shaws. 

"How did our life came to this,"

Deckard muttered, but picked up the baby as he kept waving his hand at him. 

*** 

Visiting Dom's house was probably the most awkward situation Deckard had ever gone through. Dom welcomed him though, and every crew in the family watched as they shook hands, and exchange hearty smiles. He was quick to leave the party but was caught by Mr.Nobody and Dom, and then Letty and Ramsey joined in. 

"You scared the shit out of us back there."

Letty had said, bumping her fist into Deckard's shoulder and Deckard had to laugh. He was seated at the table, Letty and Ramsey insisting he should stay, and when the members sat down around the table Luke took the seat next to him. 

They held hands while Dom said the prayer, and Deckard tried not to think how big and warm the man's hand was. When the prayer ended, Luke's hand took a heartbeat longer to let go of his hand, and neither of them showed they noticed it. 

Deckard thought Dom had a nice family. His friends and family, being there for whatever that came for them. They stood there, believing in Dom in the worst moment. 

Deckard knew his family loved him too, but the sting of not being able to be there for his family, his brother and sister and mum, still hurt. Especially now that he had to go into hiding again, now that Eteon knew he was out of prison and was in contact with the Toretto's. Deckard would rather not have the evil syndicate go after Dom's family now that they had little Brian with them. The baby grew on him, the little rascal. 

"You're leaving?"

Luke said when he stayed for some drink after dinner and was about to leave. He had more than stayed his welcome and he enjoyed the night, watching the member of Dom's family chat in a peaceful atmosphere. But when he looked at Luke he knew what Luke meant wasn't just about leaving the party. The man knew that Deckard was going to go under again, now that Cypher was gone and he got his brother back. 

"Gotta keep moving now, won't I?"

Deckard said, grinning. Luke smiled back, but he was still staring at Deckard like he wanted to say something. 

Luke didn't know the reason why, especially now that he suspected Deckard was set up but was not willing to explain why and what he was running from. Deckard cut him off before the man could say something. 

"Goodbye, Hobbs. It's been a wild ride with you."

He said, and before Hobbs could say another word, he got out of the rooftop and disappeared. 

That was the end of him with Luke Hobbs. He was never going to see him again, Dom and his crew as well. Eteon would destroy everything and anyone he grew fond of, and it was for their own good for Deckard to stay out of their lives.  
Don't dream of it. Don't even think about it. The life was not for Deckard's.  
Deckard got into his car, put on a sunglass, then closed his eyes and breathed out. A long breath that silenced every noise out of his car. 

Then he stepped on the pedal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've rewatched f&f 8 for this and the movie's sooooo good, really, i can't emphasize how much i love Stathem and Dwayne's escape the prison scene xD 
> 
> so the fic finally reached the end of narration of f&f 8 xD took me long enough and now i'll be starting Hobbs&Shaw narration... xD tho that would include scenes outside the movie to explain Shobbs so that would be a nice tricky part haha


	43. Chapter 43

Deckard thought he was never going to see Dom and his crew again. He thought he was not going to see that annoying, yet somehow weirdly magnetic grin of Hobbs's again, that their paths were not going to cross, not meant to be.  
But not only did Deckard see Hobbs again, but they saved the world together. They saved Hattie together, to which Deckard would be eternally grateful, though he would not say the words out loud to his dying breath. 

"I have to tell you,"

Hattie said that day, on the night when they finished the battle in Samoa, the Samoan men and women drunk and tired fell asleep around the island and they took the relatively deserted spot near the campfire. A few Samoan men were sleeping like logs in the corner, but they were completely out, with their loud snoring to prove it. 

"Tell me what?"

Deckard said, stroking her hair mindlessly as he stared into the fire. The past week has been terrible and overwhelming, with Brixton coming alive like the nightmare coming to life. Brixton didn't look changed a day since that night of Deckard's worst moment in life, yet his eyes had burned a different gold as he looked at Deckard. The gold was cold, inhuman, and that made Deckard want to scream. He was barely listening to his sister when she grinned and said, 

"He kissed me."

And that snapped Deckard right out of his thoughts. 

"What?"

Deckard said, jumping from his leaning against the wall and looked down at his sister. Hattie said 'Ow' as his finger tangled in her hair and stood up as well, leaning against Deckard's shoulder like the spot was meant for her. It was, in fact, so Deckard let her. 

"Who kissed you?"

Deckard said, unrelenting. 

"Hobbs."

Hattie said, and when she saw the increduloused look on her brother's face, she laughed and shook her head. 

"Sorry, he didn't kiss me, I kissed him."  
"Hat!"

Deckard said, and Hattie laughed as Hobbs found the two of them and came closer. 

"What are you two laughing about?"

Hobbs asked, and Hattie flashed a smile at him, while grabbing her brother from lunging at him. 

"I just told Deck that I kissed you today."

That made Luke's face pale. He blinked really fast, then his mouth gaped, his eyes quickly locking to Deckard as he opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. 

"That was not, that was---"

Luke said, his words slipping helplessly, showing how much he was shocked. 

"Don't sweat it. I already told him that it meant nothing. It was the heat of the moment, I thought I was going to die, he thought he was probably going to die, and the view was ridiculously gorgeous on that cliff."  
"The view is great, I know. But--"

Luke said, then shook his head, his eyes still looking lost and looking at Deckard. Deckard decided to give him a break at that poor man's lost face, and shrugged. 

"You're lucky I don't put bullets in your balls just for kissing my sister, but you'll have to be extra manly and gentle if you're going to date her."

That seemed to bring Luke to earth. Luke blinked at him. 

"What? I'm not into- I wasn't going to- I'm not--"

Luke babbled, looking at Deckard like he was struck in the head and Deckard rolled his eyes and cut him off. 

"I can't give you a blessing, twinkle toes. But you know she's more than capable of kicking your ass and then I'm going to kick your ass if you treat her wrong, so I guess that'll give you the idea to treat her right."

Hattie closed her eyes and put her hands on her face and peeked out like she was trying to avoid looking at a disaster yet couldn't help watching it with fascination. 

"Oh my god."

She said, and Luke for the first time looked in her way since the conversation and scowled. 

"NOW I pity Hobbs."

Hattie said, sighing, looking at her brother who scowled back at Hobbs. 

"What?"

Deckard said, and Hattie hooked her arms around her brother's neck, bent upward to kiss his cheek. Her brother was still scowling, but he accepted the kiss with a gentle push against her lips. 

"You're impossible, Deck. And I'm not falling for Hobbs and he's certainly, definitely not falling for me, too. You're really thick when it comes to love life, it's a wonder you made so many men and women cry over you."

Hattie said, after that she stood up. Just as she was leaving the site, she turned around and grinned at the two idiots that she loved. 

"I know who he thought of when I kissed him."

Hattie said, in a sing-song tone of voice, and left before Luke's jaw dropped and Deckard furrowed his brows at her. 

Deckard shook his head as his sister disappeared and glanced at Luke. It was then that he found Hobbs's face reddened and not meeting his eyes. That gave Deckard a pause. Then it hit him. 

Oh. 

...Oh. 

Deckard blinked.

Deckard stared at him until Luke muttered something about Jonah letting his brothers and friends sleep in a fire hazard. Deckard didn't dare stop him from running away, him being equally stunned and lost for words. It reminded him of what he had felt in their last encounter, of how he had tried to ignore the way Hobbs had looked at him. 

Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Deckard thought, though he felt he was already tumbling down a path he couldn't escape from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we're starting what happened after Hobbs&Shaw *at a snail's pace* xD


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet snails could write faster stories than me now but haha   
thanks for everyone who's bearing with me xD

The fucker had a kid.   
Of course, the kid was lovely. With a disarming smile and a feisty spirit. Deckard might have fallen in love with her at first sight. Just his luck as well. Deckard wanted to punch Hobbs. And he did. Just because he could. 

"Ow!"

Hobbs said, but he didn't ask why. He just grinned like, 'I told you so' and smiled at Deckard. Deckard hated him even more. 

"Thank god you don't look like your dad at ALL."

Deckard said instead and Luke rolled his eyes hard but he was still smiling. 

"Don't be an ass in front of my kid, Shaw."

Sam was laughing too, her eyes happy and smiling at Deckard. 

"So he's the reason why you liked hot spies, dad."

Sam whispered when Deckard went out for a moment to take a call and Luke froze. He hadn't done or said anything in front of his daughter to let her know that he was in love with Deckard, let alone that he had the slightest interest in him. ...Or had he? 

"Stop torturing yourself, dad. You have the face of a 7-year-old who's in love when you look at him, it's really hard not to notice."

Luke looked down at his girl with both embarrassed and increduloused look. 

"Aren't you 9?"  
"Well, seven-year-olds are really easy to read."

She said with her arms crossed and a knowing lift of a brow. Luke laughed. 

"What are you two giggling about?"

Deckard said, when he returned from his call and found them laughing. Both of the Hobbs halted, looked back at Deckard with wide, innocent eyes. Deckard rolled his eyes. 

"I know that look. Hattie and Owen used to look at me with those eyes when they were plotting something evil."

Deckard said, with his eyes narrowed playfully. Sam giggled more, and exchanged looks with his dad. 

"You two are going to be trouble in my life,"

Deckard said, but he still picked her up when she jumped to his arms. The weight of the little girl in his arms grounded him, as Deckard felt she hugged his neck with her little arms.   
Deckard found Luke staring at him with a strange look on his face. 

"What?"

Deckard said, furrowing his brows at the man. Luke seemed to come out of the haze, his lips smiling. 

"Nothing. You look stupid, that is all."

Deckard scowled and kicked the man's leg on his way to the kitchen. Luke yelped and Sam giggled. 

"So, what does your father make for you in this abysmal kitchen?"

Deckard said, looking into the small kitchen where the sunlight came pouring in. The kitchen had a warm tone, every dishware cleaned and there was a lemony scent in the room. Really, this was too much. Sam giggled. 

"No, we have the best kitchen!"

She said, and Deckard raised a brow pointedly at her. 

"Then shall we make a mess of it?"

He said, and Sam smiled hugely. 

"Yes!"

She said with brightness in her eyes and laughter in her heart, and Deckard knew then he was in deep, deep trouble. The trouble the Hobbs, he thought. Their smiles and their good hearts will be a death of him someday. 

*** 

"Don't bloody fall in love with me, will you?"

Deckard said, and Luke laughed. Deckard told himself hard that he did not like that laugh. He did not like the way it made his heart warm, or it made him feel safe, no matter the circumstances. It was a dangerous path to go down, if you felt one sound in the world meant absolute safety, a perfect trust. 

"Only you could say that when you're dangling off the cliff, you stubborn elf."

Luke said, as he held tight Deckard's hand and tried to struggle to lift himself up the cliff with the other hand. The last car chase slash shooting frenzy ended up with their cars getting blasted from the road, and they found themselves climbing up the sloppy cliff when the rain was pouring down at them like crazy. Luke had grabbed Deckard's wrist when Deckard's fingers slipped on the rock, and he hadn't let go since Deckard's other hand got broken during the fall and couldn't use it. 

"Are you really suicidal or do you really think you could climb up this cliff while you hold me with one hand?"

Deckard yelled, the rain pouring down at his face and feeling his weight dragging Hobbs down as well. Hobbs couldn't carry him with one hand while he climbed up the damn cliff in this weather, yet Hobbs didn't let go of his hand still, stubbornly holding on. 

"Oh, I intend to do just that, princess. It's like a picnic for me."

With that he lifted up Deckard with a loud grunt, and made his arms lock around his own neck, making Deckard ride on his back. 

"If you let go or fall down, I'll go down with you. It'll be just that hard for both of us if you give up, so don't get any ideas, princess."

Luke said, his breath puffing in the rain visible, and Deckard pursed his lips. He knew when Hobbs meant what he said, and that just made things so worse. The top of the cliff seemed so far and the mud and rocks kept sliding down as Hobbs dig his fingers into the cliff, and it seemed impossible for Hobbs to climb with Deckard attached on his back. 

"You moron."

Deckard muttered, furious at himself and Hobbs. Hobbs laughed. 

"Yeah, keep yapping on my back, it'll help me remember I've got a little grumpy elf on my back."

Luke said, as he dug another finger into the cliff and lifted himself upward. 

So they climbed like that, for god knows how long, to Deckard it felt like it was forever. The rain kept pouring down, blocking out any other sound except the heavy rain and huffs and puffs of Luke's breath, and the rain hitting his skin was so cold yet Luke's skin was hot and warm. Painfully slowly and gradually, they climbed up, and finally, they were near the top of the cliff. 

"You still hanging in there, princess?"

Luke said, his breath heaving as he reached for the large rock poking out from the cliff. Deckard huffed, and that's when the rock slipped out and Luke lost his balance. Luke realized in that split second that he had nothing to hold onto, until a hand grabbed his arm in a heart-stopping moment. 

Luke looked up, seeing Deckard had his leg wrapped around the tree branch sticking out from the cliff and holding him with his one good hand. He was almost upside down, and Hobbs gaped at him. 

"Find something to hold onto because you're bloody heavy, you oaf."

Deckard grit his teeth as he yelled and Luke hurriedly found another safe prop to hold onto. They finally climbed up the cliff, scrambling and crawling, and they both lied down on their backs not caring the rain pouring down or how they were completely covered in mud, head to toe. They looked up the grey sky where the rain kept pouring down, their breath puffing and every part of their body aching and shivering. Then Deckard laughed. Soon Luke followed, and they laughed as the rain kept pouring down at them. 

"You're the dumbest person I've ever met, Hobbs. It's a miracle you're still alive."

Deckard said, as he closed his eyes and felt the heavy raindrops falling onto him. He still couldn't believe they made it, from the middle of the cliff of nowhere and still breathing. 

"Well, I've got a little elf on my back."

Luke said, and Deckard reached out his fist without looking and punched Hobbs. Hobbs made a 'woof' sound but it didn't make them stop laughing. Then they stayed like that for a while, until there was a sound of Hobbs moving and Deckard opened his eyes as he felt gentle breath on his lips. Deckard saw Luke's face looking down at him, half draping himself on Deckard's body and waiting. His eyes flickered between Deckard's eyes and lips, his face was so close that Deckard could see dark, gentle flecks of fire simmering in the man's brown eyes. 

"You really want to kiss me right now, when I look like this?"

Deckard said grinning, trying to lift the heavy weight that seemed to have stuck in his throat, gesturing at himself. They both looked miserable, covered in mud and leaves and soaked to the bones, and Deckard knew he looked like hell. Hobbs must have hit his head hard during the fall, or he was that stupid in the first hand. 

"Yes."

Hobbs said just that, and kissed him. His lips and breath hot on Deckard's, and Deckard closed his eyes, feeling he was falling, feeling he was grounded. Feeling cold rain and hot skin of Luke's on his hand, feeling he was drowning and being saved at the same time. Hobbs must have hit his head hard during the fall, or he was that stupid in the first hand, that was for sure. And Deckard must be even worse than that, if he hadn't learned anything from the last time he got himself in this situation. 

But his heart was still pounding furiously in his ears and Hobbs's fingers burning everywhere he touched, Deckard couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop. So he closed his eyes again and wrapped his arms around Luke's neck, kissing him back. Tasting both rain and Luke, Deckard wrapped his legs around the man and let himself be drowned in senses, his whispers and sighs being washed over by the rain.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter xD

Deckard had pointedly ignored and avoided Luke since the day they kissed. Luke hoped it was an unfortunate timing at first, when he heard from Mr.Nobody that Deckard won't be attending their meeting for a week due to the business in London he suddenly had to take care of. 

They hadn't talked about the kiss they had from that cliff, after Mr.Nobody and his rescue team came and picked them up. Neither of them had suffered any major injuries and the only thing that was troubling Hobbs was the thumping heart in his chest and the lingering sensation of Deckard's lips ghosting on his lips. He couldn't shake off the feeling of it, how Deckard's eyes looked in the rain, how raindrops hung on the tip of his lashes and his fingers dug into Luke's back. 

They had to talk about the kiss. Luke had so much to talk about with Deckard, hopefully after kissing the man some more. The feel of Deckard's lips haunted Hobbs, and Luke thought he was going crazy. But Deckard did not come back after the promised week, or the week after that. Letty had asked Hattie about his brother and Hattie had shaken her head, talking about her brother acting all business and working crazy for no apparent reason. Hattie had glared at Hobbs when she said 'reason' though, and she did not subtly step on Luke's foot when she passed by him. You'd think a woman half his size wouldn't be much of damage if she stepped on you, but Shaws were nothing but crafty and Luke yelped in pain. Hattie had grinned sweetly at him before he could stop her and ask for Deckard and disappeared. 

Little Shaws visited Nowhere for the following missions and operations, but still no sign of the Shaw that Luke was looking for. Even Owen had frequented Nowhere, after constant bickering between him and Tej and Roman they seemed to settle on 80% bickering, 15% bantering, and 5% friendship. They had a complicated relationship. 

Owen scowled every time Hobbs met his eyes though, even when he helped Ramsey fixing her car and Little Nobody track down a terrorist link in Europe. Luke could swear he heard hissing sound whenever he neared Owen, and when Luke finally asked little Shaw about his big brother, Owen reflexively grabbed for his gun and Tej and Roman had to hold him back. 

"You have a lot of nerve asking about Deck to me,"

Owen said, when Tej took away his gun muttering 'Jesus' under his breath. Letty was rolling her eyes when she watched the men bicker, and Ramsey looked worriedly at them. 

"What do you mean, I have a lot of nerve? I just--"

Luke blinked, stopping mid-sentence. Everyone in the room was looking at him, waiting for his next words. Owen sneered at him. 

"Yeah, say it. What did you do to my brother?"

I just kissed him. I couldn't help it. I can't stop thinking about your brother's lips and his eyes and the touch of his fingers on my skin since then. Luke couldn't say all that, his words stuck hopelessly in his throat as he felt heat rise on his cheek as everybody gave him a weighty look. 

"Yeah, I thought so."

Owen spat, shrugging off Tej and Roman before he grabbed his jacket and headed to the door. Luke couldn't help but notice how he looked like a petulant 7-year-old who was grumpy that somebody snatched his favorite brother. 

"Men are the worst."

Owen said, glaring at Luke before he disappeared. Luke stared hopelessly at the door. Really, the Shaws were going to be the death of him. 

*** 

Luke had grabbed a flight to London after one week after Owen stomping out on him, but couldn't reach or find Deckard even with the constant calling and texting. The oldest Shaw seemed to decide to ignore Luke, and with the skills of the best tracker in the world, he couldn't find the man in his home ground, even in the Carpenter's Arm or dozens of other safehouses of his that Luke found. 

Another week after that and Luke had bribed Hattie to reach Deckard. Hattie had accepted a pair of beautiful Colt M4A1 limited edition that Hobbs had got her after (a very painful) negotiation with Locke. He did not want to talk about the trip to the zoo with the CIA man and his daughter to get what he wanted. Let's just say there was a certain very embarrassing picture of him with his daughter and Locke with a matching 'Best Buddies!' T-shirt and the fucking bastard printed out the picture to Nowhere. Roman's laughter haunted him for a week after that. 

Hattie had given Luke the location of Deckard when she received the gift, yet when Luke took the flight to go to Hamburg, Germany to find him, he was swept in the car chase that Deckard had with a pair of kidnappers. They had taken a little girl and boy from the mall and stepped on the pedal, their parents screaming and Deckard was chasing after them, and Luke didn't know what was going on until he found himself in the car and chased after them. The haphazard car chase ended in the kidnappers crashing on the rails of the bridge, and the car fell into the river. Luke saw Deckard jump after it, and he followed suit, grabbed one of the kidnapper's neck and wrapped his arm around the little girl in the water and swam back to the bank of the river where a bunch of ambulance and police were waiting. As he received both tearful thanks from the parents and weird, shocked looks from police officers, he looked around to find Deckard. Shaw had already left, leaving a boy in his mother's arms and a passed-out kidnapper coughing up water on the pebble. 

The third week since Owen stomped out and sevenths week since Luke kissed Deckard, Luke decided he didn't need to see or find Deckard. If the man didn't want to do anything with him, it was fine by Luke too. He had his pride after all. He was not desperate. Luke ignored every pitiful and sympathetic look that Dom and his friends silently threw at him at Nowhere, and concentrated on his work on catching bad guys. He was not that desperate. It was not that good a kiss. He did not need to keep begging for him. 

The eighth week since the kiss, Luke found out that he was that desperate. Damn the Shaw and his lips and hazel eyes. Luke had been bumping his head against the wall like a broken woodpecker when Letty and others came into the office. Letty had patted his shoulder sympathetically then, which did nothing to heal Luke's broken pride. 

Luke was so desperate that he found himself stoop so low as to bribe the one person that he'd ever succumb to. Even Cypher would have been a better choice, if she had the slightest idea to help him find Deckard. 

"... So you want my help."

Owen Shaw said, his grin so huge that Luke wanted to shove an aircraft carrier down his throat. He didn't say that aloud, but obviously it was plainly written on Luke's face already. It didn't bother Owen in the slightest, as the youngest and most damnable Shaw grinned like a Cheshire cat at him. Luke knew it was a mistake to ask for Owen's help the moment the words stumbled out of him, but it was too late. 

"This is going to be painful to watch,"

Letty had said leaning to her husband, her arms crossed as she and the others watched with popcorns in their hands. Luke hated his friends and his life. 

So Luke bid his chores, fetched him coffee and snacks whenever Owen wanted them, washed Owen's 32 different fanciful cars(really, what was with Shaws and their extravagant car shopping?) and even, even, took care of his cat when he got out of town. 

"No, uh-uh, I'm not doing it."

Luke had said when he first saw what was in the movable cage. He was not going to do it. Even the promise of finding Deckard couldn't make him do it. He was not a cat person. Owen just grinned hugely. 

That afternoon, Sam almost shrieked when she realized what her dad brought home in the pink cage. She almost snatched the cage out of his hand, carefully set it down in the living room, and opened the door and brought bowls of water in lightning speed and waited for the cat to come out. The cat was a grey one, short-haired, with light blue eyes and manner that reminded Luke exactly of its owner. Sam loved the cat anyway. 

She hugged the cat and carried it everywhere she went, and the cat who hissed every time Luke even so much as glanced at his way was patient and generous to the little girl and her handling. Luke was sure that the cat was Owen-reincarnated. Or the blood of the Shaws ran through its veins. 

**

When Luke gave back the cat to Owen after his visit to Bulgaria, Owen grinned happily, ignoring the numerous cuts on Hobb's arms and dark bag under his eyes. 

"He's at Wat Arun, Bangkok."

Owen said, as he cooed as his cat. The hateful creature meowed happily at him. 

"What is he doing there? Sightseeing?"

Luke said increduloused, and Owen raised his brow at him and Luke shut up. Seriously, by then he didn't care what Deckard was up to, had no idea and had no possible way of following his thoughts. He just wanted to see him, needed to see that damn princess diva's face. 

"Uh, thanks,"

Luke said awkwardly to Owen, as he turned around. Owen stared at him as he left. 

"Hey, tiny-head."

Owen called, and Luke halted on his step, and looked back. He half-expected Owen's shit-eating grin but he was looking at Luke with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Keep fighting for him."

Owen said, and Luke stared at him. 

"I don't like you, and I'll definitely make your life hell as long as you chase after my brother,"

Owen said, his eyes trained on Luke's. 

"But one thing we like about you is your stubbornness, and that you'll keep fighting for our brother with that damn stubbornness."

Luke lost his words at that for a moment. He knew Deckard had a past. Hattie had told him as much, a short story from her side that said enough about what it was like between Deckard and Brixton. Luke had seen the way they looked at each other when they were fighting with Eteon. Luke remembered the way Deckard looked at the stormy sea for a long time, after the man had fallen. 

He knew this was as close to the spoken permission that the little Shaws were going to give him to date their big brother, knew what it meant for that crazy, solid sibling relationship of theirs. There were hundreds of words he could say to that, hundred grateful words and questions. 

"He's worth it."

Instead Luke managed to say that, and Owen nodded. 

Deckard Shaw was going to be the death of him, Luke knew for sure.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol why am i enjoying tormenting Luke so much xD xD  
thanks for reading!!

Luke was not going to mention what happened in Wat Arun where Owen had told him to find Deckard. Let's just say there was an illegal arms trade going on the river of Caho Phraya cruise boat and Luke got swept up in the event. It involved two other civilian boats, huge firecrackers and a scarily big swarm of fish. Luke was not going into the water for another 10 years. No. 

It ended up with Luke holding huge firecrackers and a bomb on the deck of a sinking cruise. People were already hurriedly escaping on little boats, screaming and shouting, and Luke grabbed the bomb and the firecrackers with a grunt, throwing them from the boat and into the river. He threw it far, but the pile was heavy as it was and the river was not flowing fast enough. Luke ran to the other side of the cruise, jumping as he reached the end of it. He swam as fast as he could, trying to get away from where the explosion would take place and-- 

There was an explosion. Luke could feel it hitting the water, pushing him away with an enormous force. He was swept away immediately, helpless against the wall of the tide and his body and feeling air rushing out of his lungs. He desperately climbed to the top of the water, but the tide was too powerful, every time he managed to put his face out of the water, he was pulled back by the tide. The few split seconds of that moment where he could breathe in the air he saw the fireworks cracking like a thousand splitting stars in and out of the water, lighting up the river and filling the air with smoke and fire. 

Luke remembered reaching for the surface of the water with all his might. He remembered another tide swept up his feet, dragging him into the water and a burst of air bubble escaping his mouth. He then saw a figure swimming toward him, like it wasn't bothered by a constant rush of tides and a wall of water. The figure grabbed Luke's arm, and Luke remembered hazle eyes before his vision darkened. 

*** 

Water kept pumping out of his lungs. Luke vomited water after water, coughing when he was finally done. 

"Are you done?"

A voice said next to him, and Luke heaved a last calming breath and wiped his mouth and looked around. 

There the man was, Deckard Shaw himself, sitting on the sand, his eyes on the water which was covered in smoke and a few fireworks that was still going on time to time. Luke closed his eyes again, breathing in air deeply. The world spinning around him. 

"What is happening to me?"  
"You're alive, that's for sure,"

Deckard said, huffing. God, it would be so good if Luke could punch him. It would be better if he could kiss him. Luke opened his eyes, and saw Deckard again. He wasn't an illusion. The man was watching the river and a few flecks of fireworks sparking on the surface of the water. 

"What are you doing here?"

Deckard said, his eyes still on the water and not looking at Luke. Luke coughed some more, sitting up, wiping out water from his face. His eyes never left Deckard's face, and the man could surely feel it, but Deckard didn't say anything about it. 

"I could ask you the same question,"

Luke said, and in spite of himself, he couldn't stop grinning like a fool at the sight of him. Shaw has made him a grinning idiot, that was for sure. 

"What are you doing here?"

Luke said, and Deckard huffed, and finally glared at Hobbs. 

"I heard you harrassed my brother and sister. I heard you've been searching around the world for me. For what?"

Deckard said, his tone sharp and cold, and Luke blinked. He still looked beautiful, he thought. Even when he was furious. And wasn't that a problem? 

"I-- I wanted to see you,"

Hobbs said. 

"I wanted to talk. We need to talk. We kissed."

Luke wanted to hit himself. He sounded like a teenager. No, he sounded worse than that. Deckard rolled his eyes. 

"What is there to talk about? You kissed me. I kissed you back. It was in the heat of the moment. We fought bad guys with guns and we got thrown off the cliff, and miraculously survived. You would have kissed Owen if he was there instead of me. I would have kissed Dom Toretto if he was there instead of you."

Luke scowled. 

"No, I wouldn't,"

Luke said, almost reflexively, and then narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Would you... Do you have feelings for Dom? I thought you two seemed kind of close but--"

Luke said, and Deckard's glare got even colder. Luke shrugged. No harm in asking, though. Though he might have to check on Dom later for sure. 

"I should have left you at the bottom of the river. You sank like a giant rock you are."

Deckard said, and Luke had to huff out laughter at that. 

"Yeah, and you swim like a mermaid. I thought you were going to kiss me like a princess mermaid you are."

Luke said, jokingly, and Deckard scowled. 

"What is it with you and the kiss? You're a grown man and has a daughter. Why do you have to make such a big fuss over a fucking kiss?"

Deckard said, his temper clearly rising. 

"Is that what you want from me? You want to kiss me and fuck me, is that what's going to take to get it out of your system?"

Deckard said, suddenly standing up and walking to him. Luke stood up too, watching the smaller man approaching him. Deckard was soaked head to toe too, having just dragged him and Luke out of the water. His eyelashes were wet, his skin glistening at the fire on the water, and Luke tried to remind himself that this man could sooner kill him if he didn't collect his mind.

"Go ahead then,"

Deckard said, facing Luke now, glaring at him. 

"Fuck me and get it out of your system. Get this over with, will you?"  
"No, I won't,"

Luke said, feeling suddenly calm and determined. He looked straight back at Deckard, watching the light of the fire reflected in the hazle eyes. God, he was impossible. How did he fall with the most impossible person in the world? 

"Because it wasn't just a fucking kiss, I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you on that cliff. And I don't kiss a person unless I have feelings for him."

Deckard blinked. Luke silently watched the smaller man's face, trying not to show how tense he was, how nervous he was. He could not show that to Deckard, who would bolt any moment he showed any weakness. He needed to make Deckard stay, no matter if the man was yelling at him or hitting him or trying to kill him. 

Luke watched Deckard's face, as the man's face turned confused, then blank, then furious. 

"What the fuck are you talking about, Hobbs? What the bloody hell?"

Deckard said, and Luke so wanted to say, 'here it comes' but didn't as he valued his life and knew better. It didn't help him when Deckard hit him in the face, knocking him a few steps backward. Tasting blood in his mouth, Luke just looked at him, waiting. 

"Are you bloody kidding me? Really? Feelings? You have feelings for me now?"

Deckard said, his voice almost hysterical. He looked murderous now, and threw another punch at him, but this time Luke was ready. He swiftly dodged Deckard's blow, and punched back. Deckard was hit but he bit back his grunt and grabbed Luke's shoulder and turned his body in full swing, kicking Luke down to the ground. Deckard was on top of him in a blink, throwing punches down at him and Luke was busy blocking them with his arms. Luke's hand shot out in the split second between the blows and he grabbed Deckard, pushing him and reversing their positions, putting Deckard down to the ground and holding him there. Deckard was furious, his chest heaving, and glared up at Luke. Luke had both his hands pinned to the ground, and all Deckard could do was squirm like an especially disgruntled fish. 

Luke grinned down at him, knowing full well how much it would drive Deckard crazy. 

"Yes, and I think you feel something for me too. I know you care, and I know you just couldn't keep your eyes off me."

Luke added the last part, just to see the sparks in Deckard's eyes glow with fury. God he knew what Sam had told him about him being a seven-year-old, he couldn't control himself when he was with Deckard. He should probably worry about it more, but it was hard to stay focused when you faced Shaw's eyes and lips in front of you. 

"Just kill me, kill me now."

Deckard said, his voice ardent. 

"Can't you just fuck me now and save me from this misery?"

Deckard said, when Luke pulled himself up and held out a hand to Deckard who was lying on the floor. Deckard glared at his hand like it were claws of a crab, but reluctantly grabbed it and pulled himself up as well. 

"I can't. Sorry."

Luke said, making an exaggerated sorry face at Deckard and grinning. 

"Because you have a seaweed behind your ear."

Luke said, and picked a piece of seaweed from the back of Deckard's ears. That made Deckard blink, and then he laughed, and his laughter got harder.  
The sound was a welcome joy to the ear, and Luke couldn't hold it anymore, and he laughed too. 

"...Fucking seaweed."

Deckard said, as he watched Luke flinging it back to the river. The fire on the river was now almost gone, leaving few lights on the water. 

"Come on,"

Deckard said, feeling the sun going down and turning back to Luke. 

"Let's go."

He said, and turned and walked away first. 

At least he's not trying to run away now, Luke thought, and decided to hold it as a great victory won by a seaweed.


	47. Chapter 47

"There's no room available, sorry."

The clerk in the reception area gave Luke a sorry smile. Deckard muttered, 'of fucking course' next to him and Luke ignored him and looked at the petite clerk again. 

"Really? Not even one?"

He said, giving her a pleading eye and a look at himself. Both him and Deckard looked like they were just fished out of the river(which was true) and passersby were giving them a curious stare. The woman gave him an apologetic smile again. 

"Sorry, there's a conference near the city and the city is full of travelers this time of year. There's no room left. Except for a corner suite, but it's 700 dollars a night."

Luke blinked. But Deckard had his card out and ready. 

"We'll take it."  
"We?"

Luke said, his mouth going inappropriately dry suddenly. No. He was not meaning like that. Deckard gave him a glare. 

"If you want to go out and wander around the streets in that drowned fashion, I won't stop you."

Deckard said, and Luke narrowed his eyes at him. He pulled out his card as well, intercepted Deckard's stretched out a hand and gave his card first to the clerk. 

"'We' will take that room, thank you."

Luke said, giving the woman a gentle smile and she took the card, smiling back. Deckard scowled at him and pushed his card into the back of Luke's hand. It hurt but Luke didn't lose his smile as the clerk gave back his card. He got the key of the room as well, and made a show of escorting Deckard to the elevator. Deckard ignored him all the way up. 

When they entered the room Luke gave the shower room to Deckard to use first, and tried to busy himself when Deckard started stripping without further courtesy. When he heard the bathroom door click shut, Luke finally breathed out and looked around the room for the first time. 

The hotel was quite nice, and the room was spacious, its living room and bedroom separated by a wall. The room had a great view as well, looking down at the river. The river that almost killed me, Luke thought, as he heard the sound of shower starting. Luke shook his head and tried to find something to occupy himself. What could he do while Deckard showered? NO, do not think about Deckard in the shower. Do not think about the room and the bed that they were going to spend the night together. Not together. Fuck. No, no fuck. Deckard's lips on his when he kissed him. Fuck. Water running down the smooth of Deckard's skin. Please stop. God. Why was he going crazy? 

Luke closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, and decided to find new clothes for them to wear after the shower. He found two pairs of silk pajamas in the hanger, Luke was way big for the gown but he could use the pants. The door clicked open, and Deckard appeared on the door of the bathroom, steam rising in the back. Luke turned his back to him quickly, suddenly finding the view outside very interesting. 

"There are clothes for you on the bed. I've put yours in the washer."  
"Good."

Deckard said, as Luke heard him throwing the towel into the basket and walked to the bed. Luke didn't look but he could practically sense that Deckard was naked. No. This had to stop. Luke bumped his head to the wall. You have to stop. 

"Are you all right?"

Deckard said, and the bastard sounded like he was laughing. Luke would have snapped at him if he could look at the smaller man in the eyes. Instead, he cowered like the coward he was, and headed straight to the shower room instead, not looking at any direction of Deckard. 

"All yours,"

Deckard's voice that sounded like laughter followed him, and Luke turned the water to cold and jumped right in. It almost gave him a heart attack but at least it helped when he thought of Deckard who was standing in this shower only a few minutes ago, naked. No. NO. Stop, Luke Hobbs. You're going crazy. Luke turned the water colder and sighed, grateful for the coldness that showered him. 

Luke shuddered as he got out of the water. He finished the shower with warmer water when his thoughts were calmed, but the coldness still lingered on his skin. It was a good kind of cold, at least, it cleared Luke's mind and helped him think straight. 

He was not going to fall for Deckard, at least not the way Shaw wanted him to. Luke had already confessed his feelings for him, and in return Deckard wanted him to fuck him and get this over with. Luke was not going to fall for that. He knew it was giving Deckard the easy way out, to fall for his tactics. Luke was going to properly make this right, court him right and-

"What took you so long?"

A voice whispered in Luke's ear and before he knew what was happening, there were gentle hands on his bare shoulder. Deckard's lips was on his, soft and inviting, and without thinking Luke's arms were already holding the smaller man's waist, without him even realizing he was doing it. His hands lifted up the pajamas and went in, feeling the soft expanse of skin he found there, and god it felt so good, the feel of Deckard's lips on his, the touch of his skin on his fingers made him forget everything and--- 

"No."

Luke stepped back, shaking his head. Deckard was looking up at him with a confused look. 

"What?"  
"I'm not doing this with you."

Deckard blinked. 

"What? We're just going to have sex."

Luke cursed to himself. Maybe he cursed out loud. Luke didn't know, didn't care. Deckard's lips were red and glistening wetly. Fuck. Luke averted his eyes. He was painfully aware that he had only a towel draped around his lower body now, and his erection was clear to see. He should have showered with colder water. He should have jumped into the fucking river while he had the chance. 

"I'm not just going to have sex with you, that's not what I said I wanted to do with you."

Deckard was looking at him incredulously. Then he grinned, and Luke knew he was in trouble. 

"Are you sure?"

Deckard said, and ran a smooth hand over Luke's towel. Luke buckled, his breath catching in his throat. Fuck he was hard, and Deckard's smile and voice were not helping, his fingers running on his skin was not helping either. 

"Come on, fat boy. We're grown-ups. You get what you want, I have some fun too. There's no need to make a big fuss over anything."

Deckard whispered, his voice low and quiet, his fingers running on Luke's stomach and making Luke shiver. Fuckingn Deckard Shaw and his voice. And his fingers. And about everything about him. Fuck. Luke didn't realize he was walking backward until his back of the legs hit the corner of the bed and he stumbled and sat. Then he realized that Deckard had slowly walked him toward the bed, planting soft kisses on Luke's shoulder and chest to distract him all the way. He was good, Luke had to give him that, as Deckard grinned and came upon his thighs, straddling him with his legs.  
Luke didn't hold him, he knew what was going to happen if he touched Deckard now. But Deckard didn't seem to mind and ground his hips down onto Luke's dick. Luke groaned and his hands shot forward and grabbed Deckard's waist, to make him stop fucking moving. Luke never liked pajamas, and now he wanted to rip the clothes off the man on top of him and do what they both wanted to do. Luke had to be inside him, Luke needed to be inside him. Luke tasted blood on his lips as he bit down on his lips hard, feeling the last of his restraints getting thinner by milliseconds. 

Deckard felt Luke grab him and hoist him up, and then the man turned around and put Deckard on the bed. Deckard blinked, as the bigger man then headed to the kitchen, picked up a stainless basket and headed outside. As Deckard sat and watched, Luke soon returned with a bucket full of ice cubes, poured the ice and water into the large bowl and dunked his head inside.  
Deckard gaped at him. 

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Luke did not answer him for the first two splashes and then he breathed in deep, shaking his head. 

"I'm not going to,"

Luke said, ducking his head into the ice water once again, 

"...fall for your game."

He said, as he grabbed the edge of the sink and heaved a breath, and finally turned around and looked at Deckard. 

"I meant it when I said I have feelings for you, and you're not going to get rid of me that easily, princess."

Deckard blinked. He didn't know what he could say to that. To the man who's just put his head into the ice water four times. Who looked really, really cold and miserable. 

"And if you'll excuse me, I have to get some more ice and have a cold shower."

Luke said, and Deckard didn't say a word, as he gaped at the man who grabbed an ice bucket again and left the room, water still dripping down his face. 

"You're a fucking moron, Hobbs."

Deckard said, as Luke returned with two more ice buckets in his hands. Deckard leaned backward on the bed, making himself comfortable, lying leisurely across the bed. He was showing Hobbs that he still had a chance, to save himself from the icy cold of hell and jump into a warm, hot bed with him. 

"Believe me, I know."

Luke said, his voice so pained yet still went into the shower. 

As Deckard heard the shower running and ice cubes filling the tub, Deckard lied down to spread across the bed, looking at the white ceiling. 

Luke Hobbs, the impossible, idiot, fucking moron. Deckard thought, his eyes still wide with shock and surprise. There were sideways, rules could be bent and maneuvered, Luke was smart enough to do all that. But Deckard also knew that Hobbs was not going to do that when it concerned his people, the people he cared. It was what made Hobbs an idiot.  
It was what made Luke dangerous to Deckard. 

Yet as he heard few curses and yelps coming from the bathroom, Deckard laughed. And he laughed some more. Fucking impossible Luke Hobbs and his foolishness. He should not feel fond of that. He should not smile like a moron, lying on the bed hearing Luke suffer in ice water.  
Deckard closed his eyes, stretching comfortably on the big bed and smiling himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so wanted to write them having sex in this chapter i had the whole picture in mind yet I couldn't stop thinking that Hobbs would rather suffer torment than to let Deckard get away with sex. Yes, i'm regretting so much now but here it is. 
> 
> My heart: please please make them have sex  
my head: nope nope nope  
my hands: what the fuck are you two doing up there 
> 
> i hate so many things right now lol


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some idiots making life harder for themselves xD

"You're weak to Shaw."

Ramsey said, and Luke looked down at the woman who seemingly appeared out of nowhere and sat next to him. He was in the living room of Dom's house, the guests arriving one by one and Luke was one of the early ones to have arrived. He had gotten a beer from the kitchen refrigerator and had opened it, came to the living room sofa and had just made himself comfortable in the calm silence when Ramsey sat next to him. 

He knew she had a special relationship with Deckard, they've had an unexpected bond since Deckard had saved her when Cypher hit the Nowhere and almost killed her. Tej and Roman didn't seem to approve of the relationship, but they always had their head together when the group gathered, talking in low, quiet voices and smiling at each other, talking about things that the hackers knew and grinning secretively. Luke knew how Deckard was weak to his younger siblings, and the way Deckard treated Ramsey looked similar to the way Shaw cared for Hattie. If you asked Hobbs, Tej and Roman had nothing to fear from Deckard and Ramsey's relationship. Though they looked good together. As some people said. Which they said quite often. Luke was not jealous at all. 

Ramsey was still smiling up at him when Luke realized he had drifted, and when he looked down her smile was sweet and kind. That smile was what made Luke grin and shrug. 

"... Aren't we all?"

Ramsey gave him a pointed look. 

"No, I mean you're weak to one Shaw, and you know it."

Luke blinked. Then he stammered. 

"What? I'm not weak to Deckard, you're wrong."

Luke said, and realized his mistake when she kept quiet and he found her grinning like a cat with cream. 

"I didn't say which Shaw, Hobbs."

Luke decided not to meet the hacker's eyes. Not for a thousand years. ...Until he couldn't. 

"Damn you, woman."

He said finally, and Ramsey grinned heartily. Luke should learn how to deal with women, really. 

"Don't tell the others. They'll have a feast."

Luke said, and Ramsey smiled kindly. 

"You do know you have to meet mother Shaw one day if you intend to date Deckard, right?"

Roman said, suddenly appearing next to Hobbs on the sofa and opening his beer bottle. Luke nearly jumped. Where did people keep popping out of nowhere? 

"I'm not dating Deckard, I'm--"

What am I doing? Luke thought, his words stopping in mid-sentence. Ramsey and Roman exchanged looks over Luke and looked at him. 

"I'm not--- I want to, but I'm not."

Luke finally said, his tone deflating. Roman raised his brows. 

"Why not? I've seen you two. Deckard is practically jumping on you and you're obviously interested."  
"He's not jumping--"

Luke started, then he stopped. Well, Deckard was jumping on him, at every chance he'd got. Since the day Luke had thrown himself into the tub full of ice water, by his own will and against his better judgment, Deckard Shaw was not shy in showing Luke what his intention was. Light touches on his shoulder and arms whenever they were close, seizing him by the collar when he came back from the mission and pushing him to the wall and kissing him. 

Luke may not have pushed him away soon enough, or he should have said no before he let Deckard climb onto his thighs. He definitely should have stopped the kiss before he growled and reversed their position, pushing Deckard into the wall and kissing him properly, his one hand possessive on the back of Deckard's neck and the other on the smaller man's waist. And he definitely, absolutely, should not have been caught doing that in front of Roman, who apparently told everyone what he saw in the deserted corridor in Nowhere. Luke glared at Roman again, who was munching a bowl of popcorns and looking at him with excited eyes with his friends. Luke wondered how his life got here. 

"If you ask me, you looked definitely interested."

Roman said, grinning. Luke was going to find a nice, quiet place to bury his body later on. He was a cop. He knew the good places to dump the bodies. 

"I know, I am. But if I do-- If I accept---"

Luke said, trying to push down the image of Deckard kissing him, Deckard touching him, Deckard straddling his thighs on the bed, looking down at him with the most breathtaking smile he'd ever known. 

".... It's complicated."

Luke said finally, not knowing how to put these into words. Luke wanted Deckard, that was not a question. There was nothing harder than to push away Deckard when his hands, lips, and his smile was on Luke. It felt like a physical pain when he had to tear his eyes away from the smile on Deckard's face when he laughed. When his hands were on Deckard's waist and their bodies fit together like they were meant to be fitted for each other. 

But Luke knew that the moment he gave Deckard a way out, Deckard would take it and use it to run away from him. That was the only thought that held Luke, and the only anchor that held him when he needed to wait for Deckard to realize that Luke was here for the long haul, that he was not going anywhere. 

"I'm rooting for you, you know that. I think you and Deckard would make each other very happy."

Ramsey said, smiling at Luke's anxious face and kissing him on the cheek. Roman rolled his eyes and reached for the remote control.

"Idiot."

Roman said, not too unkindly, and Luke sighed. 

*** 

"You're kind of haunting him, you know that, right?"

Letty said, taking a seat next to him on the barstool in the kitchen. She was holding a bottle of beer as well, and she leaned into Deckard a little as she bumped her shoulder to his. Deckard laughed and pushed back, but then let her lean against him. 

"What?"

Deckard said, and Letty gave him a look. 

"Poor Luke Hobbs. Are you really going to let him keep suffer like that? It's painful to watch you know."

Letty said, subtly pointing at the direction of the living room with her chin where the rest of the crews were sitting and drinking. Luke was one of them, a beer in one hand, talking to Dom and laughing, and sometimes he would glance over at the kitchen where Deckard was sitting at the bar. Luke would clear his throat when he met Deckard's eyes, quickly avert his eyes like he was caught, and Deckard had to admit he was being cute. Which was a problem because he should be annoyed at Hobbs really, not finding the larger man cute. Really, what was wrong with him? 

"He's the one who chose an ice bath instead of getting into bed with me. I'm not the one to blame here."

Deckard said, sipping his beer. 

"God, that story gets me every time I hear it."

Letty said, snorting her beer and coughing a little. Deckard gave her a disgusted look but Letty shrugged and grinned. 

"You know he's ready for anything you throw at him. And he's more than ready for it because he cares about you."

Letty said, as she watched by Deckard's side at the living room, where Luke was talking to Dom about something and they both laughed. Tej and Ramsey jumped in, and the whole living room burst with laughter. Letty looked at Dom fondly, her everlasting affection clear in her eyes at her man. 

"He's a good man, Hobbs."

Letty said, bumping her shoulder to Deckard's again. Deckard shrugged and drank his beer. 

"I know he's a good man,"

Deckard said, looking at Luke who was laughing as he smiled and said something to Ramsey.  
... A good man who doesn't need bad things to happen to him.  
Fire in Brixton's eyes. Thunder roaring in the distance when he was in Deckard's living room that night. The laughter that used to warm Deckard's heart, eyes that used to look at Deckard like he was the single most important thing in the world. The strongest, the most honorable man Deckard had ever known, and see what happened to him. 

"... I'm no good being around him and his family."

Deckard said, his voice barely a whisper but Letty didn't miss a word. She turned and looked at him straight in the eyes. 

"We're tougher than you think we are."

She said, gently holding his arm when Deckard lowered his eyes and tried to laugh it off. 

"And you are much, much better person than you think you are."

Then she leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek. Deckard couldn't help smile at that. 

"You're way too into me, Ortiz."

Deckard said, when Letty smiled and pumped her fist to Deckard's shoulder. 

"I'm Toretto now, you idiot."

But she was grinning too. 

"You should give Luke more credit. He's tougher than he looks and he'd go extra miles for you if you just give him a chance."

Letty said, leaning against the bar again and looking back at the living room. Now they were listening intently to Tej's story about something and Deckard looked at Luke, watching his eyes intent on the story and occasional laughter brightening his face. Deckard tried to kill the warmth springing in his chest at the sight. Do not do it. You do not want it. You do not deserve it. You know how this would end. It would end in disaster. It would end with heartbreaks. You'll see the eyes you loved burning again, and Luke doesn't deserve that. 

"Life is shorter than you think, and you don't know when it'll be your last time to say that you love them."

Letty said, watching Deckard's face like she could see the storm going on in Deckard's mind. Deckard looked at her. She grinned, a little sad, a little knowingly. 

"Trust me, I know."

Letty said, and Deckard couldn't say anything to that. So he reached out his hand and tugged her closer, and Letty leaned into him, kissing his cheek and smiling.


	49. Chapter 49

"God, I missed this."

Ramsey said, her face nearly hidden behind the large mug she was holding. Deckard smiled. Wednesday morning, at the coffee shop that had great taste in both interior and beans, was the routine he missed more than he admitted to. Ramsey looked like a college student, with a light blue sweater and black skinny jeans, reddish-brown glasses on her nose and a huge smile on her face. She looked beautiful, Deckard thought, as he watched her set her laptop on the large wooden table which was their favorite spot. The large coffee shop always had sufficient seats in the early afternoon and the greens and quiet murmurs in the cafeteria always made him feel calm and good. 

"Here's your coffee,"

The staff, Amelia, had carried Deckard's drink on the tray, setting the drink on the table and smiling at him. Deckard smiled back, thanking her and when the staff gave him another smile with "If you need anything," and left, Deckard turned to find Ramsey grinning hugely at him. 

"What?"

Deckard said, finding her Cheshire smile suspicious. 

"Nothing."

Ramsey said, grinning even more hugely. Deckard narrowed his eyes. 

"I know that look. My sister had that look and that look isn't my friend."  
"What are you guys sniggering about?"

Another voice said, and before Deckard turned there was a warm hand on his shoulder, a body leaning into him slightly before Luke settled in next to Deckard's seat. In his hand, there was a steaming white coffee mug. 

"I got the coffee on the way in. This place looks great."

Luke said, and Deckard raised his brow. 

"So you did manage to get Sam to school."

Deckard said, looking at Luke as the man took off his jacket and shook his head as he'd just been through a fight of the lifetime. 

"Tell me about it, you don't know what it's like to get 9-year-old get ready to school in the morning. It's a wartime every single morning."

Deckard had to grin. He had been in Hobbs's house one morning when he had promised Hobbs to give a ride to Nowhere, and the scene he had witnessed at 7 o'clock in the morning in Hobb's kitchen reminded him of a warzone, definitely. Raising a little girl was a battle every single minute, Deckard could tell, even for a super agent who had the body of-- nope. He won't go there. Deckard shook his head. It was just that Luke looked too good in the afternoon light, in his soft pastel blue knit that hugged his broad chest and shoulder. And the way he kept smiling at Deckard like he was just happy to see Deckard and couldn't help it.  
It did funny things to Deckard's chest. Like he had tiny little dandelion puffs tickling his heart. He had to exterminate those damn puffs. 

"We were just talking about how I missed coming to this place with my favorite spy, and how this place hasn't changed a bit,"

Ramsey said, and her grin got deeper. 

"Aaaand--- how the staff still has a crush on Deckard."

Ramsey finished, grinning at Deckard. He scowled at her. 

"What?"

But it was Luke who blurted out, and Deckard watched as Ramsey tried so hard not to laugh out loud. 

"Seriously, are you eleven?"

Deckard said, but Rasmey shook her head. 

"But she does have a crush on you, Deck. And Sammy on Wednesday as well. And Tom on Thursday. They totally have a thing for you. Do you know how they always take 'extra time' to get ready for your coffee so that they can come to our table twice and chat with you again? The complimentary desserts that keep coming?"

Ramsey said, and Deckard shook his head. 

"They have to serve twice because it takes time to make a drink."

Deckard said, and Ramsey gave him a deadpanned look. 

"You always order coffee, black. I order mine with an extra shot, extra whipped cream with Choco drizzle and Java chips on top. If they can my drink out in less than two minutes, yours shouldn't have to take an extra minute."

Deckard sighed, it was like talking with Hattie, you don't expect to win when you're talking with your little sister. Deckard looked at Luke, and found Luke narrowing his eyes at the counter. He then saw Luke trying to 'casually' stretch his arms and then put his arm behind Deckard's chair, leaning into his space just a little as he met eyes with Amelia who was looking wistfully at Deckard. Amelia scowled at Luke, and Luke pretended he was reaching for the napkin and leaned even closer to Deckard. 

Amelia huffed and threw the towel to the counter and finally went away, huffing like an angry cat and rolling her eyes. 

"What are you doing?"

Deckard asked, and Luke who was grinning triumphantly jumped a little and cleared his throat. 

"What? Nothing, nothing."

He still had his arm behind Deckard's chair. Deckard told himself that he did not enjoy it. Ridiculously huge, strong arms around him and the heat radiating from the man. It was NOT making him feel giddy. It was annoying, no butterflies flapping madly in his chest at all. At ALL.  
Between all this, Ramsey was barely holding her laughter. 

"Glad you're enjoying this, Meg."

Deckard deadpanned, and Ramsey shook her head, holding out her hand to buy herself some time to breathe between her laugh. 

"But you guys are so cute together, Letty and Hattie are so going to roll over when they hear this."

Ramsey said, and Deckard furrowed his brows. 

"You are not going to tell neither of them what happened."

Deckard said, and Ramsey blinked. 

"Of course, I'm not."

She said, solemnly, while she was furiously texting on her phone. Deckard knew the three women were texting now, and knew that his sister and his best friend already knew everything that just happened by now. He could already picture his sister sniggering over the phone. He would probably get an annoying text later. Then the phone in his pocket pinged. 

"Ping." Yep, there was one. 

"Ping." And another one. Deckard sighed, not needing to see his phone to see who sent the texts and what they're about. 

"Why do I put up with you Torettos."

Deckard said, sipping into his coffee and Ramsey grinned and shrugged. 

"Because you love us, Deck. Despite all your super-spy past and present, you belong to us now, so you'll just have to live with it."

She smiled, and Deckard drank his coffee again and pretended he was not smiling too. He knew she saw right through him. 

"So, what's the plan for today?"

Luke asked, and Ramsey started gushing about this amazing exhibition that sounded suspiciously hacker-friendly, and Deckard laughed and listened as he heard Luke tell stories about what happened at Sam's school last week that involved a principal, a dozen volleyballs, and 7 hungry kittens. 

Deckard laughed a lot, and when he looked at Luke he always found him already looking at him, like he couldn't get enough of watching Deckard laugh and smile. Luke had this gentle smile on his lips, and his eyes were bright brown and hues of ground in the light of the sun. He looked.... touchable, Deckard thought, holding himself back from reaching out and touching that face and smile. 

What had he gotten himself into, Deckard thought, but it melted away in the sunlight and the warmth of Luke's eyes. He was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected fluffy chapter that I didn't see it coming xD haha  
thanks for reading as always!!


	50. Chapter 50

Another job well done, no sweat.  
The scene was a mess, of course, Little Nobody kind of expected it when he had asked the Shaws to get involved. 

"I'm surprised that you'd thought of asking us,"

Owen said, looking around the scene where the black smoke was still coming up. There may have been a few grenades involved. And a few heavy weapons where Little Nobody had asked not to bring up unless it was absolutely necessary. Well, things happen, didn't they? 

"Torettos are busy handling the situation in Moscow. Something to do with stopping the assassination or something."

Owen shrugged. 

"Every day."

Owen muttered, shrugging. 

"Every day."

Little Nobody nodded too, grinning. Hattie was tying up what was left of the villains lying on the ground. Hattie finished tying up the last one with a cute bow in the back. Owen raised his brow at her. 

"Really?"  
"What? It's cute." 

Hattie said, admiring her work proudly. The villain with a cute ribbon tied to his back looked indignant. Little Nobody stifled a laugh. 

"Can't believe these guys keep springing out without end. Where do they keep getting these guys?"

Hattie said, dusting her hands off and standing next to Deckard who had been busy texting somebody. She leaned her chin on her brother's shoulder, and Deckard kissed her cheek for a brief moment before he returned to his text. Hattie grinned at her brother. 

"Most of them? By recruiting. There are always markets for talents, you know. I heard Hobbs got one or two last week when they were fighting in Russia."

Hattie felt her brother flinch before she saw it. Deckard blinked. 

"What did you just say?"

Deckard said, and Little Nobody shrugged. 

"I mean, good guys or bad guys or everybody on the market, they always find ways to keep good talents to their side, and that's no exception to Hobbs too,"

Little Nobody said, not noticing the other two Shaws who were signaling him to stop next to Deckard. Unfortunately, Little Nobody didn't' see them and kept talking. He looked at Deckard and shook his head. 

"You should know more than anyone because I know you're sought after the agencies and secret organizations all over the world, right? I remember my superior actively trying to contact you and man it got scary when we heard they Cypher contacted you, it was like a state of emergency back then in Nowhere. How we shuddered to think what might have had happened if you two had combined forces---"

Little Nobody said and laughed, and Deckard shook his head, cutting off his words. 

"You mean people on the other side have been contacting Hobbs to get him to work for them?"

Deckard said, and Little Nobody shrugged. 

"It can't be news to you, the market always needs a good talent, on this side or the other. Hobbs can be a hell of a force, he's gotten love calls from almost every intelligence agency and military organizations that you can name. Of course, the man's a strict lawman and sticks to his country and patriotism and all that but--"

And Owen stomped on Little Nobody's shoe, hard. Little Nobody yelped, jumped to his uninjured feet and jumped up and down, and Deckard was already leaving fast, not looking once back over. 

"What the hell was that for?"

Little Nobody said, tears welling up in his eyes as he hopped on his uninjured foot. 

"Deck, wait! Wait!"

Hattie said, running to follow her brother and turned before she went outside. 

"I'm going to come back and make life hell for you. So wait here, sweetie."

She said, sweetly to Little Nobody and turned to chase after her brother again. Little Nobody was still clutching his foot when he stared at the spot where she disappeared and slowly looked back at Owen who was standing next to him. 

"What is going on?"  
"I'm going to stand right next to her when she does that, sweetie."

Owen said, not looking down at Little Nobody and going after his siblings. 

"What?"

Little Nobody said, as he was left alone in the warehouse with the half-unconscious tied-up bunch of bad guys. 

"What?"

Little Nobody said, but only his voice echoed back. 

*** 

"Something's off."

Luke said to the air, and Tej and others in the room turned to look at him. They've just spent five days in Russia, a beautiful country but cold and bracing. The trip was both exciting and exhausting, after they've taken down a particular syndicate that was bent on destroying half the civilization(again).  
So the private plane back to the US was a welcome sight to all of them, especially after a full 27 hours of fighting and running. But something about Luke's expression halted Tej from jumping into his seat and falling asleep, so he turned to look at the big man. 

"What?"

Tej asked, and Luke was still looking like he was pondering something. 

"Something's... not quite right."

Luke said, again to the air and his eyes were distant. Tej and Dom exchanged looks and came nearer. 

"Would you care to elaborate?"

Tej said, and Luke shrugged. 

"Remember four hours ago, we were driving down those snow mountains with dozen bad guys on our tail, shooting guns at us?"  
"Yes,"

Dom said, 

"It's kind of hard to miss."

Tej said, and Luke nodded. 

"And remember when we took those guys down, and secured the assets and tried to interrogate them, they all looked at me wide-eyes and decided not to talk to me?"  
"Um...."

Ramsey said, her brows furrowing. 

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? If you haven't, you look quite intimidating when you do that. You know, interrogating people."

Roman said, and Luke gave him a dirty look and shook his head. 

"No, I know when they're intimidated by me and when they're terrified to their bones. I usually stick to the former because you don't get good answers from them when they're scared out of their shit and that's how they were back then."

Luke said, and everybody was somehow avoiding his eyes. Luke narrowed his eyes. Was he imagining things or...? 

"Well... Maybe it was a coincidence."

Ramsey said, suspiciously not meeting Luke's eyes. 

"It sometimes happens, you know. Them being overly scared sometimes."

Roman added, and Luke didn't fall for it. 

"And it happened yesterday, and the day before that too."

Luke said, looking around at the plane and seeing his friends quickly averting their eyes. Suspicious was not enough word. 

"What is it, Roman?"

Luke said, looking at Roman who was failing miserably at pretending to be busy dusting off his perfectly good blanket. 

"Why are you asking me?"

Roman whined loudly, and Letty laughed from the behind seat. 

"Always go to the weak link. Don't you know that?"  
"I hate you all."

Roman grumbled. Luke was still waiting for Roman patiently. 

"So you know what's going on? Why the bad guys are suddenly terrified of me?"

Luke asked, and Roman slowly shrugged.

"Well, they're not exactly terrified of you, per se,"

Roman trailed off, and Luke huffed and furrowed his brows, meaning he was still waiting. 

"They're scared of Shaws."

Tej said next to him instead, taking pity of his friend. Roman quickly took the opportunity and grabbed his blanket and escaped to the back seat. Luke turned to look at Tej. 

"What? Why?"

Tej shrugged, and Letty popped her head out from the back seat and looked at Luke. 

"Seems like someone slipped his tongue and mentioned the many love calls you've been getting from the various recruits of the dark sides around the world."

She said, and Luke looked confused for a second. 

"What? What does that have to do with---"

Luke started, but Letty gave him a raised brow. Ramsey was looking at them with curious eyes from the next seat. 

"Remember the last time the dark side tried to turn someone Deckard cared about?"

Letty said, and Roman who had disappeared to the back seat popped his head out from next to Letty's seat. 

"One of the many times. Sometimes I can understand why the brit's so hyper-alert all the time. Well, aside from being a super spy and all that."

Roman said, and Letty rolled her eyes and then looked at Luke. They exchanged looks, and Luke caught on. 

"Oh,"

He said, and then it came to him more clearly. 

"... Oh."

Luke said again, remembering the last time what happened when he told Deckard how he felt. 

"Fuck,"

Luke said, feeling another fresh spark of anger rising in his chest at the thought of Brixton. 

"Talk to him?"

Letty said, and her eyes were understanding. Luke nodded. 

"I will."

He said, wishing to see Deckard soon. He had missed Deckard the past few days, and he couldn't wait to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is now 50 chapters long(and counting), it's gotten out of my hand and i'm just really, really grateful for people who are bearing with me with this long, looooooong story. Thanks again and i'm always to thankful to you for giving me strength to keep going. Just so you know my love xD <33333


	51. Chapter 51

"Not that I don't enjoy our quality brother-sister time, Deck."

Owen said, as he finished knocking off the last guy to the ground, easily kicking the man's gun away and cuffing the guy. He then rolled the guy over to the pile next to him, where the other women and men in black were tied up and squirming on the ground. The Shaw siblings have just finished sweeping another black syndicate by themselves and the building floor was full of wriggling tied-up villains. Owen looked at them and then looked at his brother. 

"... Don't you think you have something to tell us?"  
"Nothing's wrong,"

Deckard said, maybe too quickly and maybe with too much force, as the villain who he'd been tying up in a knot below him gave him a dirty look. 

"Easy, would you? I have sensitive wrists."

The guy said, and Deckard rolled his eyes. He finished tying up the man and the guy started crawling to his friends like a caterpillar. Deckard shook his head. Villains these days. 

"There's nothing to worry about."

Deckard said, defending what was left of his dignity. Well, what was there left of. Hattie raised her perfect eyebrow at him. 

"Really? Because here it looks like we're in the middle of the black caterpillar get-together."

She pointed her chin to the bunch of twisting people to prove her point. Deckard ignored her. 

"I'm fine."

Deckard said, pretending he was busy checking his phone. He knew none of his little siblings bought the act. 

"You're not fine. You haven't been fine since last week, since you've heard from that idiot that there are some recruits on Hobbs. And we've been shutting down every black operations and syndicate ever since, who were suspected of trying to approach Hobbs. So clearly there is a problem."  
"Sounds like a problem to me,"

A Villain number 23 wriggling on the ground said, who had crawled like a caterpillar from Deckard. Deckard knew he had to kick him when he had the chance. 

"See? Even some random evil guy we've taken down agrees with us,"

Owen said, patting the guy on the head and coming near to Deckard. 

"We've been putting up with your acts so far, but clearly the situation is not getting better and you're not getting calmer. We need to talk."

Owen said, and Deckard knew how slowly his brother and sister were approaching him, as they would to a cornered animal. Trying not to frighten or excite him, and closing the distance so that they could come nearer. He hated himself for noticing that, but he didn't move, just because he knew how patient they've been the past week and how much they cared for him. Deckard bit his lips and shook his head. 

"What do you want,"

He said, suddenly feeling very tired and exhausted. He closed his eyes, feeling the tiredness washing over him. The emotional turbulence he'd been on since last week had been wearing him down, and he just wanted to disappear. He wanted to punch something. He wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. 

"We want you to talk to him. That's why we had called him."

Hattie said, and at that Deckard opened his eyes. 

"What?"

When Deckard opened his eyes, there was Luke coming through the door. He was wearing what looked like a skiwear, a large duffel thrown on his back. His skin was tanned from snow and a few stubbles were growing up in his face. Deckard knew then his little brother and sister had called Luke and he got straight from the airport as they landed, knowing where to find him.  
Deckard turned to shoot both his siblings a betrayed look, but Hattie and Owen just shook their heads, stepping back as if this was a perfect opportunity to solve every problem in the world.  
Deckard glared at the man. Luke put down the bag to the floor, and threw him a sheepish smile. 

"We need to talk, princess."

He said, and made a show of looking around the building when Deckard didn't respond. 

"Well, you Shaws sure know how to make a scene, don't you?"

Luke tried a friendly smile but Deckard didn't buy it. Deckard's eyes, after a full week of sleep deprivation and continued fights and worries, felt like sandpaper. Deckard tried not to notice how his heart jumped at the mere sight of Luke, even in this humiliating and annoying situation he's put himself into. His treacherous, selfish heart that pounded without shame. Deckard did not meet Luke's eyes. 

"What do you want,"

Deckard spat, and looked away. He knew Luke knew what he'd been up to this past week, knew what Luke must have thought of him. The thought that twisted at Deckard's heart, humiliating him and mocking him. 

"Would you even look at me? I'm here to talk, not fight. And I wanted to see your face."

Luke said, his voice gentle and affectionate, which made it even worse. 

"What do you want to hear from me?"

Deckard finally said, realizing that his siblings and Luke were not going to let him go without a fight. He crossed his arms defiantly, turning to Luke. 

"That I'm damaged? That I'm losing my mind? There, I said it. Will you now let me go?"

Deckard spat, and the sharp tone of his voice surprised even himself but he couldn't stop it. It was like there was this heavy rock sitting on his heart and somehow poking at it made it even heavier, more prominent. 

"Deck, that's not what I-"

Luke started, and to see how shocked and hurt Luke was at his words made Deckard feel even worse. How could he stop hurting him? How could he even stop being this way?  
Nevertheless, the words kept coming out of his mouth as the dam broke. 

"A man who was so damaged and paranoid that he flipped out at the merest hint that yes, you may be courted by some bad influences and couldn't stand to let it happen? Do you think I don't know how crazy that is? Do you think I even care?"

Deckard didn't realize his voice was getting louder, that he was shouting by the end of it. His chest was heaving, and his eyes burned. He didn't know why he had to feel this way, why it had to keep hurting this way. Not just this week, he knew, but the entire time since Brixton visited him that last night. The night when everything shattered. The night he had to see the man's eyes that he loved burn gold, the night that Deckard's worlds crumbled and collapsed. 

"Breathe. Breathe, Deckard."

Deckard didn't realize until then that Luke had approached him, held him in his arms and smoothed down his back, easying him to breathe. He tried to push Luke away, get away from him but Luke didn't let go of him and held him tighter. Deckard punched him, kicked violently and swore. Luke still didn't give way. 

"Fuck you."

Deckard breathed, his eyes stinging and feeling streams of tears down his cheek. 

"Fuck you, Luke Hobbs."

Deckard said again, just to make him hurt, to make Luke let him go. Luke didn't let go, his arms tightening around him. His heat surrounding Deckard as he held onto him, making Deckard throw out every punch he's got and every kick he's got and just taking it without a fight. Deckard hated him for it. Deckard hated how much it scared him to love him.  
Sometimes he felt mad. Sometimes he felt breath was escaping him.  
Deckard closed his eyes. Sometimes he wished he had never met Brixton. That he had never fallen in love. That he had never known how much it hurt to be betrayed and hurt so thoroughly, that he became such a damaged person who had not been able to take a step further since that stormy night. He hated Brixton for hurting him, he hated himself even more for not being able to move past it. 

"Fuck."

Deckard whispered, and Luke who held Deckard like he was afraid he would bolt the second he loosened his grip, kissed his temple. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Deckard."

Luke whispered, and Deckard shook his head. 

'But he's got a weakness in his heart, and I hope my son dates a strong man, one who is strong enough for my boy.'

Magdalena Shaw's voice echoing in his ears, Deckard closed his eyes. 

"People break."

Deckard said, hearing his own voice crack. 

'Weak men will break your heart, and you should not fall for guys that could destroy you, Deck.'

That's what she had said, wasn't it? And wasn't that true? How it absolutely destroyed him. 

"Everybody breaks."

Deckard whispered.  
There was a long silence after that. Not a breathing sound was heard on the huge space of the building.  
Deckard realized he was both wishing and fearing that Luke would let him go. That he would realize how crazy and damaged Deckard was and take his hands off, walking away for good. He should be, Deckard knew, he should, for his own good.  
Then Luke's arms that held Deckard loosened slowly, letting him free. Deckard almost gasped but held himself, deciding it was the least he could do to let Luke go easily.  
But Luke wasn't letting him go, he gently grabbed Deckard's upper arms and looked him in the eyes. 

"I can't promise you that I won't break, Deck. That's the kind of promise that you can't hand out."

Luke said, his voice equally breaking like Deckard's. 

"But I can promise you that I'll come back to you. I promise I'll come back to you no matter what happens."

Deckard realized then, that Luke's arms were shaking too, where he held Deckard. 

"And you have no idea how much I'd like to punch that Brixton Lore's face for hurting you. For making you suffer this pain alone, for a long time, on your own. I can't even imagine what you've been through, Deck."

Luke bit his lips. His eyes faltered for a moment before he seemed to brace himself, and he looked at Deckard's eyes again. 

"So I'm going to say this again, Deckard. I love you. I've fallen for you like I hadn't expected I ever would. I love how you can be an annoying pain in my ass and at the same time make my breath stop every time you smile at me. I love how determinedly committed you are to your family and people you care about, and how you are caring for people who are weaker than you, no matter how hard you try to deny it."

Luke said, and when Deckard tried to shake his head and brush him off, he held Deckard's arms and didn't let him escape. 

"I love how beautiful you are, and how you hold the power to make me the happiest man on earth and at the same time can destroy my life if you want to. I'm so far gone that I'd welcome it either way, if it means I get to have you in my life either way."

Deckard looked at Luke. He couldn't believe what Luke was saying to him. After all they've been through, after all that Luke had seen what Deckard was, how could he still say that he felt that way for him? Wasn't he terrified like Deckard was? Stupid, stupid Luke Hobbs, and curse Deckard's heart for beating like crazy at those words, still finding hope, after all, it's been through. Still clinging to the barest hint of hope, and desperately holding onto it. 

"So please, let me be there for you. I won't expect you to feel the same way for me, or say the words. I just want to be with you, with everything you're going through. And if you let me, I want to care for you like I want to."

Luke said, and Deckard held his breath. He closed his eyes, and breathed, slowly.  
He needed to think. He needed to breathe. He needed to stop the crazy beat of his heartbeat drumming in his ears. 

"I can't give you what you want,"

Deckard said finally, his voice barely a whisper but the room was so quiet that every word felt like a hammer dropping in Luke's ears.  
Deckard opened his eyes and looked at Luke, and Luke saw a shattered heart there, in the green eyes that Luke loved so much. Deckard shook his head at Luke. 

"So please, just leave me alone."

Deckard said, and this time when he pushed Luke, Luke let him go, his fingers slipping weakly.  
Deckard walked past Luke, and he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear i don't have an angst bone in my body, i don't know where these moments come from.


	52. Chapter 52

"Ugh!!"

Letty took off her boots, threw her bag to the sofa, and threw herself into the couch in the living room. Ramsey did the same with the couches next to hers, and Roman was left to throw himself onto the tiny cushion left on the floor. They each made painful noises, which made Littel Nobody raise his eyebrows as he entered the living room.

"What is going on here? And why are they making zombie sounds?"

Little Nobody said, and Tej shook his head as he entered the room and tossing his bag to the ground next to Ramsey's.

"We've been to Shaw's."

Tej said, and that made Little Nobody shrug.

"How's it going over there?"  
"Busy,"

Tej said,

"And terrifying."

Roman finished the sentence for him. Little Nobody raised his eyebrows.

"It's that bad, huh."  
"I would like to build a time machine, go back in time, beat up Brixton and come back to present, and do it 10 times over."

Ramsey said, which kind of surprised everyone in the room but Ramsey was still fuming. Roman shrugged next to her. 

"... Apparently even the little Shaws have trouble catching up with their big brother once he made his mind up to it."

Roman said.

"Eight years of cover operations and running from Eteon made Shaw one hell of a shadow."

He said, and everybody briefly shuddered to remember exactly what an unstoppable force Deckard had been when they had first met him.

"So how is he?"

Little Nobody said, this time his tone more serious. They knew all of them got close with Shaws and especially Deckard, and Little Nobody was not an exception.   
Letty knew that Little Nobody more often than not enjoyed the company of the oldest Shaw. They were seen time to time on weekends to watch movies together on the couch of Nowhere, throwing popcorns at each other while they discussed what terrible tastes they each had in movies. They could always watch movies separately, or in their own houses, but Letty and Hattie often found them watching movies in each other's company.   
Kind of weird friendship they grew in Nowhere. No one could tell how or why.

"He's... struggling. Fighting himself, from what I'm guessing."

Letty said, and everybody fell silent. Letty leaned to her husband as she watched the group fall into their familiar rhythm, and looked up at Dom when he gently stroke her hair.

"You're troubled."

Dom said, as Letty made herself comfortable leaning against his chest.

"I love Deck, and I hate to see him suffer like this."

Letty said, her voice quiet and low so that they could have a private conversation looking at their friends in the living room. Dom nodded. Letty watched as Ramsey pushed Roman's face away as she grabbed for the remote control. Roman protested but she turned on Netflix and started scrolling down. Ramsey usually took 40 minutes before she decided what to watch and everybody knew it, so it was no wonder that both Roman and Tej groaned loudly as the hacker started rolling down the scrolls. That made Letty smile despite herself. She loved his friends, her family.  
A light brush on her hair pulled her back to her husband and the conversation they were having.

"Luke is a great guy, and he's totally into Deck. They could make each other very happy if Deck would just give him a chance but Deckard is too afraid to let himself be with Luke. ... Stubborn bastard."

Letty said with a sigh.

"Maybe I should ask Ramsey to get me that time machine too, have a talk with Brixton myself."

She grumbled and Dom laughed and kissed her hair.

"He'll come to his senses, once he realizes what he's truly missing in this picture."

Dom said slowly, and Letty blinked and looked up at him. Dom was smiling down at him warmly, and Letty raised her head from his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

Letty said, and Dom shrugged.

"I'm not going to do anything, except meet him and talk. I can't promise anything, but as a person who also had a similar experience in having been forced into doing something that wasn't from his heart, I think I can talk to him."

Dom said, and Letty leaned up and kissed him.

"Hmm, you're the best husband, Mr.Toretto."

Letty said, and Dom kissed her back with a smile on his lips.

"Right back at you, Mrs.Toretto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crazy busy with no reason these days, i have to write short pieces by pieces on my phone and pasting it to write a chapter xD haha i'll just try my best. Thanks for reading!!!


	53. Chapter 53

"I can't believe this,"

Deckard said, grabbing the bough in the fast-flowing river. There were lots of things being flooded down the dam, including cars, trucks, and people, which included yes, Deckard and the others. 

"How do you not get 'no explosion until we're out of danger zone'?"

Deckard yelled, dodging from the debris of a truck door whooshing past him in the flow. It narrowly missed smashing right into Roman's face and flowed down until it was gone out of sight. Roman, who had been desperately clutching the Ferrari that was barely floating in the angry stream, let out a yelp. 

"I did it to save your life!"

Roman shouted back, indignant.

"And if you just had stayed at a normal place and not being under attack by some terrorists for five minutes like a NORMAL person, we wouldn't be drowning in the flood!"

Roman said, and Deckard rolled his eyes. 

"Nobody told you to follow me, you guys are stubborn as-"

Deckard started, but Roman cut him off. 

"DOM wanted to talk to you, it's all his fault!"

Roman's voice was so shrill now that Deckard thought he might hurt his neck if the man kept it up. 

"'Let's just go talk to Deckard', he said! 'It'll be a quick trip', he said!" 

Roman said, and then yelped again when a tide swallowed him. 

"Roman!"

Ramsey yelled, but Roman soon resurfaced, this time clinging desperately to Tej. Tej glared at him disgusted but Roman only held on tighter. 

"Never let go, Tej. Never let go."

Roman said, and Tej rolled his eyes. 

"I seriously doubt this would be the time to play Rose, Roman!"

Letty shouted, and Deckard seriously felt the need to rethink his line of friends. Really? How did he end up getting along with these bunch? Where did his life go wrong? Nope, don't open that door. 

"I can't keep up with this any longer, you guys!"

Ramsey shouted, who was the only one who hadn't been sucked into the angry flow of water when this all started because she was at the tower hacking into the system. She was fast riding a jeep next to the river, but her road got bumpy as well as debris of the explosion kept blocking the way of the riverside. 

"We'll throw the ropes, just grab the damn ropes and get out of there!"

Hattie shouted from the back of the jeep, and by her side Owen was there, already making knots in the ropes to throw at the people being swept away helplessly. Owen and Hattie started to throw the lines, mindful not to get them tangled up which would end up in disaster. The ropes fell near Deckard and Tej, and both men grabbed onto the ropes hard. Deckard was almost getting to the side of the river when Dom shouted to watch out, and a huge chunk of the upturned car surfaced on their course that both men had to jump out of its way to avoid a collision. Roman held onto the car next to him but Tej has swept away in the meandering stream, and before anybody could think Deckard was swimming toward him and submerged underwater. 

They watched in horrified silence for a few most terrifying seconds where both men disappeared from sight, and the next moment Deckard resurfaced, grabbing Tej's arm who was coughing severely. 

"Deck!"

Hattie didn't miss a beat and threw another rope at him. Deckard tided the rope around Tej's arm before he could protest and pushed him, while both Shaws pulled their friends one by one. Ramsey was near tearing up but she was driving surprisingly well, gripping the wheel and stepping on the gas pedal fiercely. When Owen threw the rope at Deckard again, Deckard reached for it but suddenly was hit by something that surfaced in the water, hard. 

Deckard was almost blacked out for a moment from the impact, but barely blinked and kept his eyes open. But the rope slipped from his fingers and his body was limp, and he felt water dragging him down fast. 

"Deck!!"

He heard Owen and others shout for him from afar, but his entire body was so heavy, and his sight was getting blurry. He knew he was drinking lots of water by now, unable to keep swimming and keep his head up the surface, and soon he sank. 

Dark, cold water hit his body like a rush of waterfalls. Deckard knew he was drowning, but the cold water seemed to numb his thoughts as well as his body. He didn't feel pain, only mindnumbing cold and a feeling of trapped inside a huge, tight fluid that kept him from moving an inch. 

He has felt like that for a long time, actually, Deckard realized. A coldness that numbed his heart and mind, after so many things that came crashing down on him in his life. He had lost Brixton, his comrades, his country. His honor, his family, his friends and everything that he'd worked so hard for and cared about was taken away from him. After he thought the worst was over, and that still meant the entire globe of secret agencies drawing a target on his back, the nightmare still managed to come back to him to haunt him. The ghost that had haunted him coming in the flesh as Brixton. 

Why did life have to be so hard? Why did it have to be so painful? He had been fighting and running for so long, surviving on pure instinct and the barest thought of keeping himself alive so that someday maybe, the truth will be out and his family didn't have to face his dead body when they did. But his life was fueled by guilt and anger and that ate him alive, day by day. Now that Owen and Hattie knew he was not guilty of the crimes that once separated them, wasn't he done? Did he have to keep going? What kept him to keep going on? Wouldn't it be so much easier, so much painless, if he could just let go, just this once, and not fight back? 

It was then he saw Dom's face, swimming desperately at him. But the tide was already pulling at Deckard's body and he could feel it, and it would sweep him away before Dom could reach him. And Dom would not make it in time to save him. If he would just let himself go in the inviting hands of the tide that pulled him. 

Deckard met Dom's eyes, and knew that the man realized what Deckard was going to do. He saw Dom's eyes widen, his mouth shouting something furiously in vain. All he had to do, was let go. And this would all end. Even Dom Toretto couldn't stop him. 

But then, something strange happened. A burst of memory, a thought, a whisper, flashed in Deckard's mind. He didn't expect it, he didn't think it could be so strong. But the moment it hit him, Deckard moved forward even without realizing himself doing it, and reached for Dom's outstretched hands. Their hands met, and despite the wild current, the grip of Dom's hand on his was tight and crushing, pulling him out of the water. 

The moment the air came rushing back to his lungs was such a welcome feeling, the air hot and cold at the same time hitting his lungs, filling them with life and fire. He swam back to the riverside with Dom, where his friends and family came half-running and half-swimming towards them already. 

As soon as Hattie and Owen's hands gripped his shoulder and pulled him to a crushing hug, he knew he could have made a terrible mistake back then. The tears and laughter of his siblings were music to his ears, and Deckard watched them cursing and laughing while he was soaked like a drowned rat. It was a mess, really, but Deckard couldn't have wished for anything else. 

He was still breathing heavily with his hands on his knees, when he met Dom's eyes. Dom also looked like he was pulled out of a lake, which he kind of was, but his eyes were strong and firm as he watched Deckard. 

"What stopped you?"

Dom said, and Deckard stared at him. Dom didn't move his eyes away from his, and though neither of them spoke another word, they knew exactly what they were talking about. 

"... Deck,"

Dom said, and this time his voice was gentler. His warm brown eyes met Deckard's. 

"What stopped you?"

He said again, and Deckard knew there was no point of avoiding. They both knew what Dom was talking about, that moment in the water when their eyes met, when they both knew what went through his mind. The moment he had to decide if life was worth fighting for, if it meant it was worth all those pain and misery.   
Slowly, Deckard nodded. Dom looked into his eyes, and he nodded back. Deckard knew that Dom understood. 

"Remember that."

Dom said, stretching his back and smiling. 

"Remember that the next time it gets hard. You have to hold onto it, that's how you do it."

Dom said, and finally, Deckard smiled back at him.   
Damn Dominic Toretto and his weird wisdom and his disarming smile. Damn Toretto and how he's always right.   
And now, Deckard knew what he had to do and the person to tell it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dominic Toretto to the rescue(of the hopeless Shobbs) xD


	54. Chapter 54

After another near-death experience and the talk with Dom, Deckard was ready to talk to Luke. Easy, Deckard thought. Though the universe had a different idea. 

There were many idiots in the world. 

There were many idiots in the world who were suicidal. Like the amateur kidnappers who thought it was a good idea to kidnap the daughter of the former DSS agent, Luke Hobbs. To kidnap Sam Hobbs, who happened to have adoring uncles and aunts who saved the world multiple times for a part-time job. Who happened to have three Shaws on their speed dial, since they were honored guests to the occasional tea party that Sam held from time to time. 

'Nobody brings a Chardonnay to a kid's tea party', Luke would say and take each bottle from Owen and Hattie's hands, ever time he opened the door to the three Shaws, giving Hattie and Owen increduloused looks. Little Shaws grew to love the little kid, Deckard knew, and they went berserker when they got the news that Sam was kidnapped. The angry Shaws and Torettos and Luke Hobbs combined, it was firepower enough to start a war. 

It could have ended in a happening really, the kidnappers were nobodies, they had no idea what they were doing. 

Except they were foolish enough to contact one of the largest human trafficking syndicates in Europe and the whole thing blew out of proportion, and they were doing their usual dance of making things explode and bullets flying. Hobbs was calmer than everybody thought he would be, but when the fight started he was going all head-on with the syndicate. Someone who would see Luke Hobbs for the first time would think that he might be hot-tempered, used to getting his way via his looks and strengths. He was the opposite of that, actually, Luke was the one who stayed calm in the face of the fight and danger, always thought of strategies and kept his head cool. That coolness had saved Dom and his crews multiple times in the mission, but this time, Luke was almost out of his mind, his heart thumping and his body ready to jump into the fight. Ready to smash anything that came between his daughter and not caring if bullets came flying to his way. He looked like a 2-ton truck ready to smash into the building on fire and it seemed like no words from Dom and his friends got into his head. 

"You can't, Hobbs."

Deckard grabbed Luke's arms and looked him in the eyes. Luke blinked, the loud noise in his head stopping for a second, as he looked down at Deckard's eyes. He didn't realize there were people shouting, running around like crazy and there was explosions everywhere, they shook the ground and guns were firing and it was surprising that Luke hadn't noticed that before. It was like he got out of the water, held only by the stern but not unkind looks in Deckard's eyes. 

"Look at me, Hobbs. Look."

Deckard said, 

"Hat and I and Owen are going to go back, and we're going to sneak into the building while you guys distract them in the front. If you drive them into a corner too far, they'll give up getting out of here alive and try to kill your daughter and other children in the building. We're not going to let that happen."

Deckard said, putting his hands on Luke's shoulder gentler this time, meeting his eyes. Luke was breathing hard in the start, but as he looked at Deckard's eyes, his breathing calmed little by little, until he was breathing in the same rhythm as Deckard. 

"We're going to get your daughter back."

Deckard said, his hands still touching Luke's arms, firm but gentle, the weight and warmth on Luke's skin. 

"We're going to get Sam out of there unharmed, so you need to stay focused, and breathe."

Luke felt his mind clear. He met Deckard's eyes, and Deckard nodded. Luke nodded back, missing the warmth on his arms when Deckard pulled back. 

"Guys, we have to go."

Tej said as he ran past them, and they both turned. Luke closed his eyes and prayed. He was going to get his little girl back. 

*** 

Sam hugged him in a blink when Deckard untied her wrists and ankles, crushing Deckard's neck in a heartstopping hug. 

"I-- Deck, I---"

She mumbled, she was being so brave, whispering words of courage to other girls and boys who were kidnapped with her, but she was still a 10-year-old child. She hugged him with all her strength, and didn't let go when Hattie and Owens started to herd the kids to the back of the door to escape. 

"Your dad is here."

Deckard said, hugging back the little girl and nodding to Owen who was signaling him to move quickly. 

"He's waiting outside, you're safe now, Sam. Your dad is here."

Deckard repeated, meeting Sam's eyes and watching the girl calm down in his arms, little by little. When her breathing calmed down, he nodded to Hattie who was waiting by the door. Hattie reached out her hand to Sam, and that was when Deckard heard his brother shouting. 

"Deck!"

Deckard turned, in time to see the sniper training his gun at the kids and hostages running out the door. 

Gun. Sam. Bullets. Deckard reached for Sam, his body moving faster than his brain. He grabbed Sam and turned, turning his back to the shooter and got hit four bullets in a row in the back. 

He heard Owen shout and the shooter was dead the next moment. Deckard grit his teeth and pushed Sam before she could look back, before she could see what had happened. The agents outside quickly grabbed her and the other kids and Deckard collapsed on his knees when she was safely out of sight. 

It was then Deckard felt Hattie's hands on his shoulder, pulling him quickly and he met his sister's panicked eyes. 

"Deck! Fuck, are you,"

Hattie's hands were busier than her words, turning him over and checking four bullet holes lodged in Deckard's bulletproof vest. He knew both of them heard four shots correctly but she still checked his body for more wounds, and finding none, flipped him back and grabbed his arms. 

"Fuck, Deck. If you're going to scare me to death, I'm going to kill you first."

Hattie said, and Deckard managed a smile despite the bruising pain coming up in his back. 

"Love you too, Hat."  
"I'm not kidding."

She said, but she managed a smile as Deckard grinned at him. Owen was next to them in a second, grabbing Deckard after Hattie and checking for wounds himself, and when he turned to Deckard his eyes were blazing. Did we or did we not tell you to stop that fucking stunt where you shield people with your own back, Deck? 

Owen said furiously and Deckard had to smile. Sometimes he still couldn't believe he had his little brother and little sister back. After all those long years of separation, his little brother and sister getting mad at him being hurt, standing together and caring for him. The pain in the back was something that was sure to bite him in the ass later, but it was worth it to have both his younger siblings caring for him. He knew he must look crazy smiling in this situation, but he knew both Hattie and Owen knew how he was feeling right now. Owen tried to stay furious, but his lips twitched when he pulled Deckard up to his feet and hugged him. Both brothers might have sniffled a little, but if they did, Hattie didn't say anything as she joined the hug too. She did not sniffle. Shaws did not sniffle. They did not. 

Deckard's ribs creaked a little when three Shaws hugged and Deckard flinched minutely, which didn't escape Owen's sharp eyes. When they parted Owen gave him a gentler but still sober eye. 

"Seriously, Deck. I mean it. The bullets can hit you anywhere. The same when you saved that baby Toretto on the plane. You're lucky they hit your vest, but you could have died the same, back then or just now."

Owen said, and Deckard nodded. 

"I won't do it again, O'. Don't worry."

He knew both little Shaws didn't buy his promise, but they squeezed Deckard's shoulder affectionately before they started to leave the warehouse. 

"Oh, and don't tell Hobbs about this."

Deckard said, as they left the warehouse and started walking to the police line where there were lots of lights and noise of people shouting and sirens wailing filled the air. Overhead there were choppers flying and spotlights were swarming over the warehouses where the last takedown was taking place. It was nighttime but the lights were flooding everywhere as they walked past. A swarm of parents looking for their kids and kids crying out for their parents. Families crying as they found each other. Some found their families, some haven't. There were hopes and despair all mixed in the air and it was a victory and a loss at the same time. Deckard looked at the scene, wondering how many families found each other tonight, or how many haven't. 

"But-"

Hattie started, looking around at Deckard and Deckard met her eyes sternly, shaking his head. 

"I mean it. Don't. Not a word of this."

Deckard said. Both Owen and Hattie seemed like they wanted to argue but shut their mouths as Luke who spotted them hurriedly came over. Dom and others were close at his tail but Luke reached him first, reaching out his arms and embracing Deckard in a crushing hug. 

"Thank you,"

Luke breathed, his voice shaking a little. Deckard nearly yelped as his bruised ribs screamed in protest but managed to suppress his groan. 

"Thank you."

Luke whispered again, barely loud enough for Deckard who was trapped in his huge arms could hear. Deckard had to bite down his tongue from yelping again when Sam ran toward them and participated in the group hug, and the Hobbs meant business when they hugged. Deckard's back felt numb by now but Deckard couldn't have wished for anything better at that moment. 

"You Hobbses. What am I going to do with you two?"

Deckard said, rolling his eyes but with a smile on his lips. He looked at Luke's face, full of relief and happiness and it was beautiful. Deckard knew it was time for him to tell him. Well, not in front of all his nosy friends and his brother and sister, if he could choose. 

"You ready to go, princess?"

Luke said, holding Sam in his arms and looking at Deckard. And Deckard nodded, smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading as always<333 And i hope everybody will stay safe in this difficult times.


	55. Chapter 55

The day after the kidnapping of Sam got crazy busy, and nobody had enough time to chat but to rush out and move from site to site, putting out fire after fire. Deckard's back was seriously bruised, his right ribs felt like it was punched by a hulk but fortunately there were no broken bones. It still hurt like hell, Deckard had to admit, and Hattie and Owen had been mothering him so annoyingly that he couldn't step outside the compound let alone join others' missions. Luke would look at them funnily, and Deckard would quickly shut their mouths before they could say anything. 

"What's going on?"

Luke asked after the second time Deckard was stuck at Nowhere unable to go out for mission because Owen and Hattie not so subtlely pulled him to a sofa to make him take a rest. 

"Are you all right?"

Luke said, as he came near the sofa where Deckard was (forcefully) tucked into by Hattie and was reading a pad. Deckard felt like an idiot, feining a patient when he was not(he could fight a damn war if he wanted to right now) but his siblings' threat was clear. Either Deckard stayed put and let himself heal, or they'll tell Luke about the bullets he took on his back. 

Deckard didn't know why the threat had to be meaningful, but here he found himself wrapped in a large blanket(Hattie's work), wearing glasses(Owen's work) with a pad in his hand that he fought tooth and nail for(He may or may not have yelled"Do you really expect me to just sleep 24/7?" to his siblings and Hattie grudgingly gave it to him. Reminding him that he"shouldn't work too hard or she'll have to take it back". Seriously?). 

All because he had to stick his nose and save Hobbs's family. He blamed it all on Luke. Stupid Luke Hobbs and his stupid face and his stupid caring eyes, looking down at him and reaching for his forehead with his stupidly big hands. Oh, by the way, Deckard had to tell him he loved him. So there was that too. 

"You're burning up." 

Luke said, as he took the temperature of Deckard's forehead with his hand. Deckard let him because his stupid big hands felt kind of warm and nice on his skin, sue him. 

"You're burning up a little."

Luke said, his brows furrowing and Deckard looked at him suspiciously. 

"Did Hattie put you up to this?"

Deckard said, and Luke looked puzzled. 

"No, you really are. Isn't that why you're resting?"  
"I'm not sick,"

Deckard said, just because. He didn't like how Luke's concerned expression turned to amused. 

"Yes, you are, grumpy cat."

Luke said, and Deckard glared at him. He was not liking the fond way Hobbs was looking at him like he was impossible. He was a lethal spy with a deadly reputation to maintain. Little Nobody was watching them with a curious expression on his face, and Deckard decided enough was enough. 

"I'm not sick, and if anyone tells me otherwise, I'm going to show them exactly how I'm not sick."

He said sweetly and Luke held up his hand in surrender and stepped back. 

"Check on your brother,"

The big idiot mouthed to Owen and Deckard glared at him one last time. Owen came quickly and put his hand on his forehead and Deckard swatted it away. 

Then they all fell into a familiar rhythm, one or two of the members would come and go the common room where Deckard was resting, where he had Owen leaning against the sofa he was resting and Hattie on the other side of the armchair typing on her laptop. Sometime between Ramsey's warm smile with her chamomile tea and the gentle repeat sound of Hattie's typing sound made Deckard fall asleep, and Deckard felt a blanket covering him and a warm hand on his forehead, checking his temperature again. He wanted to open his eyes and see who it was, but his eyelids were too heavy with the painkillers. He heard soft laughter, hushed whispers, and he fell asleep deeper. The last thing he remembered was a gentle touch on his cheek. 

*** 

When he woke up, it was of sharp pain on his side. Deckard bit back hiss as he rose and saw Hattie sleeping on the armchair with the most uncomfortable posture he'd ever seen. Owen must have left while they slept, and Deckard looked at her little sister and didn't even bother pushing down a gentle smile that came to his face. Her laptop was narrowly dangling at the tip of her fingers, and Deckard quickly but quietly moved to her side, gently letting her let go of the laptop and put it on the side table and put his blanket around her. Hattie mumbled, but Deckard knew she wouldn't wake, she had the cat sense of the Shaw family when she was asleep but it didn't apply among the siblings. 

Deckard lightly brushed her hair with his hand and moved away to find some more painkillers for himself. They were bound to stock some serious piles of medicine around this place and Deckard knew he just had to find it. 

It was his 5th try at the nondescript room he found in the hallway, and he slipped inside as he saw a row of shelves full of medical supplies. He was reaching for the top shelf and winced as it pulled his side when somebody entered the room. Deckard didn't expect him, but it was Little Nobody. The blonde was looking stern, his arms crossed, and blocked the exit as he closed the door with his body like he was saying nobody was leaving the room without his permission. As if Deckard would be half-dying and still couldn't kick his ass just as easily. 

"What are you up to?"

Little Nobody said, and he had this self-dignified look on his face which Deckard would have found cute and even adorable if his pain was not poking at his ribs like a heated hook. Deckard raised his brow. 

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean,"

Little Nobody said, puffing out his chest as if to make himself look more intimidating. Which was a sad effort really, because if Luke Hobbs and all his mountain of muscles couldn't intimidate Deckard, he certainly could not. Deckard didn't say a word but apparently his face told the blond enough. Little Nobody sighed and uncrossed his arms. 

"Are you... using?"

Little Nobody said, his expression getting less stern and more concerned. Deckard had to bite inside his mouth not to laugh outright in his face. 

"What?"

Deckard said instead, and mistaking Deckard's expression for embarrassment, Little Nobody's face got even more worried and gentler. 

"If you are, we can get help. My sister had the same problem after the car accident our family got through it together. You don't have to tell anybody else if it's too much, but I can help you."

The sincerity and the expression on the blond's face was what made Deckard not laugh at the man or be sarcastic at him. Deckard was surprised that the man opened up to him like that to help him. It was... surprisingly touching, Deckard thought. He acknowledged Dom's unique sense of 'family' and friendship and Luke's crazy Samoan family and their other particular sense of 'family'. He had a friendship with Letty and Romans and even Hattie and Owen were getting along with them but he didn't expect the blond to offer the hand of help, especially in this (non-existent) sensitive matter. They did hang out time to time, threw banters at each other during work but Deckard was never the one to assume more from work-environment interaction and it was... something. Deckard sighed. 

"I'm not using. I'm just here looking for some meds and pain killers."

Deckard said, and that made Little Nobody's posture to loosen a little but he still hadn't moved from his spot. 

"Oh. But why do you need them? You didn't get hurt on the last mission and you've stayed back for the past couple of missions."

Little Nobody said, and Deckard shrugged. 

"It's nothing. Just a cut. You don't have to worry."

And he reached for the top shelf again and his side pulled at him ruthlessly, making him hiss and step back. Little Nobody blinked at him. 

"What-- you ARE hurt!"

He shouted and Deckard glared at him. 

"Shout louder and you'll alarm the whole bloody building that we're in here. Just--"

Deckard looked at the top shelf and then at Little Nobody's stubborn face and sighed. He was not getting out of this situation with that expression on the blond's face and his pain was really bothering him now. 

"Just get those damn meds down and find some painkillers."

He said, and took off his black knit sweater.  
Deckard heard Little Nobody's small gasp as he took off his top and when he tossed his sweater to the side he could see the man's horrified looks on his face. 

"What-- how did you get those?"

Through the mirror that hung on the wall next to the shelves, Deckard could see himself and knew why the man made such a fuss. His body was covered in wide, purplish bruises all over, which kind of looked more horrible than it felt(well, almost). Deckard hadn't checked himself in the mirror since he decided the bruises will eventually heal up and there was no broken bones to be worried about. 

"It's not as bad as it looks,"

Deckard said, feeling tempted to shut the younger guy's mouth which was slackened and looked kind of funny. Little Nobody glared at him. 

"Not as bad as it looks? Oh, so you don't feel like you've been pummeled by a 2-ton truck over and over again?"

He said, and ouch, but Deckard just shrugged. 

"Are you going to stand there and judge me or are you going to help me treat the wounds?"

Deckard said, and that woke Little Nobody from his astonishment. The younger man quickly rummaged through the many shelves on the wall and came up with disinfectants, bandages and some cold packs from the fridge. The blond offered the painkillers with a cup of water and Deckard gratefully took them. 

Deckard sat on the chair as Little Nobody gestured him to. He was absently looking at the space when he felt a touch on his bare shoulder and flinched. Little Nobody was leaning into him, inspecting the wounds. There were some spots that blood smeared from the wound, he knew, and he could practically hear Little Nobody furrowing his brows. 

"Bullet-proof vest?"

Deckard turned in his chair to let the younger man see his back where most of the bruises and wounds were. Deckard nodded, and felt a light brush of soaked cotton brush on his skin and closed his eyes. It stung, but not unbearable. Little Nobody knew his way around treating wounds, Deckard could tell, and it was not long before he patched up Deckard's back and ordered him to turn around. 

Deckard turned, and this time Little Nobody made Deckard lean his torso backward so he could better access his side. Deckard leaned back onto the table, tilting his head a little and closed his eyes, and waited for the blond to continue his work. He felt a light touch of the man's breath on his face, and the silence stretched. Deckard was too tired and the effect of the painkillers was quickly taking, and was a beat slow on opening his eyes again. 

"What,"

Deckard said, and found Little Nobody's face quite closer than he thought. Deckard blinked, furrowed his brows and the blond's face got pink and he quickly pulled himself off. 

"Nothing, I just-- you looked so relaxed and you were naked--"

The younger man stammered and Deckard rolled his eyes. 

"Half-naked, it's only my sweater."

Deckard said, and the blond's face got even redder. 

"I know, I know it was just- I got distracted. Nope. Nothing. Just close your eyes again."

And it was too much not to make fun of, and Deckard grinned. 

"What, so you can stare at my naked body again?"  
"No, I wasn't looking at your-- shut up. Don't close your eyes, then."

Little Nobody said, and Deckard sniggered. The situation was way too hilarious and he was so not going to let the younger man live this down for the next ten years. But he kept his mouth shut as the blond leaned forward again, holding his disinfectant-soaked cotton ball menacingly and feigned quiet. The younger man's face was still red but his hand was swift just as before, and the calm sound of their breaths in the quiet room soon pulled Deckard into medicine-induced vacancy again. 

"There,"

Deckard heard his name and opened his eyes which he didn't realize he had closed. Little Nobody was pulling away from him now, finished patching him up, and as he pulled back he stumbled and reflexively reach out to steady himself. The blond's hand grabbed the edge of the table that Deckard was leaning against, and his face quickly got closer to his. He finally balanced himself but it looked like he had trapped Deckard in his arms. Deckard blinked. Little Nobody blinked harder. Deckard could feel the younger man's breath on his lips and the man seemed to notice it too, the blond's eyes quickly darting down to his lips and looked back up in his eyes. 

"No, this is--"

Little Nobody started to stammer, but it was when the door burst open and Hattie and Romans came in. 

"No, I swear that they weren't at the cafeteria and since Deck's in pain--"

Hattie was saying and screamed "OH MY GOD" as soon as she spotted them. Roman's jaw dropped, and there was Tej's "Oh god," and Deckard couldn't believe how many people could burst into this little room when he saw--- 

"Deckard?"

Yep. Of course. Luke was there too, standing with his face surprised just like everybody else as his eyes quickly darted between Deckard and Little Nobody. So this was not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Nobody is such a fun&cute character to mess with xD and he's handsome too so..... xD xD xD


	56. Chapter 56

Deckard could feel Little Nobody's body tense above him, and he didn't blame the younger guy. Luke Hobbs might not be able to intimidate Deckard Shaw but he sure could hell intimidate just about anybody, and the situation he found them was not... good. Wait, no, there was nothing to be caught or seen here, really. Deckard cursed his brain for working so slow. Damn those pain killers were strong. 

"What is going on here? And don't tell me my brother has two boyfriends and this is the first time you were ever kissing."

Hattie said, at the same time Tej and Ramsey desperately tried to push Owen out the room who looked murderous. 

"Nothing's going on and stop making a fuss. He was just treating me, nobody was kissing."

Deckard said, sighing. Letty narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Then why is his face so red?"

She said, and Deckard rolled his eyes at her and stood up to grab his sweater. The clothes was near Luke and Deckard paused, and he looked around his (annoying, super-nosy) friends to tell them to leave them for a moment. Letty and others got the hint and they quietly moved out of the room, including Little Nobody who was surrounded by Letty and Hattie and Ramsey and was sure to be headed for a tormenting interrogation from the three women. 

As they all left and closed the room, Deckard sighed and reached for his sweater again. But Luke stepped closer first, and Deckard halted and looked at him. 

"Don't worry, we weren't kissing if that's what you're worried about."

Deckard said, and Luke sighed, and the tension on his huge shoulder seemed to deflate a little. 

"That's not what's I'm shocked about... well, not mostly, but we'll get back to that."

Luke said, and Deckard wished Little Nobody good luck the second time. 

Luke stepped forward, and he crowded on Deckard's space but somehow Deckard found himself not on guard but welcoming it. The heat that seemed to radiate off from the man was warm on Deckard's skin and the presence of Luke gave him comfort and a sense of security. Which shouldn't really be happening but Deckard could blame it on painkillers. He was only letting his guard down because he was drugged and was out of his mind. Shaw's family history of healthy relationship strategy, he need not be reminded of. 

"You're hurt,"

Luke said, his hands reaching for Deckard's shoulder and he seemed to have realized what he was doing and pulled them back. His eyes remained on the bruises still. 

"When did you-- You haven't been to any missions lately, where-"

Then Luke stopped. He seemed to have put the pieces of puzzles together. 

"...Sam."

Luke said, and Deckard knew there was no point denying it. Deckard shrugged, trying to make this pass through as lightly as possible. He didn't like the horrified expression on Luke's face right now. 

"It's nothing, really."

Deckard said, but Luke's eyes were glued on the colored patches on Deckard's skin, his face looking pained and hurt. Deckard tried to say something to lighten the mood but Luke's hands were there, reaching out and the barest brush of his fingertips on his skin. Deckard was painfully aware of the tension in the room, and his skin felt like there was a flame dancing on his skin, not painful one but just about ticklish and hot, making him feel excited. He felt the urge, an urge that he'd never felt like before, to kiss Luke and touch him. Just being this close to Hobbs made his head dizzy with want, and now Deckard knew what he wanted, it was almost a physical pain not to act on it. Deckard leaned into the touch, trying to reach for Luke's arms when Luke pulled back, his face contorted with pain. 

"How could you not have told me this? v

Luke said, and Deckard had to shut down his groan in dissatisfaction. Really? 

"And don't try to pass it off as some stray bullet because I know you're too good to get hit by them just standing. No,"

Luke said sternly, as he saw Deckard open his mouth to say something, 

"I know all three of the shots had hit you when you weren't moving because I can read the bruise patterns, princess. You got them because you were protecting Sam."

Shame Deckard had to fall for someone who was expert in bullet course and mark patterns, Deckard thought miserably. 

The look on Luke's face was stern, and Deckard knew that face was not to be dissuaded. Deckard sighed, and nodded. Deckard didn't know why Luke and his siblings were being cats and dogs, the look of disapproval and admonition on their faces were scarily identical. 

"You almost got yourself killed, I can't believe it. What would I have-- how could you-- How many times do we have to tell you not to- I can't believe you."

Luke said and his words were pouring out of him like a rambling, it was a rare sight because the bigger man, despite how many times Deckard used to make fun of him by pointing out his small brain- was always quick with his words, never missed a banter, and was surprisingly a bookworm, always with a book in his hand in his free time. But now Luke looked furious at both Deckard and himself, and kept shaking his head like he was fighting an argument with a particularly annoying, invisible opponent. It would have been both adoring and hilarious sight if Deckard didn't need to be in those huge arms, being surrounded by them, being squeezed by them like yesterday. 

Deckard reached for him again, trying to pull Luke to him again but Luke stood up, making Deckard's hands slip in the air and Deckard groaned, 'come on'. 

"Hey, dumbbell, listen."

Deckard said, after the third time he tried to reach for Luke and the bigger man shook his head and sighed and that was it. Deckard grabbed Luke's face with both hands and pulled him down, making the bigger man stumble and forcing him to look him in the eyes by squeezing the man's face firmly in place. 

"I can do whatever I want, and I'd do it again if I had to do it all over again. It's Sam, and you know you can't stop me."

Deckard said, and that made Luke stop. Deckard knew that the man was being torn, knowing he'd choose to protect his daughter in whatever situation like Deckard would do too. It didn't make things easy though, Deckard knew. 

"So the more important thing here is, what I've been trying to tell you for the past week is,"

Deckard said, suddenly feeling tense and nervous, and started squeezing Luke's face harder. Luke's face crumpled as he looked up at Deckard helplessly, raising his brow in both pain and curiosity and said, 

"Deckard?"

Luke said, and Deckard bit his lips. 

"Fuck, I like you."

There. He said it. Deckard couldn't believe it, and Luke's face which was being squeezed by Deckard's hands now looked like it was about to burst, but Luke's eyes bulged not only from the pressure of Deckards' hands and the man stared at him. 

"What?"  
"I like you." 

Deckard said again, and god it was so good to finally let it out, a horribly wonderful feeling filling his heart. His hands felt like they were on fire, his entire body felt like it and Deckard was surprised that Luke's face wasn't burnt from his skin, but Deckard could now speak, even if it were the last things he could say before he burst into flames or swallowed whole by the ground. 

"Last week, Dom and others and I got almost swept by flooding. We almost died, but came back, as you can see."

Deckard said, and Luke somehow managed to raise his brow skeptically with his face still squashed by Deckard's hands. 

"Do you have to risk near-death experience every time I take my eyes off you?"

Luke said, and just for that Deckard squeezed him a little harder. Luke made a funny sound and Deckard eased him a little, trying to find words and keep talking. 

"There was this current in the water that pulled me down, and for a moment, everything seemed too much. I thought I could die... and it didn't feel like a bad idea."

Deckard said, his voice calm and quiet, and Luke flinched in his hands but Deckard gently pushed him down, shaking his head and gesturing him to wait. 

"I've been too tired for so long. I've been hurt for too long. Brixton, Eteon, my friends and family- everything that I've lost and suffered, I've been feeling like I've run too far without a break and maybe it was a good idea to stop trying. To stop trying to survive and just keep going."

Deckard said, and he smiled to himself. He never thought he could admit it to himself, nevermind saying it aloud. But once he'd started talking, it wasn't so hard. He felt... easy, calm. Like he could narrate his worst parts of himself and deal with it. 

"So there I was, in the middle of the water, watching Dom swimming desperately to come to save me. And I could choose- between my life and death, just by letting go. Letting go of my hand, letting go of everything. But then I stopped."

Luke's arms were on his legs, and Deckard realized Luke was holding him. Deckard was shaking a little, not realizing it himself, and Luke was holding him, supporting him silently. 

"When we came back out of the water-- Dom asked me. What had stopped me. He told me to remember what had stopped me in that water and now I know."

Deckard said. 

"When I was in that water, when I thought everything would be fine without me. That I was free to give up myself and I would be fine with it."

Deckard let down his hands onto Luke's arms that were around his waist. He realized Luke was shaking a little too. 

"I thought about you. It took me fucking long to realize what had stopped me. I love you."

Deckard said, and put his arms around Luke, pulling him before he was swallowed by the massive warm arms that pulled him into Luke's chest. 

"I love you too, Deckard Shaw. Though you drive me mad always."

Luke said, and Deckard laughed. Their kiss tasted like tears and painkillers, but it was one of the best kisses in Deckard's life and Deckard never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know the confession scene would pan out like this, though i'm glad i've finally made them confess to each other xD xD xD hahahaha   
one mountain has been conquered finally!!!! xD xD  
hope you're staying safe and healthy, and thanks for reading as always <333


	57. Chapter 57

Luke knew he was dating Deckard now. He was dating Deckard Shaw.   
It was a weird sentence really, though every time he thought about it, it made him smile like an idiot. Well, at least that's what Roman and others said when they saw him, throwing papers and cushions and whatever was near at him while they made disgusted faces. Luke really didn't know he was smiling when they first told him, and had to touch his face or look in the mirror. Was he smiling that much? Well, he did get to kiss Shaw on the way to the briefing room when they were summoned, the smaller man grabbing his collar and pushing him into the side corridor and reaching up to pull Luke's face down, and they kissed like a couple of teenagers.   
They had come into the briefing room a minute later than others, and Luke had realized a meeting later that the front of his shirt was all crumpled and his neck sported a light bite mark to the onlookers.

"Just... try and keep it down, will you?"

Dom said, as they left the conference room after the operation meeting and patted Luke's shoulder on the way out. Luke was almost speechless with mortification when he found out about this and glared at Deckard, who was spotless tidy and uncrumpled, and did not meet Luke's eyes but was definitely smirking. Oh, he was going to get back at him for this, Luke decided. But later that evening, when they were done chasing villains and were covered in ashes and dust, maybe Luke enjoyed himself too much getting lost in Deckard's hot mouth and the feel of smooth skin under his hands to really get back at the brit. Well, he had plenty of time to get back at him later.   
But right now, Luke could not get enough of the soft moans and low growls that Deckard made as he touched him, and there was no force in the universe that could stop Luke from making that noise again and again.

***

The pub looked exactly the same as Luke remembered it. It was a sunny afternoon, so there were only a few people in the building who were quietly sipping their beer or reading newspapers with their coffee. The place was peaceful and quiet, and Luke sat down on one of the tables near the large windows where an old man was sipping his tea and reading his papers. It was Deckard's place, Luke knew well from the first time they'd been this place when he was tagging along the two Shaws to the basement of the pub.

Back then he was too busy making jokes about the stocks of fancy cars and gears that the brit had oh-so-paranoidly stocked in the basement, but he was also busy looking at Deckard's back and how the suit had beautifully hugged the smaller man's lean form and waist. Hattie had given him a large cup of whiskey back then when she saw it, pouring up to the hilt as though she was saying 'I'm watching you'. Well, it wasn't his fault that Deckard looked exceptionally sharp and pretty when he was standing in front of his series of computers, busy typing into the gear and focused on work.

The memory brought a fond smile on Luke's face, and it was a moment later that Luke realized the old man on the next table was watching him. He had deep lines on his slim face, and had piercing grey eyes that made Luke feel suddenly alert.

"Um, can I help you?"

Luke said, trying to make a friendly smile on his face and looking at the old man politely. The man moved his eyes back onto his papers.

"So you're the one chasing after my nephew."

The man said, and Luke blinked. What?

"Thought you'd be bigger, from what I've heard from him. You're rather smaller than I thought."

The man said, and Luke sat there, blinking in rapid succession as he heard himself being called 'small' for almost the first time in his life after he was 14. Before Luke finally caught himself from shock and confusion and ask the man what his problem was, there were footsteps and Deckard and Mr.Nobody and Little Nobody appeared.

"Ah, good to see you, Mr.Hobbs."

Mr.Nobody said, as Deckard's eyebrow shot up at the two men by the window.

"You've met my uncle then."

Deckard said, and all three of the men blinked.

"What your...?"

Luke said, as Mr.Nobody's face brightened and he extended his hand at the old man.

"Oh, Mr.McCarthy. Didn't expect to see you here,"

Mr.Nobody said, as the old man who was apparently 'Mr.McCarthy' grabbed his hand and shook it.

"You know him?"

Luke and Little Nobody said at the same time, as McCarthy took his last sip of tea, folded up his paper, and stood up.

"Your mother misses you terribly, Deck. See that you drop by when you're done with this tiny head."

McCarthy said, as he leaned forward and grabbed the back of Deckard's neck and pulled him for a quick kiss on his cheek. Luke and Little Nobody stared as the smaller man hugged the old man back and parted, muttering 'Will do, uncle Tom.'. The old man walked out of the pub, nodding slightly to the few men on the other side of the bar as he left.

"Oh, this place is quite nice."

Mr.Nobody said, as if they just hadn't seen an old man kissing Deckard's cheek and called Luke 'small brain' left the pub and sat down next to Luke, looking around the menu cheerfully. Luke gaped at the smaller man.

"That's your uncle?"  
"He's more friendly when you get to know him,"

Deckard said, exasperatedly but with the slightest hint of affection in his voice.

"And how do you know him?"

Little Nobody said, as he and Deckard sat down on the other side of Luke and Mr.Nobody, and Mr.Nobody hmmed, his eyes still looking at the menu.

"He's a legend in the MI6, in the old days, he was more the stuff of a dark legend for the things he did in Armenia in 87."

Both Luke and Little Nobody stared at him.

"You don't mean..."

Little Nobody said, as one particular event that took in Armenia in 74 in the covert world breaking in on his head. Mr.Nobody grinned with a mouthful of snacks that the staff brought them. Luke looked back at the place where the old man had left, feeling suddenly very cold in the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, he's like a cuddly bear once you've got to know him."

Deckard said, giving Luke a quick peck on the cheek as he rose up to get his beer on the bar. Though his body automatically leaned into Deckard as his lips pressed his cheek, Luke couldn't feel remotely 'cuddly' at the thought of the dark legend that called him 'small' and gave him the iciest grey glare that Luke had ever received. When Luke met eyes with Little Nobody, the blond was cupping his chin in his hands and shrugging.

"You had to go for the son of the scariest family in Britain, Hobbs."

Little Nobody said, and Luke closed his eyes. Really, normal men should have screamed and run off by now, if by any indication of what he got himself into when he decided it was a good idea to date a man who was a big brother to Owen Shaw(broke London in half single-handedly), Hattie Shaw(broke Eteon in half and almost destroyed/saved the world in the process) and now.... add cuddly uncle Tom to that pile, it seemed.

"Don't be so hard on Mr.Hobbs. He would have thought it over when he decided to go after Mr.Shaw when he dropped him from the four-story building with a blasting grenade."

Mr.Nobody said pleasantly as he took a bite of sandwich and hmmed in satisfaction. Luke stared at him in horror.

The ice-cold feeling in his stomach died down however when Deckard came back with four cups of beer in his hand, and taking his seat next to Luke, his arm brushed just a little bit to Luke's arm and he smiled when Luke met his eyes. It was like happiness blossomed in Luke's chest at the sight, and Luke knew he was grinning like a fool as Ramsey and Roman had said to him countless times before.

There was nothing a pack of blood-hungry Shaws could do that would stop Luke staring at that smile.

"... And you haven't even met his mother!"

Little Nobody said, and Luke stomped on the man's foot, hard. There was a small Ow! from the man but Luke didn't care. He could fight the Shaws and whatever hell they threw at him. He had Deckard, and that's what it mattered and was worth everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be happy stuffs for a while now that Luckard has (finally) come together! xD xD i like writing light stuff i missed it xD xD


	58. Chapter 58

Dating Deckard Shaw was a tricky business. 

"So that's how we get the antidote that could save hundreds of people's lives,"

Mr.Nobody said, too merrily for the occasion. Roman and Ramsey both had horrified looks on their faces, looking at the man in disbelief. 

"Are you sure we're not just gonna plunge into a horrible death in 170miles per hour?"

Owen said, to which Mr.Nobody answered with just a smile. 

"Don't worry, little Shaw. I can protect you and your brother both."

Owen and Deckard scowled together, and it was hilarious to watch the siblings wear exact identical expression that left no doubt that they were indeed related. 

"Don't tempt me or I'll accidentally slip my finger and blow you up, dumdum."

Owen said, his eyes narrowing and Luke grinned at Deckard. Deckard was watching him with his head tilted to the side, an amused smile playing on his lips. It was an inviting sight, which Luke seriously shouldn't find it so, especially when they were in the rattling airplane heading to the danger zone. 

"Don't come crying to me to save your ass when you're running away from the bullets, 'cause you're such a nice huge slow target that you are."

Deckard said, stepping closer to Luke. Luke didn't miss a beat, stepping forward to meet Deckard in the middle. The airplane bumped and they stepped closer to keep their balance. 

"We won't even have to run because you'll draw all their attention, twinkle toes."

Deckard said, and Luke looked down at the smaller man's face, knowing his eyes kept darting toward that distracting pink lips that was grinning up at him. 

"Care to make this interesting?"

Luke said, making his voice into a low growl that he knew Deckard loved. 

"Bring it on, let's see who gets the box of antidotes first and see who's the winner."

Deckard said, licking his lips and his eyes darting to Luke's lips for another brief moment. 

"Please, you guys,"

Ramsey whined behind them, and Deckard quickly turned to throw a cheeky sorry grin at his friend and then turned around, pushing Luke to the corner where there was small privacy against a small wall. 

"I want your Triumph Rocket,"

Deckard said, and Hobbs snorted. 

"What are you going to do with my bike, it's huge and it'll take days for you just to climb onto it."

Luke said, his tone still challenging from the previous conversation. Deckard shrugged. 

"I'll give it to Locke, I hear he likes to decorate his bike with fluffy pink tassels and neon blue stripes."

Luke's jaw fell with horror. 

"You wouldn't."

Deckard grinned sweetly at him in response.  
Luke glared at him, then narrowed his eyes at the smaller man. 

"And what do I get in return if I win?"

Then Deckard smiled, and leaned forward, his voice lowered to a whisper and said, 

"If you win, I'll ride you like there's no tomorrow, twice."

That slackened Luke's jaw completely. Luke's mouth was still hanging open by the time Deckard pulled himself off, looking both triumphant and cheeky. 

"I'm..."

Damn, it was hard to talk with so many images popping into his mind and so much blood going south of your body at the same time. 

"Um... you're not.. you're not getting my bike, Deck."

Luke finally managed to say, trying not to notice how dumb he sounded in his own ears. Deckard grinned, and patted the front of Luke's pants and left, his siblings already waiting for him and jumping out of the plane on Little Nobody's countdown. Luke couldn't move, however, because it was not easy to walk out on your friends when you were sporting a particularly visible hard-on. Fuck, Fuck that bastard knew what he was doing, Luke thought but it was too late. 

"Hobbs, where are you? Everybody's already gone!"

Little Nobody shouted from the front and Luke punched the wall, breathing in and out deeply, trying to calm down his lower body part that was NOT helping with the situation. Fuck Deckard Shaw. Well, that was the goal anyway but really. 

"Going,"

Luke said, after a painfully long, 70 seconds passed and he willed down his excitement with tremendous effort. Little Nobody and Mr.Nobody were looking at him funnily, and Luke decidedly did not meet their eyes until he jumped out of the plane. He was going to win this thing, even if it killed him. 

"Three, two, one, go!"

Little Nobody shouted, and Luke jumped. Dating Deckard Shaw was definitely a tricky business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick light chapter xD


	59. Chapter 59

Luke Hobbs lived the straight and narrow life, well, both got tangled when he met Deckard Shaw, literally and figuratively.  
All his life he was a straight man(again, a dual meaning), even though hanging out with Dominic Toretto's crew might have painted him out to be an unwitting criminal(his charges cleared after they saved the world, again). He wouldn't have usually paid too much attention to bad guys with such reputation and long criminal records but somehow Deckard Shaw was the exception. Well, he had to be an exception because Luke did crazy things when Deckard Shaw was around. Well, more than a few crazy things. 

"...Rebecca."

Locked had said, with one Piña Colada on his hand and sympathetic expression on his face when Luke had entered the restaurant after the whole 'submarine and a crazy hacker lady intending to end the world' situation. They were heading out to the Dom's rooftop party in an hour, but Sam hadn't eaten anything after school and Luke could use a breather. The father and daughter's favorite restaurant was definitely welcome.  
Sam already said hi to Locke with an impish grin. Locke handed the girl another Piña Colada in his hand but Luke intercepted the drink and gave the man a look. 

"She's nine."  
"And what are you, seven?"

Locke said, and Luke whose brows were raised to a surprisingly good drink, narrowed his eyes at the smaller man. 

"What?"  
"I heard what happened at Mr.Nobody's secret, dirty, dark place."

Locke said, making his tongue click meaningfully. 

"He's talking about this giant warehouse where the government stashes confiscated car collections."

Luke quickly explained to his confused daughter and Sam giggled. Luke turned and glared at Locke. 

"How do you even make something sound so-"  
"Luke, Luke, Luke."

Luke started, but Locke tutted, cutting off Luke's sentence. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, courtship is a wonderful, subtle art of seduction? I put emphasis on 'subtle'."

Locke said, and even the pile of pancakes didn't pull down Luke's increduloused brows back to place. Sam was giggling, looking between his dad and Locke with an amused face. 

"What are you talking about-"  
"You don't just go up and butt head first to the lady, in your case, the deadly hot spy with ominous but fascinating past and sultry hazel eyes."

Locke said, and Luke now seriously suspected if the CIA had suffered a head injury. 

"What?"

But Locke gave him 'You're not playing dumb with me' look and Luke shook his head. 

"If you're talking about Shaw, I'm-"  
"Who's Shaw?"

Sam asked quickly, and Luke tried to stop the flow of the conversation but Locke was quicker, 

"He's this dark spy with a past, your dad and his friends put his little brother in prison and he's come to get his revenge but now they're working together, and your dad is all acting like a seven-year-old with a horrible crush on him."

Locke said, and Luke gave him a disbelieving look. Which didn't faze the CIA a little bit, as usual. 

"How come you haven't mentioned him to me?"

Sam said, looking both betrayed and excited, and Luke felt the oncoming headache clouding in his head. 

"Because I don't have a crush on him, and because he is a criminal,"  
Luke said, and Locke grinned. 

"Who's hot, sexy, has a killer accent and voice that induce-"  
"Don't utter another word in front of my kid, Locke."

Locke shut his mouth, but he was already exchanging meaningful looks with Sam with his eyes. Luke sighed. Why, why did he have to befriend(not a best friend, Luke quickly corrected) a crazy person? 

"What I'm saying, Rebb, is that you have to be more smooth with your crush if you hope to get that hot piece of British suit."

Locke said, and Luke sighed. You don't fight a crazy person, you roll with the situation. 

"What."

Luke deadpanned, and Locke shrugged. 

"Well, for instance, a man with a little dignity left in his body wouldn't just go up there and shout that you're interested in him,"  
"I didn't shout-"

Luke started, but Locke gave him a look. 

"You recited his criminal records that were classified AND sealed, in front of him."  
"That doesn't mean I'm-"  
"You PRINTED OUT the classified information of him which I know you would've had to squeeze out from some poor, terrified IT guy in Nowhere to 'do you a favor' and hack into the system,"

Locke said matter of factly, and if Luke didn't refute and suddenly found the decoration of his Piña Colada very, very interesting, it wasn't because Locke was reading him like a book. 

"-and demanded answers from him because you just couldn't bear not knowing everything about him."

Locke finished the sentence, and Luke knew his daughter was grinning hugely at him but couldn't meet her eyes. Now that he thought about it, it couldn't have been more obvious and the exasperated sigh and later a grin on the brit's face now suddenly made sense to him. Luke did act like a teenager, or in Locke's word, a seven-year-old with a horrible crush in front of Shaw and Shaw could see right through him. But Shaw had smiled so prettily at him and Luke had lost his thoughts--- 

"...Oh my god."

A loud voice made him wake from his own thoughts, and Luke blinked. He was facing the burning building now, on the back of the truck where everybody who looked slightly burned and chafed was looking at him. Luke blinked. Oh yeah. The antidotes. The mission. Hattie and everybody. And why were the Shaw siblings glaring daggers at him like that? (Admittedly, it was their usual demeanor around him these days). 

"You cheated."

Owen growled, and he looked like he wanted to throw Luke into that burning building that they were getting away from. Luke looked down at the little container of antidotes and awkwardly hid it behind him. Okay, Luke may or may not have pushed Owen Shaw out of the way when he was running for the container, or tackled Hattie when she reached for the container first. Okay, he might have played a lot dirty to win the secret bet with Deckard but who could blame him?  
The little Shaws were vicious in the mission, looking determined to get the container first before Luke and somehow Luke couldn't shake the feeling that they knew about the little 'bet' that he and Deckard had made, the bet which made Luke Hobbs a dirty, cheating bastard for the past 25 minutes. Luke narrowed his eyes at them. 

"Come to think of it, I know why I wanted this container so badly, but why did you guys want this?"

Luke asked them suspiciously, holding tight the handle of the container because both Shaws looked like they were ready to jump and wriggle it out of Luke's hand at any moment. 

"Oh come off it, we know about the little bet and the prize you and Deck made."

Hattie said, rolling her eyes and now everybody was looking at them curiously. Luke felt his face suddenly heat. 

"W, what?"

He did not stammer. He did not. Then Owen's scowl suddenly turned into a sweet grin, and Luke did not like that one bit. 

"Oh, didn't you know? Deck and us, we talk about everything,"

Owen said, suddenly very sweetly. That made Luke halt. What? 

"And when we say 'everything',"

Hattie said, slowly, savoring the sweating Luke in front of them, 

"I mean, EVERYTHING."

She said, and both little Shaws looked Luke up and down, meaningfully, and Luke gaped. 

"Oh god."

A sigh slipped Luke's lips and the Shaws looked like a pair of tigers that finished a particularly satisfying meal. 

"Yes."

Hattie said, and if Luke jumped out of the truck right now, would it hurt so terribly? 

"Who would have thought, law-abiding goody-two-shoes would play so dirty just to get into our brother's pants?"

Owen said, lazily and now everybody turned and looked at Luke. Luke really, really hoped if the fire in the building was warm enough for him to jump in now. It'd be less painful than this situation. 

"Oh, Luke..."

Letty said, her tone sympathetic but her face looked so amused and Ramsey was grabbing her shoulder to hold herself while her body was shaking with laughter. Roman and Tej were sending him the most sympathetic look, which Luke could not find any grateful. Really.  
When Deckard met them when they got out of the truck, Luke looked so harrassed that even Deckard took pity on him. 

"Had fun torturing Hobbs?"

Deckard said to his brother and sister, to which both Hattie and Owen made innocent faces. Deckard gave them a look, but he was grinning too. He took the container from Luke's hand, passed it to Ramsey, and then came back to Luke who was sitting on the edge of the truck, looking thoroughly out of his mind. 

"You talk about everything with them."

Luke said, when Deckard came near and grinned at the bigger man. Luke glared at him, but didn't protest when Deckard came nearer and placed himself between Luke's legs and patted his cheek. 

"Everything."

Luke muttered again, and Deckard laughed. 

"They're exaggerating. You're making it even more fun for them to toy with you. Though you have nothing to fear even if I did tell them 'everything'."

Deckard said, lightly brushing the front of Luke's pants and Luke bucked. Oh. OH. Luke looked down at the smaller man and had to kiss him because really, Luke had suffered so much for this. And it was so worth it.  
Deckard pulled himself off Luke's lips after a kiss(to which Luke protested and tried to trap the smaller man in his arms again but Deckard somehow managed to slip between his fingers) and grinned at Luke. 

"Come on, fat boy. I know something that'll take your mind off it."

And if Luke had been cheating, playing dirty as little Shaw siblings for this, Luke did not regret one bit of it when Decard made good on his words. Luke thought happily, as he kissed Deckard who was spread out on the bed, after having completely blown Luke's mind, twice. And the third time, when Luke coaxed him into running another, final round, and now Deckard glared at him disgustedly as he couldn't lift a finger and had to settle by throwing a dirty look at him. Luke grinned and planted chaste kisses on Deckard's body, climbing up and kissing his legs, hip bone, waist, and chest, then his shoulder and neck and Deckard tried to squirm away and glared but settled when he finally met Luke's lips, returning Luke's slow, deep kiss. 

Luke had trapped the smaller man under him, Deckard's face between his arms and kissed him some more, enjoying all the time in the world, listening to the beautiful sounds that Deckard made under him and the feel of Deckard under him. When they parted, Deckard was still glaring at him but his leg was draped around Luke's waist, and he brushed his thigh lazily against Luke's skin as Luke hummed in approval. 

"Don't bloody fall in love with me, will you?"

Deckard said, and Luke laughed. Deckard thought he liked that laugh. Felt Luke's arms wrapping around his waist. 

"Too late."

Luke said, and Luke kissed Deckard again, and Deckard let him, falling into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i'm discovering my new taste for fluffs now xD lol i hope it's not too much haha


	60. Chapter 60

Deckard was like a squirrel, Luke came to realize that.

A very dangerous, grumpy, lethal squirrel that stocked grenades and a dozen of sig 1911s in his treetrunk. A little, cute squirrel who would rather rob you than to come to your porch and ask you nicely for acorns. Who would take your house and probably burn it down because he didn't like the interior of it or something. Or more likely, because he just liked to watch the world burn. 

"... Don't you think you're getting carried away with your metaphor?"

Letty said, and Luke realized he was speaking out loud. He pretended not to feel his face burn and sipped the beer in his hand. The beer was icy cold which was great. 

"Squirrels that would like to watch the world burn? Really?"

Tej said, laughing as he grabbed another beer from the fridge. 

"Just the one,"

Luke said, as he watched Deckard and Ramsey enter the room and greeted his boyfriend with a smile. 

"Hey there, princess."

Luke said, as he reached out to pull the smaller man's waist to him. But Deckard deftly slipped from his fingers, took the beer from Tej's hand and turned away from him. 

"Hey!"

Both Luke and Tej said, and Deckard glared at Luke while Ramsey was holding her laughter by the side. 

"Arson squirrel? Really? Is that how you talk about me behind my back?"

Deckard said, his eyes narrowed at Luke. 

"You heard that?"

Luke gaped, while Tej was holding Dom for support while he gasped for breath from laughing. 

"You weren't even in the room! How did you possibly hear that?"

Luke said, and Deckard gave him one last dirty look and walked away to join Letty and others on the terrace. Luke knew he was going to pay dearly for this. He just knew. As he watched Letty made room on the sofa for Deckard and leaned on his shoulder as Deckard sat down, Luke sighed. 

"Hazards of dating the super-spy, mate."

Tej said, as he clinked his bottle to Luke's. Despite the looming dark cloud that was the wrath of Deckard Shaw, Luke had to laugh. If it was the cost of dating the super-spy, then he was more than welcome to the challenge. 

*** 

"...I thought tall dark and handsome was your type. I mean, look at Hobbs and Brixton Lore."

Little Nobody said, and Deckard glared at him. If looks could kill, or murder, the look that Deckard was giving the blond was definitely worth an assassination. 

"Well, there was Madame M, of course, but I thought she was an exception."

Little Nobody said, unfazed by the deathly glare of the spy. 

"Then there was that young thing, I hope he wasn't too young."

Letty said, who was enjoying too much of this situation in Deckard's opinion,

"Though he was cute, really cute."

Letty said, and next to her Roman was nodding. 

"I hope he's at least third year or senior year in college, because, MAN."

Roman said, and Deckard closed his eyes. He shouldn't kill his friends. He shouldn't kill his friends. They were his friends now, you shouldn't assassinate your friends. 

"He's an art professor, in a school which he graduated 6 years ago. He is NOT a student."

Deckard gritted, to which his so-called friends sniggered. Deckard was now seriously contemplating removing his old friends and get new ones. Possibly those who did not torment his daily life. Or his love life, if there was one left by the time this conversation was over. Deckard glanced at the direction of Luke who was, yep, definitely sulking on the corner of the truck. Deckard thought about approaching him, then the iron bar in Luke's grip made this creaking sound, and Deckard thought better. He was not intimidated by Luke, which would not happen in a million years, but there were tact and timing for which to cut in. This, did not seem like good timing to rouse his boyfriend. 

"So yeah, we're glad we don't have to hand in our best friend to the police or whatever,"

Roman continued, and Deckard gave him a look that said, 'Seriously? You're not done?'. 

"Then there was this really beautiful lady that greeted him with a slap in the face in Hongkong, then helped us find that secret base of Eteon."

Tej said, thoughtfully, 

"And don't forget that really cool lady from Korea."

Letty said, and then she turned to look at Deckard. 

"I got her number, by the way."

She said to Deckard's horrified expression. 

"You've talked to her after the mission in Seoul?"

Letty shrugged. 

"We've been talking since then and I promised her we'll visit her on our way to a mission in Japan next week. She said she's waiting for you to pay your debt in 2018, Deck."

Deckard groaned loudly. Letty grinned. 

"What did you do?"

Owen asked, curious, and Deckard furrowed his brows and shook his head, looking in real pain right now. 

"And that silver fox we met in Berlin, the hot blond guy in Swiss we met when we had to save the president of the UN-"

Ramsey said, folding her fingers one by one and Deckard gave her the most betrayed look. Ramsey smiled shyly. 

"So... how many hot exes we haven't met you've got around the world, Shaw? Just give us a ballpark figure,"

Little Nobody said, and then he added cheekily, 

"Not a literal meaning of the ballpark figure, is it?"

It was lucky that the truck had finally stopped and the door opened, or Little Nobody would have possibly been murdered, buried, and erased in every government official records history. They laughed and got out of the car, now heading to the large mansion that was at the end of the road. 

"Wow, who lives here?"

Letty said, looking around and Roman whistled. It was a beautiful place, huge beyond comprehension, surrounded in green deep woods. They got into the car that was parked in front of the door, and when the exquisitely carved door buzzed open, they drove a while, until they saw the giant building approaching in sight. 

"Hey, twinkles toes."

Deckard said, as they got out of the car in front of the building and he fell behind to talk to Luke alone. Luke looked at him, though the big man looked uncharacteristically pouty(Deckard should not laugh, really), he still met his lips without resistance when Deckard kissed him. 

"You know that I love you, right?"

Deckard said, and Luke grinned, pulling him closer. 

"You'd better, 'cause then I wouldn't be sulking for nothing."

Luke said, and Deckard had to laugh into the kiss. 

"Hey, lovebirds. Care to join us?"

Letty said from ahead, waving her hand at them and Deckard pulled himself off from Luke's lips, grinned at him and held his hand and followed the others. Letty and others were by the door, still admiring the view and the large mansion when the door burst open and a tall figure strode ahead of them in a blink. 

"Oh, Deck!"

was the only warning before Deckard was pushed back, embraced in a hug and a kiss from the man that strode out like a hurricane. When they finally broke apart after the kiss, everybody's jaw was open. 

"It's been a while! Did you miss me, Deck?"

Said the man, while Roman pointed at the man and stammered, 'isn't, isn't that the guy in that blockbuster movie in-' and Tej dug him in the ribs hard to shut him up. 

Deckard turned and looked at Luke, his expression so embarrassed and resigned. 

"... Still love me?"

Deckard said, hopefully, and Luke sighed. Hazards of dating the super-spy, it really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xD another crack chapter, haha   
I really want to reply to the comments now but I really, really have to sleep right now   
i'll reply to comments when i get back to the computer. Thanks for reading as always <33333


	61. Chapter 61

After series of appearances of Deckard's exes and to top it all, the last mission they had with one millionaire/movie star that went somehow blew way out of proportion, Deckard was more than happy to arrive at the airport at LA. Sam came out to the airport with her aunt to greet them, and she squealed happily when they saw them. She ran to her dad as Luke picked her up, showering her with kisses while laughed happily. Then she hugged Deckard too and they held hands while they walked through the airport, and Deckard had a weird suspicion that she subtly pushed his luggage to her father's way. 

As if trying to smuggle them out before Deckard could notice and bring them to her house. As if in doing so, she knew she was making Deckard come to their house instead of some five-star hotel that Deckard would have likely to have stayed for the visit. 

Deckard narrowed his eyes at her, which she decidedly pretended not to have noticed. For a 9-year-old she was sneaky, but her corner of the mouth kept twitching funny. Huh. Deckard turned to look at her father. Luke who was secretly stashing Deckard's luggage onto his cart, froze, and coughed and not so subtly avoided his eyes. His corner of the mouth kept twitching funny too. Deckard rolled his eyes. The Hobbs are not meant to be spies, that was obvious. 

"Are you staying at our house for the visit, Deck?"

Sam said, saving her dad from the glare of Deckard and smiling at the smaller man. Deckard decided to cut Hobbs some slack and shrugged. 

"Well, I'll have to go where my luggage is, shouldn't I?"

At that Luke coughed again. Sam beamed at him. They were just heading for the gate when Deckard's phone buzzed. Deckard looked down, saw the breaking and entering alarm on his safe house in LA, and furrowed his brows. The alarm code was 0822, which made him sigh. 

"Everything all right, princess?"

Luke said, watching Deckard. Deckard shrugged. 

"Somebody broke into my house in LA."

Deckard said, and shrugged when he met the horrified look on Sam's aunt. 

"It's ok. I know the guy."

It did not improve the look on Lisa's face, but Deckard gave her what he thought to be a reassuring grin. 

"I gotta go."

He turned, kissed Sam on the cheek, and grabbed Luke's neck and pulled him down, and gave him another kiss on the cheek too. Luke was grinning hugely when Deckard pulled away, and Deckard raised his brow at the bigger man but he knew he was grinning like an idiot too.

"See you, Deck!"

Sam said, waving a hand while she clung onto her dad's cart, where the Hobbs held Deckard's luggage hostage. Deckard grinned and nodded to Lisa, and turned. 

Now he had to go meet the person who broke into his house. Unfortunately, he knew perfectly well who it was. 

*** 

"Welcome home, darling."

The man said as Deckard entered the safehouse. Deckard raised his brows, and the man leaning against the kitchen bar grinned.

"Did you enjoy your flight?"

Owen said, and Deckard shook his head, laughing despite himself. 

"0822? Really?"

Deckard siad, and Owen grinned. 

"Glad you remembered my birthday, since you have missed nine of them."

Owen said, and Deckard shook his head. 

"Did you really have to break into my house? You couldn't have called, what, like a normal person?"

Deckard said as he took off his jacket, looking around the house for possible booby traps. Owen huffed. 

"It was the only way to get you out of those greedy hands of Hobbses. I knew they'd coax you into staying in their house and the next thing you know, you won't show up for holidays and mum's cooking day."

Owen said, and looked incredulously at him. 

"When have we ever met for holidays and when have mum ever cooked?"

Deckard said, and Owen shrugged. 

"Just saying. I don't like sharing, especially with that giant mountain of a dumbbell. I don't like him and his daughter taking my big brother way from our family. Your ex took you way for 8 years and that was long enough."

Owen said, and Deckard walked to him and held his face in his hands. 

"You're not going to lose me again, O'. Ever again. You hear me?"

Owen grumbled but nodded eventually, and Deckard grinned and patted his baby brother's cheek. 

"So where are your luggage? I know your flight landed 40 minutes ago and you came straight from the airport."

Owen said, when Deckard walked around the kitchen to pull out glasses and some drink and food from the fridge. Deckard looked back at him.

"How do you know that?"

Deckard said, narrowing his eyes and Owen blinked innocently at him. Deckard decided best not to argue. 

"Did you come empty-handed from the airport or...?"

Owen pushed, and Deckard shrugged. 

"Sam and Luke took my luggage from the airport and to their house. I had to come here because my baby brother had broken and entered my property. Again."

Completely disregarding Deckard's later comment, Owen fumed. 

"I knew it. I knew that sneaky little thing would try something like that,"

Owen said, and Deckard gave him an incredulous look.

"She's nine,"

Deckard said, 

"You are not seriously competing with a nine-year-old."  
"She's more sneaky than she lets on."

Owen said, and Deckard shrugged. He did have his luggage confiscated by the said girl, his entire things held hostage as to make him stay at the Hobbs. Maybe little Hobbs might have what it took to be a spy, Deckard decided to hold onto that thought. Deckard took off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves as he entered the kitchen where apparently, Owen had been tinkering with his kitchenwares. The result was.. 'abysmal' was too kind a word for it. Deckard thought as he looked down at the poor attempt of covering up the burnt ashes of what looked like meat and asparagus. 

Despite the fact that Deckard's brother and sister were excellent at handling knives and fire and general use of sharp objects, they were terrible in the kitchen. His ungrateful younger siblings blamed it at Deckard for spoiling them but they never missed a meal when Deckard cooked for them. That childhood experience was one of the major bonding moments of the siblings due to their absent father and a mother who was too busy running the family business. Deckard knew better than to blame his mum for it though, she earned good money for the family while her husband was not there, and the young Shaws turned out just fine. 

"Can I gift-wrap it and send it to Hobbs? You know, in case the giant needs his snacks between weight training."

Owen said, looking hopefully between the burnt something on the plate and Deckard. 

... They turned out fiiiiiine. (Deckard was sticking to his opinion)

While Deckard sipped a glass of wine and pushed a tray of cheese and snacks for Owen to eat while waiting, he opened the fridge again to take out some new steak and asparagus that Owen had stocked in the fridge. 

"You haven't eaten, have you?"

Deckard said, as he rolled up his sleeve and preparing to cook lunch for both of them. Owen nodded happily and propped up his chin in his hands as he watched Deckard work in the kitchen. Though Owen was now 6 feet tall and bulky, it reminded Deckard of Owen when he was 7, sitting at the kitchen table exactly in the same position and watching his older brother cook with utmost interest and fascination. Deckard grinned at the memory, finding salt and pepper from the fridge and the kitchen was soon filled with the smell of meat being roasted and a new bottle of wine being uncorked. 

"You know she wants to meet him."

Owen said, as he reached for cheese on the plate. Deckard was busy seasoning the steak and looked up a beat late. 

"What?"

Deckard asked and Owen tilted his head innocently. 

"She wants to meet him. Mum. She wants to meet Hobbs."

The steak on the pan made a loud sizzling sound but Deckard didn't notice. His mouth half-opened, Deckard stared at his younger brother like he just dropped a bomb in the room. 

"...What?"

Owen shrugged, popping another grape into his mouth. 

"And I think she's already putting it in motion."

Owen said, and Deckard stared at him. 

"No."

The sound of his own voice came out more horrified in Deckard's ears. 

"No."

Deckard whispered again, like saying it would make it unhappen. Or unheard. Or anything really. 

"Yes."

Owen said, looking too pleased with himself as he stood up, walked to Deckard and took the handle of the frying pan from Deckard's frozen hand and started cooking himself. 

"I think she'll love your new boyfriend, don't you?"

Owen said, and Deckard groaned, his head falling to Owen's shoulder and closing his eyes. This was so not going to go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xD xD sorry for lack of Shobbs moment in the chapter but i liked writing Owen&Deckard scene so much xD   
thanks for reading and have a safe&great day<3333


	62. Chapter 62

"... I think there are people trying to kidnap me."

Luke said, and Roman blinked. 

"What?"

Luke was staring into the air, seemingly deep in thought. 

"What made you think that?"  
"Well,"

Luke said, trying to look past the last 7 days. Seven eventful days where first he found a couple of muggers who threw a flashbang at him and then tried to grab him when he was shopping at the department store for Sam, a dozen armed special force ambushing him at his house(Sam was on a camping trip, thank god), and a series of big and small attempts of what he assumed to be tries of abduction. They were good, don't get him wrong, but Luke was better. And he had help(not that he needed one). 

Somehow Deckard kept showing up, every time the crazy things went down and looked somehow.. sorry? Luke thought he did, for the first split second when he saw him one of the mayhem the abductors created, though he didn't know why. But then the pained expression quickly disappeared into those annoyed expressions of Shaw, and Deckard started kicking the ass of the would-be-kidnappers in anger. 

"Hey, why are you trying to steal my fight, princess? I've already knocked down most of them before you even arrived."

Luke said, and it was true, he was done putting down most of the attackers, but Deckard still seemed so furious and troubled that he carefully reached him and held him in his arms. 

"Aww, are you worried about little old me?"

Luke said, as he slowly massaged the skin on Deckard's back where he knew the man had a weak spot. He wrapped his big hands around the smaller man's waist, rubbing the tense muscle there and felt Deckard slowly, grudgingly, melt into his touch. Deckard sighed. 

"It's not you that I'm worried about, I know it'll take a fucking army to even try to take you down, she-hulk. But--"

Deckard groaned as Luke's hands reached a particularly tightly clumped muscle in the back. Luke chuckled, planting kisses on Deckard's face and neck, as the smaller man leaned into him, his face hidden in Luke's arms. 

"What's on your mind, princess?"

Luke grinned as he watched the frown on Deckard's stubborn brows melt, and kissed his forehead and cheek. The sound Deckard was making was inappropriately delicious, the flutter of the smaller man's eyelashes taking Luke's breath away Luke was leaning into him without realizing- 

"...Yes?"

Roman's voice pulled Luke from his thoughts, and Luke blinked.

"What?"

Luke said, and Roman gave him a look. 

"I said, what made you think that?"

Roman said again and suddenly, the door of the van burst open with a bang. Strong wind gushed in as Roman and Luke watched three motorbikes chasing their van on the street. One of them held out her gun, pointing it to the wheel of the van. 

"That,"

Luke said, as both Roman and Luke ducked for cover and shots rang out and the van swiveled. 

"What?"

Tej who was driving the vehicle shouted from the front seat, but neither Roman nor Luke could pay attention to him right now. Three loud engines of the bike roared as they chased Luke's van on the highway. 

"Who are they?!"

Roman shouted, as Luke quickly pulled out his gun and shot back, and the bikers deftly swiveled around to avoid being hit. The honks and yells of drivers passed them in a blur, and the van kept rattling ominously. 

"I think the bullet hit the left back wheel!"

Roman yelled, and as soon as he said it, the left wheel bumped and screeched as it slid on the highway, making horrible sound and sending sparks everywhere. 

"I can see that!"

Luke yelled back, he shot the gunman's bike right in the corner and it flipped back, throwing the bike and the gunman sideways but the other two bikers kept the chase. Luke cursed. What the hell? They weren't even during the mission. What was happening? Why was this keep happening to him? 

"Rom!"

Luke yelled, tossing his gun to Roman and Roman caught it, quickly ducking under the cargo and then shooting back. Another biker tired to wheel out of the way and then crashed into the car, and now the only one biker was left, closing in on them fast.  
Luke grabbed onto the bar in the van, holding onto it tight, waiting for the moment to come and-

"Wham!"

As the biker approached them, Luke grabbed the steel bar and whirled himself around, striking the biker with the box he was holding in his hand with the added force of the spin. The biker was knocked off from his ride, rolling off to the side road and vanishing from view. Luke narrowly avoided the car and pulled himself back into the van. Roman was staring at him with a gaped mouth and Luke shrugged. 

"What happened? Is everything all right?"

Tej was yelling from the driver's seat and Luke nodded. 

"We're all right!"

Luke and Roman sat back down on the floor of the van, the stuff all spilled out and broken from the shooting rolling around on the floor. Roman looked out the view where a door was supposed to be, now creaking and wheels still making sparks as it screeched the asphalt road uncomfortably. 

"So.. do you know what that was about?"

Roman asked, and Luke sighed. Things were getting crazy around here. 

*** 

The crazy stuff, as it turned out, did not stop when they were ambushed in the van on the way back to Nowhere. 

"Really?"

Letty said, as a giant balloon figure of Judy in Zootopia came slowly floating down on them with smaller balloons of tigers, bears, and many other animals. 

"Really?"

Letty said again, as she ran like a jaguar and crossed the hall of the mall to tackle down the fleeing criminals. 

It would have been cute, if they did not have to dodge stepping on them while chasing the bad guys with (another) missile launchers or getting hit in the back of the head by Nick the Fox when they tackled them down. The kids were safe, Mr. and Little Nobody had seen to that, immediately evacuating the families of customers out the mall the moment the commotion began. It got worse when a team of half a dozen men and women tried to grab Luke in the act(again) and Luke knocked them out(again) in all the turmoil. 

"Seriously, what do they want with you? What have you done?"

Little Nobody asked when he saw the six people lying down on the ground tied in ropes, and then looked suspiciously at Luke. 

"Nothing. I have no idea why this is happening to me."

Luke said, shaking his head. 

"I've actually considered letting them take me if this crazy series of attempts at kidnapping me would stop, but they wouldn't say a word when I ask them."

Luke said, and Little Nobody hmmed at that, crossing his arms next to Luke and watching the agents of Nowhere dragging the criminals out of the building. 

"I know their skills are quite good, but I can't help but feeling if someone who wants to kidnap me could hire a dozen separate groups of professional forces, then they'd also know that they haven't given their best shot yet."

Luke said, and Letty looked at him. 

"What are you saying?"  
"I don't know, it just feels.. not right. Like I'm missing something. That whoever is behind all this shit going on is just toying with me by far, to see how I react. How I handle this."

Roman gave him a puzzled look. Luke understood that face. He was feeling just as confused as well, but he couldn't shake off the feeling. 

"Deckard seems really tense though."

Ramsey said, as she watched the said man who was outside the building, talking on the phone with someone heatedly. Luke looked at him, wondering what got him to look so pissed. What concerned Luke more though, was that Deckard looked worried. Deckard did not do worries. Mind you, Deckard did always look grumpy as hell, Luke knew, but in a hot, poised, touch-me-and-see-what-happens kind of way. (Luke was hopeless, he knew) 

As Luke watched Deckard with a careful look, Deckard turned while he was talking on the phone and met Luke's eyes. Luke grinned at him reassuringly, but then Deckard halted, his eyes widening and frozen in the spot as he watched Luke. 

"Why does he look so alarmed?"

Little Nobody craned his neck next to Luke and as he said so, Deckard dropped his phone and started running toward them. Luke stepped forward, alarmed, but then all the doors of the mall suddenly shut down, blocking Deckard from view. Luke and Dom and others all tensed up immediately, and suddenly, a silver ball the size of a man's fist came rolling over the floor. 

"What...?"

Roman said, as the silver ball stopped in the middle of the hall, and a voice rang out from it. 

"That's because Deck doesn't want you to inhale the sleeping gas."

The silver ball said, and as it said so, dozens and dozens of other silver balls came rolling on the floor, covering the floor almost glittering silver. Tej and Ramsey's eyes got bigger, trying to avoid stepping on the silver artifacts. As they stared down at them, six nozzles popped out from each ball and white smoke started pouring out from them. 

"What? Cover your face, cover them, go!"

Luke shouted, covering his own face with a sleeve and turning to run toward the exit, but before he took two steps to the direction, bodies started to fall down. 

"Oh god."

Little Nobody said as his body slumped onto the floor, as did Letty and others do too. Luke bit his lips hard, shaking his head violently to just keep himself conscious, glaring at the silver ball that he knew was the first one that talked to him among the silver glittering tide of balls... 

"Impressive. I knew my son would have to find someone as stubborn as he is."

The voice said, though its voice sounded nonchalant. Luke's head was already swimming, as he saw dozen dark figures appearing out from the white smoke, their faces covered in gas masks and felt himself being lifted up-- he grit his teeth and knocked two men out, but then the fight was over as it was hard even to keep his eyes open--

"Sleep now, darling. I'll meet you soon."

The cool voice said, and Luke's eyes fluttered close. Wait, did she say something about her son? And--- And----  
Thoughts were too heavy for his brain now, and Luke zone out, and then came darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother Shaw can be tricky... xD


	63. Chapter 63

A light sound of music, and people talking and laughing. Luke slowly came to his senses, his brain still not working properly in a haze. 

"... So I told him, if you're not going to use it properly, darling, then you may well have given it to me."

An unfamiliar voice was talking near him, but Luke didn't recognize whose was it. There were flashes of white smoke, silver balls covering up the floor, glittering like a mad wave of the silver tide, and Deckard turning to look at him, his face suddenly surprised and alarmed--- 

Luke awoke with a jolt, his hands reaching out reflexively to hold Deckard who looked so alarmed but instead he hit the table with his knees. 

"Don't break the table, geez."

Another voice said, and this time Luke recognized it. Luke blinked his eyes, trying to find focus and frowning. 

"Good to see you too, dumbo."

Owen said, and that face fully awoke Luke now. He restrained himself from jumping from his seat, looking around where he was and blinked. 

"What in the-"

They were in a restaurant, full view of the sky overlooking them through huge glass windows, and another series of huge windows that overlooked the whole city and---- 

"Yes, Luke. We're at Paris, you can close your mouth now."

Hattie said, and how long has she been sitting so casually next to Owen? Luke gaped, looked around the merry crowd around them in the restaurant, then at the Eiffel Tower, then at Owen and Hattie again. 

"What--- How--- Why---"

Luke said, looking frantically between everything that confused him. Was he still dreaming? 

"I told you he was slow, mum."

Owen said to the woman sitting next to Luke, and Luke jerked in his seat to find that he was indeed sitting next to a woman. How long has she been sitting there? 

"Oh, don't make a fuss, dear."

The woman said, her silver-white hair impeccably elegant, and she put down the newspaper she was reading on the table. Luke just gaped at her. He knew that voice. That was the voice that came out from the- 

"So, you're Mr.Hobbs then."

That cool, nonchalant tone. Those cold pale blue eyes that looked almost pale green in the sunlight. An attitude that bid you be careful, no matter how casual her tone was, that you were facing a force to be reckoned with. 

It was Deckard's mother. Of course. 

"You drugged me, and my friends--- and you somehow brought an unconscious body, MY unconscious body in the flight and flew me... to Paris?"

Luke said, looking around carefully to be sure that yes, this really was a restaurant and yes those people were not minions of dark magic but really civilians enjoying their meals on... 

"...It's still Tuesday, right?"

Mother Shaw raised one perfect eyebrow at him. That instantly shut Luke up, and Luke looked down at the menu board in front of him. After they ordered the menu and the server went away, Luke glared at them. 

"I'm not even going to ask how and why you decided to kidnap me, torment me for the past few days, but is Deckard all right? Are my friends all right?"

"Of course they're all right. Though Deck was unusually prickly about me meeting you, I don't know what's gotten into him lately."

Magdalena replied, and Luke opened his mouth to argue but met Hattie's eyes, and shut it again. Seriously? 

"Well, shall we eat then?"

Magdalena said, looking down the food starting to arrive at the table, and even Luke had to admit it was a nice table. The food looked great, and the smell made Luke suddenly realized that he was indeed very hungry(no surprise because he apparently flew 11 hours while he was unconscious). Hattie and Owen started eating, but Luke was looking at mother Shaw with a stubborn stare. 

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but where is Deckard? Do you know how much stressed he'd been for the past week? He's been-"

Luke said, 

"He's probably chasing after some wild clues that Tom had left for him. So that we could have some time to have a nice chat and dinner."

Magdalena said, watching Owen helping himself some soup and a cooked duck. Luke was about to ask who Tom was, then remembered that spooky man in Deckard's pub who he called uncle. 

"Do you really think that some decoys and fake clues could keep your son from crashing here any moment now? No disrespect Ma'am but I've seen him track down a Slovakian mob with a shoelace and a lottery ticket. And I'm supposed to be the best tracker in the world in this relationship."

Luke said, and saw two young Shaws, as well as Magdalena, was watching him closely as he talked. Magdalena grinned as she watched him talking, and Luke suddenly felt very conscious of his face, wondering if he got something on it. 

"No, you don't have to worry dear, your face is perfectly handsome. I just found your face interesting when you were talking about my son."

Magdalena said, and that made Luke stare at her. 

"Sorry?"

"You look disgustingly stupid when you talk about my brother, is what she's talking about."

Owen said, and Luke narrowed his eyes at him, wondering if he was riling him up for another fight- 

"What my mother and my little brother can't bring themselves to say is,"

Hattie quickly cut in, giving Owen a look and then turning to Luke, 

"... is that you look stupid, Luke."

Hattie said with the kindest smile on her face, and Luke really, really wanted to go home. The Shaws were crazy, and all he ever wanted to date the craziest one of them, really. Was that too much to ask? 

"There are just a few things we have to understand here, dear."

Magdalena said and Luke snapped back to reality. 

"First of all, don't call me ma'am ever again dear."

If Luke felt a chill suddenly running down his spine, it had nothing to do with the casual way of Magdalena giving him a warning stare. He was not scared. Not at all. 

"Call me Mag. Or Mrs.Shaw would be just fine."

She said, in a pleasant, then-I'll-consider-not-killing-you-immediately tone. Luke secretly hid a knife under the table cloth. He did not fear for his life, technically, but you can't be careful around Shaws. 

"Ma... Hmm, can I call you Mrs.Shaw then?"

Luke said, and Magdalena winked at him. 

"Wonderful. Oh, Hattie, my dear have you tried this pork? It's absolutely delicious."

She said, giving her son and daughter an affectionate smile while Luke breathed out. Luke thought he could now fully understood Dom's sympathetic look he threw Luke whenever Hattie or Owen mentioned their mother. He and other crews knew Dom had had a brief meeting with her during the whole Cypher incident, but could only imagine the temperature of the room was like. Now Luke could picture it perfectly well. No wonder Dom gave him that look. 

"But Deckard--"

Luke started again, but Magdalena just sipped her wine and gave him a look. 

"And second of all, I know why my son has been avoiding me and trying to sabotage me meeting you. The question is, do you know why he's worried about our meeting?"

That definitely shut Luke up. Luke blinked. He did not know why Deckard was so stressed about him meeting his mom. Of course, hearing from Dom who had first-hand experience in meeting the mother Shaw and told Luke that she was quite 'scary'(and the word 'scary' coming from Dom Toretto, was not an easy thing to ignore) gave Luke some kind of hint.  
But Deckard knew that Luke was more than able to take care of himself. And as horribly comfortable she and her children seemed to feel about drugging him, kidnapping him, flying him like a cargo for 11 hours, Luke didn't think she'd really actually try to hurt him. ...Well, at least not in permanent ways, Luke hoped. 

So why was Deckard so afraid of Luke meeting his mother? Luke didn't know it was his boyfriend's mother who had been playfully throwing kidnappers at him all these days, but Deckard must have known it and he seemed really upset about it. Well, not in the way that most people would feel upset in this kind of situation, but in kind of furious, worried kind of way. 

Magdalena was watching Luke's face with interest, her pale blue eyes twinkling and Luke had this weird feeling that she could read his mind. Luke cleared his throat and awkwardly avoided her eyes. 

"Do you know, I mean, I don't really have to ask you, I kind of know already,"

Luke was lying. He had no idea why Deckard was so worried about this meeting and damn Magdalena was playing him like a fiddle. But he couldn't stop himself. The hell with his dignity. When did it ever help him? 

".. you know why Deckard is acting like that?"

The three identical grins on them was something that Luke reserved for his worst nightmare from now on, but Magdalena sipped the tea and put the cup down and held his hand. (The hidden knife on Luke's lap twitched involuntarily when she did so) 

"Of course, dear. But let's talk about it over dinner with my son. Here he comes."

With that, Luke turned his face and saw Deckard entering the restaurant. He blended in with the high-class restaurant seamlessly, looking impeccable and beautiful as ever, except that his eyes looked murderous as he scanned the place and saw three other Shaws and Luke. The server led him to their table, and Luke seriously admired how Deckard managed not to blow up the place with every single step he took, which judging by the fire in his eyes, took a LOT of effort. 

"Mum, O', Hat. I see you're all here."

Deckard said as he took the seat next to Magdalena, his teeth so gritted that it was amazing he could talk. 

"I'm here too,"

Luke said, trying to sound cheerful and get Deckard's attention but the man was pointedly ignoring him. That gave an unpleasant lurch in Luke's stomach. 

"We're leaving. You can't just kidnap a person from the opposite side of the world and pretend nothing is wrong,"

Deckard said, and glared at his brother and sister who looked suddenly very interested in their plates and did not meet their big brother's eyes. 

"And you two. I'll have a word with you guys later."

Owen put down his fork and started to grumble but Deckard silenced him with a look. If it was any other time it would have been impressive to see Owen Shaw be silenced with a look but Luke had more important things on his mind. He tried to get Deckard's attention again, but Magdalena shrugged and smiled at Deckard. 

"What are you talking about, dear? Of course, we were having a lovely time, weren't we, Mr.Hobbs?"

Luke almost choked but managed to cough it out. 

"I'm... I'm fine with Luke. You can call me Luke."

Luke said, and Magdalena grinned at him and then at her son. 

"See? We're already bonding wonderfully. Take a seat and join us, it's been ages since our family last had a proper family dinner."

Deckard closed his eyes for a brief moment but took a seat next to his mother, and started arguing ferociously in a low voice. Owen and Hattie seemed to enjoy their meal immensely, but they couldn't fool Luke because he knew they were listening in on every word that was going on between their mother and their big brother. Luke tried to copy, but thoughts were clouding his head. 

.. Why was Deckard so keen on him not meeting his mother? Was it him? Did Deckard think Luke was not good enough to meet his parents? Were they not that place yet in their relationship? Luke had let Deckard into his family, into his home, and Sam loved the man. Was Deckard having second thoughts? Was their relationship purely physical? Was Luke so in love with Deckard that he did not see the clear signs? Was--

A train of thoughts stopped abruptly as a familiar hand touched his. Luke blinked. Deckard had his hand on his, squeezing lightly as his eyes stayed on his mother's face who was talking to Hattie. 

"I see that mum has gotten into your head,"

Deckard said, his voice low but he didn't pull his hand out when Luke squeezed it back, with more strength than he intended to. 

"It's not what you think,"

Deckard said, and Luke was about to breathe freely again when Deckard said,

".. it's me. You don't have to worry about this, I'll get you out of here."

'It's not you, it's me', really? Luke almost blurted out but caught himself. He looked at Deckard, hoping he would just turn to him and meet his eyes. He needed to see those eyes, the eyes that Luke loved so much, and tell him before Magdalena Shaw would tell him. 

Deckard didn't turn his head. 

"I think I'll stay for the full course."

Luke said, rather loudly so that every Shaw on the table stopped talking and turned to look at him. Even Deckard turned to look at him incredulously, Luke noted with a bitter victorious mind. 

"What?"

Deckard said, and this time, Luke ignored him and looked straight at Magdalena. Magdalena was grinning at him like a particularly intrigued cat. More like a jaguar. More like he should stop the insane analogy. 

Deckard's hand felt like he was trying to rip Luke's hand off but Luke squeezed back more strongly, as Deckard may be more crafty and quick on his skills, but once Luke got his hands on him, there was no way he was letting go of him that easily and without a fight. 

"You'll love our family dinner,"

Owen said, and Luke prayed that he would survive this dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this could end in one chapter but somehow it got longer what 😂😂


	64. Chapter 64

The dinner was surprisingly pleasant and informative. Well, informative for the Shaws. Luke had to catch himself in the middle of the immersed conversation that he'd given out every information about himself, staring incredulously at Magdalena. 

"Oh, you're good."

Luke said, realizing what she and her band of children were doing the whole conversation. 

"If I had let this go any longer, you would have learned my door password and social security number."

Luke said, and Magdalena grinned sweetly at him. 

"Aww, you're too sweet, dear. But I don't need something I already know. More veau, darling?"  
"You already know... what?"

Magdalena said, and Luke tried to ask but was interrupted by the waiter serving them another row of dishes. The food was exquisite, Luke had to admit, and the evening turned out to be more fun than the bloody massacre of verbal attacks that he was expecting. (Luke was not paranoid) 

He has learned a lot of what Deckard's childhood was like, thanks to Hattie and Owen on this part. They chatted merrily about how Deckard used to make their breakfast because neither of the parents was in the house, just three kids in the large, empty house. They were a handful, Luke had no surprise there, running around making explosives and inventing their secret operations, scaring the hell out of the solemn housekeepers. They never saw their dad, their mother was always on the business trip and it was lucky if they could see her on holidays('But look how you all turned out! My darling, darling children', Magdalena would say over Hattie's eye roll that Luke thought if she rolled her eyes any harder she'd pull muscle there). 

So it was always just the three of them. Luke could easily picture them, their cheeks smeared with soot and dirt, their clothes scraped and dirtied from all the daring, crazy stunts they pulled. Laughing about it together, always the three little Shaws. Closely bounded, not a soul could interfere. 

Luke could now see more clearly than ever how the insufferable, scary bond among the Shaw siblings was formed, hearing all their horrifying and somehow weirdly sweet childhood memories. He could see how they adored their big brother, for protecting them and caring for them when there was no adult in the house. And Luke could now understand (only a little, Luke swore) the weirdly obsessive/protective behavior of the younger Shaws had of Deckard. If you take out all the explosives and arsony things and murderous vibes from their story, it was kind of lovely, sweet even, to see their love of the family. 

And they were excellent conversationalists, and Luke had found himself talking about the first day of Sam's kindergarten and school enthusiastically to Magdalena and Hattie. Even Owen hummed appreciatively when Luke told them about the time Sam had punched a boy in the nose for calling her friend names, and Luke realized a while late that he had talked about Sam and his family for nearly an hour. Really, he was NOT that kind of a parent, or a man, but seriously it was scary how Shaws could say 'uh-huh' and 'oh' at just the right moment and give the most sympathetic face(even Owen), and make you feel understood. God, no wonder this family was spies to the bones and Luke tried desperately to look back on what he had said the entire evening. Hopefully, he didn't spill out any government secrets while talking about the fight he had with Jonah when they were eleven. 

So all in all, Luke had a surprisingly good dinner. No blood bath, that was always a good sign but he actually enjoyed himself with the three people who have drugged him, kidnapped him, and was interrogating him with their super friendly spy skills. Deckard, on the other hand, was the only person who looked pained to sit at the table. He did not talk much the entire evening, dodging conversation that his brother and sister threw at him with a mere grunt and curt responses. 

Luke squeezed his hand under the table when others were talking(though he was no fool to believe that anybody on the table failed to notice it) to reassure him, but Deckard quickly squeezed it back and pulled his hand away before Luke could hold it any longer. Luke was at loss, started to feel frustrated even because here he was being nice to his kidnappers just because it was Deckard's mother and brother and sister. He wanted to make a good impression on them of course, because it's what you feel when you meet the family of the person you love. But Deckard looked murderous, and at the same time looked so worried like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Luke hoped Deckard could see that he was having a nice time with his family, and that he was doing it for him. But Deckard excused himself from the table to get some air when the waiter announced they will finally serve the last menu of the course, the desserts. 

Luke excused himself too when he found Sam calling his phone, and left the table while Hattie oohed when she saw it was her favorite lemon sherbet. 

"Sam?"

Luke answered, wandering in the vast marble corridor outside the restaurant. 

"Dad, where are you?"

Sam's voice said, and Luke immediately felt warmth and calm hearing her voice and smiled. 

"I'm at..."

Luke halted, thinking how crazy he would sound, but he never lied to his daughter except the situation called for it and Luke sighed. 

"Paris. Paris, France."

Luke said, and Sam laughed and chirped, "Cool!"  
Luke blinked. 

"Um, cool? That's all you're giving me, little tiger?"

Luke said, not that he was pouting, he was a grown man and took down world-class villains for a living but seriously, even he didn't get to get kidnapped just because his boyfriend's family wanted to 'talk' to him every other day. 

"Well.. uncle Locke might have told me first. Then aunt Ramsey when I got to Nowhere."

Sam said, and Luke was relieved that of course Dom and his friends were taking care of his little girl but, 

"Locke?"

Luke said, closing his eyes and creasing his forehead. 

"Yes, Rebecca."

The man's voice immediately replied, his voice cheerful and Luke sighed. 

"I'm not- How did you even know I was in Paris?"

Luke asked, and immediately regretted asking. 

"I always know where you are. You're in my heart. It's the power of epic bromance we share because I'm your best friend."

Locke said in an earnest voice, and Luke heard Sam giggle. 

"Locke,"

Luke said, and he heard Locke hitting his keyboard over the phone, and the sound of some game character dying. Locke said 'Damn' and returned to the phone. 

"Well, we always keep tabs on the Shaws, Magdalena Shaw has been quiet for the past few years but the agency suspects there is something large going underwater and she's somehow connected to it, and she's been contacting the weirdest series of middle-class criminals the past week."

'Yeah, throwing them at me so that she could toy with me', Luke thought but patiently listened. 

".. And then your friends at Nowhere contacted me, and we've been running through the surveillance tapes all the way from city to the airport and then you getting off the airplane at the airport in France. By the way, you do not look good drunk, my friend. Better cut the drink a little."  
"I was drugged, not drunk."

Luke grumbled, but quickly changed the topic since Sam was still on the line. 

"So, thanks for taking care of my kid, Locke."

Luke said, and heard Sam talking to Letty and giggle and that beautiful sound made Luke smile. 

"You're most welcome. It's what best friends are for."

Locke awwed and said, and Luke laughed. 

"You're not my best friend."  
"YesIamandyou'restuckwithmebye!"

Locke said quickly and left the line, and Sam was laughing again. 

"So, dad is okay and here with Deck and his family. So I guess I'll spend the night here and catch the flight home the next morning."  
Luke said. 

"You can spend some time there, you're in Paris! You can go see sightseeing and have a few days off,"

Sam said, her voice sounded excited and Luke couldn't stop grinning. 

"No, I'm going home. Dad has been kidnapped by Deck's crazy family and if I'm seeing Paris it'll be with my little girl by my side."

Sam giggled, and Luke reminded himself to bring Sam and Deckard to Paris again in summer. Sam's never been to France before and she'd love it. 

"You're bringing Deck back too, right?"

Sam said, and Luke smiled. 

"Yes, I'm bringing back Deck too."  
"Good."

Sam answered, and they paused for a moment, father and daughter both knowing that the other was grinning on the other side of the phone. 

"Take lots of pictures before you get on the plane, I'd like to see them."  
"Will do. Ask aunt Letty and uncle Dom to check your homework. I love you, kid."  
"I'm not 8, dad. I can check my own homewoek. Love you too."

Sam said, and Luke grinned as he waited to hear his daughter hang up the phone. He turned to get back to the restaurant, but was faced with Magdalena standing a few feet away from him, standing at the end of the hallway where it leads to the outer terrace and rooftop of the building. She nodded to Luke, and Luke blinked and followed her, wondering if walking silently over their prey was the trademark of the Shaws. 

There was an outdoor bar at the rooftop, the view was again fantastic and there were people here and there enjoying the night's breeze and the view of the city. Magdalena already had a whiskey in her hand and a bartender gave Luke a drink too, which Luke held awkwardly and followed her to the railing. The wind was breezy and the view was strikingly beautiful, the night sky spread over the glittering light of the city. 

Magdalena was staring down the view, and Luke didn't dare interrupt her and waited, not daring to touch the liquid in his hand or make a sound. He didn't know what she was going to say, but knew enough it would be something that could be rushed. 

"Our family doesn't accept outsiders easily."

She finally said, and Luke blinked. Magdalena was still looking out over the railing. 

"Family business was always ours and for my children.. well, you've heard what it was like in their childhood over dinner. That was my fault too, them bonding over each other so close because they had to, and Deck was there when their dad and mum weren't. The tragedy of a good big brother and sister, if you know what I mean."

Magdalena said, and Luke didn't know what to say and just listened. Magdalena didn't seem to mind either. It was more like she was talking to herself as well as talking to Luke. 

"Deck has always been like that. Strong, responsible, loved his brother and sister more than anything, and they love him too. But they were all just kids. Deck was just a kid. And I've let him take the role of their guardian, their parent, because I had work to do. I won't try to excuse myself but if I ever owe an apology to anybody it's Deck. He'd been the rock in our family for years, and it hasn't changed."

Luke understood. The stories that Dom had told him the time he first met Owen, how he mentioned his big brother and how he looked up to the man. The twinkle in Hattie's eyes when they were searching for Eteon, the way she looked at and talked to her brother even when she thought he was a traitor. How she reacted when she found out Deckard's true story, and the way the Shaws bonded with each other after Brixton. 

"The way he grew up-- Deckard didn't let his guard down easily. I think he didn't let his guard around me too, not truly, because he still thinks- and knows- that I'll always be the person who left him and his brother and sister alone when they were young. It affected how he chose the people around him."

Magdalena said, and she finally turned and met Luke's eyes. She was smiling, but Luke thought her smile was, for the first time that day, true. 

"He was kind, and more gentle than you'd imagine in the first sight but he'd never really open up to others, not really. He was never a kid to bring a girlfriend or even a boyfriend back home and introduce them to his family. We never knew who he was seeing unless we tracked them down as we always did to each other, and even those did not last. Deckard always left first."

She said, her silver-white hair blowing in the wind. 

"That was, until he brought this one perfectly nice gentleman one day, and we met him as family, just like today."

Luke paused. He looked at her, and it hit him. She was talking about Brixton. 

"I see you are familiar with the man too. He was a gorgeous man, strong, well-educated, well-mannered and overall perfect. Anybody would see him and see a perfect match for my Deck, and Deck was happy with him too. So happy, if you don't mind me saying."

Magdalena said, and Luke knew he had to say it was okay or nod or anything, but words seemed to have stuck in his throat and he couldn't even nod. Magdalena didn't seem to mind though. 

"It was the first time Deck had ever introduced someone he was seeing to me, to us, and Owen and Hattie were so excited too. I wanted to be too, but I saw something in his eyes that I knew was a threat. A fire in his eyes, that was carefully hidden and well-disguised by the perfect exterior. He was a strong man, but it was the weakness in his heart that made him more dangerous, and I saw it. And sadly, I was right."

The pleasant night breeze suddenly felt like a heavy wall surrounding him. Luke looked at Magdalena but his eyes were not seeing her, he could see Deckard and his family in the restaurant, Brixton holding his hand under the table, laughing with Owen and Hattie at some joke they threw, their eyes smiling whenever their eyes met. And then Luke realized, it was this restaurant that Deckard and Brixton met Deckard's family. That it was why Deckard had looked so pained the whole dinner. Why he looked like the other shoe was about to drop and why he kept avoiding Luke's eyes. 

"You're angry, I see."

Magdalena said, her voice calm and light but Luke looked at her increduloused. 

"How could you do this to him? To your own son?"  
"You didn't seem so upset when I drugged you and your friends and tied you up and shipped you halfway across the sphere. And you're angry at my choice of venue?"

Magdalena said, watching Luke's face cooly. 

"You can try to kidnap me or torture me or fight me whenever you want, but you can't hurt Deckard, even if you're his mother. I won't have it. He deserves better."

Luke said, his voice coming out more stern than he thought, and Magdalena watched him for a long moment, and then a slow smile appeared on her face. 

"... Knew you'd be something to make Deck fall again."

She said, and before Luke could say another thing, she turned. 

"What-"  
"Come, darling. My son and daughter will be eating the whole restaurant if we don't return."

And she gave the bartender her glass back and walked lightly back into the hallway. Luke blinked, feeling like he was swept in a fickle hurricane and landed on the ground ungracefully. What just happened? 

"Coming, dear?"

Magdalena said, and Luke shook his head and hurried to follow her. Shaws were like an impossible enigma, but he was willing to do whatever it took to get Deckard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother Shaw seemed to have enjoyed the dinner with Luke xD haha  
thanks for reading!!


	65. Chapter 65

Instead of heading back to Luke's hotel in which he knew Luke was waiting for him, Deckard headed to one of his safe houses in Paris. He could have booked another hotel in the city, but he had this crazy feeling that Luke might be able to track down any hotel he made a reservation and he really couldn't face Luke now. The evening was long, too long in Deckard's opinion, and he didn't want to look in Luke's eyes and answer the things that he knew Luke would ask.

Things could wait until tomorrow. When Luke took the airplane home to Los Angeles and he'd have more time to sort things out alone in a different continent. Which was great because what was the best way to handle things in the relationship than to hide from your boyfriend in a safe house, waiting for him to leave to another continent so you could mope alone?

The night was getting darker and it started to rain. Great. Deckard didn't bother to hurry his steps like the rest of the pedestrians on the road. The rain seemed to take pity on him though and he was barely wet when he arrived at the safe house. Deckard brushed off the water from his jacket, taking it off as he entered the apartment. He tried not to think of the hotel room where Luke would be, how the bed would be so warm with Luke's body heat and how warm it would be with Luke's arms wrapped around his. Instead, he chose this. Great. Just because he chose to run away. Again. And still, it wasn't enough.

"Can I at least take out a bottle of whiskey before you start your lecture, mum?"

Deckard said, as he flipped the light up in the living room. Magdalena was there, sitting on the living room sofa with her expensive jacket tossed on the chair and her red high heels lying on the floor. There were bottles of wine and a platter of cheese and grapes with other snacks on the table. Deckard raised his brows.

"... So you've started the party without me."  
"Oh, you've left our dinner early, so I thought we could at least drink together alone."

Magdalena said, gesturing at the sofa table and Deckard sighed and walked in.

"So what do you think, mum."

Deckard said, sitting on the sofa next to her and rubbing his face. Exhaustion and tiredness that had been crushing him since the day began was wearing him down, he just wanted to go to bed and forget everything until he had to. Magdalena raised her one perfect eyebrow(which reminded Deckard of Hattie so much, he hated himself for it).

"Can't a mother have a drink with his son without an ulterior motive?"

Magdalena said, her tone innocent and surprised.

"Normal mothers can, but I've had a different mum."

Deckard said, and Magdalena huffed and pushed a wine glass and started pouring until Deckard's eyes widened.

"Geez, that's-- that's enough mum."

The wine was almost spilling from the glass when Magdalena finally stopped pouring. Deckard gaped at the glass and his mother.

"Now drink it."

Magdalena said, holding up her own glass. Deckard shook his head.

"Really, I had a long day and even longer evening, mum. Can't we just-"  
"Drink."

Magdalena snapped, and Deckard shut his mouth and drank the glass. The wine was good, he had to give it to her, and the snacks were great too. Deckard was not fooled for a moment that her mother had made this(she would have bought it, clearly) but it was still quite great.  
So the brief quietness that followed while Deckard sipped his drink and Magdalena listened to the sound of rain falling outside was not as uncomfortable as Deckard thought it would be. The quiet music playing in the background was quite nice too.

"Remember how you kids were young, and Hattie got her first heartbreak from her boyfriend and Owen got his from his first boyfriend?"

Magdalena said, and the thought made Deckard smile. God, it never got old.

"Yeah. Owen cried for weeks, though he managed to punch the bastard in the face real nice when he confronted him about cheating. Hattie started learning boxing, though I found her eating nachos and crying watching a Titanic every night for a whole month. I can never watch another Titanic again."

Deckard siad, and Magdalena smiled.

"You were there for them, darling. You were there for Owen when he needed a backup, and you were there eating those disgusting chips with cheese every night with Hat when she needed a shoulder to cry on. You never went over there and threaten the boy who broke Owen's heart or lecture Hattie how she could have done better, but is there for them when they needed you. And you did it for your entire life."

Magdalena said, with a calm, fond smile on her face. Deckard looked at her. He did not know where this was going, and he was lost for words.

"But you never got the chance. You were always the adult in the family, when your no-good dad and mum were gone. You didn't get the chance to be a kid, a chance to screw up or throw a tantrum once in a while. Make a fucking mistake. Allow yourself to take a break and not take responsibility. Just because you had a brother and a sister to take care of and the parents were not there."

Magdalena said, and Deckard shook his head.

"Mum, please. I know you had to-"  
"Will you listen?"

Deckard shut his mouth. He didn't know where this was going, but he knew better than to interrupt when mother Shaw was talking.

"When I saw the man you brought that day, for the first time in your life- I shouldn't have jumped to a conclusion so easily. I shouldn't have judged and planted that thought in your head when it was clear you were happy and in love with the man."

Magdalena said, and Deckard sighed.

"No, you were right, mum. Remember? He killed his own team. He tried to kill me. He later came back from dead and tried to kill Hattie and everybody on this planet who wasn't worth it to his crazy cause. You were right from the beginning."

Deckard said, hearing his voice surprisingly dry and calm in his own ears. Once he thought he'd ever get over what he went through, but here he was, talking and thinking about it and not breaking things or starting a row in a bar(His handler was once caught up in that bar fight and thought Deckard didn't remember it. Deckard decided to let him believe so).

"No, Deck."

Magdalena said, and she held his hand. Deckard blinked.

"What I failed to do then was to see that you were happy. That you were in love. To believe what you've chosen for yourself and run to your side when you needed me, not throwing guesses and planting doubts in your mind and not be there when you were suffering the worst time in your life."  
"But he-"  
"I saw the darkness in him, yes. And it was indeed inside him. But every man and woman has his or her weaknesses. Everybody has them. Everybody has a breaking point and everyone has a dark side, especially in one's weakest moments. I should have believed in you. Not to trust the danger that may or may not spark in the man's weakest moments, but in you."

Magdalena said, and Deckard didn't know what to do except to star at his mother. Magdalena's bright blue eyes watched him fondly, her hands gently brushing her son's cheek.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't a good mother enough to know that at that time. I'm sorry you had to go through that awful thing alone, believing you had to endure it alone not to hurt your family. You're everything I believe in, darling, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. You've survived Brixton Lore's darkness for the past eight years and you did it alone, away from your family because you tried to protect us. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

Magdalena squeezed Deckard's hand in hers and Deckard was amazed how small her hands felt. And how strong they still were. Surprisingly strong hands for the size of the woman, but you could never underestimate Magdalena Shaw.

"I think Luke is a great guy, and he seems to really care for you dear. And if anything goes wrong, just know that Hattie and Owen are more than happy to lend their hands in the assassination."

Deckard laughed. Then he laughed again. Magdalena was smiling too, and they laughed together, pretending not to see the glitter in each other's eyes. Magdalena pulled Deckard into her arms, patted his shoulder, and kissed his cheek.

"Whatever happens, your family is with you, no matter what."

She said, and Deckard nodded.

"Thanks, mum."

Deckard said, and he kissed her cheek, breathing out like he hadn't in for years. It was like a weight that he hadn't notice pressing down on his heart had lifted, and he had never felt lighter all his life. Then the thought of someone who he wanted to share this feeling flooded into his mind, and Deckard looked at his mother.  
Magdalena was already giving him a knowing smile.

"Mum, I'm sorry, but I have to-"  
"Go, dear. I can enjoy the quiet night alone with this bottle of wine for a change."

Magdalena grinned, and Deckard leaned in to kiss her mother on the cheek again, and stood up.

How he left the apartment, got a cab or a subway or a car he didn't know. He was running, and the cool night air was so fresh and welcome on his skin. Everything was a blur, a passing noise, until he found himself knocking like a crazy person on a hotel door. He didn't realize it until the door burst open and Luke who looked both incredulous and alarmed was looking down at him.

"Deck, what--?"

But Deckard was not listening to him. He lunged forward, grabbing Luke by the collar and pulled him down, kissing the man hard and desperate. And soon felt those huge arms that he'd missed all evening, all day, all his life, immediately wrap around his waist and kiss back just as eagerly. They kissed like that for a while, how long Deckard had no idea, and every time Luke tried to pull himself and look at Deckard properly, Deckard just pulled him back and pushed him against the door and kissed him again. Luke was not protesting, if his hands pulling Deckard's body so hard that he was almost lifting Deckard up was any indication.  
Luke's lips felt like bliss after a long, agonizing day and Deckard was grinning like a mad person when they finally broke apart. They were both panting, and Luke was grinning too though it seemed very obvious that he was confused.

"Hey, hey, princess. What's gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining."

Luke held Deckard's arms, and looked down at the smaller man.

"You're all wet. Did you run all the way in the rain?"

Luke asked, laughing, and Deckard shook his head, water still dripping down from his clothes. His face was wet, there were water droplets hanging on his lashes, and Deckard's eyes were dancing with laughter and his cheeks and lips red. It was a sight to behold, and Luke could do nothing but stare at him.

"God, you're..."

Luke said, his words trailing off as he watched Deckard, and Deckard smiled. It was the most beautiful thing that Luke had ever seen.

"I'm just happy. I'm just, really, really happy like I haven't been for a very long time. And I'll never say this out loud again but I'm glad it's because of you, idiot."

Deckard said, slightly breathless, and tried to kiss him but Luke stopped him. Deckard looked at him with wide eyes but Luke held him and smiled down at him.

"I love you too, though you drive me crazy, always."

And before Deckard could say another word, Luke held his face and kissed him. He felt Deckard melt into it, and reversed their position and pushed Deckard against the wall. It was a perfect night, and the sound of gentle thunder rolling in the back. Deckard was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gawd sorry if this chapter got too sappy but i really wanted to write this scene xD xD


	66. Chapter 66

"Fuck, there. Yes."

Deckard bit his lips, feeling Luke's searing gaze on his face but he couldn't open his eyes. There was this feeling that was on the edge of Deckard's senses, lighting his skin on fire and sending electricity all over his body. Deckard's hips buckled, as Luke's long, thick fingers inside him pushed him further over the edge. Deckard grabbed Luke's shoulder, his body instinctively bucking upward and trying to shy away from the stimulation but Luke's other hand was grabbing his waist, pulling him down and Deckard gasped, twitching in those strong arms that held him in place. 

"Deckard, look at me."

Luke said, his voice was also strained and low, and Deckard opened his eyes, meeting those brown eyes almost dark with blown pupils. Looking into them was almost too much, and as Luke rubbed that particular spot inside Deckard hard as he kissed him, Deckard came with a shout that was muffled by Luke's lips on his. 

Coming down from the high took a long time, as Deckard slowly began to feel a warm hand on his skin gently stroking his side, their legs tangled together as Luke looked down at him. Deckard leaned forward, kissing Luke slowly, languidly as they had all the time in the world. He climbed on top of Luke, slowly pulling himself away from the kiss as Luke put both his hands on his waist, looking up at Deckard with eyes that spoke volumes of feelings. 

A ray of midday sunlight was cast from the window and onto the bed, and Deckard looked down at the man under him. His strong, big hands holding Deckard's waist securely, his brown eyes and tanned skin beautiful, but not as beautiful as the smile on his face. 

"Can't believe you're mine,"

Deckard said, as he mindlessly trailed the line of the tattoos on Luke's chest with his hand. Luke smiled more broadly at that. 

"Can't believe I'm yours,"

Luke said, and Deckard smiled, leaned down to kiss Luke's chest, and then his neck, and his lips. When they broke apart, both of them were grinning. Deckard slid down a little, rubbing his hips on Luke's front and laughed when Luke closed his eyes and groaned. 

"Well, Mr.Oxmaul."

Deckard said, feigning disinterest and tilting his head, 

"Let's see what I can do with your 'xmaul cock."  
"We'll see about that,"

Luke said, and with a flip he reversed their position, trapping Deckard between his arms. Deckard bucked up, pecked a light kiss on Luke's lips and then flopped down onto the mattress again, laughing and grinning up at the large man. Luke growled and leaned down, kissing him deeply. It was a lazy weekend afternoon and Luke had all the time in the world with him in their warm bed. 

*** 

Elena was watching a group of people running down on the street, where there was fire and people were screaming and running about. A limousine decorated with ribbons and balloons and a bride hanging on its roof zoomed past, and Elena and her friends gaped at it. 

"What did I just see...?" 

Elena said, but then the door of the nearby cafeteria shattered as a man jumped out of it. People in the coffee shop screamed and started to run away, but Elena and her friends were sitting there, frozen with shock, as the man who stood up and brushed the shattered glass off his jacket looked around and met their eyes. 

"Ladies,"

The man said, looking around and then pointing at the table they were sitting. 

"May I?"

Without knowing what he was talking about, Elena's friend Judy nodded quickly, and the man grabbed the tablecloth out of the table, whipped it into the narrow fold, and then slung it around the man's neck who jumped out of the window and lunged at him. The tables were crashing and people were screaming as they watched, and the first man moved in ways that Elena saw in action movies but only faster, then with quick few moves he turned their bodies and strangled the second man with the tablecloth in his hands. The second man struggled for a bit but then sagged, and the first man let go of the tablecloth and untied it. 

"Don't worry, he's not dead, he'll just pass out for a while."

Deckard said to the bystanders who were too shocked to move but watch, and then huffed and dusted off his jacket. 

"Have you seen a bride coming down this way?"

The man asked as he met her eyes, and Elena blindly nodded like she was in some trance. 

"She went that way. I mean, the limo she was hanging onto on the roof passed by that way."

She said, and her friends all eagerly nodded next to her. The man looked at the direction Elena pointed, and nodded. 

"Thanks."

Then he ran out, finding a motorcycle on the side and took off, chasing after the vanished limousine. 

Everybody in the coffee shop seemed transfixed for a while. Until three men and women came running down the street and passed the shop. 

"See, have you seen a bride or a man?"

The man asking the question was a huge man, wearing a black tux and very handsome too, though there was some confetti on his shoulder. The other two women looked like they were bridesmaid, and Elena guessed this might be the groom. Elena was just about to tell them where the bride went when that big man added, 

"He's about this tall, tiny, grumpy-looking, hazel eyes, and beautiful."

Both the bridesmaid threw him a dirty look. 

"Really? Right now, Luke?"

A woman with a fierce look in her dark eyes said, and the man(apparently, 'Luke') shrugged. 

"Yeah, sounds familiar."

Judy said, staring at them with wide eyes. 

"They went that way. Both the bride and the beautiful man."

She said, and the guy named Luke grinned broadly. 

"Thank you."

Then they all ran out, both the bridesmaid apparently giving the groom a hard time about the comment and the groom not seeming to care or look remotely sorry. 

Elena and Judy and others all stared at the street when they were gone. 

"So... Who is the groom marrying? The bride or the man?"

The server at the counter asked, breaking the long silence, but nobody could answer. 

*** 

"You ruined my jacket."

Deckard yelled, as he ducked under the pile of freight to avoid showering bullets. Luke, with Roman and Ramsey on his side, ducked under the freight next to the door as well. 

"What?"

Luke yelled over the heavy sound of guns, and Deckard glared at him from his cover, pointing at his own jacket and said, 

"You ruined my jacket, you idiot."

Luke gaped at him. 

"Really? Right now? You're worried about your jacket?"

Luke said, firing back a few rounds at the villains and then looking back at Deckard. Deckard looked furious. 

"It's 600 pounds of the jacket, and you ripped off the arm. Do you even have human fingers or are you a giant gorilla that you see yourself in the mirror every morning?"

Deckard said, Luke hit the back of his head on the wall. 

"I told you, Deck. It was a mistake! And we're under heavy fire, can we discuss this later when we're not facing immediate deaths?"

Luke yelled, but Deckard only rolled his eyes. 

"Oh so you want to excuse your mistake with 'heavy fire', do you, Hobbs?"

Deckard said, making finger quotes gesture in 'heavy fire'. Luke gaped at him. Roman and others all turned their heads, they would rather face the heavy fire than to get involved in Hobbs and Shaw's fight. 

"Oh, god. Not this again, seriously? Can you believe him, guys?"

Luke said, turning to Roman and Ramsey who both avoided meeting his eyes. 

"We just want to concentrate on bad guys who want to kill us."

Ramsey said, and Luke gave her a look. 

"How dare you,"

Luke said, and Ramsey lowered her head. Roman patted her shoulder, giving Luke a disgusted look(when he turned his head).

"As you see, I, your boyfriend, is under heavy fire! Can't you see that? Do you think your jacket is really important right now?"

Luke yelled, as Letty's car that stormed into the warehouse bought them some time to run out of their cover and move forward. They each hid behind columns and then fired back. 

"It wouldn't have been ruined if you could just take it off like a normal person, instead of ripping it off me as you do with everything I wear."

Deckard siad, and Luke gaped at him. 

"You said it was hot when I rip your clothes off! What happened to you saying you like me showing off my muscle?"

Roman blinked. 

"Oh-oh. Not this again."

He whispered, but it was too late. 

"I would like to keep my clothes in one piece if it's not too much to ask, you insensitive bigfoot. Do you know how many wardrobes I had to change since we've been going out?"

Deckard yelled. 

"Oh, so you do know you are going through too many clothes now, do you, princess? I mean, a week's of your wardrobe could pay rent in LA, how do you even spend that much money on clothes, really?"

Deckard glared at him, and then suddenly reached inside what remained of his jacket and pulled out a grenade and tossed it to Luke. Luke, whose eyes had gotten wide as a saucer caught it, hastily threw it as hard as he can to the other side of the cover and there was a loud boom as the bomb exploded.  
Ramsey wavered as Roman held her, and Luke gaped at Deckard. 

"Did you just throw a grenade at me?"

Luke yelled, and Deckard rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, I just saved your ass. There were gunmen heading right to you and I gave you that so you could shut up and save yourselves. So you're welcome."

Luke looked like he was having a heart attack. 

"You're-- You're welcome? You threw a grenade at me, again!"

Roman was holding onto Ramsey as he prayed they would die rather quickly than to die by the bickering couples next to him, when Tej and Letty came running to them with guns. Deckard was still shouting when Letty had finished handing her friends guns and turned to look at the bickering couple. 

"Oh, grow up. Obviously I knew the time it took to explode, do you really think I'm that dumb?"

Deckard yelled. 

"Did you hear that I just said 'you threw a grenade at me, AGAIN'? Most people don't get to say those words because most people don't survive the first time somebody toss grenade at them!"

Luke yelled, and Deckard rolled his eyes as he jumped out of his cover and started shooting. Luke, who quickly followed his steps to cover him and Deckard shot down Eteon agents. 

"Please, Hattie had stabbed Owen in the shoulder when she was on a mission and he complains about it less than you do with grenades."

Deckard said, as he just shot down a sniper on the container box and then fighting a hand to hand combat with two agents who lunged at him. He easily defeated them down, and glared at Luke. Luke was gaping at him incredulously. 

"What? What is wrong with you Shaws?"  
"Do you think they'll realize they're doing all the work here while bickering at each other?"

Roman said, as he leaned against the cover and looked out at them wearily. Deckard had taken down three other men and women in a blink of an eye, and Luke had taken out a huge man who looked like a golem. 

"Well, better the bad guys than us, I don't want to get in the middle of it."

Tej said, and they all turned to look at the site where most of the fight was already tidying down. Most of the bad guys were on the floor already, and the last guy standing between Luke and Deckard was almost begging them to leave him alone and he'll spill every secret he knew about the operation. 

All in all, it was another typical Wednesday with the Hobbs and Shaw. Letty sighed, knowing what will happen next. 

"... Can I crash on the sofa?"

Luke said, as Dom opened the door. Dom looked at him, looked down at the giant white pillow in his arm, and then moved back to make a room for him to come inside. 

"Hi, Letty."

Luke said to Letty who was in her nightgown, her arms crossed, leaning on the bar table in the kitchen. 

"Deck threw you out?"

Letty said, flicking on the light of the bar and walking into the kitchen to get a drink from the refrigerator. Luke nodded. 

"He said he couldn't bear living with a cloth-shredding giant bear anymore. He kicked me out. Which is really not fair because he clearly likes me ripping off his clothes when-"

Letty glared at him and Luke shut his mouth. Letty pulled out three glasses and poured each of them a generous amount of wine. 

"One rule if you want to stay under our roof, Hobbs. No sex talk with you and Deck."

Luke stared at her incredulously. 

"But you guys talk about-"

Luke started to protest, but Letty cut him in the middle of the sentence. 

"Nope. It's different. I'm his best friend, and we do talk about everything. But you can't."  
"What-"

Luke blinked at her, and then turned to look at Dom. Dom got the glass from Letty, held her as she hugged him and shook his head at Luke. The look said, 'Don't dare argue' and Luke silently obliged. He did not understand the strange relationship between Letty and Deckard, nor he really wanted to find out. (He was not scared, he was just respectful). 

"So what did you guys fight about?"

Owen said, rising from the other side of the sofa and Luke swore to god he almost had a heart attack. 

"What the, how did you,"

Luke gaped at the man, and another voice chimed in. 

"We were watching Indiana Jones together and then fell asleep. They did not give us guest beds, rude."

Locke said, picking up a snack from the table and Luke's heart seemed to give up and didn't bother to jump this time. Luke gaped at the man. 

"Locke?"  
"Hi, bestie. Can't talk, too sleepy."

Locke said, tucking himself into the blankets on the floor. 

"What did you guys fight about and how mad is my brother?"

Owen persisted, and Luke sighed, knowing Shaw would not give up until he got his answer. 

"I ripped his jacket last night when we came back from the mission when we were trying to have-"

Luke stopped, looking at two pairs of blue eyes staring intently at him. Locke, who said he was too sleepy to talk, had his face in his palms and listening intently to his words. 

"Trying to have...?"

Locke said, innocently, and Luke glared at him. 

"You know what I'm saying."  
"I know, and I'll kill you for it later. Continue."

Owen said, and Luke looked at Owen uneasily and continued. 

"... So we did, it, you know, but he got all mad in the morning when he found out I ripped his apparently 100th favorite jacket and he tried to kill me with a grenade. Again. So we got into a fight."

Luke said. 

"Meh."

Owen said, and he fluffed his pillow and started to get ready to sleep. Luke blinked at him. 

"'Meh'? That's all I've got? You're just Mehying me?"

Luke said incredulously, and Owen looked at him disgustedly like he was looking at a giant idiot. 

"You always get weirdly defensive when you think he looks great in his new suit. You get all hot and bothered and you attack how expensive his suits are, and he gets hot and bothered and attacks you and you two have hot and bothered sex. I've seen it too many times. What's new?"

Owen said, and Luke gaped at him. 

"What? When did you see it too many times? I mean, what are you talking about?"

Luke said, and Owen huffed. 

"Hat and I saw your face every time you irritate our brother when you see him and you think he's pretty. Though it's a ridiculous excuse because we've seen him wearing Hattie's old worn-out shirt and grey sweatpants and you still had that idiot look on your face when you looked at him. So you guys are fighting over something stupid and I'm not going to care even. Good night."

Owen said, tucking himself under the blanket and leaving Luke with his mouth gaping open. 

"You really do, bestie. The stupid look on your face, I mean. Though I totally get why you'd be like that, that Shaw is hooot." 

Locke said. 

"Please shut up, Locke."

Luke said, glaring at the man. 

"Okay. Nighty night, bestie."

Locke flopped down onto the sofa as well, immediately followed by a snore. Letty patted Luke on the shoulder, to which Luke almost jumped because he almost forgot the Toretto's were also in the living room. 

"Seems like everything is solved out. We're going to bed."

Letty said, snaking her arm around Dom's waist and Dom nodded to him. Luke gave them a sheepish smile. 

"Sorry. Good night guys."  
"Good night, Luke."

Dom said, and the Toretto's left the living room, heading to their bedroom with low whispers and laughter. 

Luke flopped down onto his sofa, staring up the ceiling. He saw Deckard's face and how cute he got when he was annoyed. A smile appeared on Luke's face and Luke blinked. Damn. He really was hopeless. Then he quietly stood up and tidied up the sofa. He left a short thank you note on the kitchen bar and quietly slid out the house, heading to Deckard's. 

When he came back to the house and entered the bed, quietly and carefully hooking his arm around Deckard, the smaller man didn't bite back but just held his arm and pulled him closer. He wasn't sleeping, and as Luke kissed his shoulder and neck, Deckard grunted and curled himself more comfortably in Luke's arm. Luke held him tight, and smiled himself to sleep. This was his home, and he could never sleep better anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to see how the couple Shobbs would work out, and here it was xD haha


	67. Chapter 67

Deckard was panting heavily, his hands clutching desperately on the headboard and sheets and anything his hand could hold onto. A weight, a solid, heavy, hot weight that felt like a fucking wall was pressing down on him, making it impossible for him to escape and Deckard squirmed and lashed out. The big hands pushed down on Deckard's thighs and waist, enjoying the hard and smooth feel of the muscle there. Lips brushed on Deckard's neck until teeth sank in on the sensitive spot just as the thick member of the man's body pushed in through Deckard's body again. Deckard screamed again, his body twitching, desperate to get away, desperate to push back and welcome the pain and pleasure at the same time. The friction of the slick skins just too much and not enough at the same time, the low moans and muttered curses from Luke driving him mad even further.  
The way Luke was holding him, like he was not intending to let Deckard get away and grabbing him tightly and pushing him, like he was marking him as his and still couldn't get enough of him, sent white-hot electricity down through Deckard's entire body. He was just getting there, he moaned, he screamed, he twisted and pushed back, just as Luke got hold of him and pushed in, growling and breathing hot air onto Deckard's shoulder, and Deckard screamed. 

"Fuck,"

Luke said, as he collapsed into Deckard's body, and was too spent to even laugh or retort. He gave the bigger man some time to gather himself then squirmed, patting the larger man on top of him in the hips. 

"Gerroff me."

Deckard slurred, and Luke laughed and planted a kiss on the back of Deckard's neck. 

"You're fucking heavy."

Deckard said, as Luke slowly pulled himself out and got rid of the condom. When he felt the bed slump in from the weight of Luke again, big hands were gently flipping him over and Luke's lips were on his just as Deckard closed his eyes again. Deckard felt Luke on his hands, his skin so hot to the touch, and Deckard lazily brushed the man's legs with his inner thighs, mindlessly enjoying the feeling of it while their legs intertwined. 

"You didn't seem to mind when you ordered me to fuck you into the mattress."

Luke said, between the kisses and Deckard raised his brow, but Luke's lips more than strictly necessary which made Luke yelp, and then grinned up at him. 

"Still fucking heavy."

Deckard said, as Luke looked down at him with both exasperation and fond affection. 

"Seriously, such a diva."

Luke said, and kissed Deckard again to smother that laughter coming out from the smaller man. 

*** 

Luke has been staring at Dom A LOT lately. Letty and Ramsey and others have all noticed this, which was not suspicious, AT ALL. 

"Um, not that I mind you staring at my husband wantingly. But what's up, Hobbs?"

Letty said, as Dom looked so uncomfortable pouring water into his cup in the kitchen and carefully stepped behind his wife. Roman choked back a laugh as Luke blinked and looked down at the woman. 

"What? What? Yes, thank you. Dom, I need you."

Luke said, craning his neck to meet Dom's eyes which Dom so painfully tried to avoid. 

"Seriously, did you hear what I just said?"

Letty said, but she was laughing as she stepped aside and pushed her husband to him. 

"Just don't break him and return him by midnight, and I get to have Deckard in return."

Letty said, kissing her husband who looked betrayed and laughing. 

"What, okay, that sounds great."

Luke said, as he nodded to Dom who followed him with a careful, worried look on his face. Letty turned to look at Ramsey. 

"He did not hear a word I just said, right?"

Letty said, and Ramsey who was smiling, nodded solemnly. 

"Well, Hobbs took my husband. Time to find my Shaw in return."

Letty said, as Ramsey yelped happily and closed her laptop with a snap, sprang up from the sofa and the two women left the house as well. 

".... Well, seems like everyone's got their own business."

Tej said, as he and Roman were left in Dom's living room, with both house owners just leaving their house to them without a care in the world. 

"Does this house have Netflix or Watcha?"

Little Nobody said, abruptly waking up from the sofa with a red mark on his cheek from sleeping on the pillow. Roman looked at him disgustedly. 

"Don't you have a house? Or a mysterious bunker where you guys sleep in rows and rows like vampires in Nowhere?"

Roman said, and Little Nobody shook his head in horror. 

"You don't want to know what is going on in Nowhere. It is NOT a place for humans to sleep these days."

Then he yawned, stretched, and walked to the kitchen to find some water. Roman blinked. 

"What do you mean, 'for human'?"

Roman said, but no answer came back. 

"... What is happening at Nowhere?"

Roman shouted again, horrified, and Tej shook his head pitifully and flicked on the TV. 

*** 

".. I think it's great."  
"You think?"

Dom and Luke were whispering in the back of the conference room after the meeting. Deckard was looking at them with furrowed brows and Hattie and Owen were looking at their brother. 

"What are you talking about?"

Deckard asked, and both Luke and Dom jumped. Though the two large men jumping on their feet was a hilarious sight, Deckard just raised his eyebrow and both men started to fumble. 

"We're not just-"

Luke started, 

"He's not doing anything."

Dom said, his voice too solemn for the casual conversation. 

"I'm not doing anything, obviously, but we together, are definitely not doing anything."

Luke finished, his lips twitching so badly from trying to smile innocently. Deckard crossed his arms and looked at both men pathetically. 

"If you're seeing someone else, you can tell me, Hobbs."

Deckard said, after looking at Luke with suspicious eyes and Luke almost jumped on his feet again, his face horrified. 

"What? No, what? Why would you think that?"

Deckard shrugged. 

"I won't judge you. We never said we were exclusive, just tell me the man/woman's social security number and I'll make it quick for both of you."

That made Luke's eyes grow even larger. 

"Make what quick? What are you going to do to him/her and me? I mean, there is no one, but if there were, why would you need his/her social security number?"

Luke said, horrified. Deckard looked at him, then shrugged. 

"... You're right."

Deckard said, and Luke sighed. 

"Thank you."

Deckard nodded. 

"I don't need you to tell me their social security number. I'll get it myself."  
"What? No, no Deck!"

But he was already gone. With both young Shaw siblings on his tail, sending him sweet smiles that Luke knew was more terrifying than their scowls. He was going to pay for this, he knew it. 

"Great job on making Shaws hunt down a random civilian on an assassination mission."

Letty said, and Luke looked horrified and confused at this turn of events. 

"So why ARE you acting so weird with my husband?"

Letty said, coming closer, and both Luke and Dom jumped, clearly hiding something behind them out of view. Letty raised her eyebrow. 

"Really? You've sent world-class superspies after your imaginary lovers and now you're being coy?"  
"What? There are no such things-"

Luke spluttered, to which Letty quickly took advantage and jumped up to her husband and caught what was on the table behind them. Letty was grinning triumphantly while Dom held her securely by the waist, and her eyes widened. 

"Oh."

She said, as everybody saw what she was holding in her hand. 

In her hand was a velvet box, on top of which nestled, a ring. 

"It's---"

Letty said, and Luke covered his face with his hands, and sighed. 

"I know, I've been trying to pick one for Deckard but I couldn't decide so I got Dom's help and we've been going through every jewelry store in the city-"  
"...It's hideous."

Letty said, and Luke gaped at her. 

"What?"

Luke said, as Dom stared at his wife. 

"Oh my god. It really is! Where did you guys even find this?"

Ramsey, who had come closer and peered at the ring over Letty's shoulder, said too. Luke and Dom looked at her with disbelieving eyes. 

"No, no it's not hideous!"

Luke said, but to his own ears, the shout sounded weak as two women looked at the ring with the utmost contempt. 

"If you want to get shot on your proposal day, that is."

Letty said, as Locke came near and took one look at the ring and melted. 

"Awww, Rebecca! It's beautiful!"

And Luke exchanged looks with Dom, who shrugged defeatedly. 

"Yeah, we have to change the ring."

Luke said, and Dom sighed, but his face looked like a huge weight lifted off his shoulder. 

"So you guys actually spent the last two weeks searching for this hideous ring for Deckard for a proposal?"

Tej said, who also came near to look at the ring, seriously the ring looked just okay in his eyes but he quickly made a disgusted face as both Letty and Ramsey shuddered when its reflected light shone their eyes. 

"Well, if you guys could stop saying hideous, then yeah. And it's not for proposal, I just wanted to give him a ring that we could... well, put on together. You know, like-- like----"

Luke said, his voice somehow getting smaller as all his friends' eyes fell upon him with a huge smile on their faces. 

"Aww, as a couple. You wanted to wear the ring with Deck as a couple, Luke!"

Ramsey said, and Luke looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Unfortunately, no deity granted him that wish. 

"But you can't give him this ring. Deckard has taste. It'll be a breakup ring, if you give this to him."

Letty said, carefully setting the ring back to its container and closing the lid like she was handling radioactive material. 

"Ramsey and I'll help you with that."

She said, and Luke's face shot upward at that. 

"Really? You'd do that?"

Luke said, and Ramsey shrugged. 

"I can't let my best friend wear that ring, and I'm sad to say my husband does not have a great taste in picking rings, for that matter."

Letty said, and when she met her husband's eyes, she made a kissy face and Dom smiled at her. Luke sighed. 

"Well, okay. I guess it's a better idea than me running around buying some more hideous rings. Sam did tell me in the morning that the ring 'could do better', too, so...."

Luke trailed off. Letty and Ramsey carefully exchanged looks. 

"You have a kind-hearted daughter there, Hobbs."

Letty said, and Ramsey nodded solemnly next to her. Luke glared at the women. 

"I hate you guys."

Luke said, but he grinned when Letty patted his shoulder. 

"Then let's go, we could grab lunch on 7th street and then look for the ring starting from the 11th avenue."

Letty said, and Ramsey quickly tucked her laptop inside her bag. 

"Oooh, I heard that the new cafeteria has the best Avocado sandwich set, I've always wanted to try that."

Ramsey said, and both women stormed off the house with Luke between them, chatting excitedly, and then they were gone. 

".... I don't know what just happened."

The men in the house were left there, with one less Hobbs in their midst and staring around the quiet room, blinking. 

"Let's get a beer."

Roman said, and men shrugged and agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this story got to Dom and Luke ring shopping together but it's happened xD haha


	68. Chapter 68

"So how's the shopping going?"

Luke said, his face appearing on the screen of the phone, and Letty grinned as Ramsey and Tej got four icecreams from the counter. She said thanks to her friends as she looked down at the chocolate ice cream in front of her, with cinnamon powder and condensed milk on top. 

"Great. You checking on us?"

Letty said, as Luke's face popped up on the phone. Roman and Tej, who happened to got themselves dragged into their series of ring shopping(which naturally escalated to all kinds of shopping) were groaning like zombies on strike next to them. Luke flinched. 

"How many hours did you guys drag them around for your shopping?"  
"Don't blame them for being a baby. Who doesn't know a good shopping takes time?"

Letty said, rolling her eyes. Tej threw her a disgusted look. 

"You bought 11 different types of parts of oil pumps. You've asked for 23 types of brakes and accelerators to modify your car and talked for two hours with that mechanic on how to 'beat my husband on the next race because I've got huge bet riding on this',"  
"Wait, what bet?"

Luke asked, but both Tej and Letty ignored him. 

"We went to like zillion auto repair shops, met with hundred nerdy computer geeks, by the way, twenty of whom I believe I saw in the top dangerous hacker list in Nowhere,"

Roman said, looking suspiciously at Ramsey who smiled sweetly at him. 

"They're not so bad, once you get to know them."

Ramsey said, sipping her tea, and Roman looked at her incredulously. 

"I'm pretty sure we'll be on government watchlist if we 'get to know them' more, Ramsey. Wait a minute, I think we already are."

Roman said, and Letty grinned. 

"So that solves it then!"  
"No it doesn't, what planet do you live in, woman?"

Tej said, but when Dom who poked his head next to Luke's face gave him a look, both Roman and Tej grumbled but looked away. 

"So you went to Ellis to beat me on next week's race."

Dom said, looking at Letty through the screen and Letty shrugged, grinning a little guiltily. 

"All is fair in love and war, honey. Love you."

Letty said, and Dom grinned too. 

"Love you too."  
"Seriously? We do all the work and Dom gets the credit?"

Roman said, and Tej sighed next to him. Luke laughed, and looked at Letty. 

"So that's all great, but did you get what you promised to get me?"

Luke asked, and Letty grinned. 

"Sure. You want to see it?"

Letty said, and on the phone screen, Dom was waiting to see just as excitedly next to Luke. Ramsey opened her bag, took out a small navy box, and opened it in front of the camera. 

"Wow."

Luke whispered, and Ramsey beamed and looked at Letty. Letty was grinning as well, looking proudly down at the ring. There were two rings, and though the detail was different, it was clear that the rings belonged together, each holding its power and beauty yet balancing each other in detail. 

One ring was a big one, with one single rectangular diamond embedded in the middle, the ring's surface looked raw but making a unique, strong pattern. It reminded Luke of a mountain wall, where the buried face of the diamond was sticking out from the hard surface. 

The other one was slightly smaller, but was breathtaking in its beauty. Its design was simple, sharp and beautiful, which reminded Luke of just someone in his mind. It was a platinum gold ring with thin white oblong diamonds embedded along the curve, throwing different shades of reflected light between the sharp, cool steel. 

One by one, they looked so different, but together they made a perfect couple. Luke realized he was gaping but he couldn't take his eyes off the rings. 

"They're beautiful rings."

Roman said, who seemed to not able to contain himself. Ramsey laughed but Luke could just nod, his eyes still glued to the two rings on the screen. 

"Yes, they're... they're perfect. Thank you."

Luke said, and Ramsey grinned hugely, closed the lid, and tucked the velvet box carefully into her bag. Luke could barely take his eyes off even when the ring was gone from the screen. All he could think was how Deckard would react when he gave this ring to him. Would he smile? Would he accept it? All Luke could see now was how the ring would look on Deckard's ring. How Deckard's hand would look when he drank from a mug and there would be a ring on his finger, and how he would look when he thumbed through the pages of the book and there would be a ring on his finger. Luke would hold Deckard's hand and feel the ring on his finger, its pair shining on Luke's finger. 

"Earth to Luke, Earth to Luke,"

Letty said, and Luke blinked and realized every one of his friends was looking at him. He had the decency to clear his throat and avoid every huge grin on their faces. 

"... So when are you planning to give it to him?"

Ramsey asked, and Luke was thinking about it too, when a loud sound of an engine burst out from the end of the road. Then a series of motorcycles raced down the street, barely missing a few pedestrians who screamed and jumped out of the way, and Tej grabbed Ramsey just in time to avoid her hit by the first bike. Ramsey yelped, and one of the bikers took Ramsey's bag, and the next one the other shopping bags on their table along with various other handbags and suitcases from the pedestrians. 

"Oh my god,"

Ramsey said, her jaw dropping as she looked at the disappearing bikers on the road, the sirens of the police car blazing down the street chasing after them. 

"They took my rings,"

Luke said, gaping at the screen and looking at the crowd who were running around screaming. 

"They took my rings!"

Luke said, horror slowly hitting him full-face a beat later, realizing what just happened to them. 

"I'm so sorry!"

Ramsey said, her voice horrorstruck. 

"It's not your fault, Ramsey, they almost hit you-"

Tej started, but then Roman screamed, 

"THEY TOOK OUR RINGS!"

And a series of police cars whipped past them and disappeared after the bikers.

Everybody was staring down at the street where people were screaming and calling their families and police. Then they looked at each other, meeting their friends' eyes and nodding silently. 

The thieves did not know what they started when they took Ramsey's bag and what's inside it. 

They were going to get their rings back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....... this is happening...... xD  
thanks millions for bearing with me (again) haha


	69. Chapter 69

"Hey Ramsey, I brought the-"

Hattie said, grinning as she put down a bag full of snacks and wine on the table but Ramsey was typing so furiously on the laptop that it made kind of a scary sound. 

"Can't talk right now, have to track down someone."

Ramsey said, and Hattie blinked. Owen was looking bewildered too. 

"What...?"  
"Got it!"

Ramsey shouted suddenly, almost making Hattie jump. Letty sprang up from the sofa, her phone and car key already in hands and walking quickly across the living room. 

"Let's go let's go let's go!"

Letty shouted, and everybody in the room rushed out, grabbing their car keys and jackets, each saying goodbyes or nodding as they passed Hattie and Owen. Owen blinked, as Hattie turned to look at her brother. 

"What are we missing here?"

Owen said, and as he said Little Nobody was on the phone, heatedly arguing with someone on the phone. 

"No, it's not for a secret mission but I can't tell you what's it for. Just get the chopper ready, will you?"  
"What do you need chopper for that is not for Nowhere mission?"

Hattie said, gracefully blocking the way of Little Nobody and smiling sweetly. Little Nobody blinked. 

"Oh, no, nothing."

He said, looking down at the blonde uncertainly. He hopefully looked at the door for some member of the crew to rescue him, but everybody had already left and both Shaws have already got him cornered. Hattie was standing in front of him and Owen was circling around him like a puma who had a canary in his paw. Little Nobody didn't like to think of himself as a yellow bird but when it came to the Shaws, he more often than not felt like one. 

"So, little guy, what's really going on?"

Owen asked, and Little Nobody furrowed his brows. 

"I'm not 'little guy', actually I'd prefer it if you could just call me--"  
"Little guy, why are they rushing out of the room and what are they looking for?"

Owen said, grinning sweetly. 

"I'm really not supposed to say."

Little Nobody said, looking at Owen with both terror and doubt in his eyes. 

"Letty said if you guys knew what was happening you'll probably blow this way out of proportion."

Little Nobody said, and as soon as he said it, he knew he made a mistake. 

"That's hurtful."

Owen said, and he looked at his sister. 

"Isn't that hurtful, Hat?"

Little Nobody glanced at the younger Shaw with horror. Hattie was grinning hugely. 

"Yes, it is hurtful, O'."

Hattie said, batting her eyes at Little Nobody. 

"I'm sure Letty didn't mean--"

Little Nobody started, but Hattie shook her head, lightly brushed her hand on Little Nobody's shoulder and Little Nobody did not flinch. He did NOT. 

"You wouldn't want to hurt us like that, would you, Little guy?"  
"I'm not really little-"

Little Nobody muttered quickly under his breath. 

"Would you?"

Hattie said, and Little Nobody knew when the battle was over. So did the Shaws. 

"Don't worry. We're not going to blow it out of proportion,"

Hattie said, and Owen nodded solemnly next to her. 

*** 

"... You blew up the power plant."

Luke said, and at least Owen and Hattie were decent enough to avoid eye contact with them while Luke was staring at them incredulously. They were driving away from the power plant site, because somehow the bank robberies that took Luke's rings were not simply after the money but was after the government secrecy information in the security bank, and they had traded some nasty dirty bombs and other explosives/dangerous villainy stuffs with other villainy people who planned to trade more large-scale explosives. Things happened. 

"Come on, we didn't 'blow up' the power plant-"

Owen started, as their cars drove away from the site but then there was a loud BOOM from behind them and there was a red smoke coming out from where the power plants were. One of the large concrete debris flew over and landed right next to their cars, of which Letty swore and swirled past to avoid being crushed to death.  
Luke who had to hold onto the car from getting sprung out of the vehicle, glared at Owen and Hattie again. 

"...You were saying?"

Hattie at least had the decency to look a little sheepish. 

"Well, it was an abandoned power plant, there was nobody in there except the bad guys who had to choose a meeting place super ominous because I don't know they thought it'd look cooler--"  
"Hat,"

Luke said, stopping Hattie and pinching his nose. This was not happening. All he wanted was to get his rings back. He should have gone with the original rings, however ugly they were. But the rings that Letty bought screamed it was meant for Deckard and him. And even now, when the air was smelling like smoke and fire and he was definitely going to hear an earful from the government contacts, the image of Deckard with that ring haunted Luke. And Luke, like he always did when it came to matters that concerned Deckard, lost his reasons. Damn it, he wanted those rings back. 

Deckard was getting suspicious, Luke knew, judging by the raised brow and pointed glare from the smaller man when Luke tried to distract him with a kiss and other sexy things(Deckard didn't seem to complain too much). 

And today morning when Luke said he was going to Nowhere to take care of some business(he knew this excuse was getting weaker by the day), Deckard just shrugged and said he had work to do too. 

That made Luke's job easier, but now, as they headed back to Nowhere with nothing but dozen bad guys and another successful rescue of the fate of the world, Luke felt miserable. The fact that Mr.Nobody who was smiling politely was standing right outside the conference room, waiting for them to enter did not help. (The old man was scary when he was being extra more polite, really). 

"So let's see if I got this right,"

Mr.Nobody said, with that scary pleasant smile on his face and Little Nobody standing 4 feet behind him, looking like he was attending his own funeral. 

"You guys managed to bring down a handful of bank robbers along with possible world-threatening bad guys and confiscated dozens of highly dangerous explosives and government security files,"

Mr.Nobody said, and Tej and Roman were nodding eagerly. 

"...But in the meantime, you broke half the new york street, got misunderstood as a group of assassins of the governor and got chased by a bunch of police and military forces, saved the said governor and cleared your names, then blew up a power plant."  
"... It was a very old, abandoned power plant."

Owen muttered, and Mr.Nobody looked at him sharply. 

"What was that, Mr.Shaw?"  
"Nothing, nothing."

Owen said, his voice getting smaller and pushing his body further into the chair, possibly trying to make himself look smaller and out of sight. 

"And all this madness, because of Mr.Hobbs rings. Which by the way, you still haven't got them back after all these.... events, dare I say?"

Mr.Nobody said, and Luke tried to mimick Owen by subtly hiding under the table but he was too big for it. Luke sighed. 

"No. Sorry."

Mr.Nobody looked at Luke for a moment, then his face became more gentle, unlike that creepy scary polite mode but a real understanding expression on his face. 

"Luckily, when I found out what was going on, I asked Ms.Ramsey to contact a source that could solve this problem, let's say, more quietly."

Mr.Nobody said, and Luke saw that Ramsey's face paled a little. She opened her mouth, and then closed it, then opened her mouth again, looking like a very frightened baby sheep caught in a headlight. 

"Um, about that--"

Ramsey said, suddenly looking very interested in the stickers he put on her laptop and rummaging it, 

"Yes, dear?"

Mr.Nobody said, nodding. Luke knew that like himself, everybody in the room was noticing that this conversation was going to end well. 

"I did contact one of my friends who could track down these kinds of illegal shipment of the goods, in which my stolen bag was inside with, and my friend called the guy she knew who dealt with these kinds of stuff and HE contacted the guys who could track the goods, and that guy contacted his friend who knew whom to call to get those stuff back---"

Ramsey was rambling, and before they knew what was coming at the end of the sentence, they knew. They just knew.  
Ramsey took a deep breath, bit her lips, gave a short, sorry glance at Luke's direction and said-

"And that friend contacted the one person who could get the stuff back from the hands of the multinational trafficking criminal mastermind, and turns out that guy that my guy's guy's guy had contacted was---"

Ramsey turned to look at the door and everybody turned their heads to see the man who just entered the room. Luke gaped, along with every other member in the room including Mr.Nobody. 

"What, everybody's here?"

Deckard said, as he entered the room, holding a large bag that was stolen from Ramsey four days ago. 

".....was Deckard."

Ramsey said, finishing her sentence. She carefully looked around the room, meeting the horrified looks of her friends. 

".... I'm sorry?"

She said, and Luke could just gape at Deckard who seemed curious that all the members of the gang was staring at him with utmost horror on their faces. 

"I don't know what's going on and I probably don't want to know.. but here's the bag you asked, Meg."

Deckard said, putting down the bag on the table as everybody still watched in silent shock. 

"What is in this bag that's so important anyway? The original thieves that took the goods weren't even that high-class---"

Deckard said, putting his hand on the bag and everybody all at once jumped to their feet and shouted, 

"NONONONO don't open it!"

Everybody shouted at the same time, and Deckard all looked around at them, bewildered. 

"What the bloody hell?"

Deckard said, looking around them all and then his eyes finally stopping on Luke's face. Luke too, had jumped to his feet when he thought Deckard's hand was nearing the lid of the bag. 

"Okay, seriously, what's going on?"

Deckard asked, and Luke slowly unfroze, and sighed. He carefully stepped around the table, walking toward Deckard and when he stood right in front of the smaller man. Luke opened the bag, careful to put his body between Deckard and the bag to hide the velvet box that he so happily found there unharmed. 

He held the box in his hand, suddenly feeling very conscious of the weight of that small box in his hand as he turned back to look at Deckard in the eyes. Deckard was looking up at him curiously, his expression half intrigued and half-amused, his green hazel eyes looking at Luke, waiting. 

"... I wanted to get us a ring, as a normal couples do, you know, share the same rings and all, couple stuff,"

Luke said, and he seriously wanted to hit himself in the head for sounding so dumb but his hand was shaking as he looked down at Deckard's eyes. Deckard was raising his brow, still looking perplexed and curious, and Luke gulped, and slowly held out his hand, showing Deckard the box.  
As he opened the lid of the small box, Deckard saw the rings in it and blinked. 

"What-"

Deckard said, his eyes dropping down to look at the two rings nestled in the box. Deckard looked at them, his mouth slightly agape, and then looked up at Luke, who could just smile at him. 

"Do you like the ring, princess?"

Luke said, and before he knew it, Deckard grabbed his collar and pulled him down, kissing him hard. When they parted, Luke could finally hear the wolf-whistle around from his silly friends but he could only look at Deckard. 

"Fuck yes."

Deckard said, grinning and Luke couldn't help but smile too.

"Put them on!"

Letty shouted, and Luke and Deckard laughed, both picking up each other's ring and Deckard put Luke's ring on Luke's finger, and Luke held Deckard's hand while he put his ring on his finger in turn. The ring felt new but Luke was too busy looking at Deckard's face to look down at his own ring. Deckard was looking down at his hand, his eyes on the silvery band on his finger, his expression surprised and happy at the same time. 

The ring fit him well, just like Luke had imagined, and he looked beautiful. Luke didn't think, but pulled Deckard's left hand to his lips and kissed him on the ring, looking into Deckard's eyes who was equally smiling. There were loud sounds that his idiot friends and other Shaws were making, but Luke could only look at Deckard, and he kissed his ring once more before he kissed his fingers and held his hand in his with a smile. 

"... All this just because Hobbs wanted to get them a couple's ring,"

Letty said, as they all shared a newly-opened bottle of wine and snacks later in Dom's livingroom. 

"Wonder what will happen the next time Hobbs asks him."

Letty lowered her voice and said, as she looked over at the said couple who made some excuses to stay in the kitchen by promising them to make them some decent snacks for the wine. They were doing more kissing and giggling like teenagers than making their snacks, but nobody was complaining. The dinner at Dom's was great and the wine was great, and everybody was happy, even with those helpless idiots in the kitchen who thought they fooled their friends. 

"I'm happy if there's no submarine involved when it happens."

Roman said, and Tej shuddered next to him and everybody laughed. 

Careless of the laughter and talking of their friends in the living room, Luke was kissing Deckard in the corner of the kitchen, his hands on either side of the counter trapping Deckard, and Deckard's arms wrapped around his neck. It would be another ten minutes before probably Roman or Letty came into the kitchen demanding food and until then, he had all the time in the world and Deckard in his arms with a matching ring on his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see the ring episode coming in but i'm glad i finished it xD xD


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're back on Samoa island again and things happen.

Luke's mother might have forgiven her son for leaving for 30 years with a threat of a slipper.

Luke's mother might have forgiven her son for having her meet her granddaughter with a few very sharp slaps of slipper on his back. (It really hurt, contrary to some Shaw's insistence that he was being whiny).

But Lukes's mother, Luke, and Jonah had painfully found out, almost did not forgive him when he brought Deckard to the Samoa Island again and told her and his brothers that he was dating Deckard.

"He is all skin and bones!"

Mother Hobbs yelled, another shoe flying over at Luke's way to which Luke quickly ducked but Mateo wasn't so lucky to avoid it. Mateo yelped ouch! but mother Hobbs ignored him, slinging another slipper(Deckard wondered how many of these slippers mother Hobbs had stacked under her table) threateningly at her sons' faces.

"And you brought him when the world was ending last time! I could barely feed him breakfast and you shipped him back to England and now you come back, after A YEAR,"  
"9 months,"

Luke muttered under his breath, but when he saw his mother's grip on the slipper tighten, he quickly shut his mouth.

"And now you say you've been dating this man for a year, and only now you let me see him! When there's another battle coming! Seriously!"

Mother Hobbs yelled, and though Deckard and Hattie and Owen had only received nothing but a warm smile and a gentle pat on the shoulder since they arrived the second time in Hobbs's house in Samoa, three Shaws could not help but wince when slippers found their ways sharply onto Luke and his other mountains of brother's necks. They made boys in Samoa huge, but their sizes did not matter in the face of mother Hobbs's wrath and her slippers.

"Who do you think will win if they fight? Their mum or our mum?"

Hattie whispered under her breath as she watched with crossed arms as huge Samoa men running left and right to avoid one woman with slippers. Owen shrugged, his arms identically crossed next to her, also watching the scene with fascination.

"Ow, why do I have to get the slippers too?"

Kal yelped, jumping around to avoid his mother's slippers.

"You get a slipper because you knew your brother dated this nice man and never bothered to tell your mother about it!"

Mrs.Hobbs said, and Letty and Doms all watched in half horror and half fascination as large men jumped up and down to avoid their mother's furious attacks of slippers.

"Seriously, Luke dates one of the most famous spies in the world and we were supposed to what, try to kidnap him just so that he could meet his boyfriend's mother?"

Jonah said, he too was expertly jumping here and there to avoid his mother's attacks, but he got one on the head and two in the back too.

"Well, OUR mum did try that..."

Owen muttered under his breath and Tej bit his lips hard not to laugh out loud.

Luke had his face covered while all these mayhem was happening. Ramsey patted him on the back. Little Nobody had his mouth slightly gaping as he watched all this happening in front of their eyes.

"Mom, stop, stop, would you stop? I didn't intentionally take Deck here, he was busy. We, together, was crazy busy and I'm sorry that I brought him so late-"

Luke started, but then Mateo, trying to avoid another slipper heading his way, picked up his younger brother Kal and used him as a human shield.

"Ow!!!"

Kal shouted, enraged at his brother's betrayal, and turned to glare at Mateo with his hand holding his nose.

"Mateo had a crush on Deckard!"

Kal shouted, to which all movement in the living room in Samoa house stop.

"What?"

Jonah shouted,

"What?"

Mother Hobbs, with still a slipper in her hand, shouted, and

"What?"

Luke shouted.

Every member of the Dom crews and Hattie and Owen were all gaping at the brother Hobbs, and nobody dared shut their open mouths.

"I did not-"

Mateo started, his face burning suddenly red hot and shaking his hands desperately, but Kal was not done.

"Yes, you were. You couldn't shut up about how hot he was and you hit on him on the night our battle ended. You even made that face!"

And then Kal made this weird expression on his face that confused everybody, but understood as some sexy face that his brother made to seduce Deckard.

"I told you that in confidence!"

Mateo shouted, and he jumped as Kal jumped too and ran away from his furious brother.

"Oh my god. I can't watch this."

Letty said, sitting near the front row of the sofa and watching excitedly.

"Will you help?"

Tej and Roman said as they desperately held on to Hattie and Owen who were ready to jump out and attack Mateo.

Jonah grabbed his youngest brother as he passed and almost got dragged 6 feet(Jonah's younger brothers were significantly larger and heavier than he was) and Mateo yelled 'Hah!' in victory as he got his younger brother cornered but there was a shadow cast upon him.

"You hit on Deckard when we were on this island?"

Luke said, looking down at his younger brother and Mateo gulped, trying to make a friendly face at his brother.

"It was more of a friendly gesture---"  
"You knocked on his room in the middle of the night, you even brought a pair of beer---"

Kal shouted over his brother's shoulder and Tej and Roman who barely clung onto little Shaws from sprinting forward, glared and shouted at the man together.

"Shut up, Kal!"  
"Look, you two seemed cats and dogs when you were at Samoa, and he looked available and hot. I didn't know you and he were going to go out together later-"  
"Oi!"

Deckard shouted, and every Samoan man turned to look at him. Deckard shrugged and nodded at Luke.

"He's right. I was available and I was hot, so cut your brother some slack, twinkle toes."

Luke gaped at Deckard, but Deckard was having none of it.

"You kissed my sister that day, remember? So get over it."

Owen blinked, and this time Hattie had to join Tej and Roman to keep her brother from sprinting at Luke too.

"We were-"  
"I know. I know. You thought the world might end the next day, I'm not unfamiliar with the experience. You get horny and you grab the nearest hot person in the room and do stupid things with him, of which you'd rather like to forget the next morning when you wake up. I got over it, so you should too. Nothing happened between your brother and me that day, Hobbs."

Deckard said, and Luke gaped at him.

"What do you mean, you're not unfamiliar with the experience? Exactly how many times did you get horny and do stupid things, princess?"

Luke said, while Letty stood up and pushed him aside.

"Don't ask the question you don't want an answer to, big guy."

Letty said wisely, and Deckard nodded, meeting her eyes, and Letty grinned. Luke knew that grin. It was the grin that Letty showed to Luke when she knew something about Deckard that even Luke didn't know about. It was their weird best-friend thing between Deckard and Letty, and Luke sometimes seriously debated if she was a serious threat to his love life.

"Let's just all calm down, and make peace with the past, shall we?"

Dom said, and everybody looked a little hesitant, a little relieved, and they slowly relaxed back a little.

"Great."

Deckard said, looking around the room and pointing at the table where a map of Samoa was lying forgotten from everybody.

"So let's make a plan for the battle."

He said, and soon enough everybody in the room was buzzing like bees, sharing strategies and opinions, pointing at maps and weapons they could use for the second battle they were going to take in Samoa.

Deckard nodded at Owen who had just shown him a strategy of his own and then crossed his arms as he looked down at the map, and didn't have to turn to know the presence that stepped next to him was Luke.

"Hey,"

Luke said, his hand lightly brushing against the arm of Deckard and he leaned into the touch, without letting others in the room notice. It was natural and comforting to just know that they had each other by the side, and Deckard hid the smile on his lips as Luke pretended to reach over the table and brushed his hand on Deckard's waist with the barest hint of touch. They were acting like teenagers in their parent's house and he knew it, but it didn't stop him from sharing a look with Luke and finding Luke equally biting back a grin as well.

"When this is over,"

Luke whispered in his ear as he turned pretending to read the clock on the wall.

"Tonight."

Deckard nodded, whispering back. Luke looked like he was leaving at that, but then turned and whispered at him.

"... and will you tell me the times when you had those familiar experiences?"

Deckard rolled his eyes, punching Luke in the side affectionately(though by the 'woof' sound Luke made, the punch was not as soft as it seemed).

"Go, stupid head."

Deckard said, and grinned as Luke quickly kissed him on the cheek and was swept away by a swarm of his huge brothers and friends. Deckard shook his head, and turned to his brother and sister as they pointed out some advantageous spots on the map, a smile still lingering on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xD xD there's another chapter following this Samoa story but i really need to sleep now. Thanks always for reading <3333


	71. Chapter 71

"If you drop me, I'll never forgive you and I'll haunt you in my afterlife."

Deckard said, his feet dangling three feet from the edge of the cliff and yelling furiously at Luke. Luke was stepping on his pedal and driving furiously, while holding a rope which Deckard was currently hanging onto. Deckard was on the edge of the cliff, hanging onto the piece of a car door that got blasted out of the car and which was carrying Deckard. 

"That's what you told me last night,"

Luke shouted, grinning despite the effort he was putting between driving a truck and holding onto the rope that his boyfriend was hanging onto. Deckard called him several colorful names in a very short time(which was impressive because the brit was hanging onto the rope and was dangling from the cliff while there were twenty guys following them blazing guns) but Luke could swear that Deckard grinned at that comment. 

"Too much information guys, too much information!"

Roman yelled, yelling furiously in the back seat while trying to shake off the bad guys chasing them. 

The rope swirled dangerously, and as the rope shook, so did Deckard and it was nearly a miracle that the bullets weren't hitting him. Though it was getting closer. Letty gritted her teeth. 

"We have to pull him up!"

Letty yelled, and Tej and Ramsey frantically rummaged through the stocks to find something useful to pull him up. 

"Deck! Hold on!"

Tej yelled, while the truck swirled and the rope chafed dangerously against the edge of the cliff. Deckard swore, and Little Nobody had to pull Owen from jumping off from the car. 

"Deck!"

Owen shouted, and Deckard gritted his teeth. 

"Just stay there, O'. Don't do anything stupid, I can handle it."

Deck yelled back, giving his brother a warning look which made Owen stay put on the car and watch him desperately. 

"If this does not go well...."

Deckard muttered to himself, gripping the rope tighter and taking a deep breath. Another ray of bullets grazed the ground next to him, and Deckard jumped. The biker who was trying to aim the back wheel of Dom's car and pulled too close to Deckard for a moment, startled and tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. Deckard kicked the biker out of the way, grabbed the wheel, and hit the pedal as more bullets came his way. One of the bullets hit the back of the motorbike and the bike shook, slowing down as the wheel started to make ominous sound and screech. 

"Deck!"

Letty yelled, but had to duck behind the temporary protective wall they've built because now the chasers were concentrating their shots on the back of the truck. 

"They're not letting Deck board the truck!"

Roman yelled. 

"No kidding!"

Ramsey yelled back, and Luke quickly looked on the back mirror to check Deckard's bike on his tail. The bike was not going to last long, and he needed to board their truck. 

"Deck! Remember when Hattie told me to do something?"

Luke shouted, and Ramsey saw Deckard's face immediately go dark. 

"You're not pulling that shit with me!"

Deckard yelled, barely missing the bullets that grazed the bike with sheer luck and skills. 

"We don't have time! You have to trust me!"

Luke shouted, while others looked between them puzzled. Deckard groaned. 

"Do I really have to?"

But he seemed to get the message, and started to muster the last speed the bike got and drove next to the truck. Luke's driver's seat was missing a door, it being ripped apart from the vehicle somehow in the battle. Luke quickly nodded to Ramsey who was sitting in the drivers' seat. 

"Here, take the wheel."  
"What?"

Ramsey said, but just as she grabbed the wheel Luke let go of the wheel, reached out his arm, and Deckard grabbed it with one hand while he balanced the bike to run side by side with the truck with the other hand. Deckard met Luke's eyes for a second and just as Deckard nodded, Luke grabbed the back of Deckard's neck while Deckard jumped from the bike. Deckard swirled the wheel of the bike at the last moment, making the bike turn and slide onto the coming cars and crashing them, while he jumped into the car as Luke pulled his body into the truck. 

"Luke!"

Ramsey screamed as for a moment she thought they were going to crash or he was going to drop Deckard, but Deckard landed on top of Luke without a hitch. Deckard grinned down at Luke who had his arms around Deckard's waist and equally grinning up at him. 

"I might die from a heart attack if you keep doing that, princess."

Luke said, and Deckard laughed. The sound music like in Luke's ears. 

"That's what you told me last night."

Deckard said, before leaning down and holding Luke's face in his hands, lightly kissing Luke on the lips. Luke laughed into the kiss, and turned his face to kiss the ring on Deckard's face when their lips parted. 

"Ugh, god, will you two please stop?"

Letty said from the back and Deckard smirked. 

"Kill me, kill me now."

Owen said, and Roman patted the little Shaw in the back sympathetically. 

"Now let's wrap this up and go home."

Luke said, and everybody couldn't agree more. 

"...It could have gone worse."

Luke said. 

They were back at Jonah's house, where people after the battle were rolling around like a bunch of exhausted, fully well-fed, satisfied corgis. 

"If you say it went great one more time..."

Letty said, glaring at Luke. Luke grinned apologetically. 

"It could have gone worse."

Luke said, shrugging, and Letty groaned and flopped herself onto the sofa. Everybody just had the most wonderful, lavish dinner they've ever had at Hobbs's house and they were full beyond words. Mother Hobbs did not tolerate empty stomachs under her roof, especially when her children had gone through a battle. 

"This is the fullest my stomach is ever going to get."

Roman said, as he tried to reach the beer bottle on the right side of the bonfire but gave up when he realized he had to move. Tej was already nodding off, his head leaning against the pillow on the log, and Ramsey was talking and laughing with the neighbor girl, a cold beer in her hand. Hobbs brothers were snoring like giants, lying around the grass here and there like giant rocks. 

Everybody was full and happy. They were exhausted after the battle, but there were quiet hushed voices and low peals of laughter and the sound of bonfires cracking here and there. The night wind that swept by the grass was breezy and fresh, and the Samoa sea and mountains were beautiful. 

Hattie had turned in early because she had to go back to CIA headquarters early the next morning. Owen was speaking heatedly about some Samoan cooking recipe with Mateo, and Deckard was laughing as Letty explained something ludicrous with her hands. Dom kissed her on the hair, while Deckard laughed and Luke couldn't just take his eyes off the Deckard's smiling face. 

He was beautiful, Luke thought, as the light of the bonfire glimmered on Deckard's face and his eyes glittered in the dance of the firelight. Deckard glanced once in a while to meet Luke's eyes over the fire, and Deckard's eyes would smile at him and Luke would grin back. 

The sky was getting darker and the fire was warm and his friends and families were all there, and Luke couldn't ask for anything better. 

Deckard bid good night to Dom and Letty and headed back to the house. Luke was talking with Jonah and Little Nobody so Deckard decided to let them enjoy themselves. 

Deckard walked the way back to the house, enjoying watching his friends and Samoa people lying here and there, snoring peacefully. Some of them said good night to him, and Deckard nodded and entered the house. 

It was the second time he and Hattie had stayed in Hobbs's house, and their room was the same. The Hobbs had plenty of guest rooms in their house and they'd given a room on the second story for Hattie and Deckard each the last time they'd been here. 

Hattie was sleeping in the corner bedroom, the wood door shut, and Deckard reached for the doorknob of the second bedroom on the right, when a voice stopped him. 

"Turning in so early?"

Deckard turned. Luke was there, at the bottom of the stairs, grinning up at him. He still had a beer on his hand, and Deckard thought he looked good in a thin olive-green knit sweater. 

Luke walked up the stairs as Deckard turned and leaned on the door frame, his arms crossed on his chest as he looked down at the bigger man walking up to him. 

"Did you enjoy the evening?"

Luke said, walking up to Deckard until he was crowding on Deckard's space, putting his one arm on the doorframe Deckard was leaning onto and looking down at him, grinning. Deckard was trapped between the door and the human wall that was Luke Hobbs. 

"I had a great night, actually. I've had the best time on this island."

Deckard said, not hating the way Luke was crowding his space, the quiet darkness of the empty corridor, and the distant sound of their friends laughing and chatting in the breeze. Everything was so quiet and peaceful, and the warmth that was radiating off Luke in front of him made his heart skip. 

"Really? Did you find someone you like on this island too? Someone, possibly, who's a big, brown, well-endowed, tattooed mountain of a man, perhaps?"

Luke asked, feigning innocence and Deckard raised his eyebrow. Really, he was going to play that way? 

Deckard shrugged, trying not to laugh at the wriggle of Luke's eyebrows at the attempt of a horrible seduction. 

"Well, there is no shortage of hot people on this island, Terry was hot."

Deckard said, casually shrugging, and had to bite his lips from laughing at the instant reaction from Luke. 

"What? Our neighbor Terry? He's not that good looking."

Luke said indignantly, and Deckard shrugged. 

"Blind men and women can see that he's hot, Luke. And he's funny too."

Deckard said, thoroughly enjoying the turmoil on Luke's face. 

"He's not funny. He has the most terrible taste in jokes. Is that why you were laughing at every joke he made when he talked to you? Because you thought he was hot?"

Luke said, and Deckard glared at him. Luke sighed. 

"Well, Mateo Hobbs is a hot, tattooed mountain of a man, too."

Deckard said, he knew he should stop, but god, the look on Luke's face was just too golden to pass the opportunity. Luke gaped at Deckard again. 

"You are NOT flirting with my brother again. Seriously, Deck?"

Luke said, and he almost dropped the beer bottle in his hand in his wild gesture, and had to put the bottle down on the corridor to keep it from swinging out of his hand. Deckard just shrugged again. 

"Well, Kal is also handsome, I have to admit. He offered to take me out for a drive on the sunset beach tomorrow."

Deckard said, and it looked like Luke was having a stroke. 

"Kal is 31! God, is any of my family and brothers not attracted to you?"

Luke said, and really, Deckard was doing a fantastic job not to burst out laughing as he watched Luke flutter and fume. 

"Well, if you put it that way, I think Jonah is also quite cute as well."

Deckard said, and Luke opened his mouth and looked at Deckard with wide eyes. 

"You--"

The look on Luke's face was so helpless and ridiculous that Deckard finally decided to cut him some slack. Deckard laughed, punching him lightly on the arm. 

"Relax. I know he's married and Kal is just being nice and I repeat, nothing happened between Mateo and I and never will. Your brothers and Hobbs family are safe from me."

He said, reaching his arms around Luke's neck and pulling him down. 

"Well, except this one Hobbs..."

Deckard said, as he pulled Luke down for a kiss, and then Luke suddenly pulled away from him. Deckard blinked, and there was a playful grin on Luke's face. 

"I mean,"

Luke said, trying to look regretful. 

"You CAN'T kiss me."

Luke said, making a point of shaking his head remorsefully and sighing.  
Deckard glared at him. 

"Nobody tells me what to do."

Deckard said, and he grabbed the front of Luke's shirt and pulled him, who came down more than willingly and kissed him. 

The night was quiet, there was the low sound of singing and laughter outside the house, the sound of fire gently crackling, and the cool night breeze on the balcony touching the skin. Though nothing mattered, as Deckard kissed Luke, feeling Luke crowding him onto the wall, his arms secure around Deckard's waist, and they forgot how the time passed by. 

They kissed, until they finally broke apart, laughing and giggling like a couple of teenagers with their forehead pressed together. 

Then there was a loud 'Thump!' sound on the door next room(which sounded suspiciously like as if she threw her shoe at the door), and Hattie's, "Get a room!" shout, which made them burst out laughing. 

Deckard said sorry to her brother, and looked back at Luke and held out his hand. Luke accepted it as Deckard opened his door and pulled him in. When the door was closed behind them, Luke already had Deckard in his arms again and kissing him. 

It was the perfect night with everybody they loved happy and peaceful together. 

That was also the night, that Deckard remembered, until everything crumbled down and Deckard had to face Brixton in the ashes of the grey sky where cinders were falling in the air like snow. 

That was the last night that Deckard would have liked to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick flashback of Deckard's point of view of what happened..

Ashes falling from the sky like silent snow. Deckard watched them numbly as they fell and landed on the back of his hand. They looked like lifeless snow, covering the burnt world with a white blanket and blocking out all the other noises from the world except the one that mattered to Deckard. The sound of Luke Hobbs breathing. The sound that for a few minutes there, Deckard thought he might never hear again in his life.

"But either way, this is going to be a world of pain for you."

Brixton's voice echoed in the grey sky.

... But for who?  
Deckard knew the answer to that already.

***

Brixton had the most curious expression on his face when Deckard saw him sitting in his living room.

"You have ten seconds before I throw you out of the window."

Deckard said, too tired to raise a voice or snarl at him. Brixton just shrugged and grinned at him. Deckard couldn't trust that grin anymore.

"Heard the most interesting story today."  
"Go somewhere where somebody actually cares what you talk about."

Deckard said, taking off the jacket and throwing it on the back of the sofa. Brixton hummed, his eyes moving appreciatively over Deckard which he ignored.

"They say he's not remembering."

Brixton said, crossing his long legs and making himself comfortable despite Deckard's threat. Deckard ignored him, opening his fridge just so he could shut it loudly at Brixton's face.

"When I first heard it, I was sure someone was pulling my leg."

Brixton said, still unfazed by Deckard's disregard, his tone amused and relaxed.

Deckard glared at Brixton. Brixton still had that grin on his face and met Deckard's eyes. Deckard contemplated killing him or blowing him out of the window as he promised, but he was too tired and he took a short way.

"If I pretend to listen to you for thirty seconds, will you go away?"

Deckard gritted, and Brixton smiled and shrugged. Deckard closed his eyes, sighed, and opened them again.

".. Who's not remembering what?"  
"The one on the hospital bed. For nine months' worth of memory."

Deckard was searching for food on the shelf, which was, of course, empty and he was turning when he stopped abruptly. When Deckard looked back, Brixton was still grinning.

"What?"

Brixton stood up from the sofa, walked up to where Deckard was standing, and reached the top shelf next to him where he pulled out some cracker. He waved it at Deckard's face playfully, then put the snack in Deckard's hand. Brixton had him cornered against the counter, crowding on Deckard's space and looking down at him with predatory eyes but Deckard wasn't even realizing it. He looked blankly at Brixton, who smiled back at him.

"What did you-"  
"You heard me, Deck."

Brixton said, his voice a low purr. He held Deckard's chin in his hand softly, making him look him in those dark eyes hinted with gold.

"I had to check it myself because god it's too good to be true. Nine months, can you believe it? When did you start fucking that giant, Deck?"

Deckard blinked. This had to be a bad joke, even for Brixton. But the words stuck in Deckard's head like he somehow knew that Brixton was not lying.

"Shame the universe has a much better sense of humor than us mortals do,"

Brixton said, his lips brushing lightly on Deckard's cheek and then he pulled himself off, looking down at Deckard's face with satisfaction.

Deckard was still holding the cracker box when Brixton walked to the door and opened it. Deckard stared at him, and Brixton gave him one last smile before he closed the door.

"I had such fun plans for you when he woke up, but this is going to be so much more fun."

Brixton said, before the door closed and the low laughter of the man disappeared with him.

Deckard stood in the kitchen, his heartbeat dead in his ears, the laughter of Brixton still lingering in his ears. Then the next second, he was grabbing his car keys, storming out the door.

***

"...Did you hear that?"

Luke blinked. He looked at the nurse who was checking the chart and giving him necessary care and the nurse looked at Luke, curious.

"What?"  
"That sound, like something exploded-"

Luke said, his ears concentrated as he tried to hear that noise he heard through the quiet of the Nowhere hospital bed. It was quiet, save the peaceful sound of the wind blowing through tree leaves and occasional muttering. The nurse shook his head.

"I didn't hear anything,"  
"No, just then- listen."

Luke said, and then quiet again. The nurse tried to say something, but Luke shushed him with his eyes. The nurse reluctantly closed his mouth, and tried to see what his patient was talking about.  
It was quiet for a while. Then,

"I heard it!"

The nurse said, grabbing his chart in surprise. Luke was already standing up, to which the nurse watched with huge eyes.

"You can't move, you have to-"  
"Oh, I'm going. Whatever that made that sound in here can't be good news."

Luke said, but then he swayed a little. The nurse quickly pushed him back onto the bed but Luke kept trying to stand, shaking his head.

"What did you give me? Why am I--"  
"You've suffered a severe injury to the head. You need absolute rest and I'll get someone to take you if we need to move. You can't walk around right now."

The nurse said firmly but Luke shook his head again. It was different. He felt fine that morning, he walked around the corridors fine, chatting with Dom and Ramseys in the hospital garden when they visited. But now, it was like he was being put down to sleep, dragged into unconsciousness by an irresistible force--

"Did you drug me? What did you-"

Luke said, trying to stay conscious but it was a losing fight. In his attempt to keep himself upright, he knocked over a vase and he tried to pull at the IV tube. The tube came out and the liquid sprayed everywhere. The young male nurse started to panic.

"No, I didn't! What are you talking about?"  
"What are you doing?"

The second nurse entered the room, looking around the mess as she looked at the broken vase and flooding floor. Luke leaned heavily against the bed, his hand on his face, and trying to keep his eyes open.

"Somebody--- drugged me. Need to contact Dom. Toretto. There's an explosion-"

Luke felt his tongue getting heavier. His eyelids got heavier, and he watched as the second nurse came hurriedly in, pushing shards of the broken vase out of the way and fixing the IV tube quickly.

"What are you talking about, there's no explosion. You're just tired from the meds and you,"

She turned to the young nurse and gave him a look.

"You should know better to let the patient get his IV off,"  
"But there WAS an explosion! I heard it too!"

The male nurse said, as the older nurse expertly started to clean away the mess.

"What explosion?"

Then the door burst open. Both nurses whipped around, looking at the intruder astounded. There were bodies lying on the floor behind the man, as the man walked briskly inside, the doors slowly getting shut.

"That explosion,"

The man said, just as a loud sound of an explosion, significantly much larger than the ones that Luke and the nurse heard minutes ago, burst out at the end of the corridor. Both nurses jumped, their charts falling from their hands and their mouths gaping open as the man neared the bed and looked down at Luke.

"Who are you?"

The male nurse asked, his eyes huge behind the glasses.

"I'm Deckard Shaw,"

said the man, looking down at Luke who was completely passed out on the bed as he planned. He had hacked into the hospital system and injected sedatives into Luke before the big man could know what hit him, and things were much easier this way.

"I'm here to see my boyfriend, I heard he broke up with me by erasing me out of his memory."

Deckard said, and ignoring the astounded looks on two people, he looked down at Luke.  
The worst breakup ever, Deckard thought self-mockingly, looking at Luke's closed eyes and his peaceful breathing.  
He didn't have to come all this way, Deckard knew. If hacking into Nowhere hospital and into Luke's personal files was easy, then it was also easy to look up his medical charts, the interview with his doctors, and how Luke really had lost his nine worth of memories as Brixton said.  
Of course, Eteon could have manipulated the chart up from the start, but Deckard knew it was true. Of all the ways Brixton could have thought to torture Deckard, this was way too good. This was way too hilarious, like the universe was punishing Deckard for being so stupid.  
How could he expect something so good as Luke Hobbs loving him and not getting hit in the face for it? That Luke Hobbs would live a fine, happy life, when Deckard Shaw was there to screw up his life? Just as he did with Brixton. Just as he did with so many before them. If he had known what was best for Luke, he would have stopped. Everything from the first smile that he gave Luke to the last night they shared that night in Samoa.  
He should have known better. He should have known better, or he didn't have to look at Luke Hobbs with a bomb strapped within his heart before his eyes.

Or maybe, the universe was finally giving Deckard an easy way out, for Hobbs to find a new life without Deckard in it.

"Stupid, fucking Luke Hobbs."

Deckard said, putting his finger almost lightly on Luke's chest. It was beating soundly, the sound that eased Deckard at night as he fell asleep against it. Now it was buried with millimeter death in its midst, waiting for Brixton to find the perfect moment to ruin Deckard.

"Shame this didn't work out, Hobbs."

Deckard said, his finger lightly brushing on the chest, as he watched Luke's eyelids flutter like the man was desperately trying to open it. Which Deckard knew wasn't true, the man was out of it long ago. But Luke looked like he was having a bad dream, and Deckard so desperately wanted to lean down and kiss that furrow away. Which wasn't allowed for Deckard anymore. Brixton said it was going to make it more fun for him, but actually, this was making things easier for Deckard too.

Nine months of the most blissful, outrageous, amazing time that he shared with Luke Hobbs. Shame it had to end it this way. Shame it had to come this way.

He leaned down, and kissed Luke on the cheek before he turned and walked out of the room. Next time Luke opened his eyes, it would be like the last time he saw him as a villain in the story, and Deckard had to make sure everything went to his plans.

For that, he needed to visit his friends again.

Deckard pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his coat and put them on his way out of the room. The windows shattered as a few minor explosions followed, and he walked past the people hurrying away in panic.

Well, He should really learn better manners of visiting hospitals. But then again, people did not let him visit his loved ones in peace.

Deckard looked around, looking at the corridor filled with unconscious Nowhere agents all over. Little Nobody was going to have a fit, Deckard thought as he walked past them out the elevator and then to the open space. The sun was bright and the sky was blue, and Deckard had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had such fun writing fluffy parts tho.....


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, a final chapter. xD  
i never thought i'd reach here, but thank god i'm here.  
Hope you enjoy!

*** 

"But either way, this is going to be a world of pain for you."  
Deckard kept dreaming. 

*** 

Nobody took Dom out of the race when the man and his team was in their cars. 

Though on the grounds, it was a different story. Dom and others watched in horror as Nowhere building caught on fire, the building groaning and shaking as flames engulfed it.

"You don't tell him our past. Or you'll get what I didn't finish when we first met, Toretto."

Deckard said, meeting Dom's stare straight in the eyes as his once friends stared at him. The man was silent, as panicked footsteps of Nowhere agents rushed here and there to put out fire and shouts and sounds of sirens filled the floor. 

"Brixton got something on you, Deck."

Ramsey said, and it wasn't a question. Deckard looked into their eyes and knew he wasn't fooling anybody. They weren't scared, and they were just holding down because they still considered him a friend. That they believed there was some inevitable reason Deckard was doing this, despite all the things he did to them before they became friends and what he was doing now. 

Stupid Toretto and his friends. It was a miracle that such a bunch of naive, trusting idiots survived in this world for so long. It was a tragedy that Deckard came to love them. There were so many tragedies in his life right now and if Chaplin thought that life was a comedy in close-up, what would he say his life looked like in long-shot? 

"What are you going to do?"

Letty asked, as if he just didn't burn down their headquarters and held a gun in his hand, threatening them outright. 

She was always a good friend. She could be a force of nature, but she also had a gentle side that she reserved for her friends and she never missed when something was wrong with Deckard. 

Deckard wanted to say so many things. Instead, he smiled. 

"I'm going to do what I have to do."

Deckard said, looking at Ramsey's worried face, Letty's concerned but cautious stare, and then finally, at Dom. Who was staying silent, though both of them knew that if he decided to move on Deckard, they would at least exchange some blows and it would buy some time for either Little Nobody's troops of agents to come to arrest Deckard or Luke to show up. But Dom didn't move. Deckard thought maybe Dom saw something in Deckard's eyes, though he had no idea how he looked right now. Deckard left, leaving his once friends in the smoke of flame and shouts, feeling almost as bad as he felt when he left Luke in the hospital bed. 

For what it's worth, he was going to get used to the feeling soon. 

"But either way, this is going to be a world of pain for you."

Deckard kept dreaming. 

Seeing Luke Hobbs for the first time since the incident was not as painful as Deckard had anticipated. 

"Why are you doing this?"

Seeing Luke Hobbs and knowing there was no recognition in those eyes, no warmth or love in them, was something that hurt him more than he had prepared for. Deckard was laughing, taunting at the man as Luke tied him down. Luke then looked around the havoc that Deckard just created, gutting, and shaking his head. 

"I remember us being a team, despite all those differences. I remember us fighting side by side against Brixton. Who you are now being best pals with, again." 

But you don't remember me, was the word that threatened to break out of Deckard's throat, but instead, Deckard eased an easy grin on his face. 

"Yeah, and you blew up whole 9 months of me out of your head. I'm just amazed at how little your brain seems to be, even there really is one in that tiny head of yours. 30 seconds."

Luke was looking at him like he thought Deckard was crazy. 

"It's not my fault that I got concussed at the accident where you betrayed me, left me out cold to bleed out to death. Do you think I like having a 9-month hole in my memory?"

"Well,"

Deckard said, counting down the clock in his mind as he smiled. 

"Makes my job easier."

"What?" 

"20 seconds." 

And if at that moment, as Deckard looked at Hobbs and said the following words tauntingly, it was half-joke, half-resentment that Deckard couldn't keep down. 

"Listen Dumb-bell, when you are lying on the hospital bed in the next 2 hours,"

Deckard said, completely ignoring Luke and sitting up facing Luke,

"I hope you'll learn a valuable lesson not to try to catch me again. Or to follow me. Or find myself irresistible."

Luke looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"What the hell are you talking--"

Deckard grinned. And as he freed himself out of the cuffs the building shook. Just as Luke realized what was going on, he waved his hand lightly at Hobbs. 

"There's a nice truck on the right side of the building where you can jump off to, if you know what I mean."

Deckard said, waving him off. He knew Luke would have given thousands of fingers if he had the time or the place.

"I'll----"

"Yeah yeah, don't miss the truck, wanker."

As soon as Deckard turned, the smile on his face wiped off. He heard various curses Luke threw at him, knowing without having to look back that Luke just jumped out of the window to land on that truck that Deckard mentioned. Deckard hoped the fall would hurt for Hobbs. Maybe a little more than necessary. 

Deckard was still dreaming. 

Bodies littered on the floor like in Deckard's worst nightmares. His friends' bodies, including Luke's. 

Deckard looked down as Tej looked up, his eyes already bloodshot in the effort to keep his conscious. 

"Help us,"

Tej said, he had torn out his shirt to give Ramsey and Roman something to cover their face from the gas, and he was desperately watching Deckard.

"We need to get out of here, take Ramsey outside, please."

Then there was this voice. 

"Shaw,"

Deckard didn't look at his way. He knew what was going to happen. 

"Help them. Get them out of here."

Deckard would have screamed and dragged Luke's body first out of the building if he could. But it wasn't allowed for him. He looked down at the man, the man who looked up so desperately at him, knowing how cold and indifferent his face would look. 

"And why would I do that?"

The look of utter shock and betrayal on Luke's eyes. And Deckard turned, making sure the people fallen on the ground saw him as he left them to die. 

When he came back to the room, knowing time was of the essence and everybody passed out on the floor was only a few minutes away from death, he opened up the door to the corridor that Ramsey had mentioned. It was filled with gas that she had warned about. Brixton didn't inform what trap he installed for Doms in this building and he didn't have a mask or the time to go out and get one. He ripped off the seam of his sleeves and wore a make-do mask around his face, though he knew it barely made any difference. 

Deckard walked in, his steps faltering quickly a few mere steps into the corridor. The gas stung his eyes like acid, his lungs filled with toxic every step he took. He was already half dragging himself when he reached the kill switch and turned it off, and wished to pass out in the agonizing pain in every fiber of his body. But he couldn't, because if Luke and others found him here, they'd know what happened. They'd know he'd saved them and things would get complicated. 

It was the sheer force of will that made Deckard drag his body out of the building, away from the main exit and other's eyes. 

Brixton was there, waiting for Deckard. Leaning against his bike and looking down at the pathetic form of Deckard crawling out of the building. 

[I half-wished you wouldn't try that.]

He said, before he injected the syringe in his body. The pain was too much, the pain was too much, and Deckard passed out. The last thing he remembered as he fell into darkness was the look of betrayal on Luke's face when he last saw him. 

"Drop the gun, Shaw. And let my little girl go."

And Deckard stared at Hobbs. He knew that he shouldn't get mad at Luke. He knew he shouldn't blame Luke for what was happening, but it goddamn hurt so much. He needed to shout. He needed to scream. What the fuck had happened so that he had to bear Luke Hobbs pointing a gun at him and to let Sam go? 

Deckard knew he shouldn't, but at that moment, he hated Luke more than anything in the world. He hated him for hurting him so much, that he wanted to scream and shout at him and he couldn't. 

The confused and hurt look on Luke's face, as if this situation was killing him, not the other way around. 

"Fuck you."

Deckard said, quietly, looking at Hobbs. Hobbs looked at him with confused eyes.

"Fuck you, Luke Hobbs."

And after all, wasn't this what he had done all to himself. 

Rain pouring down like the world was sinking. Deckard had reached Hattie's doorsteps when he tumbled down and saw a familiar face looking down at him. 

"... Shaw?"

A face appeared in Deckard's sight. Deckard blinked, trying to see through the raindrops that kept pouring into his eyes. He then grinned at it.

"Fuck, fuck, what the fuck happened?"

He had always liked Luke's smile. 

It would have been nice to see a smile. 

"You're not the monster you're pretending to be, and you love my daughter, as obvious as I can see right now with my own eyes. You may or may not have truly lost the feelings for me, but I can't agree with you that I have no reason to fall for you even after I lost my memory."

What was Deckard hearing? How could Luke sit there, his memory still not back and saw everything that Deckard had done the past months being nothing but absolute shit and trouble, say that to him? 

"You threw me off the buildings, again. You've thrown grenades at me, again. Every time I look at you, you looked absolutely like a disaster gone wild and I would think, god you are beautiful."

And how could he look at Deckard like that, when everything was still such a mess, a complete disaster, a waiting stage for the next horror and pain? 

And still, Deckard could believe that, because it was Luke that was talking. Even though Deckard knew better than to believe better things would happen, that this could end in any way happy ending, he still believed because it was Luke Hobbs, it could happen. 

"So no, don't tell me it's over for me and you're giving me this easy-way out crap, because I'm definitely not over you, with or without my memory. You're not getting rid of me so easily and we're going to fight this out together."

Shame he had to fall for the one guy who was as stubborn and stupid as he was. 

Shame he wanted to kiss him again. 

"But either way, this is going to be a world of pain for you."

Deckard kept dreaming. 

There was something about Margarita and the mix of Vodka. 

There was something about fire, Luke holding him against the wall as shades of fire licked into the building. He tried to open his mouth, push Luke away from him, but then the memory changed and he was standing on the top floor of the building. He was looking down at the night sky with Ramsey and others. 

"I'm going to miss this city."

He remembered saying that. But to who? ...His memories started to mix. 

Though the night view was strikingly beautiful. Deckard looked down at it, mesmerized. 

What was he thinking again? Something about Ramsey. Something about Margarita, something about... Luke Hobbs. Remembering was getting hard. Deckard didn't want to think. He felt gravity pull him down, and let the force take him. He was falling from the building and into the night sky, falling, falling, memories and pains whipping past him like sharp wind escaping between his fingers. 

He remembered Luke kissing him. He remembered kissing him back, laughing and grinning against his lips. He felt the familiar touch and warmth of Luke's hands holding him, but he was falling too fast, it was not enough to catch him and he was falling, falling even deeper, 

he remembered Letty's desperate shouts as he ordered people to take her away, the plans he made to make sure everything fell to place as he executed what Brixton had wanted, warehouses and deserts and the face of his mother flashing by like a whip, and then he finally stopped from falling. It was almost dizzying to halt to a stop after such a long fall. But it felt like he had been waiting here forever. 

...He was looking at Luke again. Deckard was holding a knife in his hand, which was drawing a thin line of blood on Luke's neck. The idiot didn't even blink. 

"I think I'm crazy because I'm not only wistful that I don't remember the nine months I had with you before I lost my memory but I envy that guy, who had made you love him so much that you'd go all this way just for him.

Deckard was looking at Luke. It felt like he was inside a movie theater, watching everything from someone else's point of view, watching the screen of the movie that had long been playing. 

"I'm dying to be that guy, and I hope you'll let me. So no matter how much time it takes, and even if my memory is lost for good, that I'd be that guy once more."

And wasn't that a catch. That Luke was that guy even before he got his memory back, and the only way for him to let Luke live that life was by making sure Brixton didn't take it away from him. 

Deckard knew what he had to do. White ashes falling from the sky like snow. He realized, he probably knew where he was heading the moment he saw them that day. When Brixton appeared and looked down at him, and he saw the whites falling silently down the world. He had been falling down with them all this time, it felt like just yesterday and thousands of years ago at the same time. 

Deckard entwined his hands with Luke's. Luke did not realize what was happening until it happened. 

Luke looked down. The blood was starting to seep from where the dagger had pierced Deckard's abdomen, and his hand was on the handle with Deckard's.

Luke stared at it. Then before he could register what had just happened, he grabbed Deckard before his body fell weakly. Deckard's breath already quickly fading, his skin growing cold.

"But either way, this is going to be a world of pain for you."

White snow was falling from the sky. 

"... How do you catch Deckard Shaw?"

A voice said. 

"... Like this,"

Magdalena stepped out from behind Owen, and she gave an injection on Deckard's chest, hard. Deckard jumped, his eyes opening as heaved out a deep breath. 

"What?"

Luke was gaping at him, as Brixton and everybody else did at the sight. Deckard was barely catching his breath, his shoulders heaving uncontrollably as he grasped his throat and looked at his mother, but Magdelena didn't wait around. 

"Now, kids!"

She shouted, and Owen turned sharply, firing guns at Brixton who was kneeling on the ground. Instead of bullets, it was electric wires that wrapped around Brixton's body, pinning him down to the ground. Without missing a beat, Hattie ran and kicked the limbs of Brixton to make him face the ceiling and fixed his arms and legs to the ground with some device she pulled out from the jacket. The cuffs stuck to the ground like heavy magnets, pinning Brixton's limbs unmovingly, and Owen pulled out another cuff that fixed between Brixtons's fingers, made sure that Brixton couldn't even move a single joint. 

Luke was still holding heaving Deckard, looking wildly at the Shaws just as Deckard grabbed onto Luke's shoulders and glared at mother Shaw. 

"You hit the nerve again!"  
"Oh, don't be a baby, Deck."

Magdalena said, looking down at Brixton's shocked face and turning to look at the people gaping at her. 

"Not dead, darling? Good. Try not to stab yourself in the heart next time, mum is too old for this."

She said, and looking back at her children she said, 

"Make sure he can't even lift a finger, darlings."  
"What?"

Roman said, his voice sounding a little too high-pitched but nobody dared comment on it. 

".... What?"

Luke was still holding Deckard tightly, his fingers yet soft to the touch. He looked bewildered, not able to absorb what was happening before him. 

"Deck, you're--"  
"No time for that. Hat, did you bring it?"

Deckard said, cutting off Luke's words and holding onto Luke's arm for support as he looked at Hattie. Hattie nodded, kneeling beside her brother and grabbing his jacket open. 

"What? Hattie, no, this can wait--"  
"You'll bleed out in 30 seconds if I don't treat this now, so shut up and don't bite this."

Hattie said, pushing a thick strip of cloth to Deckard's mouth and Deckard grumbled but took it. As Luke looked between them bewildered, still holding Deckard tight like he was afraid Deckard would disappear if he would let go. Hattie gave him a quick sympathetic look, but turned to her brother and pushed away from the bloodied shirt and assessed the wound. 

"Ready?"

Hattie asked, holding something that looked something between a torch and a stapler, and before Deckard could roll his eyes she went for it. The muffled scream of Deckard still rang horribly in the warehouse, and when she was done, both of the Shaws were sweating. 

"Fuck,"

was all Deckard could say as he spat out the cloth in his mouth after a few moments as he leaned heavily into Luke's arms. Luke could feel the smaller man tremble in his arms, and couldn't keep his hands off, having any idea what was happening but god that scream was going to haunt Luke's nightmare. 

"Let's just go to the hospital, are you all crazy?"

Tej said, but Deckard pulled himself up, and shook his head. 

"No, this comes first."

Then he looked at his sister who looked pale as well, 

"Now can I have it?"  
"You should have asked nicely."

Hattie replied, but she pulled out another equipment and handed it to Deckard. Roman and others saw it for the first time, but it looked like a black tabloid pad. 

This seemed to be what Deckard asked for her in the first place, as soon as he got it, Deckard activated the machine and started typing something onto it. 

"Will somebody please tell us what is going on?"

Little Nobody said, and Owen sighed. 

"We've known that Deckard was siding with Brixton because Brixton held something against him. We just couldn't figure it out, and our brother here was just so damn stubborn to let us know what it was. For if Brixton got any hint that we were upon it and tried something, he'd just kill Hobbs. Deckard had to fight his battle alone, and we had to work on our own."

Owen said, as he looked over at Deckard at work just as anxiously. 

"We knew we were on a deadline. We hacked into Deckard's phone and knew Brixton had given him an ultimatum of one week when we were nearing the infiltration of Etoen's server. We got so desperate that we dragged Ramsey into our operation for her hacking skill, knowing we were risking Brixton finding out if he got whiff of this. He didn't, and she was a tremendous help, but it still took longer than we hoped for."

Owen said, and both Tej and Roman looked around to stare at Ramsey with gaping mouths. Ramsey shrugged apologetically. 

"Sorry, I had to keep it quiet. They were already risking a lot when they dragged another person into their operation."

She said, and Roman still gaped at him but Tej patted his shoulder. 

"And we finally found out about the bomb in Luke's heart."

Owen continued, looking between Ramsey and the others. 

"But it was just a snap of a finger away from Brixton to trigger it and we couldn't do anything until we found out a way to disable Brixton and the bomb at the same time."

Owen said, and as everybody stared at him in shock and silence, Hattie nodded. 

"There was only a day left when we learned about the bomb but it was impossible to hack into. We had to find out the special frequency it used, which changed every second and there was no way we could hack into it without completely crashing down the Eteon server and letting Brixton know what we were up to. So we told Deckard what we knew then, asking him to stall or drag it out before we could find a way, but he refused."

Hattie said, sighing and glaring at her brother who was working furiously on the pad. Deckard who obviously felt his sister's glare, just shrugged and grinned. 

"He said anything other than following Brixton's plan would tip him off, and that he'd accept our help only as long as it guaranteed him that we got the code to disarm the bomb. So we still had no time left."

Hattie said, as she crossed her arms in front of her, a cell phone in her hand tapping anxiously against her arm. A silence fell onto the crowd. 

"... So that's where our mum came in."

The pad in Deckard's hands started to beep, and Deckard jumped to his feet and started to walk toward Brixton who was lying on the ground. 

"She hacked the bomb?"

Little Nobody asked, but Hattie shook her head and grinned. 

"No, but she knew the one person in the world who could do it."

Deckard kneeled next to Brixton, ignoring Brixton's eyes flared up at him and scanned the man's retina with the pad. The pad beeped, and Deckard looked over at Hattie. 

"Did you get the code?"

He asked, and Hattie looked down at her phone. There was a brief silence, then her phone beeped twice. 

"And that," 

Hattie said, grinning down at the phone and throwing it to her brother's stretched hand. Deckard easily caught it, and started typing the frequency codes into the pad quickly. 

"-was Cypher having cracked the code and sending us the magic words."

Hattie said, grinning widely. Everybody was staring between the Shaws madly. 

"You... You got Cypher to help you?"

Little Nobody said, gaping at Magdelena with wide eyes. Magdalena shrugged coyly. 

"I might play nice old lady now, but I still have a few strings left to push that Cypher woman to help my son."

She said, grinning mischievously. Everybody was gaping at the mother Shaw. 

"How?"

Roman said, his voice almost hoarse. 

".... How?"

But when he saw the look on Magdalena's face, he quickly shook his head. 

"Nope, don't ever want to know about it."  
"Smart kid."

Magdalena said, grinning sweetly. 

"So all we had to do was to tell Deckard what we've got, and now we just had to get Brixton."

Owen said. 

"We had to make sure he was so sure of his victory that let his guard down, that we could capture him before he could even lift a finger to activate the bomb and get the code and his retina scan to pass the first firewall."

Roman was still staring at Deckard incredulously. 

"You almost died, did you have to--"  
"Brixton would know if the wound didn't look fatal or fake. He'd also know if Luke knew something was amiss, that he truly didn't believe Deckard was dead. So with the help of the pill that mum got me to slow my heartbeat, and the actually stabbing,"

Deckard said, shrugging a bit at the stabbing part, to which Roman and Tej glared at him like he was crazy, 

"... I got him."

Brixton huffed out a laugh. Deckard looked down at him, but no words came more from the man on the ground. He just looked up at Deckard, and there was a silent moment between them as both men stared at him. Brixton grinned, and Deckard turned. It was the end of something, Hattie and others knew, but Deckard's face was determined and calm when he stood up again. 

He walked back to Luke, who was still dumb-founded but his arms reached out automatically around Deckard as the smaller man reached him. Deckard shook a little, but he put the pad against Luke's chest and inserted the last few codes on the pad. 

There was a quiet beep, beep, beep, and then the screen showed that the bomb was deactivated. Luke and Deckard looked down at the pad together.

There was absolute silence in the room. Then Deckard smiled up at Luke. 

"Fucking finally."

And dropped the pad. The pad fell to the ground, clattering but neither of them minded any of it as Deckard grabbed the collar of Luke's shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. 

They didn't hear the yell and shouts, screams, and laughter of their friends, Luke grabbing Deckard's body like he was done losing the man in his arms, and Deckard kissed him like there was no tomorrow. When they finally broke apart, both of them were heaving their shoulders and grinning stupidly at each other. 

"We still need to get you to the hospital and get that freaking bomb out of your chest, Dumbbell."

Deckard said, his arms still hanging around Luke's neck and grinning up at him. Luke couldn't help it, he leaned down and kissed the man some more, just to make his friends laugh and shout. 

"You're not dead."

Luke said, looking down at Deckard like he still couldn't believe it. 

"You're not dead."

The words spilled out of his mouth like a mantra, like prayer because he needed to hear him say it. Fuck it, Luke was never going to let the man live this down but right now, all it mattered was that Deckard was in his arms, shining with the most beautiful smile on his face. 

"I'm definitely going to die if you keep squeezing me like this, Hobbs."

Deckard said, though he did not make a single move to get out of the larger man's grip. 

"I did get stabbed, and I'm pretty sure the effect of 'first-aid' Hat gave me wore out ten seconds ago."

Deckard said, and Hattie sighed from beside him. 

"You're lucky you're not dead three minutes ago, Deck. I could have become a doctor."

She shouted, and Deckard shrugged.

"Just Ignore her."

Deckard said, grinning. Hattie glared at him, but she was beaming too. Luke was still finding himself unable to take his eyes off the man. 

"Fuck, Deck."

Luke said, barely whispering and looking at him, not finding any other words coming to mind. Deckard had a soft smile on his lips as he looked back at him and he nodded. 

"I know."

He said, sighing into Luke's arms as he closed his eyes. 

"...And Luke?"

Deckard said, and Luke looked down at the man, and saw Deckard sigh. 

"Seriously, the hospital now, Hobbs. Or you'll have to live a sad single life again till your dying breath."

Deckard said, and Luke blinked, and gaped at him. 

"Fuck, yes, hospital. Little Nobody!"

Luke shouted, as he gathered up the limp body of Deckard in his arms and started to run. Everybody who was cheering and laughing quickly geared up, and they ran for the chopper waiting for them outside the building. 

"Hold on there, Deck. Hold on."

And just before they got onto the chopper, Deck pulled him down, kissing him filthy before he finally let go. Owen was swearing, Letty was hitting Luke's shoulder, Magdalena was saying something extremely snarky but Deckard could hear none of it. He could only see Luke, who was grinning down at him with just as stupid face as Deckard knew he was too. 

There was so much pain and hardship in life. He had to watch the fire in his love's eyes, got his heart broken again and again but he knew he had to go through, that he could go through. 

He knew the story didn't end here, that there were more things to come after this. But he made it through this and now he had an armful of Luke Hobbs showering kisses on him, despite the disgusted and cheerful jeers from his friends and family.  
Life was a great fight after another, but right now, there was nothing in the world Deckard wished to be changed. Things got better. 

How do you catch Deckard Shaw  
\- the end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'd like to add some epilogues or additional chapters sometimes later(much much later), but for now, this is the end of the story. I'm going for a long, long nap, and be free. haha  
Full happy ending, Deckard will be okay and so will Luke, and they and Shaws and Doms will have crazy adventures again and again. xD 
> 
> I'm just really praying hard now that this story had been worth reading to you guys(whoever reached the end of this long, long journey, i'm eternally grateful) and thank you so much for reading and commenting and encouraging me. I'm just so happy i didn't give up and got to finish the story. The end. Yes!  
Thanks again, and have a great great day! 
> 
> +  
special thanks to @LunaDaughter and @Mi_cupcake, you've commented on almost every single chapters throughout the whole 72 freaking chapter-long story, and i'm really, eternally grateful for you guys for encouraging me xD  
I really would have given up and ran away if it weren't for you guys, so thank you so much. LOTS of love, thanks<333


End file.
